The Demonic gangs
by Shadow Angel5
Summary: Kagome and Ayame meet the new gang in town. the leader is no other then Inuyasha. He is mean but will Kagome see past that and learn to love him possibly? BEING REVISED THEN MORE CHAPPIES: coming soon!
1. New Gang in town

This is being revised. If you like it then check out my others. Look at my author's profile. Anyway remember to review and flames are welcomed! Well I hope you guys like this, here's the first chapter.

"-Means talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different point of view or scene  
Demonic Gangs  
Chapter 1: New gang in town

"Kagome! Wait up!" Ayame said running up to catch up with her friend. "Why are you in such a hurry anyway?"

"I don't want to be late for class."

"Oh is that all?" Ayame slowed her pace.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Oh.nothing." Ayame smiled.

"Your mocking me aren't you?"

"Nah.why would I do that?"

"Never mind." Kagome said irritated.

"Kagome you worry too much about your studies."

"Well we are in a private school.we gotta get good grades to stay in."

"No we don't, I mean we're rich all we have to do is pay the school."

"Yeah but still." Ayame shook her head and turned away.

"Hey where are you going?"

"I don't feel so good. I'm going to the nurse's office."

"Wait let's tell the teacher and I'll come with you."

"Okay." Kagome rushed off and come back with a pass. "Okay come on let's go." Kagome started out in front of her friend. "Kagome you can slow down a little."

"Oh sorry Ayame." Kagome slowed and went to Ayame's side.

"You know you are looking a little pale." Kagome said with concern in her voice. Ayame smiled.

"I'm okay."

"What?" she asked looking confused

"I'm not sick I just wanted to see if you would not go to Math class if I wasn't feeling good."

"Of course I wouldn't but that was not very funny!" Kagome raised her voice making teacher's look out the door. "opps." Kagome got red in the face. Ayame started laughing. "It's not funny." Kagome turned to go back down the hall.

"Kagome wait." Ayame said putting her hand forward.

"No!" Kagome stomped half way down the hall but stopped when she ran into some one.

"Watch it." Kagome heard a growl. She looked up and saw a guy with beautiful sliver hair. 'Wait are those dos ears?' She thought. "S-sorry." She managed to get out.

"Feh." Was all he said. Kagome looked around. There were more people with him. There was a girl who looked about her age, She had long black hair which was up in a ponytail. Then there was a guy with short black hair but had a short ponytail in the back. He seemed to be staring at the girl, who was glaring at him. There was a littler guy with them too. He had brown hair and a tail? Kagome blinked.

Yes it was a tail. There was another guy with them who looked kind of friendlier then the others. Ayame walked up to where Kagome was on the floor. "Kagome? Are you okay?" "Yeah I'm fine." She said getting up while brushing her clothes off. "Do you guys go here?" Ayame asked. "No." The girl replied. "We are looking for a gang.they call them selves the rattle snakes." She also stated. Ayame's and Kagome's eyes grew big. "You do know they are very dangerous?" "Yeah.so are we." The guy with short hair said. "Let's go they know nothing." The guy with the sliver hair said bitterly. "How do you know we don't know anything?" "Ayame!" Kagome half yelled. "Claim down Kagome. Yeah I know the rattle snakes." "So do I." Kagome whispered. "But we're not supposed to say anything about them. Or we will be killed.Umm.we kind of used to be with them.until Her boyfriend was killed." Kagome said pointing to Ayame. "Yeah.she's right." "Well if you don't tell us then leave and make sure we never see you again or be killed by us." "Is that a threat?" Ayame questioned. "Yes." Was the cold answer she got from the sliver haired one.

"First before we even mention anything about them. What are your names?"

"Feh." The sliver haired one said.

"I'm Sango. This is Miroku." She pointed to the shorthaired one. "This is Inu-yasha." She said looking at the slivered hair one. "That's Shippou." She stated as Shippou hopped up and down. 'The one with the tail.' Kagome thought.

"And I'm Takeda Nobunaga.but you can call me Nobunaga." The friendlier one said. "There is more of us but they are not here." Nobunaga stated.

"So you are?" Inu-yasha said coldly.

"This is Kagome and I'm Ayame." Inu-yasha turned his back to them not amused any more.

"So what do you know about the Rattle Snakes?" "Lots." Ayame said turning around to face Kagome. "If you girls tell them anything. I will kill you." Inu-yasha spat out.

"Like I said we're not with them any more.Besides I didn't like them." Kagome shot back. Inu-yasha glared at her. She glared back. "Well we can at least tell you where they are." Ayame said smiling.

"Where?"

"There's an abandoned mansion on Yoshou Street. They stay there. You guys are new around here do you know where that is?"

"Not really." Sango answered while she smacked Miroku from touching her leg. "HENTAI!" she yelled at him. Kagome bit back a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Inu-yasha asked coldly.

"Umm.Nothing."

"Feh. Let's go we are leaving. NOW!" Inu-yasha yelled. The gang left.

"Well, there's another Gang in town that's just super." Ayame said. Kagome nodded. "Let's get going back to class Kagome." "Yeah. Do you wanna meet some where tonight?"

"Yeah, let's go to our long forgotten club to have some fun." Kagome grinned at Ayame's idea. "Okay. Then it's a date. Let's see if any one else want's to come like Tiffany."

"Right. I'll ask her in class. This will be fun.May be we will even see some old friends."

"Yeah. And we can dance and stuff like we used to." Kagome and Ayame linked arms and headed for classes.

A/n: Well there's the first chapter I hope you guys liked it. Remember to review pleaze! So what's with the new guys? Who are the rattle Snakes? What are Kagome and Ayame going to do about them? Well keep reading to find out! Till next time! C-ya Heather A.k.a.: Shadow Angel.


	2. The Hot Spot

Hi peoples! Thanks to those whom reviewed! I really appreciate it! And to those who didn't review well shame on you.(Just kidding!) well here's the next chapter! Remember to review! Thanx! Heather

"-Means talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different point of view or scene.

Chapter 2: The Hot Spot

"Tiffany do you want to come with me and Kagome, tonight to The Hot Spot?"

"You guys are going? I thought since what happened you guys would never go there again."

"Yeah well we changed our minds we're going tonight at 7:00. So do you wanna go with us? Or not?" Ayame asked her friend. Tiffany flipped her shoulder length black hair to the side. "Well?"

"I'm thinking.I haven't been there for so long."

"I know, us either."

"Why have you guys decided to go after all this time?"

"Because there is a new gang in town and they're looking for the Rattle Snakes."

"Are they gonna kick some ass?"

"We don't know but we told them we're they are staying."

"But couldn't that get you and Kagome killed."

"Only if they found out that we told them that which I doubt they will, you know how gangs are. They can be trusted if you stick with the right one's and these guys didn't seem so bad."

"Okay. Well I guess I'll come and I haven't danced for so long.so yes I'll come. What time did you say? 7:00 tonight?"

"Right."

"Girls will you two stop talking this is math class not a social gathering."

"Yes Mr. Harishoe, we'll be quiet." Tiffany started giggling.

"Do you think we can trust those girls?" Miroku asked.

"We have too for now. Besides I didn't think they looked like the non-trustworthy type of people."

"You think that of everyone Nobunaga."

"I do not you lecher." He said to Miroku (A/n: Who else would he be talking about? Hehehe)

"Be quiet." Sango growled.

"What do you think Sango?"

"I like them they seem nice enough." Was her reply.

"Nice? You don't even know them. People aren't what the seem." Inu-yasha growled at his companions.

"Be nice now Inu-yasha. You don't know if they are trusting people or not."

"Shut your mouth lecher. I am leader. What I say goes. Got THAT?"

"Yes o humble leader, I will do as you command."

"Stop that, before I let the Rattle Snakes kill you."

"Can't you take a joke?"

"Not when your life depends on it."

"Who said our lives where in danger?"

"Feh."

"Is that all you have to say is Feh?"

"Feh." Inu-yasha turned his full attention to the road. "We're going to a club tonight. The hot Spot. I hear that the rattle snakes might own it." He said while speeding up.

"Right. We could do some spying on them."

"That's not what I meant. We are going to see if it's true and to party."

"Party? Well we haven't done that for awhile."

"Yes I agree." Everyone else nodded. Inu-yasha sped faster down the road. Miroku stuck his head out the window and hollered to a young woman. "Will you bear my child?"

"HENTAI!" The young woman screamed. Sango rolled her eyes.

"You never change do you?"

"Can't say that I do. Sango."

"Please stop. You're killing me." She said.

"Oh I am deeply hurt my lady."

"I am not your Lady." Sango said slapping him. Miroku looked on with stars in his eyes.

"Lecher." Nobunaga whispered.

Kagome walked down the hall looking for Tiffany and Ayame. She turned the corner and stopped. "Umm.Have you seen Ayame?"

"No sorry Kagome."

"It's okay but if you see her tell her I'm looking for her."

"Okay I will. Bye."

"Bye." Kagome grabbed her books and walked down the hall.

"Hojo? W-what are you doing here?"

"You are scared."

"N-no. But last time I saw you, you said that you would kill me and Ayame."

"Yeah only if you two tell any one where we, The Rattle Snakes were."

"Well we didn't so you can just leave." Kagome walked out the door. Hojo followed.

"Please just go. I don't want anything to do with you any more."

"You are scared of me."

"You threatened me and my best friend. You do scare me. There are you happy?" "Maybe."

"Please leave me now."

"Or what? You'll tell some one and get yourself and your friend killed?"

"Stop you don't own me."

"No but you loved me once."

"That was a while ago. I do NOT love YOU any more."

"I don't believe that."

"Do you enjoy scaring me or something?" Hojo grinned. "Please go away."

"What if I don't want to?" Kagome looked around. 'Oh now I lost track of where I was going. Why can't he just leave me alone?'

"Kagome." He stopped in front of her.

"W-what?"

"Why don't you love me any more?"

"Because you're an asshole. You threatened me AND my best friend."

"That wasn't just me it was the whole gang."

"I don't care it came from your mouth." He turned around and started walking off. 'Finally. God I hate him so.' (A/n: So do I, I want him to leave Kagome alone so she can try and get a real relationship started between herself and Inu-yasha.) Kagome started back towards her house. "I gotta call Ayame and tell her what just happened." Kagome started running.

Ring, ring, ring! "Hello? Kagome?"

"Yeah it's me Ayame. You won't believe what happened to me."

"What?"

"Hojo followed me and wouldn't stop begging me and you know what he asked me?"

"What?" Ayame asked.

"Why I don't love him any more!"

"That jerk how dare he even think abut asking such a question."

"I know right? So is Tiff coming with us tonight?"

"Yeah she is."

"Good the more the merrier. I hope Hojo isn't here tonight that would suck." Kagome said wrapped the phoen cord around her finger.

"Yeah. I know. I hate him so much."

"Me too. I'm so glad I didn't sleep with after all."

"Yeah a stupid choice for your first time."

"I know. Next time I won't be so dumb. I'll make sure he's the right guy before anything."

"Yeah."

"Oh I'm sorry Ayame I didn't mean to bring up any sad memories."

"It's okay Kagome don't worry about it."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay so I'll see you tonight?"

"Yeah. Oh and Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Wear some of your old clothes. Something slutty."

"Right. You too."

"Yeah I am don't worry." Kagome smiled and hung up the phone. "This will be so much fun!" Kagome went to her closet and went to the back to find her old clothes. "Hmm...something slutty...something slutty. Oh this will do nicely." Kagome grinned wickedly as she pulled the clothing out. "Ohhh. I can't wait!"

Later on at 6:30:

Kagome got dressed. She looked at her self in the mirror and smiled. She wore tight black leather pants that hugged he hips tightly. The pants also showed her butt off. Her top tied up the front and it binded her breasts making her look bigger. The neck of the shirt was a wide-low cut. The shirt was black leather and stopped right below her breasts about an inch from where they began. "Perfect. I love this outfit. Now where did I put the shoes? Ah there they are." She pulled on the black leather-matching boots. "Now to go meet up with Ayame and Tiffany." Kagome grabbed her mini red leather backpack and flew out of her mansion.

"Hey guys!" "Kagome waved down Ayame.

"Hey girlfriend need a ride?"

"Yes I do."

"Love the outfit!"

"Yours too. Both of you." Tiffany was wearing a tight purple mini skirt with a matching tight tanktop that stopped above her bellybutton. She wore he knee high black leather boots. Ayame wore Her tight leather Capri pants and her black leather top, with the v-neck. "We're gonna knock um' dead."

"Got that right sista!"

"Next stop the Hot Spot!" Ayame sped up a little. "IEEEEEEEEEE!" she yelled speeding the the streets of Tokyo.

Inu-yasha came out of the mansion where his gang was staying. He wore a tight black t-shirt with his black leather coat over it, also he wore his dark blue baggy jeans. "Are you guys coming?"

"Yeah, yeah." Miroku came out wearing black pants and a purple shirt. He also put his gold hoop earrings in. Next Nobunaga came out dressed in a light blue shirt with navy blue pants. Shippou was dressed in green baggy pants and a white Dave Mirra Fox shirt on. (A/n: You know Dave Mirra the famous professional biker? He's the best! And I love those shirts with the foxes on them! That's funny Shippou has a fox on his shirt!)

Sango came out wearing a black skirt and white tanktop on. Then her brother Kohaku came out with others following. "You guys will scout the area. While we go to the club got that Kohaku?"

"Yes Inu-yasha." "Now take the men and go. Miroku, Nobunaga, Shippou, Sango let's go."

"Yes leader." Miroku said bowing down to his royal ass-ness.

"Shut your mouth and get in the car Miroku."

"And stay away from me." Sango hissed at him.

"Yes lady Sango." She shot a glare at him. He flinched. Inu-yasha raced down the road in the black convertible.

"Whoo who!" Miroku laughed. He loved racing but not as much as he loved woman.

Kagome stepped out of the car and few guys whistled. She blushed. "Lookie at the attention you're getting."

"Yeah I noticed. Maybe I should dress like this more often." Kagome said laughing. Ayame grinned.

"Yeah ya should. Don't ya agree Tiff?"

"Yes I do agree. You look really good in that."

"Thanks you guys. You're too much."

"Bask in the glory for as long as you can Kagome. Because me and Tiff will soon have more guys then you can imagine." "Yeah, yeah whatever you say Ayame."

"Don't whatever me Kagome--." She was cut off when a black convertible pulled up. Kagome turned her attention to it. Sango stepped out. "Oh it's them." Kagome said to them. "Wow they got some taste after all."

Sango

Sango looked around that's when she saw Kagome and Ayame, plus another girl. 'Oh I hope they're not here with any of the rattle snakes.' She decided to go over to them. "Kagome?"

"Hi Sango."

"Are you guys here with some one?" Sango looked surprised at her outfit.

"No we're just here together."

"Okay. By the way I love the outfit Kagome. I wouldn't let Miroku see it though."

"Ha. That's right." Kagome looked over at the car. The guys were all standing there looking over at them, every one but Inu-yasha who was yelling at the parking guy.

"Too late he already saw me."

"Yeah I guess he did." Sango rolled her eyes.

"If he does anything just smack him. HARD. Don't worry if he bleeds." She said smiling a little too much and it freaked Kagome out a little.

"Okay." Kagome said giggling. "Oh and the is Tiffany, but everyone calls her Tiff."

"Hi, I'm Sango."

"Hello." Tiff looked over at the group of guys heading over to them. "Wow some of them are really cute." Tiff said staring at them. Kagome scratched her head.

"Where's Inu-yasha?" Sango asked as the rest of the guys came over.

"Around here some where." Was the answer she got. "Nice to see you two again. And may I ask who this lovely lady is?" Miroku said taking her hand.

"Miroku if you ask her-- ."

"Will you bear my child?" SMACK Sango and Tiffany both hit him.

"That is Tiffany."

"Tiff is what everyone calls me." She glared at Miroku, So did Sango. Kagome turned around and hit some one by accident. "Watch where you're going wench."

"I'm sorr-oh it's you. And what do you mean by WENCH?" Kagome yelled at Inu-yasha.

"I called you a wench. Big deal." He said trying not to look down at her breasts.

"Errrrrr.DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

"What? Wench?"

"STOP IT!" Kagome angerly yelled.

"Make me Wench." Kagome balled her fists.

"Inu-yasha we should go in."

"Feh. Let's go. NOW!" the guys followed Inu-yasha.

"Sorry about him Kagome." "

I don't care."

"SANGO LET'S MOVE IT!"

"See you guys in the club."

"Yeah." Sango left. "So are we going in or what?"

Kagome and the girls went inside. "Wow this place didn't change much."

"I know. Feels like yesterday we were all here having fun."

"Well who cares about yesterday. How about tonight?" Kagome sighed.

"Right I forgot." The three girls went out on to the dance floor.

"The girls are here. Yes sir. I understand. Okay."

"Hojo?"

"Yes sir?"

"Don't set the bomb off until I give the order." "

I know. Sir your brother is here."

"Good maybe this will kill him too."

Kagome danced and danced, then Sango came up to her. "Hey there Sango."

"Kagome."

"Do you wanna dance?" Sango askd like they've known each other forever.

"Sure." Kagome moved over and She and Sango moved to the beat. "This place is fun."

"Where you ever here before?"

"Yeah along time ago we used to come out here all the time."

"Was it when you were with the Rattle Snakes?" Sango asked watching her dance.

"Yeah. Do you guys know them?"

"Yeah. It's a long story. I'll tell you some other time." Sango said looking away.

"Okay." Sango and Kagome became friends really fast.

"So do you like it here?"

"Yeah it's okay."

"Well that's good. Hey is Inu-yasha always that mean?"

"yeah he had a rough childhood though. Plus he was born in to this life of wars and gang fighting. To him it is the only life he knows and he's always been cold hearted about it, to almost everyone but us. We're his family."

"I see. He seems so full of hatred."

"Yeah ever since the Rattle Snakes killed his father and his mother he become like that. But the Rattle Snakes have had a long history with us the Demon's."

"Oh so his parent's were killed?"

"So was mine and my brother's."

"Oh I'm sorry." Kagome said apologeticly.

"Don't be it was a while ago anyway." Sango faked a smile.

"My dad died when I was little. I guess the only thing I'm happy about is that I didn't know him that well so it wasn't as hard as it would have been if I knew him."

"Right. Us girls, we're strong. We can handle death."

"Right." Kagome looked over to where the guys were. Inu-yasha was talking about something that looked like it was Important. "Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Whatever Inu-yasha is talking about seems important. Maybe you should go over."

"Yeah. Come on." "

Okay." Kagome followed Sango over to the rest of the gang. Kagome caught the work brother and killing. 'What is he talking about?' Kagome stood behind Sango who was now focused on what Inu-yasha was talking about. Kagome didn't dare interrupt. She looked around but didn't see Ayame or Tiff. 'They must of left with a couple of guys. I guess I kind of forgot about them.' Kagome's thoughts were interrupted by Inu-yasha.

"What the hell is she doing over here?"

"She's fine Inu-yasha."

"NO she's not. SANGO." Sango was getting mad. All of a sudden Kagome leaped forward screaming. She landed in Inu-yasha's arms, who wasn't thinking a placed his arm around her waist. Kagome buried her head in his shirt.

"MIROKU!" Sango screamed at the Hentai. Kagome started to come out of shock when Inu-yasha realized what he had done. He quickly let go of Kagome.

"WENCH! Why the hell did you jump on me!"

"Huh? What do you mean! You're the one who put your arm around my waist!"

"Oh boy. Miroku look at what you've done."

Hojo looked at the two men it the booth in the next floor. They nodded. Hojo went towards the door.

"Wench!"

"I told you not to call me that!" she saw his ears twitch. Those cute dog-ears. Inu-yasha had become silent. "Inu-yasha?" "Shhh!" He said harshly. 'Oh no. We gotta get outta here.'

"Sango, Miroku, Nobunaga, Shippou...And you. We need to get outta here."

"Why?" Sango asked for everyone.

"I hear a bomb."

"W-what!" Kagome screamed. Shippou had started yelling for everyone to get out. Everyone panicked as they headed for the door. Inu-yasha stopped and turned around. 'That damn girl is just standing there!'

"Inu-yasha!"

"Go get out now. I need to get that Kagome girl!" Inu-yasha ordered.

"Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled. she looked towards him. She saw him running to her but she couldn't move. He grabbed her arm. "Let's go you stupid girl!" they were a few feet away from the door when the bomb went off.

"Inu-yasha! Kagome!" Sango cried as everyone watched the club blow up. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!"

A/N: Ohhhhh a cliffhanger! I love them. Anyway if you like my story review it please! And thank you to those whom did. Flamers are welcomed. So what will happen next? Will those two make it out? Who is the leader of the Rattle Snakes? What happened to Ayame and Tiff? Will Miroku ever not be a leech? Well keep reading and reviewing!!!! Till next time keep it real: Shadow Angel5


	3. The Bombing

Hi to all of you guys! I'm glad you guys like my story. Thanx for reviewing! Well here is the next chapter. And a summary from the last chapter in case any of you guys forgotten anything. Not that you would or anything.

Anyway don't mind me I am only talking so I have something to do. Hehehehe any way enough of me here's the next chappie and the summary. I hope you like it! Not that you wouldn't or anything.  
"-Means talking.

'-Means thinking.

-Means different scene or point of view.

**(Summary: **"Wench!"

"I told you not to call me that!" she saw his ears twitch. Those cute dog-ears. Inu-yasha had become silent. "Inu-yasha?"

"Shhh!" He said harshly. 'Oh no. We gotta get outta here.' "Sango, Miroku, Nobunaga, Shippou...And you. We need to get outta here."

"Why?" "I hear a bomb."

"W-what!" Kagome screamed. Shippou had started yelling for everyone to get out. Everyone panicked as they headed for the door. Inu-yasha stopped and turned around. 'That damn girl is just standing there!'

"Inu-yasha!" Shippou yelled.

"Go get out now. I need to get that Kagome girl!" Inu-yasha ordered. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled. She looked towards him. She saw him running to her but she couldn't move. He grabbed her arm. "Let's go you stupid girl!" they were a few feet away from the door when the bomb went off.

"Inu-yasha! Kagome!" Sango cried as everyone watched the club blow up. "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!!!!!!")  
(A/n: End of the Summary.)

Chapter 3: The Bombing

Sango looked horrified as she saw pieces of the club go up into the sky and come back down. "Inu-yasha! Kagome! They can't be.." Sango looked over at Miroku who was trying to claim some people down.

"The Rattle Snakes blew the club!" Kohaku came running up to his sister.

"Kohaku! What are you doing here?"

"Some of the guys saw some one hooking something up. I came as soon as I could...Where's Inu-yasha?" Sango was silent. "Sango? He was in there wasn't he?" She nodded. She looked over at Inu-yasha's cousin, Miroku. He was still trying to calm people down, he looked over at Sango and headed her way. 'Don't come over here Miroku please.'

"Sango where's my cousin?" She looked at the ground.

"He was in there when the bomb went off Miroku." Miroku looked over at the burning club.

"Him and Kagome."

"This wasn't just a random bombing.Some one here was a target. Maybe they know we are here now.or maybe Kagome and that Ayame girl were the targets." Sango's eyes watered. She hadn't cry. Ever, now she was going too.

"There's no way they could have survived." Sango choked out. Miroku looked down.

"The police are coming. We need to get going. The fire department is already on the way here. Where's Nobunaga?"

"I don't know." Miroku looked for him.  
"Nobunaga! We need to go."

"But Miroku-." Sango started to say.

"No buts we gotta get out of here before we get caught again. Do you want to be arrested again?"

"No." Nobunaga said in defeat.

"Then lets go. Now." Sango only obeyed because she knew this was hard on all of them. Now that Inu-yasha was gone Miroku was in charge. And Sango knew this wasn't how Miroku wanted to become leader.

"It's done. From what we know Inu-yasha and Kagome didn't make it out. Yes. Inu-yasha is dead."

"Good. I wanted to kill my brother myself but this will do. Right Hojo."

"Yes...Sesshoumaru."

"What do you mean it blew up? We just left a little bit ago! Kagome was still in there!" Ayame said hystarically.

"Ayame calm your ass down."

"I can't! Don't talk to me like that! Where is Kagome?"

"I can't answer that."

"Why did you trick us? Where is that filthy leader of yours? You dirty Rattle snakes!! Let us go!"

"We can't." Ayame looked over at Tiff who was knocked out.

"What did you do to Tiffany?" She spat out bitterly. She also glared at the guy.  
"She fought so we knocked her out. Will you shut up."

"No way buster! I'm gonna kill you when I get out Jaken!"

"I'm sure you won't be leaving. That is alive anyway. You and Kagome told them about us. the freakin' Demons."

"No we didn't!"

"Yes you did. Our leader Sesshoumaru knows that you did."

"Sesshoumaru is an asshole!"

"Don't talk about him in that manner or you will be killed." Ayame shut her mouth. 'Kagome I'm so sorry. You are gone, just like my boyfriend, your brother, Souta. I'm so sorry.'

(A/n: Souta was Ayame's boyfriend and he was a member of the rattle snakes who got killed. That's why Kagome and Ayame dropped out of the Rattle snakes gang. And remember some of the people are older in this story like Shippou, so you know that Ayame isn't bad like going out with a young person!)  
Tiff started to move.

"Tiff! Are you okay?"

"Y-yeah.where are we?"

"They ticked us and we were kidnapped. And they knocked you out." Ayame explained.

"By Who?"

"The Rattle Snakes."

"God I thought we were free from them."

"Tiff?"

"Yeah-wait where's Kagome?"

"She's gone. They blew up the club, she and the Demon's leader were in there when it blew up. Know one has seen, them so they're gone."

"D-dead? It can't be. Those bastards."

"I know how you feel Tiff. This all my fault I shouldn't of opened my big mouth to them. Maybe Kagome would still be here."

"Don't blame yourself Ayame." Ayame hung her head.

"I'm sorry Tiff. Sorry Kagome." Ayame whispered.

"Is everyone here?"

"Not Inu-yasha." Sango whispered.

"Yeah. Pretty much." Miroku looked at everyone. "As you know The Hot Spot blew up to night. The bomb was indeed set by the Rattle Snakes. They also know that we are here so it will be more dangerous now. Plus Inu-yasha and another girl were in the explosion. They haven't been seen so we have concluded that they did not make it out alive. I will now be in charge as part of Inu-yasha's last wishes if something have ever happened to him, since I am indeed his cousin. Does any one have any objections to this?"

Everyone was silent.

"Good. Now we need to get back at those Bastards. For Inu- yasha."

"And Kagome." Sango said already missing her new friend.

"Yes and Lady Kagome." Miroku looked at Sango as he added that. He frowned knowing that she had grown attached to Kagome in the short time they knew each other.

"Shippou."

"Yes?"

"Get a group of men together and set a bomb on the warehouses that the Rattle snakes own."

"Yes sir." Shippou ran out of the room. "Nobunaga."  
"What?"

"I'm holding you responsible for planning an attack on Sesshoumaru."

"Yes, it'll be a good one."

"It better be. Sango?" She looked at him.

"Take some of the girls grab you guns and go out on a quick patrol." Sango nodded.  
"Kohaku go with Shippou."

"On my way." Kohaku said picking up a pistol and heading out the door.

"Sir what about everyone else?"

"You are all excused until you are needed."

"Yes. Sir." Everyone left leaving Miroku alone with his thoughts. "Cousin why did you go back in there? You were perfectly fine but you went back in, Indeed you were a great fool."  
Miroku sat down. "I didn't want to become leader like this. I'm not sure I'm even ready for it. Inu-yasha you fool. You great big idiot." Miroku cursed Inu-yasha. "That wasn't supposed to happen. We were going to have fun, not fight tonight. Nothing ever turns out the way it should."

Sango loaded her gun. "Is every one ready?" She asked in a monotone voice.

"Yes. They're just loading up the car. Sango looked out at the door. We should take the bikes. It'll be a lot faster, and easier." "If you give the command."

"Yes take the bikes."

"Okay. Girls! For get the car and get the bikes out. We're taking them instead." The girls turned and looked at Sango who nodded.

Sango pulled her black helmet out. She got on the bike and revved it up. "Let's move out." Sango sped down the street. The girls followed her. "Okay now spead out and scout the area." They nodded and sped off leaving Sango by her self. She looked around seeing nothing. "Like after what they did they should be out here. So where are they?" Sango pulled down an alleyway. She stopped and hopped off her bike. She lifted the helmet off and brushed her hair down.  
"It's too quiet around here. What ever happened to Kagome's friends? I hope they're all right." Sango looked up at the sky.  
It was cloudy so there was no stars you could see. The sky fit her mood. 'Miroku must be upset. I know he didn't want to become leader like this. And Inu-yasha was his cousin. But then that's the family business. Death just comes with it all. I should of grabbed Kagome with me, maybe if I would of she and Inu-yasha would be here. Inu-yasha didn't seem to like her, but then he risked his life for hers.'

Sango thought sadly. "Why does every one I love die? That's why I don't want to be with Miroku. I'm scared he will die. And Kohaku I'm scared for him too." Sango whispered.  
She got back on her bike as soon as she saw two guys walking p to a door in the building in front of her. 'What could they be doing?' Sango started the bike up as quietly as she could. She went down to where the guys went in.  
"It's a warehouse." She whispered while looking into the window. She saw something in the corner. "Oh that's that Ayame and Tiffany girl." Sango said. She yelped as someone grabbed her and covered her mouth with a cloth that had chloroform on it. Sango couldn't help it when she passed out.

"That's right bitch, you're a demon gal." The guy added while her dragged her into the warehouse.

Shippou and Kohaku saw what happened to Sango. Kohaku got mad and started to walk over there but Shippou grabbed him. "No don't not yet. They'll catch us too." Shippou added.

"Right but what are we gonna do?"

"We should go back. Let's get her bike and tell Miroku."

"If they do any thing to my sister they will pay." Kohaku said while running to get Sango's bike. "Get on." Shippou hopped behind Kohaku. They sped down the alley to go tell Miroku what had happened.  
Shippou ran inside while Kohaku parked the bike in the garage.

"Miroku!"

"What is it Shippou?"

"They got Sango!"

"WHAT!"

"They got her. She's in a warehouse. They put a cloth with chloroform over her mouth."

"This is not a good night. How was she caught?"

"We saw her looking in a window then a guy grabbed her. We would have went after her but then we would've got caught too."

"We have to get her back. If they do anything too her they will pay with they're lives." Miroku spat out.

"Miroku I want to go after them."

"We will Kohaku but not right now. We have to wait until we know she's alive."

"But she is..."

"Or was." Shippou squeaked out.

"Don't say that. My sister isn't going to die. She'd kill them before they could touch her."

"I know but-."

"No, no buts."

"Stop it don't fight you too or I will sent you away." Miroku said sadly.

"Sorry. We didn't mean it."

"Then stop it we don't need the fighting right now and you two are the youngest of the group. 15 years old. The rest of us are 18 and 19. We don't need you here so I won't hesitate to send you away."

"Yes sir." They both said at the same time.

"It won't happen again." Shippou said aware that he meant every word of what he said.

"Good. Don't let it happen again."

In the ashes and pieces of what was left of the club, some one busted through. Coughing like crazy. "What the hell-?" His hair was black from the soot and his face was covered in black ash. He looked around 'Everyone is gone. Wait where's That girl?' He looked over at a still form under a large piece of roofing. "Fuck." He crawled over and lifted the board up. "Wake up. Hey girl. Wake up." The side of her head was bleeding and she had cuts all over her body. She was burned a little too. Her arm was black with soot. "She's still alive...now where'd those chickens go?" The guy said picking the girl up. "Come on lets get you some place to clean you up."

Miroku sat down with the gang looking over a plan to get Sango back. The rest of the girls had returned and learned about what had happened. "So that's what we're going to have to do. Are you sure that was a rattle snake who got her?"

"Yeah they had a snake tattoo going up his arm."

"Well then that settles it. This is going to be war-." Miroku was cut off when the door flew open. Every one shut up and gasped when they saw a guy holding a girl in his arms. Miroku stood up. Shippou squealed and hid. "No this can't be." Miroku said gasping.

Hehehehehe. Another cliffhanger. I'm evil aren't I? Well thanks for reading it! Remember to review! So what happened? Who is the guy? What will happen to Sango? What will happen next? Well to find out keep reading and reviewing. Thanks to all those who have reviewed already. Well till next time or next chapter anyway. Bye Shadow Angel5


	4. The Return

Hey'yal! Hope you like my next chapter! Remember to read and review! Thanks to all of you who have already reviewed! Here is another summary for you guys! Hope you like it!!!! Well I hope you do any way. Remember to review please! Thanks! Shadow Angel5

"-Means talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different scene or point of view

Chapter 4: The Return

Miroku stood up. "My eyes aren't playing tricks on me are they?" Shippou came out. "It's him! Why he-!" Shippou was cut off.

"She's hurt."

"That's Kagome. That's why you went back inside isn't it?"

"Yes, now lets get moving."

"Yes-Inu-yasha." Miroku stood up and headed for a room. Inu-yasha followed with Kagome in his arms.

"Get Joe in here." Miroku ordered through his cell phone.  
Inu-yasha laid Kagome down on the bed.

"Don't worry you're safe now." Inu- yasha whispered to her but Miroku overheard and smiled. 'Oh cousin, are you falling for this girl? The invincible Inu-yasha? Thank the gods that you are alive.' Joe hurried to the room. Inu-yasha looked over at Kagome. "Inu- yasha, you should be checked out too."

"I'm fine. Where is everyone?"

"Yes, well they got Sango and two of her friends." Miroku said while pointing at Kagome.

"Sango? We need her back. Where's Rilee and Sayo? They should have been with her."

"I had them go out and patrol, we thought you were dead."

"Well I'm not dead am I?"

"No."

"Joe I changed my mind, You can check me out."

"Yes sir."

"...AFTER you're done with her." Inu-yasha pointed to Kagome.

"Yes sir."

"So I see you declared yourself leader after my so-called-death."

"Yes I did, but you are not dead so therefore you are leader still."

"I know that Miroku. The fact that those dirty Snakes got Sango is what I'm worried about."

"Kohaku wanted to go after her right away. But I did not allow him to do so."

"You did good. We can't attack right away they will be expecting it."

"I know that's why I didn't let him go."

"Inu-yasha the girl will be fine. She had a few cuts and burns and a gash in her head but other wise, she is fine. Now if you would sit down and remove your shirt so I can properly check you."

"You know Joe if anyone else would tell me that I would kill them."

"Yes I know." Joe said laughing. Inu-yasha flinched when Joe cleaned the large cut on his chest.

"That stings does it?"

"Shut up you lecher."

"Yes little cousin."

"Just because you are a couple of months older then me doesn't mean you can call me that."

"Okay. OH and I'm 3 months older then you."

"Blah, blah. You think I care?"

"Not really."

"You're right so shut up."

"Yes o humble one." Inu-yasha glared at him.

"Okay all done." "

See I told you I was fine. Now I'm getting a shower, I'm filthy." Miroku laughed.

"Yeah you are."

Sango opened her eyes. She couldn't tell where she was because everything was blurred.

"You're awake." She heard someone whisper. She looked around and saw Ayame and Tiffany.

"Where am I?"

"In a warehouse, them damn Rattle Snakes drug you in here. You were knocked out."

"Oh." Was all Sango said.

"How'd you get knocked out anyway?" The tiffany girl asked her.

"The only thing I remember is someone grabbing me." 'Oh maybe Inu-yasha and Kagome aren't dead, maybe it was all a dream.' Sango thought.

"So you didn't get caught in the blow up?"

'It wasn't a dream.' "No. I was in the alleyway."

"Oh okay. Did you see if anyone was caught in the place?"

"Yeah. Two didn't make it out alive."

"So it was Kagome and your leader."

"Yes it was." Sango added.

"Damn I thought maybe they made a mistake." Ayame said sadly. Sango hung her head.

'They're probably worried about me and won't focus on their jobs. I hope I don't get anyone else killed.' Sango thought as she slowly fell asleep from her aching head.

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. 'Ow my head hurts. Wait where am I?' She looked around. She slowly got out of the bed. She felt dizzy. She looked down. She was wearing a short hospital gown that came up to her thighs. "I'm not in a hospital." She slowly walked out into the hall. She felt dizzy again. She looked in a room. She saw Inu-yasha, Miroku, and two other guys in the room. Inu-yasha's back was turned to her. Miroku was leaning on the table, when he looked up, he saw Kagome and straightened up. Inu-yasha raised his eyebrow and turned around.  
Kagome saw his face. It had a mad expression on it.

"You shouldn't be up." Inu-yasha said while trying not to look down at her legs.

"Sorry." She whispered. She looked at the ground then back up at Inu-yasha's face. 'I'm glad he isn't dead. I thought I was going to die.' "I didn't mean to get you hurt or anything. From the club." She said avoiding his eyes.

"Feh. It's not like that would kill me." Was his response. Inu-yasha saw Miroku staring at her and growled.

"Inu-yasha are you jealous?" Miroku whispered so only he could hear.

"No."

"Okay then you wouldn't mind me-." Inu-yasha hit him over the head.

"Don't even think about it Miroku." Miroku grinned.

"Yes o humble leader."

"Stop that. NOW." Kagome looked at them fighting.

'They really are related no body I know fights that much with out being from the same bloodline.'

"Umm...Where are my clothes?" She asked politely. Inu-yasha looked away trying to hide the blush forming on his cheeks.

"Joe, do you know where the girls put them?" Miroku asked the guy next to him. He had blonde hair that was messy put cute in away.

"How should I know where the girls put things?" Joe said half laughing.

"Feh." Inu-yasha got up and started for the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To find the girls where else?" Inu-yasha stated.

"Well are you just going to stand there or are you coming with me?" Inu-yasha said looking at Kagome. She nodded. He didn't like the fact that she was out of bed but he wouldn't show it.  
Kagome started to get dizzy again and slowed her pace. Inu-yasha noticed this.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine."

'She stubborn. Just like me.' He thought. "You don't look fine."

"I said I was okay." She snapped a little.

'Oh being snappy are we.' Inu-yasha grinned a little.

"Well if you're gonna snap then you can find your own clothes." He started walking away. "Good luck. This happens to be a very big mansion." Kagome gulped.

"No I can't. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to snap." Kagome looked down feeling even dizzier. Inu-yasha looked back at her.  
He saw that she was swaying slightly. He moved and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Damn it. I told he she wasn't okay." Inu-yasha carried her back towards the room she was using. He passed the room where Miroku, Joe, and Nick were.

"Geeze Inu-yasha what did you do to her?"

"Nothing she passed out."

"I don't believe that." Miroku snickered.

"I heard that. Miroku." Inu-yasha laid Kagome back down.  
"Joe give her something when she wakes up."

"Okay what ever you say." Joe said while gathering up his coat. "So did you find any thing else about why those fucking Rattle Snakes blew the club up?"

"Only that we think you weren't the only target. We think that Kagome and her friends were also targets."

"They must have found out that Kagome told us where they were."

"Yes that was what I was thinking."

"Okay so we have another target here. That makes it more dangerous for us." Inu-yasha looked over the plan to get Sango back. They would strike in the morning before everyone in the town was up.

Sango tried to undo the ropes that had her hands tied together but it was no use. "They are tied too tight, I can't get them." Sango told Ayame and Tiffany.

"It was worth a try anyway." Ayame sighed. "I can't believe they tricked us so easily. If I knew they would blow up the club-."

"But that's it Ayame, they knew that if you knew you would have gotten Kagome and Inu- yasha outta of there. That's why they tricked us. And we fell for it."

"Yeah. You're right. But still." The girls heard voices.

"Be quiet." Sango ordered.

"What do you mean!? They should be dead! Are you sure that Inu- yasha is alive?" Sango's heart lifted.

"Yes some one saw him coming from the club carrying that girl with him."

"How could this happen! Sesshoumaru is going to be so mad!"

"Yes I understand that Hojo."

"No you don't he'll kill both of us Yura!"

"Did you hear that? Kagome and Inu-yasha made it out." Ayame said trying to be quiet.

"Yes I heard it! Sango?" Ayame and Tiffany looked over at her.

"Sango?"

"They're okay?" Sango whispered. She was so happy now all she wanted was to get out of there and see them and make sure they heard right.

"We need to get out of here now." Sango said. Both of the other girls agreed.

"But how?" They all wondered.

Kagome opened her eyes to find that she was back in the room she was in before. "Great I must have passed out. Now Inu-yasha probably thinks I'm weaker then he first thought."

"Yeah your right." She heard a familiar voice. She looked over to see Inu-yasha watching her.

"Do you want something?"

"Yes...What ties did you have with the Rattle Snakes?" Kagome looked down at the floor.

"Do you have to know?"

"Yes."

"Fine. My brother had joined them. That's when I first met them. Then I met Hojo. He was my boyfriend. Ayame was dating my brother and she hook me and him up." Kagome's eyes grew sad.  
"They're leader Sesshoumaru gave my brother a certain mission. Souta had to try and kill Sesshoumaru's brother." Inu-yasha grew sad now. He had killed Kagome's brother. He now remembered.

"My brother agreed to try and do this. I asked him not too but he wouldn't listen. He went to a faraway place, I went to Sesshoumaru and told him off. Which I shouldn't have done because he got mad and had Hojo hit me and beat me. Ayame got upset and yelled at them both. Then a day later Souta's body was found. He had been killed. So I told them I was leaving. Ayame had no reason to stay since Souta was killed so she came with me. Sesshoumaru said we could never come back and then he told Hojo to tell us that if we told anyone about them we would be killed."

Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha who had sorrow in his eyes now. "I loved my brother so much."

Inu-yasha couldn't bring himself to look at her. "Is something wrong?"

"No. Why would there be?" He said coldly.

"Sorry there's no need to be cold about it. I told you how I was connected to them. So be a little nicer to me." Kagome said her eyes tearing up.

"Don't cry."

"Who said I was-sniff crying? " She sniffed.

"Know one but you are."

"You state the obvious." Kagome whispered.

"I heard that." 'No wonder with those ears of his. Puppy ears.' She thought.

"Wench."

"Well I heard that and I told you NOT TO CALL ME THAT!" Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha couldn't help but grin.

"Oh by the way don't try to look for Sango."

"Why?"

"Because your gang got her and the two of your friends."

"They ARE NOT MY GANG!!! I HATE THEM!" Kagome spat out. Inu-yasha grinned wider.

"Are you gonna get her back?" Inu-yasha lost his grin.

"Of course we are." He said coldly.

"I wanna help."

"Feh. You can't even help yourself."

"They got my friends, whether you like it or not I can help..." Inu-yasha realized what she was getting at and he didn't really like it. 'Why do I care what happens to her?' "Get up. We're going to tell everyone what we're going to do." Inu-yasha said before heading out the door.

"Miroku we have a new plan." Inu-yasha said coming into the room. Kagome followed.

"Why is she in here?"

"Because she is part of it." Miroku saw the look of regret on Inu-yasha's face. Miroku knew he had so feelings towards the girl. Inu-yasha pulled a chair up and sat in it. Miroku pulled a chair up for Kagome.

"Thank you Miroku. You are very kind."

"My pleasure. Kagome." Miroku saw the glare he got from Inu-yasha and smiled. "If you need any thing Kagome let me know."

"Miroku..." Inu-yasha growled.

"Yes little cousin?"

"I told you not to call me that." Miroku smiled.

"don't worry about him Kagome. He means no harm." 'OH this should be fun playing around with him.' Miroku thought.

"Stop we need to talk about the new plan..." 'Or maybe not.' Miroku sighed. "Okay let's hear it."  
They both told him the plan. Miroku frowned. "It's very dangerous. I don't like it."

"Well too bad I'm the leader and he agreed to do it."

"I still don't like it." 'Neither do I but I can't help it.' Inu-yasha thought.

"It's way too dangerous."

A/n: Ohhh another cliffy! Am I evil or what? Well if you want to find out what the plan is keep reading! Remember to review! So what's the plan? Will they get the girls back? Will Kagome be okay? Well keep reading and reviewing  
Chow Shadow Angel


	5. The Plan

Hi peoples! I'm back with another chapter! I hope you guys like this one too! I have a few ideas for the future but I still need more. I'm trying to update every day. Well remember to read and review! Just push the button at the bottom! Here's a summary from the last chapter, hope you like it! Well her is the summary and the 5th chapter! Remember to please review. Thanks a bunch! Shadow Angel

"-Means talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different scene or point of view

Chapter 5: The Plan

"Are you sure you wanna go through with this?" Miroku asked for the 10th time.

"Yes I'm sure." Inu-yasha was hooking a mini microphone on her and a small pin sized camera. Kagome blushed when Inu-yasha touched her skin.

"Miroku?"

"Yes?"

"Can you tell Sayo thanks for the clothes?"

"Sure."

"Hold still would you?" Inu-yasha growled.

"Sorry." Kagome whispered. Inu-yasha stopped for a second to look at her. 'She's so beautiful. No. Falling for someone is a weakness. It's everyone's downfall.'

"Inu-yasha?" He was snapped from his thoughts when he heard Kagome's voice.

"What?" He snapped.

"Why did you stop?"

"What does it look like? You're all hooked up."

"Okay." Kagome had on black Capri pants and a white tank top on. She also had on a belt that had the pin camera on and an earring that held the ear microphone. She also had a necklace that had a microphone to talk into.

"Nothing looks outta place. You look normal." Miroku stated looking her over which caused him to get a growl from Inu-yasha.

"Come on Kagome, it's almost time." Inu-yasha said pointing towards the door. She nodded.  
"Miroku. Get everything set up in here."

"I'm already on it." Miroku said hooking up cords and TV screens. Inu-yasha walked out into the hall where Kagome was standing. She smiled.

"You know you don't have to do this."

"I know, but I want too. For me and for you." She said. 'Me? She said for me.' Inu-yasha closed his eyes.

"Is something wrong?" She asked whispering.

"It's nothing. Just remember you could get killed tonight."

"Yes, I know that." 'Wow he's being nice. I think I like him more now.' She was staring at him. He opened his eyes and lowered his head.

"Come on we gotta go." He walked towards the garage.

"We're taking a bike, Here." He handed her a black helmet that had flames going up the sides. Inu- yasha's was plain black. Miroku glanced out the door and saw. 'He's letting her wear his helmet. Maybe he does love her. No body is ever allowed to wear his helmet.' Inu-yasha got on the bike. He looked at Kagome. "You coming?" She nodded and put the helmet on. She slowly got on the bike. "Hold on tight." She put her arms around his waist.

"Okay." Inu-yasha revved the bike up and sped out of the garage. Inu-yasha felt her arms tighten, he grinned. "Too fast?" He asked over the noise.

"No." She said even know they were going a bit fast. They pulled into an alley where Inu-yasha quieted the bike. "You can let go now." Kagome blushed and got off. 'Not that I minded it.' He thought.

"Okay I guess it's me now." She walked up to the door that led to the rattle snake's warehouse.

"Please be careful." Inu-yasha whispered. He watched her knock on the door. He had to be careful not to be seen. The door opened.

"Kagome?"

"Hi Kikyo."

"What are you doing here?" Kikyo asked coldly.

"I want to talk to Hojo."

"I should have you killed...Come on." Kagome looked back at Inu-yasha then followed Kikyo.  
Inu-yasha quietly rode back to the parking lot next to the warehouse.

"Why do I even care if something happens to her?" He pulled beside the black Van. "Miroku open up it's me." Miroku opened the door. "She's inside."

"I know. The camera's working." Inu-yasha looked at the screen. Kagome was walking down a hall. "Everything's good so far."

"Yeah so far." Miroku looked over at his cousin.

"You like her don't you Inu-yasha?"

"..." Inu-yasha was silent.

"I knew it! As soon as you let her wear your helmet."

"Who said I do!" Miroku grinned.

"You can't hide it from me."

"Feh."

"So that's a yes?"

"It's not any of your business Lecher."

"It is true."

"Think what you want." He turned his attention back to the screen. Kagome was now standing in front of...

"Sesshoumaru!" Inu-yasha growled.

"What are you doing here? I should shoot you right now." Sesshoumaru pointed his gun at her forehead. She gulped.

"I wanna come back. The Demon's tried to kill me. I miss Hojo. I want to talk to him." Hojo stepped into the room.

"Kagome."

"Hojo!"

"Don't move. I'll shoot you."

"Sesshoumaru. Please just think about her request." Hojo asked. Sesshoumaru pointed his gun at the ground.

"Take her to a room. We need to talk."

"Yes sir." He grabbed her arm.

"OW! Don't pull so tight that hurts."

Shut up bitch. When I have you alone you won't see tomorrow." He drug her into a room.

"Stay here if you know what's good for you." She nodded. Hojo left.  
Kagome picked her necklace up and looked in to the camera. "Are you there?" she heard a static sound then Miroku's voice.

"Yeah can you hear us alright?"

"Yeah. I'm inside. I'm gonna look around."

"Okay be careful. Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"I think Inu-yasha has something to say."

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!" She heard Inu-yasha yell at Miroku.

"Come on you know you want to tell her something." She heard Miroku say and she swore she heard him grin through the Mic.

"Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked sweetly.

"Feh. Be careful...wench." She couldn't help but smile even though he called her a wench.

"I will, Inu-yasha." With that she put her necklace down and headed for the door.  
Kagome slowly opened the door. She looked out. The coast was clear. She walked down the hall. "There's another room. I'm going in."

"Okay."

Kagome opened the door slightly. "There is nothing in this room but boxes."

"Okay then don't bother to go in."

"Okay." She walked down the hall again. "It's so quiet around here. It's eerie." She whispered. "Okay there's another door but there's someone in front of it."

"That's probably where they are."

"I agree. What should I do?" Kagome asked. 'Oh! I know!' Kagome took a can off the floor and threw it to the other side of the hall. The person ran towards it. "Okay!" Kagome ran quietly to the door and opened it and went in. "It's dark in here. I can't see."

"I know." Miroku said.

"Hey! Who's that?" Kagome's heart started to pound. 'Oh no. Wait that voice..."

"Kagome what are you doing?" Miroku asked.

"Wait." Kagome felt around for a switch. She found one and flipped it. The light came on.

"Sango?"

"Kagome!" Kagome ran over to Sango. She also saw Ayame and Tiffany. "What are you doing here?"

"You're alive!" Kagome untied Sango's hands.

"Thanks." Sango untied Tiffany, while Kagome untied Ayame.

"Kagome!" Ayame hugged her tightly.

"I missed you too."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Sango?"

"Is Inu-yasha alive?"

"Yes don't worry. We need to get out of here." Sango nodded.

"Come on. Miroku? Are you still there?"

"Yeah. We're are here." Sango looked at her. Kagome pointed to the necklace. Sango nodded.

"Inu-yasha says you might have trouble getting out."

"Let me talk." She heard Inu-yasha's voice.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?" Sango heard his voice too. "Kagome. Your gonna have to stay until that Hojo guy comes back. If you don't Sesshoumaru will kill you the moment he sees you."

"What is he talking about?" Sango asked. Kagome's eyes saddened.

"I understand. Don't worry I won't come back."

"No that's not what I meant. Kagome listen...I don't...want...You to get killed. Keep everything on." Kagome nodded.

"Sango you guys need to get out of here. I have to stay."

"But-."

"No buts about it. Go." The girls went out the door. Luckily the person was gone. Sango and the other two left while Kagome headed back to the room.

"So you didn't listen." Kagome turned around.

"Hojo. I wanted to find you."

"Don't lie bitch."

"I'm not." Hojo hit her. Inu-yasha got mad seeing it and hearing the smack. Kagome's eyes started to water. "Stop it!"

"Don't yell. I'll kill you myself." Kagome started to run out of the room. Inu-yasha ran out of the van just as Sango, Ayame and Tiffany Got there. Sango looked at Miroku and knew what happened. Kagome ran faster down the hall.

"You're not gonna get away alive!" Kagome turned the corner. 'Oh god where is the fucking door!' Kagome's legs started to grow weak.

"Oh not now!" She turned the corner and found a door. She ran into it. 'This is not outside! Where do I go now!' She looked around. "They were right this was too dangerous. At least Sango, Ayame, and Tiffany are safe. I have to go out through the door I came though. Please don't let him be there." Kagome swung the door open hard. "Good. Oh there he is." She started running again.

"Kagome! I'm gonna kill you bitch!" Kagome ran harder. 'Come on Kagome you're the fastest runner in your gym class. You can lose him!' She yelled at herself.

Kagome saw another door and ran inside it. 'Great job Kagome. Another dead end.' The door flew open. 'Oh no.' Kagome ducked under a box.

"I know you're in here bitch! Show your self!" Hojo barked out. 'No way.' Kagome crawled towards the door while Hojo started walking to the back of the room. She stood up knocking over a box and ran out the door.

"Stop! I'll go easy on you Kagome!" He yelled after her. He was gaining on her slowly.

"Where is the door to the freaking outside?" She whispered.

Kagome tripped over her shoe. 'NO!' she fell face first. Hojo was right behind her. Hojo grabbed at her foot. "NO! Let GO!" She kicked him.

"Bitch!" He dug his nails into the side of her face. She cried out in pain. "Oh does that hurt?" She kicked him in the face. "Damn it!" She got up and started running. She held her face, which was now bleeding. Hojo picked up his gun. "Now she's gonna die." Hojo started after her.

Kagome ran faster. 'It's an open door. That's the outside! Oh my god I'm gonna make it!' She got closer to the door she saw Inu-yasha coming towards the door. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled. "Oh no Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled. Kagome was almost to him. 'A couple more steps and I'll be in his arms!' She thought happily. Then she heard the gun shot. "KAGOME. NO! STOP!"

A/n: Well there's another chapter down! I'm so evil ending the chapter there. Hey it's a cliffhanger what do you expect? MAWHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Well keep reading to find out what happens next! Remember to review! You know you want to! Till next time.

Shadow Angel5


	6. One Single Tear

Hi everyone! I'm glade you guys like my story so far. I know I am evil! But the only reason for the cliffhangers is because everyone else uses them on me! Plus it keeps you coming back to read more! Well I have yet another summary and chapter for you. I hope you enjoy it! Remember to read and review please! And if you really do like my story tell your friends about it! Review!  
"-Means talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different scene or point of view

Chapter 6: One Single Tear

Kagome's eyes widened as she felt something burning through her back. "KAGOME!" Inu-yasha yelled. Kagome fell into his arms.

"Well I made it outside alive." She said to him.

"YOU GOT SHOT! Don't joke around!" Inu- yasha looked over at Hojo who was grinning. "Bastard. You don't fucking shoot girls!" Kagome gripped Inu-yasha's shirt tighter.

"It hurts."

"Well you did just get shot." Kagome started to close her eyes.

"NO! Don't close your eyes. Kagome keep looking at me." Inu-yasha ordered.

"That won't be a problem." She whispered. He carefully picked her up. He glared over at Hojo.

"I'm coming after you. If she dies, you die." He started running for the van. 'Kagome please stay. This kind of life shouldn't have involved you.'  
Miroku saw them coming. He turned to Sango. "She got shot." Sango closed her eyes.

"No." She whispered.

"Miroku start the van. NOW!" Inu-yasha yelled. Miroku ran into the van and started it. Ayame and Tiffany saw her and hugged each other. Inu-yasha jumped into the van. "GO! NOW!"  
Ayame and Tiffany went closer to them. "No. Stay back." Inu-yasha growled. Kagome's eyes were still on him. He cradled her in his arms, being careful of the shot wound. His shirt was soaked with her blood. Kagome struggled to keep her eyes open, but every time she went to close them, Inu-yasha growled.

"Inu-yasha..." She whispered.  
"What?" He asked

"Please don't let me go. I don't want to die alone..." His eyes grew wide and they moved passionately anime style. (A/n: You know when they're pupils move side to side when they look at each other, when something happens, like them telling each other they love them?)

"I...I won't." He choked out. Her hand tightened really hard then softened. Kagome felt something wet hit her cheek. She looked up and saw that it came from Inu-yasha. It was only on single tear, but it meant something to her. "Keep your eyes open. Don't go to sleep." He whispered. 'He can be really nice, I wish I could of gotten to know him better. Oh god it hurts.' She cried out in pain when the van hit a small bump.  
"Miroku!" Inu-yasha growled. Sango sat back away from everyone. She didn't want this to be real. She closed her eyes. 'Please let me wake up somewhere else, anywhere but here.'

"Inu-yasha."

"What Miroku?"

"There's a red light coming." The light turned yellow.

"Run it." Sango looked out the window.

"Truck!" She screamed. Kagome tightened her grip on Inu-yasha and he held her tighter against him. "Miroku!" Sango screamed again. "TRUCK!" Sango ducked her head. The truck was inches away from them. Ayame and Tiffany held on to each other for dear life. Inu-yasha ducked his head over Kagome's. Miroku clutched the wheel until his knuckles turned white. They missed the truck by half of an inch.

"That was too close." Miroku mumbled.  
Sango had to calm her heart beating. Ayame and Tiffany were shocked. Inu- yasha looked at Kagome. Her grip had loosened during the truck accident.

"Kagome?" Inu-yasha started to panic. "Kagome? Open your eyes...KAGOME!" Inu-yasha shook her a little. Sango, Ayame, and Tiffany started to panic too.

"We're almost there." Miroku yelled back to him. Inu-yasha didn't take his eyes off of Kagome the rest of the way to the mansion. As soon as they stopped Inu-yasha jumped out and ran to the hospital part of their mansion. Miroku ran and got Joe plus some other staff people for the hospital. Joe took them into a room where Inu-yasha had to leave. Miroku came up behind Inu-yasha. "She's in good hands Inu-yasha."

"She'd better be. After this I don't want her near us." Miroku frowned.

"She'll come back."

"I won't let her."

"Could you really be that mean to her? To keep her away?"

"Yes."

"I think your making a big mistake. You like her. I know you do. You shouldn't push her away."

"I won't be able to push her away if she dies." Miroku turned away and sighed.

"Do as you wish, but Sango won't be happy."

"Feh." Inu-yasha turned and walked down the hall. He went into his room and looked for something to wear, his shirt was covered in Kagome's blood.

"Kagome got away?"

"Yeah but I shot her, she's probably dead by now. Inu- yasha couldn't have got her to a hospital in time. I shot her in the back."

"Yes I see. Where are the other girls?"

"Well they got away."

"They did?"

"Yes Sesshoumaru. Please forgive me." Hojo bowed down in front of his leader. Sesshoumaru held no expression on his face.

"I should kill you, but you are the best fighter I have and I will need you. So let this be a warning slip up again and you will die."

"Yes sir." Hojo said while standing up. "I won't fail again."

Ayame sat in the hall holding her jacket. "Two hours and no word. Kagome come on girl." Tiffany just came back from using the shower.

"Thank you Sango."

"Yeah, your welcome." Sango sighed, waiting for any news on Kagome's condition. They haven't seen Inu-yasha since they came back. Sango figured her really likes her and now she got shot. Because of her. Shippou came running down the hall followed by Kohaku.

"Sango! You're okay!" Kohaku yelled hugging his sister.

"Yes I'm fine." She hugged him back. Shippou looked around.

"Who are you?" "Tiffany. That's who I am."

"And I'm Ayame."

"Right one of the girls in the hall the other day. And Kagome is the one that was in the club with Inu- yasha when it blew up. Where is she?"

"She got shot. In the back." Sango answered.

"Oh I didn't know that. Is she okay?"

"We don't know Joe's looking at her now."

"Where's Inu-yasha?"

"I haven't seen him since we got back." "Oh okay." Shippou walked down the hallway looking in rooms.

"I don't think he's down there Shippou."

"Yeah you're right. He's not down here." Shippou said coming back.

"So have you heard anything from Joe yet sis?"

"Not yet Kohaku."

"Okay." Shippou frowned.

"She'll be okay. She seemed pretty strong to me when I met her. She even had the guts to yell at Inu-yasha."

"That's right. Hey where's Nobunaga?" Shippou looked at Kohaku.

"We haven't seen him since last night."

"Oh I hope nothing happened to him now."

"Who me? I'm fine."

"Nobunaga. Where have you been?"

"Spying on Sesshoumaru and them damn Rattle Snakes. Where's Inu-yasha?"

"We don't know. Haven't seen him for awhile now."

"I heard about what happened to Kagome. It's sad. A girl like her getting shot by the low life scum Hojo." Sango nodded. "I think Inu-yasha actually likes Kagome." "

Yeah. He really never likes anyone anymore." Shippou added. Sango smiled a little. 'I just hope she'll make it through. Nobunaga is right though. Inu-yasha seemed overprotected in the van when he was holding Kagome.' Sango thought.

"Hey everyone."

"Miroku."

"Do you know where Inuyasha is?"

"Yeah he's down in the basement."

"Oh okay. I guess I forgot to look there." Sango said.

"I had a talk with him about Lady Kagome. Sango I don't think you're gonna like it though."

"Why?" Sango wanted to know what was up.

"Well if she makes it. He doesn't want her around. He even said he'd be mean to her just to get her not to come back. He doesn't want her to get hurt. He thinks he's protecting her that way." Sango's mouth dropped open.

"No. he can't do that. What about the fact that Hojo's trying to kill her? Did he think about that! She's more likely to get killed if she's not with us! And I don't want her to leave unless she wants too!"  
Sango spat out bitterly. What she didn't know was that Inu-yasha was listening to the whole thing.

"She's not staying." Came a cold voice. "Inuyasha! You're being a real jerk!" Sango yelled.

"Don't yell at me Sango, I am the leader, not you I say what goes and I don't want her with us!"

"That's a lie! You don't want her around because you're scared of falling in love with her! You're being a real asshole." Sango was pissed now.

"Sango that's enough." Inu-yasha growled.

"NO! It's true. You just don't want to admit it! God damn it Inu-yasha!" Sango hissed.

"SANGO! DO you want to leave!" Inuyasha yelled getting really pissed off. Miroku grabbed Sango's hand.

"Don't do something you'll regret Sango." Miroku said trying to calm her down. She glared at Inu-yasha, and Inu-yasha glared back.

"Look Kagome is my friend, she even risked her life to get me and her friends out! I won't let you just kick her to the side. Especially when the rattle snakes want to kill her! She could be walking down the street and if they would shoot her she'd be dead! If you want that to happen then kick her out! She's a lot safer here with us!" She yelled at him again.

"You're pissing me off Sango! I don't want her around or near me! I do not like her! She's trouble. Look what happened with the club."

"Oh no you don't! Don't start with that shit!" Ayame now stood up yelling.

"Sit back down or you can get the hell out!" Inu-yasha spat out.

"I'll take my chances out there! You are an asshole!" Ayame grabbed her jacket.

"Come on Tiffany. We're going now." Tiffany got up and followed her.

"Sango let us know if Kagome's okay. And if you can't I'll understand with that jerk right in front of you."

"Don't worry Ayame I WILL let you know." Sango said glaring at Inu-yasha. Ayame and Tiffany left. "You know Inu-yasha I never realized how cold hearted you could be. People told me but I didn't want to believe them. I guess they were right. YOU ARE A BASTARD!" Sango yelled while heading to her room.  
Miroku looked over at Inu-yasha.

"She's pissed." Miroku said. "I told you." Miroku headed for Sango's room. Kohaku looked at Inu-yasha then left.

"You know Inu-yasha, I agree with them." Nobunaga said walking off.

"Me too." Shippou added while following Nobunaga leaving Inu-yasha alone.

"Feh. Who cares what they think." 'What do you mean! I do care about what they think. I do want Kagome with me. I think Sango is right, I'm scared of falling in love with her.' Inu-yasha hit himself and headed back to his room.  
After Inu-yasha left Sango went back to where she was sitting with Miroku right behind her.

"Why hasn't Joe come out yet?"

"I do not know Sango."

"I'm sorry but Inu-yasha is being a real jerk."

"I know I told him I did not agree with the idea but he didn't listen."

"Here he comes." Sango glared down the hall to where Inu-yasha was walking up from.  
He stopped about ready to say something when Joe came down the hall with a non-to-happy look on his face. Sango stood up. 'Oh no he doesn't look happy. Oh god.' Inu-yasha saw the look in his face. "Well Joe?" Sango choked out. "Kagome is..."

(A/n: Well that's it for that chapter! Don't hate me but I just had to end it there! I am sooooo EVIL! Mwahahahahahaha! Well remember to review! What will happen next? What happened to Kagome is she okay or not? To find out keep reading and reviewing!)  
Till next time. Chow!

Shadow Angel5.


	7. Loss and Love

Hi peoples I'm back! Did you miss me? Well thanks for all the reviews! And sorry to all those people who can't tell who's talking. Every time I have a paragraph when I put it on the paragraphs never star where they are supposed too. So please accept my apologies. Well I have another chapter and summary here! Yes I know I'm evil for the cliffhangers but please hang on because that just wants you too read more and more instead of just forgetting about the story so please bear with me. Well enough of my talking and on with the summary and next chapter! I hope you like it! Remember to please read and review!

"-Means talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different scene or point of view.

Chapter 7: Loss and love

"Well Joe?" Sango choked out.

"Kagome is...Going to be okay." Sango and Inu-yasha both sighed.

"Thank god." Sango said. "I'm going to see her." Sango headed for Kagome's room.

"Sango wait." Miroku said stopping her.

"What?"

"Maybe you should let Inu-yasha go first." Inu-yasha looked at Miroku. "Go ahead."

"Who said I wanted to see her?" He yelled, then he added. "I am anyway."

"Thought so." Miroku whispered with Sango hearing him. Sango waited for Inu- yasha to be down the hall before she said anything.

"Miroku?"

"Yeah Lady Sango?"

"Don't call me that. If Inu-yasha does like her then why does he want to push her away?"

"That Sango is a deep question of love. He just doesn't understand that she's safer with him then with out."

"Then he should open his eyes and see! Kagome could get killed very easily with out Inu-yasha."

"I know Sango. Inu-yasha's heart has been torn out of him. He's scared to love some one then lose them."

"Loss and love."

"Yes Sango that's what it's called."

"I want him to change his mind. I don't want to lose Kagome either. I've only known her for a short period of time but she's like my sister. It's like every one's drawn to her."

"Yes. I understand that Sango. If she would stay then you would have a trio You, Kagome, and Sayo." Sango smiled.

"Miroku maybe people do change. HENTIA!" She hit Miroku when she felt him touch her butt. "I TAKE THAT BACK! YOU WILL NEVER CHANGE!" Sango yelled and screamed at him.

Every one could hear Sango screaming at some one. "Must be Sango and Miroku. He will never change." Nobunaga laughed. Shippou nodded in agreement.

"I can't believe what a jerk Inu-yasha is being." Shippou said madly.

"I know Shippou, but he is the leader and there's nothing we can do about it. Sango had some guts yelling at him. She's lucky he didn't make her leave."

"Yeah well if he made Sango leave then I would've left." Kohaku chimed in.

"I'm out guys." Sayo said lying her poker cards down.

"Already?" Shippou asked.

"Yeah. I don't have any change left either." Sayo laughed. Shippou hugged his big pile of money he had won. "Anyway Shippou you took all of it." Sayo added.

"Hey I'm on a winning streak." Shippou sad with big puppy eyes.

"Oh shut up little boy." Nobunaga was now in the conversation.

"Make me Nobunaga." Shippou said sticking out his tongue.

Joe walked into the room. "Hey Joe. How's Kagome?" Shippou asked excited he had grown attached to her in the little time he knew her.

"She'll be okay. Lot of pain but she'll make it."

"Okay that's good news." Stated Nobunaga.

"Yes sir e bob." Shippou said while counting his money.

(A/n: It might get a little mushy here but this is a romance fiction so oh well!)

Inu-yasha walked into Kagome's room. She had a few machines hooked up to her and she had to lay on her side. She slowly opened her eyes. Inu-yasha was standing right beside her now. "I had to close my eyes." She whispered. Inu-yasha chuckled.

"Well if Joe said it was okay then oh well." She smiled.

"I made it though. I made it out alive. I got shot and it hurt like hell, but I got out." She whispered again.

"What hurt worse almost getting blown up or getting shot?" He asked.

"They weren't as bad as knowing I would die with out getting to know you better." Inu-yasha's heart broke.

'How the hell I'm I supposed to be mean to her, when she just said that?' He thought angrily. "Who said that I wanted you to get to know me?" Inu-yasha said trying to be mean. Kagome knew he was trying to be mean.

"It won't work. I heard you and Sango fighting. She's right you know. I might as well throw myself at the rattle snakes if you tell me to leave." She said watching him struggle with how to respond. "It would be easier to let me stay. I'll try not to get in your way." She added.

"You can't. You don't belong in this type of life."

"But I was already in this type of life. I didn't need protecting, heck Hojo beat me and look I'm still here. You said you didn't want me to get hurt, I heard that part. The only way I'm getting hurt is by you." Kagome said as her eyes started to get wet.

'God damn it. I'm falling for everyone's weakness love.' Inu-yasha cursed. "Feh. You would need protecting. Sango can handle herself but you? That's a joke."

"I'm not a joke." Kagome started crying.

'Oh no look at what I did.' Inu-yasha thought. He knelt down by her face. She wouldn't look at him. "I didn't mean it like that."

"But you said it like that."

"Kagome...I'm scared."

"Scared of what?" she asked looking right at him.

"Falling in love, and losing you. That's what always happens. Everyone I love dies."

"Do you love me?" Kagome asked finally looking at him.

"I...I do." He said uncomfortably.

"Inu-yasha?" She said getting his attention.

"You can't lose, what you push away." She whispered. "Let me stay with you. With Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Nobunaga and everyone else. I promise you won't lose me." Inu-yasha looked deep into her eyes.

'She means every single word. I love her. Sango won't throw another fit and I can protect her from that bastard Hojo.' Inu-yasha thought hard. Kagome waited patiently for his answer. "...You can't leave after you join." He said.

"I don't care. I wouldn't want to leave." She looked into his beautiful gold eyes.

"I don't know."

"Please?" She asked with pleading eyes.

"Feh. Alright."

Kagome grinned. She went to move her arms but cried out in pain. Inu-yasha got mad when he heard her in pain.

'I'm gonna kill Hojo.' Inu-yasha thought. Inu-yasha moved closer to Kagome when he knew that she wanted him too that's why she went to move her arms.

"Inu-yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Feh. Don't make a big deal out of-." He was cut off by Sango coming in the room yelling and jumping up and down.

"I knew you would come to your senses Inu-yasha!"

"W-WHAT YOU HEARD THE WHOLE THING?!" Inu-yasha growled. Miroku nodded. "Have you ever hear of privacy!?" Inu-yasha yelled again.

"No way!" Sango cried. "Kagome is staying!" Sango yelled again.  
Miroku saw that Inu-yasha was getting pissed again.

"Sango. Let us go and tell every one the good news." Miroku said while grabbing the dancing girl. Inu-yasha cooled down after they left.

"Do they annoy you a lot?" He heard Kagome whispered.

"All the time." Inu-yasha stood up.

"Are you leaving?" Kagome asked in a hurt tone. Inu-yasha sighed.

'Why do you have this power over me Kagome?' Inu-yasha asked himself. "You should get some rest."

"I'm not tired." She whined.

"Look if you're gonna stay here you gotta listen to me I am the leader."

"So? What's it to me?"

"Feh. I should of known, woman never listen."

"Damn straight. Inu-yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Where's Ayame and Tiffany?"

'Opps. Forgot about them two.'

"Well I sorta told them to get the hell out."

"Oh...YOU DID WHAT!"

"You heard me." Kagome wanted to hit him but couldn't because of the pain. Inu-yasha grinned.

"What the hell are you grinning at?"

"Good thing you can't move."

"Errrrrr...Shut the hell up. And why is that?" in one quick movement Inu-yasha planted a kiss on her lips and ran out the door yelling. "Because you can't hit me after that!" Kagome was starry eyed.

'He kissed me, oh my god! He kissed me!' Kagome's mind was going crazy.

Inu-yasha happily walked down the hall. 'She's so sweet.' He thought to himself. Miroku stopped him. "Well you look like you were in a daydream. What happened?" Miroku asked. "Nothing that concerns you lecher." "Ow that hurt Inu-yasha." Miroku looked at him with a fake hurt look. "Any way what are we going to do about the rattle snakes?" "I'll tell you something. I'm going to kill Hojo." "So you really do like Kagome don't you?" "Feh." "I'll take that as a yes. I thought no one could tame the invincible Inu-yasha." "Who said that I was tamed?" Inu-yasha half growled. "Whoa down boy." "Shut up lecher." "Yes master."

"Hi Kagome. You look happy." Sango said walking into her room.

"I am happy."

"Well what made you this happy, a certain dog-boy?"

"Dog-boy?" Kagome questioned.

"Yeah we call him that to get him mad." Sango said laughing. Kagome grinned.

"Oh really?"

"Yes now the answer to my question please."

"Well, it was way too short and quick but dog-boy kissed me!"

"You're joking?" Sango said shocked.

"No, do I look like the kind of person who would joke about that?" Kagome said acting hurt.

"No. But Inu-yasha has never even hugged anyone before."

"Really?" Kagome asked a little surprised.

"It's true. Maybe we finally found some one who can bring down his walls he built." Sango said looking at Kagome who blushed.

"You love him don't you Kagome?"

"Yeah. I believe I do. It's crazy though because we just met and he saved my life twice already. I told him that I didn't need protecting."

"Oh really. Well you know that he is overprotected sometimes so you've been warned."

"That's okay I can deal with that." Sango smiled.

"After you can get out of bed again we will do something fun." Sango said.

"Okay." Kagome answered.

"I wish I could move with out being in pain."

"I'll get Joe to get some more pain killers for you."

"Thanks Sango."

"It's okay I don't mind. You're joining the gang and you have a little thing you have to do to get in."

"What's that?"

"Sleep with the leader."

"Huh?"

"Yeah. I mean the girls had to sleep with one of the guys."

"So Inu- yasha already slept with...You?"

"Oh no. I didn't have to do that because I'm family only by marriage though. But don't worry Inu-yasha only slept with one other girl. Because he had too, everyone else was busy."

"Who?" Kagome asked.

"A girl named Rilee. You will meet her she's very nice, Just don't hate her because she slept with Inu-yasha. She had too."

"Okay." Kagome said.

"Sango?"

"Yeah?"

"Do I have to you know?"

"Well kind of it was a rule passed down to well us now."

"Oh okay."

"Don't you want to sleep with Inu- yasha?"

"No it's not that, it's just that it's so soon and I kind of wanted to make sure the first guy I slept with was the right one. I almost made the mistake of sleeping with Hojo." Kagome stated.

"Oh I see." Sango understood now. "Well that's a good reason, but still it's the rule."

"I know." Kagome looked at the floor.

"Hey don't worry about, You still have lots of time before you can, anyways with your back, and then maybe you will have figured out if he's the right guy." Sango said trying to lighten her mood up.

"You're right. That's good enough for me." Kagome smiled. 'I hope he's the right guy. I think I really truly love him.' Kagome thought to herself.

"Hey Inu-yasha?"

"What now Miroku?"

"Kagome's joining with us right?"

"Yeah I guess so."

"What about the rule? You know when a girl joins?"

"You are a Hentai."

"No that's not how I meant it. I meant are you going to you know?" Miroku asked.

"I don't know. It doesn't matter right now anyway, because of her back. I won't do anything until she's fully healed."

"You know Sango probably told her about that."

"So?" Inu-yasha said getting annoyed with Miroku's talk.

"I'm just saying. I hope she knows what she'll have to do."

"Would you be quiet lecher?"

"Oh but I love this little talk we're having Inu-yasha."

"Well I'm getting annoyed with it. So shut the hell up!" Inu-yasha barked at Miroku.

"Yes o humble one."

"Stop that too lecher."

"Well you call me lecher." Miroku said defensively.

"That's because you are a lecher and you know it." Inu-yasha said grinning from the look on Miroku's face.

Kagome started to fall asleep when she heard someone step into the room. She looked to see who it was. "Inu-yasha?"

"Yeah it's me." He replied.

"Okay."

"Did Sango tell you about what you do to join?" Inu-yasha asked uneasily.

"Yeah. She did."

"..." Inu-yasha was silent.

"Hey don't worry about it. I don't care, since it's gonna be with you." Kagome said making Inu-yasha look up at her.

"Really?"

"Yes." She answered. 'She's an angel.' He thought.

"Inu-yasha?"

"Yeah?"

"Come over here." Inu- yasha hesitated but then walked over to her.

"Right here." She looked at the space beside her. When he sat down she grinned. She used her strength to pick up her arm and hit his shoulder.

"Ow! What the hell was that for?" He cried out.

"That was for what you did to me earlier."

"Didn't you like..."

"No it's not that. It was the fact that you just left then and it was too short and quick." Kagome pouted.

"Oh." She looked at him, her lip puffed out and her eyes watered.

"Don't cry. Please don't care."

"I want to."

"But it hurts my heart."

"Well then you'll have too do something about it then want you?" Kagome said smiling. He figured out what she was getting at.

"I will then." He lowered his lips to hers, they're mouths moved passionately against one and the other. Inu-yasha deepened the kiss. If breath wasn't an issue they would have stayed that way for the rest of the night but they had to break apart. Inu-yasha looked deep into Kagome's eyes.

"That was some kiss." Inu-yasha said grinning.

A/n: Well that's it for that chapter! To see what happens next keep reading! Well I hope you guys liked this chapter Remember to review! That' right you know you want to! Oh come on! Ready? 1...2...3...NOW! Okay well till next time!

Chow

Shadow Angel


	8. Panic Manic

Hi everyone! I'm back! Thanks to all those reviewers out there! I'm glad everyone likes my story! Tear Well I have a question for everyone so please answer me what you think in your review. Okay the question is in future chapters should I make a lemon chapter for Inu-yasha and Kagome? I know I'm going to because of the demon's little rule for girls joining but I would love to know what you think. Please tell me! Don't worry I will be getting Kagome skills just be patient with me, remember that Kagome is hurt so right now there's no skill learning but don't worry I have some really good plans for her! And sorry I haven't updated for three days I was at my dad's house and they don't have what I need to type this story. So I'm really sorry! Thanks I hope you like this chapter. I have another summary too. Remember to review and answer my question, well here it is! Enjoy.

"-Means talking

'-Means thinking

-Means

Chapter 8: Panic Manic

"That was some kiss." Inu-yasha said grinning. Kagome smiled. A little bit of the pain was gone.

"I don't have to hit you this time either." Kagome said smiling again.

'Now more then ever I want to protect you Kagome.' Inu- yasha thought. Are you feeling any better?"

"Yeah, just a little."

"You do know that I have to go after that Hojo now."

"I don't care, he can rot in hell for all I care. He hurt me too much."

"What all did he do?" He asked.

"He beat me up a lot. And he laughed doing it. He even did it in front of my school." Inu-yasha's blood boiled. "Oh my god! School! Oh! My mom is going to be pissed!" Kagome started to panic. Inu-yasha smiled.

"What the hell are you smiling at? You don't know what my mom and her new boyfriend will do to me if I get kicked out of school!"

"I'm smiling at you. Don't worry I had Sango call the school. And your mom and her boyfriend doesn't have to know."

"But when I didn't come home the other night."

"Don't worry. We'll figure something out."

"But what happens if she calls the police? You're a gang they will have records and stuff."

"Kagome."

"Then they could arrest you guys and..."

"Kagome."

"I don't want you guys to get in trouble because of me. You are all so nice..."

"Kagome!" She stopped.

"What?" Inu- yasha sat down and looked into her eyes. She got lost in his eyes. His gold beautiful eyes.

"Kagome listen. Don't worry about the police. We always deal with them. You can't get us in trouble unless you tell them that we kidnapped you." Inu- yasha said calmly.

"Okay." Kagome said still staring into his golden eyes. He decided to play a little game. He moved his eyes around, Kagome followed them. He blinked. Kagome still was staring at him well his eyes any way.

"So you like my eyes huh?" Kagome blushed.

"Sorry."

"Don't be, I like your eyes too Kagome." She blushed harder. Inu-yasha grinned. "In a few days you should be able to lay on your back." He said touching the wrap that went around her. That's when she noticed that that's all she had on. The wrap covered her chest though. She blushed even harder.

'Thank god I have these pants on still. I wonder who did the wrap.'

"Don't worry we had one of the girls wrap you up." Inu-yasha said seeing her look at the wrap.

"Okay." She answered and then smiled. "You're a nice guy underneath it all." Kagome said smiling.

"You think? Don't let anyone know, especially Miroku."

"You love him lots, don't you?" She asked sarcastically.

"Yeah. The lecher." Inu-yasha snickered.

"Is that what you call him...Dogboy?" Inu-yasha's eyes grew wide.

"Who told you that?" He asked a little mad.

"Sango. I didn't mean to make you mad. Please don't be mad at Sango." She whispered. He looked at her face.

'I can't be mad at that face.' Inu-yasha sighed.  
"I can't be mad at your face." Inu-yasha admitted. Kagome looked at him and smiled.

"Just don't be mad at Sango." She gave him puppy eyes.

"Stop that." Inu-yasha said.

"Why?" Kagome said pouting.

"Because it makes me want to do what you say. And that shouldn't happen. People listen to me, I don't listen to them." He answered. Kagome made her bottom lip puff out more.  
"Kagome..." She made her lip quiver.

"All right, I'm not mad at Sango. Don't be going around doing that though. I can't keep doing what you want."

"Okay. I'll try not to do that anymore. But I can't promise." Inu-yasha rolled his eyes.

"Try not to Miroku will end up doing that then I'll have to yell at you for teaching him it and I don't want to yell at you more then I have to already."

"Like I said, you won't need to protect me and yell at me." She answered.

"How do you know you don't need to be protected?"

"Because." She said.

"Because isn't a good enough answer." He said grinning.

"I know some stuff. I can defend myself. I know some martial arts." She answered proudly.

"Oh really? Well we'll have to see about that when you can move." He laughed.

"Hey, I can move." She hit him in the arm.

"Ouch!" Inu-yasha yelped.

"See I told you."

"Yeah, yeah. But I can walk around and I don't have to stay in my bed."

"Yeah? Well you didn't get shot did you?" Kagome questioned. Inu-yasha crossed his arms against his chest. "That's what I thought." Kagome said smiling.

"I didn't but you did because of that dangerous plan. You will not do something that stupid again, understand?"

"That's not fair." Kagome was on the verge of tears.

"Kagome, don't cry. Please. I don't want you getting hurt." Kagome still didn't look at him. He sighed and put his hand under her chin. 'He even has claws, I know demons live in this time now but he seems a lot nicer then people say. Not like Sesshoumaru.'

"Kagome." He raised her face to look at him. "Kagome almost everyone I love has been killed. I don't want to go through with losing you now."

"I know. Sango told me about your past. Well some of it." She said looking at his cute ears avoiding eye contact.

"Why won't you look at me?" Inu-yasha asked in a hurt tone. She closed her eyes, then looked at him.

"Because I was scared you were mad again." She cried. Inu- yasha put his arms around her the best he could and put his chin on her head.

"I'm not mad. I just don't want to lose you. You're mine now right?" She put her arm around his neck.

"Only if you want me."

"I do. I love you Kagome."

"I love you too Inu-yasha."

"That's so sweet." Sango whispered. Miroku and Sango were spying on Inu- yasha and Kagome.

"You know if we get caught we'll be in big trouble." Miroku said.

"Yeah I know that's why he will NOT FIND OUT." Sango said a little too loud.

"Oh no." Inu-yasha was looking right at them.

"Busted." Miroku stood up.

"MIROKU! SANGO! YOU'D BETTER RUN!" Inu-yasha screamed at them while Kagome laughed.

"Come on Sango let's GO." Miroku grabbed her arm.

"I'm coming. We are so dead." They ran down the hall everyone watched.

"Where are you guys going?" Nobunaga asked.

"GET BACK HERE I'M GONNA KILL YOU TWO!" Inu-yasha yelled. Nobunaga laughed.

"You guys better run faraway." Nobunaga added.

"No kidding Nobunaga." Miroku said running past him with Sango right behind him. Shippou started running with them.

"What did you guys do?" Shippou asked.

"This is no time for talk, if we stop we're dead." Inu-yasha sped up.

'Oh they are so dead when I get them.' Inu-yasha thought.

"Well he's almost up to you guys so bye!"

"Shippou you little..." Inu-yasha was in front of them grinning.

"Oh shit." Sango turned around while Inu-yasha grabbed Miroku by the shirt.

"But it was Sango's I idea." She heard Miroku say softly.

'Why that leach! I'll kill him myself later.' Sango turned the corner and headed for Kagome's room. She heard a big smack. 'Poor Miroku. Oh well.' Sango went into Kagome's room.

"Hi-ya Sango."

"Help me!" Sango said gasping.

"Oh I don't know..."

"Kagome! Come on if Inu-yasha gets me I'll get killed!" Kagome smiled.

"Well you two were the one's spying on us, I think I should help my puppy."

"Your puppy?" Sango half fell over. Kagome nodded.

"INU-YASHA SHE'S IN HERE!" Kagome yelled.

"Kagome!" Sango panicked.

"Sango hide over behind me."

"Thank you." Sango said while ducking under the bed.

"Where is she Kagome?" Inu-yasha said coming into the room, he was dragging an knocked out Miroku behind him. Sango gulped when she saw him.

"Well she ran off in the other direction. What did you do to Miroku?"

"Knocked him out."

"That wasn't very nice."

"Oh well he and Sango shouldn't have been listening...Sango I know you're under the bed."

"Shit." She said crawling out.

"Inu-yasha don't do anything to Sango." Inu- yasha stepped towards Sango.

'I'm so dead.' Sango thought while closing her eyes.

"Inu-yasha don't make me do the face." Kagome warned.

"Sorry Kagome but-."

"No if you touch her I will kill you myself."

"You can't even get out of bed." Kagome puffed her lip out and cried.

"You're so mean!" Kagome cried.

"No don't cry." Inu-yasha said dropping Miroku and walking to Kagome.

"Why? You're being mean." Kagome pouted. Inu-yasha sat beside her and put his arms around her.

Kagome laid her head on his shoulder. Then she looked at Sango and smiled. 'Oh right, thanks Kagome.' Sango sneaked out the door. Kagome stopped crying and looked at Inu-yasha and smiled.

"Why are you smiling?" He asked then noticed Sango left. "Errr...Kagome you sneak! You helped her get away."

"I know. That was the plan."

"So you weren't really crying?" Inu-yasha raised his eyebrow.

"Ah, yeah I was." She lied.

"I don't believe that." Inu- yasha said.

"I was! You were being mean! I didn't want you to hurt Sango! She's my friend." Inu-yasha looked at Miroku who was moaning and holding his head.

"Well I guess I did go a little rough on him." Inu-yasha said softly.

"A little? Try a lot." Miroku said getting up.

"Do you want it again lecher?" Miroku backed away.

"No my humble leader, no more. I beg for mercy."

"I said stop that humble crap." Miroku bowed.

"Yes o leader of mine." Miroku said slowly backing out of the door. Kagome giggled.

Inu-yasha turned towards her while Miroku ran out the door. "You think that's funny do you?"

"Yeah."

"oh really?"

"You just wait until you can get up and move around." Kagome's smile faded.

"What are you going to do to me?" She gulped.

A/n: Hi well there's that chapter I hope you liked it! Sorry I haven't updated till now! Well remember to answer my question from above! Please!!!!! So what is Inu-yasha planning? What's gonna happen to Sango? Well to find out keep reading! Remember to review and please please answer my question! I really need to know! Well I gotta go till next time!

Shadow Angel


	9. Lots and Lots of Games

Hello everyone! I'm back! Thanks for all the reviews! I'm a very happy person right now. Well it's like 1:35 am I just got done watching Inu-yasha so if this chapter's not the best sorry! Thank you to those who answered my question, I am indeed making a lemon chapter but not till later and that's all the entire chapter's gonna be so you can skip it if you want too Because nothing else will happen. So it doesn't matter if you skip it! Well here's a summary from the last chapter! Oh and don't worry Kagome will be getting better soon for those skills! ;) Okay well remember to review! PLEASE! Here's the chapter and the summary! Enjoy!

"-Means talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different scene or point of view

Chapter 9: Lots and Lots of Games!

A Few Days Later:

"Kagome!"

"Hi Shippou." Kagome smiled at him.

"I'm glad you can get out of bed now. Do you want to play?"

"Play what Shippou?"

"A game! It's for the playstation 2! Mortal Kombat: Deadly Alliance!" Shippou said bouncing up and down.

"Okay I'm Game. Let's play." Kagome followed Shippou down the hall.

"I got to warn you, I'm really good!" Shippou stated proudly.

"That's okay Shippou, I've played a few times too."

"Okay." Shippou hooked up the playstation 2.

"Wow there's lots of game systems in here." Kagome saw lots of systems like a game cube, X-box, A couple of different game boys, Nitendo 64, playstation, Nintendo, Atari, Sega, Sega dream cast and other ones.

"Yeah, this is where me and Kohaku play a lot, sometimes Inu-yasha plays, Well he plays A LOT, Right now he's unbeatable in Mortal Kombat." Shippou said frowning.

"Well then we will have to fix that, won't we?" Kagome said smiling brightly. Kagome took a controller and sat down. Shippou sat next to her.

"I'm picking Johnny Cage!" Shippou yelled out.

"Then I'll pick Frost. I know some of her moves." Shippou took Sub-Zero instead of Johnny Cage.

"NO! You just froze me Kagome!" Shippou pouted.

"Sorry Shippou but that's why it's called a game." Nobunaga and Miroku were now watching them play.

"Kagome is quite good at that game." Miroku said to Nobunaga. Nobunaga agreed.

"Kagome you won that time but I will beat you!" Shippou said laughing.

"Kagome has won every single time Shippou."

"Shut up Miroku! I'd like to see you play against her!" Shippou jumped up.

"Why when I shall surely win?" Miroku said getting a glare from Kagome.

"Come on Miroku. What scared of getting beaten by a girl?" Kagome teased.

"I am surely not." Miroku grabbed the controller from Shippou. He picked out Scorpion. Kagome used Li Mei this time.

"She kicked your ass Miroku!" Shippou laughed. Miroku was standing there with his mouth hanging open.

"My turn." Nobunaga took the controller from Miroku. He picked out Kung Lao. Kagome used Kitana. After a few minutes A lot of people were in the room watching Nobunaga and Kagome fight.

"Nobunaga you are pretty good...But I still will win." Kagome said smiling as she kicked his ass.

"Geeze you're like Inu-yasha nobody can beat you!" Nobunaga pouted. Sango came into the room.

"What's happening in here?" She asked.

"Kagome is kicking everyone's ass in Mortal Kombat!" Shippou cried.

"Really?"

"Yeah I am." Kagome smiled.

"I beat you couldn't beat Inu-yasha." Sango said laughing.

"Who says I can't?"

"Nobody has ever beaten Inu-yasha he's the master." Kohaku said coming in.

"Hey Kohaku why don't you try? You're the only one whom has come close to beat Inu-yasha." Miroku said softly. Sango laughed.

"That's true." Sango said laughing.

"So Kohaku? Wanna play?" Kagome smiled.

"Okay." Kohaku sat down taking the controller from Nobunaga.

"Alright let's get this over with." Kohaku said.

Two hours later:

"I won! Finally! That fight took two whole hours!" Kagome yelled happily. Kohaku looked disappointed.

"Don't worry little Brother, you almost had her." Sango said winking. Kagome yawned.

"I need some new challenge." She stated.

"Where's Inu-yasha?" Shippou asked.

"He can kick Kagome's ass!" Shippou said jumping up.

"Come on Kohaku let's go find him!" Shippou grabbed Kohaku's arm.

"Where the hell is Inu-yasha." Shippou said looking around the whole mansion.

"I don't know Shippou." Kohaku answered.

"We looked everywhere. Where could he be?" Shippou whined.

"We didn't check the basketball court."

"Right Kohaku! Let's go!" Shippou and Kohaku ran outside.

"There he is."

"Wait Shippou he's playing with the guys over there."

"So. We need him to beat Kagome!" Shippou marched over to Inu-yasha.

"Inu-yasha!" Inu-yasha looked over at Shippou.

"What can't you see I'm busy?" Inu-yasha growled.

"It's about your girl!" Inu-yasha stopped.

"Did something happen?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yes something did happen and we need you. NOW!" Inu-yasha pulled Shippou off the court.

"What happened?"

"Well you know you're unbeatable in Mortal Kombat, well not anymore."

"What the hell does this have to do with Kagome?" Inu-yasha growled.

"She's the one who is unbeatable! No one can beat her!" Inu-yasha laughed.

"You're making this up right?"

"No he's not Inu-yasha, she beat everyone, including me." Kohaku spoke up. Inu-yasha looked at the other players in the basketball court. "Sorry we'll have to finish this game later, something needs to be taken care of." Inu- yasha drug Shippou off to the game room with Kohaku right behind them.

"Okay, I'm here." Inu-yasha said walking into the room. He dropped Shippou. "Is he lying to me or can know one beat you. Kagome?"

"No he's not lying. Why would he? And why wouldn't you believe that I could beat everyone?" Kagome asked.

"Okay, then beat me." Inu-yasha sat down next to her grabbing the second controller. He picked Scorpion and Kagome picked Frost.

"Let's see what you got Kagome. Can you beat me? I think not." Inu-yasha said mockingly.

"Oh you're going down puppy." Kagome smiled when his face turned red. Sango and Miroku grinned.

"Enough talk, Inu-yasha kick her ass!" Shippou whined.

"I will Shippou."

"Oh no you won't!" Kagome laughed. They started playing.

"Oh yeah! That was a good move Kagome!" Sango cheered.

"Thanks Sango. Take that Inu-yasha!" Kagome hit him.

About 5 hours later:

"What's the matter Kagome hand getting tired?" Inu-yasha asked.

"No way, I'm just getting started." She yawned. Inu-yasha smiled.

'I could go all night and the next week, while Kagome can't last much longer.' Inu-yasha thought. Shippou and almost everyone else fell asleep two hours ago. "Guys it's 1:00 in the morning." Sango said.

"So go to bed Sango." Kagome said. Miroku had fallen asleep right beside her and he was getting a little too close to her.

Sango sighed. "If Miroku touches me I swear, his children's children will fell his pain, if he has any." Sango said half asleep. Inu-yasha and Kagome were still going at it with the game.

"You will not win Kagome so why not give up?"

"Because I will win." Kagome pushed the buttons harder making her hand hurt.

"Kagome your gonna tire out your hand that way." Inu-yasha said grinning.

"Not before I win." She stated.

5:00 in the morning:

Kagome was half asleep still trying to beat Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha was still wide-awake and wasn't giving up any time soon. "Kagome. You're felling asleep." Inu-yasha grinned.

"I'm fine." She mumbled. 'But my hand really hurts, I can't give up. I won't give up.' Kagome pushed herself to keep going. She fought to keep her eyes open. Inu-yasha kept hitting buttons not tired at all. Kagome closed her eyes.

"ALRIGHT!" She snapped her eyes open.

"No." She whispered.

"I WON! I'M THE BEST!" Inu-yasha yelled waking up everyone. Kagome sighed.

"I lost." She repeated. Shippou rubbed his eyes.

"What?" Shippou asked.

"I won Shippou, I am still unbeatable."

"Really? What time is it?"

"5:10 in the morning." Sango mumbled. Inu-yasha turned to tell Kagome that he was the best but when he turned around she was fast asleep. 'I knew she'd fall asleep soon.' Inu-yasha thought.

"Everyone can go to bed now." Inu-yasha said.

"I told you I would win, Shippou."

"Yeah, yeah now I wish Kagome would have won." Shippou mumbled while leaving. Sango Shoved Miroku away from her. "Better wake him up Sango. I'm taking Kagome to her room."

"Me why do I have too?" She whined.

"Because, you're his lover."

"I AM NOT!" Sango yelled at Inu-yasha who just laughed at her. "That's not funny, not funny at all! How could you even joke about something like that Inu-yasha?" Sango asked madly.

"Calm down geeze. Just wake him up, you can hit him if he does anything, I mean you always do anyway." Inu-yasha said while walking over to Kagome.

"Fine, at least I can hit him." Sango walked over to Miroku and smiled. 'Oh this will be fun.' She thought.

"HENTAI WAKE UP!" She yelled in his ear and then hit him.

Miroku jumped up shocked. "Hi there Miroku, how'd you sleep?" Sango asked a little too sweetly.

"Okay my dear."

"What did you just say?"

"Nothing, nothing at all Sango." Miroku said knowing he would get hit if he repeated his words. He looked around. "Where did everyone go?"

"To bed, it is 5:15am."

"Really? Well who won the game?"

"Who do you think?" Inu-yasha asked while walking passed him carrying Kagome in his arms.

"You did? Well it seems like Kagome put up a good fight."

"She did, she almost beat me, if she hadn't fallen asleep she might have beat me."

"So she fell asleep playing?"

"Yeah, now I'm going to drop her off in her room."

"Okay Inu-yasha." Miroku winked at him.

"Not like that lecher." Inu- yasha growled at him.

"Whoa down dog boy." Miroku mocked.

"Shut the hell up." Inu-yasha hissed and left.

Inu-yasha walked to Kagome's room. 'She's so beautiful. And peaceful when she's sleeping. Now that she's better I'm gonna go after Hojo. I will kill him for hurting Kagome.' Inu-yasha thought. He laid her down on her bed. "Good night Kagome. My Kagome." He turned to leave.

"No." Kagome gently grabbed his arm. He turned back.

"I thought you were asleep." Inu-yasha asked.

"I was. I'm not now. What were you thinking about?"

"About how I'm going to kill Hojo." Inu-yasha answered.

"Okay. Will you stay with me? Just for tonight?" She asked.

"I need to get a shower though. My shower is in my room."

"Then I'll come to your room." She said. Inu- yasha sighed.

"Okay. Come on." Inu-yasha gently pulled her up.

"Thank you." They walked down the hall. Kagome slipped her hand into his hand. She smiled.

Inu-yasha tightened his hand around hers. They turned the corner. "Wow it's so quiet at night." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah sort of Erie huh?" Inu-yasha joked.

"Are you making fun of me?"

"No of course not." Inu-yasha smiled too sweetly.

"Liar." "

I would never."

"Liar." She said again.

Inu-yasha lead her into his room. "Very red."

"It's my favorite color."

"Yeah I know." Kagome answered.

"Make yourself at home I guess." He said then went into the bathroom. Kagome walked over to his bed and sat down. 'Mmmmmm...Smells like Inu-yasha.' Kagome thought. She buried her head in his pillow taking in his smell. 15 minutes later he came out. Kagome looked up.

"You like my pillow do you?" He asked.

"Yeah, smells like you."

"That's good right?"

"Yeah I love your smell."

"Not as much as I love yours." Inu-yasha said walking over to her.

She smiled happily. He sat down beside her. "So who is the best at that game?" Inu-yasha asked.

"OH! You are." Kagome whispered.

"What? I couldn't hear you." He grinned.

"You are so curl. You are the best...For now." She laughed.

"Oh really?"

"Yes, really."

"Well we will see about that." Inu- yasha said lying back against the bed board.

"Okay." Kagome said while lying down on his chest. He put his arms around her.

"Good night Kagome."

"Good night my puppy." Inu-yasha blushed.

'Good night.' They both fell asleep.

A/n: There's another chapter down! I hope you liked it! I wrote this chapter for my brother. He loves Mortal Kombat, so do i. Well remember to read hen review. You know you want too! Well I gotta go!

Chow!

Shadow Angel


	10. To Be Found Out

Chapter 10: To be found out

Kagome slowly opened her eyes. Inu-yasha was watching her. She was still lying on him. She blushed. "How long have you been up?" She asked.

"An hour."

"You should have woken me up." She said.

"I was watching you sleep. I didn't want to get up anyway." Inu-yasha said softly.

"You know that you have to right? And I'm gonna have to go home, Ayame can't cover for me forever." Kagome said sadly.

"You don't have to leave yet though." Inu- yasha pouted.

"No, not till later." She answered.

"Good." He put his arms around her and pulled her up to him.

She giggled. "Your hands are cold." He whined when she felt his hands on her thigh. He grinned.

"You don't like the cold huh?" He asked.

"No I don't but since it's your hands then I don't mind." Kagome said smiling.

"You're always smiling. You're too damn perky." Inu-yasha said.

"So you don't want me to be perky?"

"No that's another reason why I like you. You're my little perky Kagome."

"And you're my cute little puppy." Kagome said smiling yet again. Inu-yasha blushed.

'That's right I'm her puppy and no one else's. And she's mine.' He thought.

Downstairs Miroku was looking out the window. He saw Ayame and Tiffany running up to the gates. "What are they doing here?" Miroku opened the door and went to the gate.

"Miroku you're gonna have trouble if you don't get Kagome home." Ayame said.

"Why, what happened?"

"Kagome's mom got a call from the school, asking if Kagome was still sick. Her mom's boyfriend asked what they were talking about and the school told them that Kagome hasn't been at school for the past few days. They also told her that they had a woman call them saying Kagome was sick and they have the number, now they are tracing the number to your house." Ayame panicked.

Miroku looked up to the house. "They called the police, Kagome needs to go home." Tiffany added.

"Well Inu-yasha and Kagome are upstairs." Miroku opened the gates and lead Ayame and Tiffany inside. Sango saw the two girls.

"Hey guys, how comes you're here?"

"Trouble with Kagome's mom." Miroku headed for Kagome's room. He knocked.

"Kagome? Are you in there?" He opened the door, no body was in there.

"Hmmm...Where oh where could Kagome be?" Miroku said grinning, already knowing where she was. He headed for Inu-yasha's room.

He knocked on the door. Inu-yasha growled. "Who ever that is go away." Inu- yasha answered.

"Inu-yasha this is important."

"Miroku I should have known. Go away whatever it is can wait."

"No it can't it's about Kagome. Her mom knows she's been skipping school and knows she hasn't been at Ayame's house. Tiffany and Ayame are here. The cops have our address, and they are coming." Miroku said through the door.

"Oh no Inu-yasha I don't want to get you into trouble." Kagome said getting up. Inu-yasha frowned.

"I don't care about that." He said in a low growl.

"No but I do. I'll be back as soon as I can. Okay?"

"Fine. Go." Kagome frowned.

"Miroku do you think you could give us a minute?"

"Sure Lady Kagome." Miroku left.

"Inu-yasha...I don't want you to get into trouble. If I got you into trouble it'd kill me knowing that I caused it. Please don't be mad at me." Kagome said sitting back down beside him. Inu-yasha snorted. "Okay, you're mad at me so I'll go and I won't come back." Kagome said getting up. She walked to the door and looked back at Inu-yasha. "I'm sorry, but I can't bear to get you in trouble, knowing my mom's boyfriend he'd make sure you don't get out of jail if you went." Kagome whispered but of course Inu- yasha heard her.

She opened the door. Miroku was already gone. 'Wow he didn't stay and listen to what I said.' Kagome went to step out to the hall but she was grabbed back into the room. "Inu-yasha?" She looked into his eyes.

"I understand. Please come back Kagome." Kagome smiled.

"I will always come back to you Inu-yasha." They took each other's hand and walked to where Ayame, Tiffany, Sango, Miroku and the others were.

"Hi Ayame." Kagome waved.

"Kagome did you hear?"

"Yes Miroku told us. I'm going home don't worry."

"I think I should go with. John (Kagome's mom's boyfriend) didn't seem to happy. What if he does-." Ayame shut her mouth.

"Does what? Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked.

"It's nothing, John just loses his temper sometimes. Nothing to worry about." Kagome lied.

"Okay well we'd better get going. I don't know if they sent the cops here yet or not." Tiffany added.

"Right let's get going. Inu- yasha I'll be back as soon as I can. I promise." Kagome said squeezing his hand.

"Okay. You'd better go before I change my mind and don't let you leave." Inu-yasha said letting go of her hand.

"Bye Sango."

"Be careful Kagome." Sango said with worry.

"I'll be fine. Bye." Kagome linked arms with Ayame and Tiffany.

"I don't think I like the sound of that John guy." Sango said after the girls left. Miroku nodded. Inu-yasha didn't say anything.

"She said she'd be fine." Inu-yasha said. 'She'd better be when she gets back.' He thought.

"So how mad did John sound?" Kagome asked a little scared.

"Really mad. Kagome I don't want you to go home, what if he hurts you really bad this time? Remember when he found out about you joining the Rattle snakes?" Kagome gulped.

Flash back:

"What! You're not in that gang are you?" John asked getting pissed off.

"Yes I am. There's nothing you can do about it either."

"Listen young lady, I am your mother and I don't want you in that gang. It's bad enough with your brother in it." Kagome's mom said.

"I am and there's nothing you can do about it Mother!" Kagome yelled back. Kagome's mom (A/n: I don't know her name if you do can you please tell me?) run up to her room.

"Kagome you do not talk to your mother or me like that!" John slapped her hard.

"Don't hit me!" John punched her in the stomach. Kagome fell down crying. "YOU BASTARD!" She yelled to his face. He slapped her again this time making her spit up blood.

"How do you like that? You're only a teenager. Don't ever talk to me of you're mom like that again." He kicked her.

"Do you understand?" She didn't answer. He kicked her harder.

"I said DO YOU UNDERSTAND!"

"Yes!" Kagome cried out.

End of Flash Back

"Kagome he could of killed you." Ayame said with worry.

"I know but I'm okay." Kagome said trying to believe her own words. Ayame frowned.

"I'm scared for you Kagome. Please if anything happens go back to Inu-yasha and don't ever come back home."

"Ayame I can't do that though. Then they'd be in trouble because of me. And I love my mom." Kagome said.

"I know but really how much can you take from the asshole John? And if your mom marries him? What will you do?" Ayame asked.

"I never thought about that. I don't know what I would do." Kagome said sadly.

They walked up to Kagome's house.

"Okay well here I go."

"Remember if he hits you once go back to Inu-yasha."

"Okay Ayame. Bye Tiff."

"Bye Kagome be careful." Tiffany said. Kagome knew Ayame went away crying. 'I'm scared too Ayame.' Kagome opened the door.

"H-hello?" She choked out.

"Where have you been?" John said coldly walking behind her.

"S-some where. Where's my mom?"

"She went to the store. Answer my question girl."

"I already said. Some where." Kagome said a little pissed off.

"Don't use that tone." He raised his hand.

"Don't you dare." Kagome said backing away.

"You got kicked out of school Bitch. You little fucking bitch. That school cost me a lot of fucking money. The only fucking reason I agreed to send you there was because of your mother."

"Stop fucking swearing at me!" John slapped her.

"DON'T YOU EVER SWEAR AT ME AGAIN. You're an no good worthless lazy ass bitch!" Kagome was pissed off now.

"DON'T EVER HIT ME AGAIN MOTHER FUCKER!" Kagome yelled kicking him in the side.

"That's it, I'll kill you myself and say it was that gang of yours then your mother will come crying to me."

John kicked her in the stomach making her scream out in pain. Ayame and Tiffany heard it and ran back to her house. "KAGOME!" Ayame kicked the door open.

"Get out bitch!" John yelled.

"NO FUCKING WAY!" Ayame looked at Kagome she was on the floor. Her mouth was bleeding and she wouldn't stop spiting up blood.

"Tiffany get her. Kagome you should have kicked his ass I know you could have!" Ayame yelled while she spin kicked John In the face and ran out the door.

"We got to get her back to Inu-yasha." Ayame and Tiffany helped Kagome stand up.

"My car-In the garage." Kagome gasped.

"Right." Ayame opened the garage door.

"Get in! Hurry."

Ayame started the car up and sped to Inu-yasha's Mansion. "Inu-yasha there's a car here at the front gates, there's a girl yelling up for you."

"Okay. Who the hell?" Inu-yasha walked to the gate with Miroku, Sango, Shippou, Nobunaga, Kohaku and Nick right behind him.

"It's Ayame." Sango ran to the gate.

"What's wrong?" Tiffany pulled Kagome out of the car.

"Oh my god." Sango cried. Kagome was a mess. He whole body shook and her mouth was covered in blood. Inu-yasha ran to her and before the gates could open he jumped over them. Inu-yasha picked her up in his arms.

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" He screamed.

A/n: Well there's another chapter down! I hope you guys like it! Remember to review! Well I go to go to bed now so till next time.  
Chow!  
Shadow Angel


	11. Stay with Me

"-Means talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different scene of point of view

Chapter 11: Stay with Me

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED!" Inu-yasha screamed.

"It was her mom's boyfriend John." Tiffany said. "This isn't the first time he beat on her." Tiffany added. Inu-yasha growled as he looked down at Kagome. She was looking up at him.

"I shouldn't have let you go." He whispered to her. "This is another reason why I shouldn't listen to anyone else." He added.

"Joe we need you down here." Miroku ordered through the cell phone.

Shippou ran after Inu-yasha wanting to see Kagome. "Inu-yasha I want to see Kagome!" Shippou whined.

"Not right now." Inu-yasha growled at him.

"Inu- yasha...Be nice to Shippou." Kagome whispered.

"See Inu-yasha! She said to be nice to me!" Shippou squealed.

"Shippou not now...Please." As soon as Inu-yasha said please, Shippou stopped.

"I'm okay Inu-yasha."

"You don't look okay." He touched her lip with his finger. "You're all bloodied up." Inu-yasha held worry in his voice.

"Just a few cuts and bruises." Kagome said holding onto Inu-yasha's arm.

"It's more then that Kagome. Ayame said you spit up blood."

"I did but I feel fine."

"You're lying. I can tell." Inu-yasha said coldly. Inu-yasha laid Kagome down. He looked at Miroku. "Knock on the door, when Joe gets here." Inu-yasha said shutting the door. He looked over at Kagome.

"Take your shirt off." He said.

"What! Inu-yasha?" Kagome put her arms around herself.

"Do you trust me?" He asked.

"Yes."

"Then do it...Please."

Kagome hesitated but then she pulled her shirt off. Inu-yasha walked over to her. "Kagome." He put his hand on her stomach. She saw why he asked her to take off her shirt. Her stomach was badly bruised where John has kicked her and it was bleeding a little. "You could be injured internally." Inu- yasha whispered with softness to his voice. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha, tears sliding down her cheeks.

"It hurts." She whispered. Inu-yasha put his arms around her and pulled her into him.

"I know." He said softly.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"Why didn't you defend yourself?"

"I wasn't thinking right, I was too worried about the police." Inu-yasha frowned.

"You shouldn't have been thinking about me."

"I can't help it Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha looked at Kagome.

"I hate this. Seeing you like this." Inu-yasha said.

"It's okay really." Kagome said getting worried what Inu-yasha was thinking about.

"It's not okay Kagome, After I kill Hojo you should leave and never come back. Or I'll leave." Inu-yasha said sadly.

"No. You can't do that to me." Kagome pushed him away. "I can't believe you even thought about that. I won't leave and there's nothing you can do about it. And if you leave I'll follow you." Kagome yelled holding her stomach.

Inu-yasha saw the pain she was in. "Kagome. You're getting hurt."

"I don't care about that! I care about you! I can defend myself."

"But you didn't because of me. Now look at yourself."

'What the hell am I doing? I want her to stay!' Inu-yasha's mind yelled at him. Kagome cried harder.

"Kagome." Inu-yasha reached for her but she pushed his hand away.

"No. Don't touch me If you're gonna do this." Kagome said crying. Inu-yasha flinched.

"Kagome." She covered her ears.

"I don't want to hear whatever you have to say." Kagome said shaking her head side to side. Blood started to come from her mouth again. She stopped moving her head and coughed up some blood. Inu- yasha moved to her this time.

"Kagome." She looked at him.

"Inu-yasha. I don't want to leave you. Don't make me go." She pleaded. Inu-yasha pulled her to him again.

"I don't want you to go, I just don't want you getting hurt because of me." Inu-yasha said softly.

"I know but it's my choice too Inu-yasha." Kagome said. Inu-yasha sighed.

"I know that." They heard a knock on the door. "Miroku?"

"Yeah it's me Joe is here."

"Okay." Inu-yasha handed Kagome her shirt and went to the door. She put her shirt back on and nodded. Inu-yasha opened the door. "Joe. She said she feels okay but still check her out."

"I will don't worry Inu- yasha. Oh and nice game playing. Kagome's really good." Joe smirked.

"Yeah, yeah just do your job."

"Hello there Kagome."

"Hi Joe."

"You seem to get into more trouble then Inu- yasha."

"What can I say I love the thrill." Kagome joked.

"I'm sure you do, but you get Inu-yasha all worked up and scared. You're the only person besides Sango and Miroku he does that for." Joe pulled out some doctor stuff.

"You love your job don't you?" Kagome said flinching from the burning of the stuff Joe put on her cuts was causing.

"What can I say, I love other's pain."

"I'm sure you do." Kagome half laughed.

"So Sango and your two friends said you spit up some blood?" Joe asked.

"Yeah. I did."

"Well that's the only thing that worries me. Hopefully nothing's damaged inside of your body."

"Yeah. That would be bad. Ouch that hurt!" Kagome yelped.

"Sorry." Joe said smiling.

"Yeah I bet you are."

"Okay well now we need to go down to the x-ray room." Joe said helping her up.

"Geeze you have everything here."

"Well we need to be prepared, we are in the gang life you know."

"Yeah I know that Joe." Kagome said walking out into the hall.

"Hi everyone!" Kagome waved to the guys who were all out in the hall. Ayame and Tiffany laughed. Nobunaga smiled at her.

"Well I'll see you in a little while I'm off to the x-ray room!" Kagome waved.

"What is she so happy about? Last time I went to the x-ray room, I had a broken arm and it wasn't fun." Shippou said.

"Oh Shippou, Inu-yasha and Kagome had a little disagreement but they worked everything out. That's why she's happy." Sango laughed. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. "You know it's true Inu-yasha. You just can't say no to her."

"I can too." Miroku laughed this time.

"Inu-yasha my little cousin, you've fallen in love." Miroku said.

"Love huh?" 'Maybe I am in love with her. Yes I am. I love you Kagome.' Inu-yasha thought happily.

Kagome walked into a room. "So this is it huh?" She asked.

"Yes amazing isn't it?" Joe joked. "Okay just come over here and lay down." Kagome got onto the table thing and laid down. "Okay now I need you to be as still as possible."

"Okay. I'll try." Kagome straightened up.

"Now look up at the ceiling."

Joe took a few pictures then asked Kagome to try and lay on her side. She listened.

"Boy this is boring." Kagome sighed. "

We're almost done. There. You can get up. I should be able to tell in a few minutes."

"Okay." Kagome walked out into the hall. She felt a little better. She looked around.

"Wow I've never been to this part of the mansion."

"Yes you have."

"Inu-yasha?"

"It's me." Inu-yasha said stepping out in front of her.

"I have been here? When?"

"When you were shot. You were too busy looking at me too notice though."

"Hey you told me to look at you but I'm not complaining." Kagome smiled at him.

"Neither am I." Inu-yasha said stepping closer to her. "Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah just a little. Joe said that he'll be able to tell in a few minutes if anything's damaged."

"I know I heard him. Can I?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Always, you don't have to ask." Inu-yasha put his arms around her gently so he wouldn't hit her cuts and bruises.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

'I'm gonna tell her.' "Kagome I love you." Kagome turned around with the biggest smile on her face.

"I love you too Inu-yasha." She went on to her tiptoes and met his lips in a passionate kiss. Inu-yasha licked at her lips asking for entrance. She opened her mouth and their tongues teased each other.

"Some one needs to get a room." Miroku said coming towards them. Inu-yasha make a low growl and Kagome laughed because the growl tickled her throat. Inu-yasha turned to Miroku and glared at him. "Sorry Inu-yasha but I need to ask Joe something. Just go back about your business."

"So you can watch lecher?"

"Oh I'm deeply hurt little cousin."

Inu-yasha wanted to hit him put didn't want to let Kagome go. "You're lucky, the only reason I'm not killing you right now is because I don't want to let Kagome go." Inu-yasha said.

Kagome blushed. "Miroku, please let us be. We were in a very nice place." Kagome said making Inu-yasha blush this time.

"Very well. I will go." Miroku said walking down the hall.

"I don't trust him. He's probably around here somewhere." Inu-yasha said.

"Who cares." Kagome said pulling him into another kiss.

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Inu-yasha?"

"Please stay with me."

"I will."

"No I mean don't go back to your house, stay here. I don't want you near that guy."

"But my mom."

"If she loves you she'll understand. I promise I'll keep you safe." Inu-yasha said hugging her. Kagome blushed a little.

"Okay. I'll stay with you Inu-yasha."

A/n: Well there's that chapter, I hope you all like it! Remember to review! That's right the little button down there! Just press it! Well I got to go do my homework now!

Chow!

Shadow Angel


	12. Putting Two and Two Together

"-Means talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different scene of point of view.

Chapter 12: Putting two and two together

"Okay you two. I have the results." Joe said coming from the room holding a bunch of stuff. "Kagome it looks like everything is okay. You have a few bruised ribs, some cuts and bruises, but other then that you should be fine."

"Okay, thanks Joe."

"Yes your welcome just try to stay out of trouble for Inu-yasha's sake." Inu-yasha looked at him. Joe smiled and walked down the hall. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha.

"I don't want to let you go." He said pulling her as close to him as possible.

"Let's go tell the others then you can hold me all you want." Kagome said smiling. Inu-yasha sighed and let her go. "Come on puppy." She said touching one of his ears.

"That tickles." He said. Kagome grinned and started rubbing his ear. The other one twitched.

"Do you like that?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha let out a small purr. Kagome giggled.

"I take that as a yes." She stopped and put her hand over his. "Let's go." Kagome said pulling him with her. Kagome and Inu-yasha walked down the hall hand in hand. "Hi guys." Kagome said when she saw everyone.

"Hi Kagome. So did you get the results?" Sango, Ayame, and Tiffany asked.

"Yeah, Joe said everything looks okay."

"That's good. Kagome you're not going back are you?" Ayame asked worriedly. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha.

"No, but I have to go back to tell my mom and get my stuff."

"And you're not going alone. I'm coming with you Kagome." Inu-yasha stated.

"Okay. When can we go?" Kagome asked.

"Whenever you want to."

"Could we go tonight? My mom will be off work and I want to get my stuff as soon as possible."

"Sure. We'll go tonight." Inu-yasha said shrugging his shoulders. Kagome looked over at Sango who was watching Miroku. Kagome smiled over at Miroku and then to Sango. Ayame and Tiffany saw her smiling and caught on.

"So Sango do you have a crush on anyone...perhaps in this room?" Ayame asked sweetly. Sango blushed.

"No, why would you think that?" Sango asked.

"Well it seems that you do, I mean the way that you are watching Miroku...You could have fooled me." Kagome answered Sango's question.

'What are they talking about?' Inu-yasha thought for a moment. 'Oh. I get it. Sango likes Miroku but won't say anything.' Inu-yasha grinned. "So Sango who's the guy?" Inu-yasha asked.

"What? There is no guy. I like no one." She said glaring at Inu-yasha.

"Oh Sango, why don't you just tell us, because I will find out anyway." Kagome added smiling. Sango walked out of the room. Miroku looked dumbfounded.

"Miroku has no clue does he?" Kagome asked Inu-yasha.

"No he's way too dumb to figure it out." Inu-yasha said laughing.

"So Kagome, everyone knows that you're okay, now what about your little promise?" Inu-yasha asked a little too sweetly. Kagome smiled.

"I said you could hold me all you wanted, and you can."

"Then let's go to my room, I'm tired anyway." Inu-yasha said taking a step towards the hallway.

"Okay. Let's go then. Ayame and Tiffany find out as much as you can about Sango's little crush."

"Don't worry we will." Ayame said dragging Tiffany down the hall where Sango went.

Inu-yasha and Kagome went to Inu-yasha's room. "So you sound a little better." Inu-yasha said getting out a white muscle shirt.

"Yeah, I guess so." Kagome said watching him. He went to go into the bathroom but Kagome stopped him.

"You know it doesn't bother me if you change your shirt out here. Just to let you know." Kagome nudged on. Inu-yasha smiled.

"It's cold out here." Inu-yasha teased.

"But I could warm you up." Kagome said walking towards him.

"Do you think so?" Inu-yasha asked.

"I guess you won't know, since you're going into the bathroom."

"Who said I was?"

Inu-yasha stood right in front of her.

"Well nobody did." Kagome said. Inu- yasha pulled off his shirt.

"Now what about the warming up part of this deal?" Inu-yasha grinned when he saw Kagome checking him out. 'Oh god. He's so fucking fine. Oh god, oh god.' Kagome thought looking over his fine as hell abs.

"Kagome, my face is up here." Inu-yasha teased. Kagome turned bright red.

"Is it cold?" She asked.

"Very." Was his reply. Kagome walked to him and wrapped her arms around him.

She stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him. Their tongues teased each other, then Kagome slid her tongue over his fangs. Inu-yasha drew small circles on her back with his finger. She shuddered.

"Are you cold?" He asked her.

"Just a little." She whispered.

"You know I heard that the fastest way to warm somebody up is skin to skin contact." Inu-yasha whispered.

"I heard that too." Kagome whispered back. She pulled her shirt up over her head. Inu-yasha pulled her closer to him but being careful of her cuts and bruises. He put his forehead against hers and gently rocked her back and forth like they were dancing in place.

A few minutes later:

"Do you think Sango will ever tell Miroku that she loves him?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know. It's impossible to tell what Sango will do." Inu- yasha answered. Kagome laid her head against Inu-yasha's chest. "Are you tired?"

"Yeah a little Inu-yasha." Inu-yasha walked to his bed pulling her with him. He sat against the bed board and Kagome laid down half on him and half off. Inu-yasha pulled the sheet up to her shoulders.

"When you wake up we can go get your stuff."

"Okay." Kagome said yawning. "I love you Inu- yasha."

"I love you too Kagome."

"Sango can we come in?" Ayame asked.

"Yeah I guess so."

"Are you okay?" Tiffany asked.

"Yeah. Are you guys leaving or something?"

"No we just came to talk to you." Ayame answered.

"If it's about me liking someone, well I don't so just don't bring that up."

"Okay. If that's what you want Sango. I'm so glad that Kagome is staying with you guys." Ayame said trying to lighten up Sango's mood.

"Me too. I love Kagome like she's my sister." Sango said a little more lighter.

"Yeah. Well Sango your brother Kohaku is kind of cute." Tiffany said.

"Do you really think so?" Sango asked. Tiffany blushed.

"Yeah, he is cute." Tiffany whispered.

"Oh does this mean Tiff's got a crush on Kohaku?" Ayame and Sango both grinned.

"Oh be quiet both of you guys!" Tiffany said defensively.

"Well Tiffany when my brother first saw you he was checking you out." Sango said winking.

"Really? He was? You're not joking are you?" Tiffany asked.

"No I swear he was. Honest to god." Sango said raising her right hand to the sky. Tiffany smiled.

"I think I like him, and I'm the youngest of my friends." Tiffany said smiling.

"How old are you?"

"I am 16." Tiffany said looking at the ground.

"Really? How come your in the same grade as Ayame and Kagome?" Sango asked.

"She's really, really smart and the put her in 12th grade with us." Ayame answered.

"Wow that's amazing you got to skip some grades." Sango said really impressed.

"Well Kohaku is turning 16 in a few days." Sango said. Tiffany smiled.

"I'll have to get him something." Tiffany said blushing.

"So how old are you?"

"Me and Kagome are both 17 years-old. How about you?"

"I am 18. Miroku, Inu-yasha, Nobunaga, and Nick are all 20. Miroku is three months older then Inu-yasha though. Joe is 21, but we all dropped out of school a long time ago." Sango answered.

"Okay well I guess Kagome isn't gonna go to school anymore huh?" Ayame asked.

"No Inu-yasha wants her to finish school but she might not go every single day."

"Okay. Well then we don't have to worry about being by our selves." Ayame said smiling.

"What about those two other girls that you talk to?" Tiffany asked.

"You mean Sayo and Rilee?"

"Yeah them two."

"They are both 18 too."

"Okay. Shippou is 15 right?"

"Yeah he is."

"So you have 15, 16, 17, 18, 20, and 21 year olds."

"Yeah that's about right."

"Well how old is that Sesshoumaru?" Ayame asked.

"He's 24. And everyone else is a little younger then him." Sango stated. "Okay. I thought he looked older, I know that Hojo is turning 23 soon."

"He's that old? And Kagome went out with him?" Sango asked.

"Yeah but he used to be nicer. If that's possible now." Tiffany added.

"Do you know who's the youngest in their group?"

"Yeah she's a little girl, really there's two youngest, it makes me sick to think they are in that fucking group." Sango said madly.

"How old are they?"

"Well Rin is 10, and Kanna is also 10."

"Wow that is too young." Ayame said shaking her head.

"Yeah they're both cute little girls, Kanna has white hair like Sesshoumaru's and Rin's is black but you have to be careful because they listen to every word Sesshoumaru and Naraku say." Sango said sadly.

"There's another leader?" Tiffany asked.

"Well he's not really a leader but he's always with Sesshoumaru." Sango answered.

"Oh okay I see now." Tiffany said.

"Hello girls." Tiffany turned around.

"Hi Kohaku." Tiffany said blushing.

"Hey sis are you trying to scare these nice girls away?" Kohaku said winking at Tiffany who half died.

"No. What do you want little brother?"

"You know my birthday is coming up don't you?"

"Yes how could I forget?" Sango said rolling her eyes.

"Well I talked to Inu-yasha a few days ago and he said that I could do anything I wanted."

"So what's this got to do with me?" Sango asked getting a little annoyed.

"Not just you but them too." Kohaku said pointing to Tiffany and Ayame. "And I need your help to do it." Kohaku said secretly. Sango looked at him funny. "Come with me sis. I'll tell you."

"Okay. You guys wait right here. I'll be back."

"Okay." Tiffany and Ayame said as they both left.

"So what is it you want to do Kohaku?" Sango asked. "

Well Inu-yasha also said since it's my sixteenth birthday I could have one person enter the gang with out having to do what they have to do to get in. I want to use that for Ayame but I want to you-know what for Tiffany...if she likes me anyway." Sango smiled.

"She does like you. I love this it's like putting two and two together." Sango said grinning.

"So do you think Tiffany would you know want to join? She already knows what she has to do."

"Oh she'll want to I'm sure. Little brother have you fallen in love too?"

"Maybe I don't know. I like Tiffany."

"You know she is 16?"

"She is? I thought she was older. Well that's better for me then." Kohaku said getting even more excited.

"Yeah that's true. So should I tell her?"

"Umm..." Kohaku started.

"You'll see if I'll tell her or not." Sango said to her brother.

"Do you think she would want too? I mean could you ask her about what she thinks about me?"

"Sure."

"Oh and sis?"

"What is it?"

"I know you like Miroku."

"Huh!?" Sango blushed and turned her head.

Inu-yasha watched Kagome as she slept. 'After we get her stuff I won't have to worry about that John, and if I make him disappear, Kagome won't know it. I'll make sure he doesn't hurt her again, Him and Hojo. I have to get Miroku and Nobunaga to tell them we will be doing him in soon.' Inu-yasha thought. Kagome was awake but she kept her eyes closed. She listened to Inu- yasha's heartbeat. She wanted to stay just like this forever.

"Kagome? I know your not sleeping." She moved a little to act like she just heard something that woke her up.

"Huh?" She said opening her eyes and yawning. "Did you say something?" She asked.

"Kagome, I know you weren't sleeping."

"Okay, okay I wasn't sleeping, but I did fall asleep."

"Yeah you were asleep for an hour. You woke up 10 minutes ago. Why did you not open your eyes?"

"Because I was listening to your heartbeat." Kagome said blushing.

"Okay, do you like being close to me?" He asked.

"Yes I do, you make me feel safe and loved."

"That's how you make me feel and I also feel like I can do anything, like I want to protect you with my life." Kagome smiled. "I hear you're overprotecting."

"I guess I am but I don't want anything to happen to you."

"That's okay sometimes I need to be overprotected by someone." Kagome said smiling.

"So what time do you want to go get your stuff?" Inu-yasha asked.

"What time is it now?"

"It's about 3:00pm." "Okay how about after we eat something?"

"That's fine with me." He said.

"Can Ayame and Tiffany stay for awhile?"

"Well since they're already here I guess so." Kagome hugged Inu-yasha. Then they both heard a growl.

"I guess I am hungry." Kagome said making Inu- yasha laugh.

"Do you want to get up?" He asked.

"Not really but I guess so." Kagome said sitting up. Inu-yasha stood up and grabbed their shirts. He handed Kagome hers.

"Thanks." He nodded.

"Ready?" He asked.

"Yeah lets go."

Inu-yasha and Kagome walked down the hall. "Hey Kagome." Tiffany waved from the one room.

"Hi guys. Where's Sango?"

"Talking to her brother about something to do with his birthday, something that Inu-yasha said he could do for his birthday." Ayame answered.

"Oh really?" Kagome said looking at Inu-yasha.

"What did you tell him he could do?" Kagome asked.

"I'll tell you but not here."

"Okay."

"Where are you two going?" Ayame asked.

"No where really."

"When are you going to your house?"

"Later after we eat something."

"Oh okay." Ayame said sitting down.

"Tiffany likes Sango's brother." Ayame said.

"Oh really Tiffany?" Kagome asked teasingly. Tiffany blushed.

"Yeah." Inu-yasha grinned and Kagome saw it.

"What are you grinning about?" Kagome asked.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay."

"Come on let's go. We can go outside or something." Inu-yasha said pulling her with him.

"Okay, okay I can walk by my self you know." Kagome said trying to slow Inu-yasha down.

"I know that." Inu-yasha said.

"Okay just making sure you knew that." Kagome said catching up to him.

"Are we going outside?"

"Yeah we can." Inu-yasha answered.

"Okay I like the outside." Kagome said.

"So do I." Inu-yasha took her outside.

"Wow I didn't see this before." Kagome was standing in front of a huge tree. And there was a beautiful garden behind it.

"You really haven't seen the outside." Inu-yasha said walking over to a bench and table.

"It's so beautiful. Almost as beautiful as you." She whispered, but Inu-yasha heard her.

"Thanks." He said walking over to her and pulling her over to the bench. Kagome blushed.

Inu-yasha sat down and pulled Kagome into his lap. "I'm getting someone to get us something to eat awhile." He said.

"Okay." Kagome said leaning into him. Inu-yasha put his arm around her. The breeze tossed their hair to the sides. "It feels so nice out here." Kagome said closing her eyes.

"Yeah it is." Inu-yasha said. Two people came out with bowls.

"I hope you like ramen."

(A/n: I love ramen soup too! It's really good so I don't blame Inu-yasha for loving it! Because I do!)

"I love ramen."

"That's good because it's my favorite food in the whole world." Inu-yasha said grinning. 'Geeze she's beautiful, smart energetic, always smiling, wants to be with me as much as I want to be with her and she loves ramen. What else could a guy want? I feel like I've been blessed, some how I've been blessed. Why I don't know.' Inu-yasha thought as the ramen bowls were set down.

"Thank you Tina, Ryan."

(A/n: Ryan is a girl. Just to let you know. My best friend's name is Ryan and she'd a girl. Oh and that's one of my favorite names for a girl too.)

"Anytime Inu-yasha." They bowed in front of him.

"And you too mistress Kagome." Kagome blushed after hearing her name used like that.

"Thank you Ryan." Kagome said. The two girls left. "They are nice." Kagome said picking up her spoon.

"They can be." Inu-yasha said already half done with his ramen.

"Boy you do love that don't you?" Kagome said shaking her head. Inu-yasha blushed and swallowed the mouth full of ramen he had in his mouth. "That's okay don't stop on the account of me." Kagome said smiling.

"Okay but still." Inu-yasha said slowing down.

"Just be careful not to choke." Kagome said laughing.

"Yeah that would be bad." Kagome finished he ramen a few minutes after Inu-yasha was done.

"That was good." Kagome stated.

"Yeah. But I think I like the taste of something else better."

"And what would that be?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha grinned. "I can't say but I can show you." Inu-yasha said pulling Kagome up to him and kissing her. All of a sudden they heard shooting in the yard. Inu-yasha broke apart from her and looked around.

"KAGOME GET DOWN!" Inu-yasha yelled pushing her down on the ground. "Inu- yasha!" Kagome panicked. She went to push him off but stopped when she saw his shocked expression on his face, then she felt something warm running down her face. It was warm and red. "NO Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed.

A/n: okay well that's it for that chapter! I hope you liked it! Well sorry it took so long to update this chapter! So what happened? Who was shooting? What is going on? To find out keep reading! Remember to review! Thanks a lot!

Chow

Shadow Angel


	13. The Thought Of Being Alone

"-Mean talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different scene or point of view.

Chapter 13: The Thought of Being Alone

"KAGOME GET DOWN!" Inu-yasha yelled pushing her down on the ground.

"Inu- yasha!" Kagome panicked. She went to push him off but stopped when she saw his shocked expression on his face, then she felt something warm running down her face. It was warm and red. "NO Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed.

Everyone came rushing out when they heard the shooting. Miroku had his gun out and aimed at the bushes. "Where is Inu-yasha!" Sango screamed.

"They were coming out here!" Ayame panicked. Nobunaga ran to the bushes where the shots came from. He saw some one who was running down the street.

"HOJO!" Nobunaga yelled seeing him turn the corner. Miroku lowered his gun when everything seemed clear.

'Where the hell is Inu-yasha?' Miroku thought. Tiffany held on to Kohaku who was looking around the front yard.

"Where is Inu-yasha?" Sango screamed again.

Kagome held Inu-yasha as he fell into her. "Don't you dare leave me Inu- yasha!" She yelled at him. She held him while he was bleeding. "SOMEBODY! ANYONE HELP! Please oh god please someone come here. I need help. Inu-yasha please. Stay. SANGO! MIROKU! ANYBODY HELP!" Kagome yelled at the top of her lungs. She was scared to move Inu-yasha who was now passed out. Kagome started shaking. "SANGO! AYAME! TIFFANY! SOMEONE HELP! OH GOD!" Kagome cried.

Ryan and Tina came running outside. "What happened?" They both asked.

"Hojo started shooting. We can't find Inu-yasha."

"Well him and Kagome were out back in the garden."

"Oh fuck." Miroku yelled as he and the others ran to the garden. Miroku stopped dead when he saw Kagome holding a bleeding Inu- yasha.

"NO!" Sango screamed running to them. Kagome looked up and through her blurred vision saw Sango. Kagome's hands were covered in blood.

"Why? Why did this happen." She asked Sango. Miroku and Joe ran over to her and picked Inu-yasha up.

"Don't hurt him! Please don't hurt him." Kagome begged crawling on her knees. Sango fell to her knees beside Kagome who was in hysterics.

"Kagome calm, honey." Sango said taking Kagome into her arms. Kagome shook with tears. Sango cried too. She and Kagome cried together. Sango rubbed Kagome's head trying to calm her and herself down.

"It's my fault, if it wasn't for me he'd be okay. He got shot saving me. Oh god no." Kagome cried out. Ayame's heart broke seeing Kagome she had to run away.

"I don't want to be alone." Kagome cried in Sango's arms.

"Please god save him." Kagome cried and cried. Soon she couldn't cry anymore and found herself asleep with nightmares all around her. Sango stood up.

"I'm going to kill Hojo myself." She said with an emotionless expression on her face.

"Take Kagome up to her room." Sango ordered. After Nick and Nobunaga picked Kagome up Sango headed for the house.

"Joe do something!" Miroku yelled holding a cloth to Inu-yasha shot wound.

"I'm trying and yelling at me won't help." Joe said trying to remove the bullet. The hospital staff was running around trying to help. "Inu-yasha has lost a lot of blood Miroku, I don't know if he'll make it this time."

"He has too damn it." Miroku mumbled. His hands were now covered in blood too. Joe worked as fast as he could.

"I need to put him on a breathing mask!" Joe yelled to one of the nurse's. They brought in a breathing machine and a heart monitor.

"Damn it Inu-yasha hang in there." Joe said. "I need some more cotton balls. HURRY!" Joe yelled. Joe cut Inu-yasha a little trying to get to the bullet. "It's lodged in there tight." Joe stated.

"Well get it out."

"I don't know if I can." Joe said sadly.

"Well try!" Miroku yelled. He wasn't gonna give up on his cousin, no way no how and Joe wasn't ready to give up either.

"It's really deep, I'll have to remove something."

"What?" Joe looked at Miroku.

"It just missed his heart by inches."

"But you can't remove his heart. He'll die."

"I know that." Joe said trying to clog the blood knot. Miroku looked at Inu-yasha.

'Hang in there Inu- yasha. You can do it, Kagome needs you, and we all need you to live. You still need to kill your brother and Hojo. He's the one who shot you and Kagome.' Miroku thought. Inu-yasha's body started to go into shock.

"Shit this isn't good." Joe said trying to stop his body. "We're losing him!" Joe yelled.

Mean while

Kagome had woken up and headed for the hospital part of the mansion. She stopped when she heard Joe yelling for something. Then she heard him yell we're losing him. Kagome was blinded by her tears but headed for the yelling anyway. She held onto the doorway when she came to the room they were in. She saw Inu-yasha lying there, with Miroku and Joe's hands trying to stop the bleeding. Kagome closed her eyes. 'Please save him. I'll do anything if you save him.' Kagome prayed. Miroku turned his head and saw Kagome standing there holding the doorway for support.

'Oh god she shouldn't be down here seeing him like this.' Miroku thought. The nurses hooked up the heart monitor, and it was failing. The beeps started to get slower and father apart. 'Inu-yasha please.' Kagome fell down. Miroku looked away. "Some one get her out of here!" Miroku ordered. One of the nurses tried to move Kagome but she hissed at her.

"Get the fuck away from me, I'm not leaving." Kagome spat out at her.

"Kagome you should leave." Miroku said madly.

"No way in hell, over my dead body." Kagome said walking over to them.

Miroku got a little mad at Kagome.

"You need to start listening Kagome, you're probably the reason he got shot." Miroku spat at her.

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE TALKING TO ME LIKE THAT!" Kagome yelled at Miroku. Kagome would have punched him but he was helping Inu-yasha so she didn't. Joe had looked at Miroku when he said that, knowing that if Inu-yasha heard him say that he'd be in big trouble.

'Oh shit what did I just say?' Miroku mentally slapped himself. Kagome glared at him.

"Okay I think I stopped the bleeding." Joe said making Kagome and Miroku look at him hopefully.

"Now I need to get the bullet out." Joe said getting frustrated.

"Just don't give up." Miroku said. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha's face and started crying silently.

"Okay I think I got it." Joe said. He pulled out a small metal bullet.

"It's so small." Kagome whispered. Joe grabbed a cotton ball and dabbed at the bullet hole. Then he started sewing the hole up.

"Now we have to wait and see what happens, there's nothing else I can really do." Joe said, cleaning up the area. Kagome closed her eyes.

"Please god let him make it." Kagome whispered over and over again. Miroku heard her and felt really bad at what he had said to her.

Miroku lowered his head. "Kagome?" Miroku asked.

"What?" She snapped a little.

"I'm sorry for what I said, I didn't mean it. I was just scared and mad." Miroku admitted. Kagome looked at him and cried a little harder. Miroku walked over and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry for yelling at you Miroku, I don't want to lose him. I've lost everyone I love dearly and now this happened." Kagome cried into Miroku.

"I know." Miroku said sadly.

Three days later:

Kagome sat by Inu-yasha's side the whole time. She didn't leave him at all. Sango walked pass the door. Kagome was sleeping and was a mess. "Miroku Kagome hasn't ate in three days. I'm worried about her health and Inu-yasha still hasn't woken up. No sign of waken up either." Sango said to Miroku worriedly.

"I know but Kagome won't leave his side no matter how she is doing."

"But if she doesn't eat soon she'll have to be in the hospital."

"I know maybe you should try talking to her." Miroku said pointing to Kagome.

Sango nodded and went into Inu-yasha's room. "Kagome? Are you sleeping?" Kagome didn't answer. Sango gently shook her. Her eyes opened.

"Sango?"

"Yeah it's me. Kagome you need to leave this room. Your health is going down."

"I can't leave him." "Kagome please, for your own sake. Do you think Inu-yasha will want to see you like this when he wakes up?" Kagome didn't say anything. "Please just for a little. Come with me." Sango begged.

"But Inu-yasha."

"He'll be okay Miroku will stay until we come back." Kagome sighed.

"Okay but only for a minute." Kagome said standing up but fell.

"Kagome!" Sango grabbed Kagome's arm.

"You need to eat, you're so weak." Kagome tried to smile but couldn't. Sango helped her up and helped her walk down the hall to the kitchen. "What do you want?" Sango asked.

"Is there any ramen?" Kagome asked weakly.

"Yes there's lots. Hold on." Sango rushed into the cupboard. Sango quickly mad some ramen. "Here there's more if you want anymore." Sango said placing the bowl down. Kagome looked at it.

"Sango I don't think I can eat."

"Please eat it Kagome. Inu-yasha would want you too."

Kagome looked at Sango then back at the bowl. 'This is for Inu-yasha.' Kagome thought picking up the fork. She took a bite. "Thank you Kagome. You had us all worried big time." Sango said smiling. Kagome took a few more bites. "Kagome, when you're done you can take a nice long hot shower." Sango said looking at Kagome. "It should help you to relax too." Sango added. Kagome nodded her head. She ate another bowl of ramen then stopped.

"I'm done. Thanks Sango, I really mean it."

"Ayame stopped by your house and grabbed a couple of your pants and shirts." Sango told Kagome.

"Okay." Kagome said getting up.

"Do you feel any better?"

"Yeah not as weak." Kagome said.

"Okay well let's go and run you a shower." Sango said getting up. Kagome followed Sango to the bathroom.

"Okay it's ready." Sango said leaving the bathroom. Kagome nodded and went in. Sango walked across the hall to Inu-yasha's room. "Okay she's doing a little better but I really want to get her outside for a little, for some fresh air."

"That would be a good idea." Miroku said nodding.

Kagome came out about 15 minutes later. "Kagome?" Sango asked.

"Yeah?"

"Would you go outside with me for a little? Please?" Sango asked.

"I don't think I can."

"Kagome please? You need the fresh sir too. So do I." Sango added. Kagome looked into Inu-yasha's room. He was still the same when she left. Kagome put her head down. "Inu-yasha." She whispered. Sango's face turned sad.

"Kagome. If anything changes Miroku will come get us right away." Sango stated.

"Yes I will." Miroku said.

"Okay but just for five minutes."

"Okay that's fine!" Sango said getting happier. She stood up and pulled Kagome down the hall with her. Kagome and Sango stepped outside. It was warm out and the breeze felt good against Kagome's skin. She took a deep breath of fresh air in. "See feels better doesn't it?" Sango asked Kagome.

"Yeah it's okay." Kagome sighed. "I just don't know what to do." Kagome said to Sango.

"Inu-yasha is strong. He'll make it."

"Then how comes he hasn't woken up yet?" Kagome asked.

"Well he needs time for his body to heal. He's probably to tired to wake up." Sango said trying to lighten up both of their moods.

"Maybe." Kagome said sadly.

"I just can't stand the thought of being alone." Kagome said lowering her head. "Can we go back inside now?" Kagome asked. Sango sighed.

"Yeah let's go." Sango said standing up. Kagome slowly walked back to the mansion with Sango right behind her.

Kagome walked into Inu-yasha's room.

"Miroku we should talk." Sango whispered to him. Miroku and Sango left the room. Kagome sat back down to where she was before. "Inu-yasha I want you to know I'm staying by you until you wake up." Kagome said to him. She turned to look out the window scared to look at Inu-yasha.

Everyone was sad around the mansion. Shippou wasn't his usual self. He didn't want to do anything but sleep.

"Shippou? Please lets do something." Kohaku and Tiffany asked him.

"No I don't feel like it."

"Shippou, please." Tiffany looked at Kohaku.

"He won't listen to you Kohaku." Tiffany said tightening her hand under his.

"Shippou. We need to do something. Inu-yasha should be okay. He's strong." Kohaku said.

"I just don't feel like it." Shippou snapped a little.

"Well you should do something, you're not doing anything good for your health by doing nothing." Kohaku snapped now. Nobunaga walked in.

"Guys don't fight." He said looking at them.

"Shippou won't do anything but be lazy." Kohaku said.

"Shippou why don't you do something?" Nobunaga asked.

"I already said I don't feel like it."

"Shippou don't get smart we don't need that right now." Nobunaga stated.

"Sorry." Shippou said to him.

"That's alright but you should do something. I would help take your mind off of what happened. Inu-yasha is strong he'll make it." Nobunaga added.

"I just don't know if I can though. I can't concentrate on anything." Shippou admitted.

"Okay, well then just go outside, be in the fresh air, and clear your mind." Nobunaga suggested.

"Yeah, I'll go outside."

"We'll come too." Tiffany said standing up with Kohaku's hands still in hers.

"Yeah we'll come." Kohaku said standing up.

"Miroku, I don't know what to do for Kagome. Even when she was with me she wouldn't take her mind off of Inu-yasha."

"She needs time Sango, What happened was even harder for her because she loves him so much." Miroku said to Sango.

"Yeah you're right but still." Sango started to cry. Miroku hugged her. "Miroku. I just don't know." She cried into him.

"It's okay Sango. Inu-yasha and Kagome will be okay." Miroku put his arm around Sango's waist. Sango was a little surprised but she didn't hit him this time.

Kagome was looking out the window. She couldn't look at Inu-yasha or she might start crying. She put her head in her hands thinking. Then all of a sudden the heart monitor went on that long painful beep. Kagome moved her head up. "Oh god no." She said.

A/n: Okay well there's that chapter! I hope you people like it! Am I evil or what? Anyway this was a sad chapter. Well to find out what happens keep reading! Thanks to those out there who have reviewed! Okay well I got to go remember to review!

Chow!

Shadow Angel


	14. Aiming?

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Well I have another summary and chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I do update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! Sorry! Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter and summary!

"-Mean talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different scene or point of view.

(A/n: Here's the summary!)

Kagome walked into Inu-yasha's room. "Miroku we should talk." Sango whispered to him. Miroku and Sango left the room. Kagome sat back down to where she was before. "Inu-yasha I want you to know I'm staying by you until you wake up." Kagome said to him. She turned to look out the window scared to look at Inu-yasha.

Everyone was sad around the mansion. Shippou wasn't his usual self. He didn't want to do anything but sleep. "Shippou? Please lets do something." Kohaku and Tiffany asked him. "No I don't feel like it." "Shippou, please." Tiffany looked at Kohaku. "He won't listen to you Kohaku." Tiffany said tightening her hand under his.

"Shippou. We need to do something. Inu-yasha should be okay. He's strong." Kohaku said. "I just don't feel like it." Shippou snapped a little. "Well you should do something, you're not doing anything good for your health by doing nothing." Kohaku snapped now. Nobunaga walked in. "Guys don't fight." He said looking at them.

"Shippou won't do anything but be lazy." Kohaku said. "Shippou why don't you do something?" Nobunaga asked. "I already so I don't feel like it." "Shippou don't get smart we don't need that right now." Nobunaga stated. "Sorry." Shippou said to him. "That's alright but you should do something. I would help take your mind off of what happened. Inu-yasha is strong he'll make it." Nobunaga added.

"I just don't know if I can though. I can't concentrate on anything." Shippou admitted. "Okay, well then just go outside, be in the fresh air, and clear your mind." Nobunaga suggested. "Yeah, I'll go outside." "We'll come too." Tiffany said standing up with Kohaku's hands still in hers. "Yeah we'll come." Kohaku said standing up.

"Miroku, I don't know what to do for Kagome. Even when she was with me she wouldn't take her mind off of Inu-yasha." "She needs time Sango, What happened was even harder for her because she loves him so much." Miroku said to Sango. "Yeah you're right but still." Sango started to cry. Miroku hugged her. "Miroku. I just don't know." She cried into him. "It's okay Sango. Inu-yasha and Kagome will be okay." Miroku put his arm around Sango's waist. Sango was a little surprised but she didn't hit him this time.

Kagome was looking out the window. She couldn't look at Inu-yasha or she might start crying. She put her head in her hands thinking. Then all of a sudden the heart monitor went on that long painful beep. Kagome moved her head up. "Oh god no." She said.

(A/n: End of summary and here's the next chapter)

Chapter 14: Aiming?

Kagome was looking out the window. She couldn't look at Inu-yasha or she might start crying. She put her head in her hands thinking. Then all of a sudden the heart monitor went on that long painful beep. Kagome moved her head up. "Oh god no." She said.

Kagome turned around and almost fainted. Inu-yasha was sitting up pulling the pulse tabs off of himself.

"Inu-yasha!" Kagome cried seeing him. He looked over at her.

"Kagome." He said, as she ran over to him tripping over cords and falling face first into the floor. Inu-yasha smiled at her.

"Inu- yasha!" Kagome cried again.

"Come here." Inu-yasha said patting the bed space beside him. She listened. Inu-yasha put his arms around her as soon as she sat down.

"I thought you were dead." She said crying into his chest.

"I'm not, I wouldn't die so easily. Kagome?"

"Yeah?"

"You were with me this whole time."

"Yeah I was."

"I heard Sango say you weren't taking care of yourself." Kagome looked at him tears streaming down her face.

"I guess I wasn't." She whispered.

"You can't do that again okay?" Inu-yasha said.

"Okay." Was her reply. Then Joe and everyone else rushed into the room because of the heart monitor going off.

"Inu-yasha!" Joe yelled. Miroku and Sango sighed when he saw him holding Kagome. "What the hell are you trying to do? Give us all heart attacks?" Joe yelled pointing at the pulse tabs he pulled off.

"Calm down Joe." Inu- yasha said calmly. Joe shook his head.

"What are we going to do with you?" Joe said. Inu-yasha flinched a little from the pain.

"So how does it feel?" Kagome asked.

"Not like puppies and candy if that's what you're talking about." Inu-yasha joked. Kagome buried her head into him.

"Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked.

"Yeah?" He heard her mumble.

"Why are you still crying?"

"Because you're not dead and I'm happy." Kagome answered.

"Okay." Inu-yasha looked at everyone. "Hojo is the one who shot me right?" Sango nodded.

"Yeah." Miroku said.

"He was trying to kill me or Kagome and we will take action as soon as I'm able too. For right now I wish to be alone." Inu-yasha said. Kagome went to get up but Inu-yasha tightened his grip on her.

"No you stay here with me." Inu-yasha said. "Everyone else I will talk to later." Inu-yasha stated. Everyone left the room.

"Oh god I'm so glad you're okay." Kagome said crying again.

"Kagome don't cry."

"I'm sorry I can't help it."

"Kagome?"

"Yeah Inu-yasha?" She asked.

"Would you do me a favor?"

"Okay. What is it?" She asked.

"Can you kiss me?" Inu-yasha asked. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"You don't have to ask." She said stretching up so their lips met. They stayed in their lip lock for five minutes.

When they pulled away, their breathing was a little heavier. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha.

"You shouldn't have pushed me down." She said to Inu-yasha.

"I already told you. I'll protect you with my life." Inu-yasha said pulling her into him. Kagome's eyes teared up.

"I love you Inu-yasha."

"And I love you too, that's why I want to protect you." Inu-yasha said putting his chin on her head. Kagome fell asleep in his arms.

"I'm so happy that Inu-yasha is awake." Sango said happily walking beside Miroku.

"Yes that is good." Miroku looked over at Sango.

"Sango?"

"Yes Miroku?"

"How come you didn't hit me earlier?" Sango looked at him.

"What?"

"When you were crying, I put my arm around your waist and you didn't do anything." Miroku admitted.

"Oh that. Well I...um...I kind of..sorta like you."

"I know that we're friends right Sango?"

"Yeah but I mean like more then a friend. Sorta. Never mind!" Sango ran down the hall. Miroku stood there taking in what she had just done.

Kagome opened her eyes. Inu-yasha was sleeping now. 'Oh I hope he wakes up this time.' Kagome thought. Kagome moved her arm. Inu-yasha's eyes fluttered open. "Oh sorry did I wake you?"

"Not really." Inu-yasha said rubbing his hand.

"Are you okay?" She asked looking towards his hand.

"Yeah I pulled an IV out and it itches that's all." Inu-yasha said looking at Kagome.

"Okay. Thanks."

"For what?"

"Protecting me."

"Feh. It was nothing and I'd protect you with my life. By the way we never got your stuff." Inu-yasha said smiling.

"Inu-yasha you are too much, I don't care about my stuff. I only care that you are okay." Kagome said cuddling into him.

Inu-yasha put his arm back around her. "We have to get you a gun." Inu- yasha stated.

"Okay, I used to shoot targets so I think I still can use one." Kagome said smiling.

"Well if not then we will have to relearn. I'd love to take you to a shooting range." Inu-yasha said grinning.

"Yeah to see if I make a fool out of myself. Then you can laugh your ass off." Kagome said accusingly.

"Oh but that was only half the reason." Inu-yasha said half sarcastically.

"And the other reason?"

"To be there with you, and if you can't aim I can wrap my arms around you and help you aim."

"You'd love that huh? Well I can aim."

"We'll have to see about that." Inu-yasha said.

"And trust me you will see about it." Kagome said turning her head to look up at him.

"I happen to have a good aim."

"Okay, whatever you say Kagome."

"What's the supposed to mean?" Kagome asked.

"Nothing. Don't worry about it."

"I don't know puppy." Kagome said smiling. Inu-yasha pulled her to him again.

"That's right I am your puppy and only yours." Inu-yasha said smiling.

"Yes. And I'm your Kagome. Only yours." Kagome said with a grin on her face.

Inu-yasha reached down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too puppy." Kagome said smiling with stars in her eyes. 'God I want her so bad.' Inu-yasha thought.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Damn it!' Inu-yasha growled.

"Who the hell is it?" He asked madly for being interrupted.

"It's Miroku. I need to ask Kagome something." Miroku said then came in at his life risk.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing his saddened face.

"Sango ran down the hall, I think I said something to make her mad. But I'm not sure what. She may even be crying."

"What did you do to her lecher?" Inu-yasha said getting annoyed.

"Like I said. I'm not sure." Miroku said.

"I'll talk to her Miroku. Don't worry." Kagome said getting up. When she got up Inu-yasha glared at Miroku.

"I'll be back soon." Kagome said walking down the hall.

"Why did you have to interrupt us?" Inu-yasha asked madly. 'I was just about to bring the subject of something special.' Inu-yasha thought.

"Sorry it's just that Sango started to say something like she likes me, but I already know we're friends." Miroku said making Inu-yasha laugh.

"Are you that dumb? No wonder Sango ran way. I would too if I were her."

"Why? What are you talking about?" Miroku asked confused.

"You really are that clueless?" Inu-yasha said not believing his cousin.

"Sango loves you, you idiot." Inu-yasha said still laughing at how dumb Miroku was.

"What? She does?"

"Well yeah, you really are dumb. I think all the groping you do got to you're head when it comes to realizing someone has feelings for you." Inu-yasha stated. Miroku glared at him.

"What ever you say...Puppy." Miroku mocked.

"WHAT! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I CAN'T CHASE YOU MIROKU!" Inu-yasha yelled at him.

Kagome walked down the hall looking for Sango. "Sango? Is that you in there?" Kagome walked into the room. Sango was lying on a bed crying. "Sango what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Sango mumbled.

"Yes it is. I want to help, you helped me. So tell me what happened."

"I was talking to Miroku and I told him that I liked him. He said that he knows we're friends already. It just upset me."

"Miroku. Does he know you were talking about Love?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Sango replied.

"Knowing him he didn't. Come on Sango let's go talk to him." Kagome said pulling her up.

(End of chapter)

A/n: Okay well there's that chapter I hope you liked that chapter. To find out what happens next keep reading! Thank you to all those who review! I thank you all! Well after this chapter I hope you do review! Well I gotta go

Chow!

Shadow Angel


	15. The Truth Be Told

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Well I have another summary and chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I do update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! Sorry! Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter and summary!

"-Mean talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different scene or point of view.

(A/n: Here's the summary!)

Inu-yasha reached down and kissed her. "I love you."

"I love you too puppy." Kagome said smiling with stars in her eyes. 'God I want her so bad.' Inu-yasha thought.

"Kagome?"

"Hmm?"

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. 'Damn it!' Inu-yasha growled. "Who the hell is it?" He asked madly for being interrupted.

"It's Miroku. I need to ask Kagome something." Miroku said then came in at his life risk.

"What's wrong?" She asked seeing his saddened face.

"Sango ran down the hall, I think I said something to make her mad. But I'm not sure what. She may even be crying."

"What did you do to her lecher?" Inu-yasha said getting annoyed.

"Like I said. I'm not sure." Miroku said.

"I'll talk to her Miroku. Don't worry." Kagome said getting up. When she got up Inu-yasha glared at Miroku.

"I'll be back soon." Kagome said walking down the hall.

"Why did you have to interrupt us?" Inu-yasha asked madly. 'I was just about to bring the subject of something special.' Inu-yasha thought.

"Sorry it's just that Sango started to say something like she likes me, but I already know we're friends." Miroku said making Inu-yasha laugh.

"Are you that dumb? No wonder Sango ran way. I would too if I were her."

"Why? What are you talking about?" Miroku asked confused.

"You really are that clueless?" Inu-yasha said not believing his cousin.

"Sango loves you, you idiot." Inu-yasha said still laughing at how dumb Miroku was.

"What? She does?"

"Well yeah, you really are dumb. I think all the groping you do got to you're head when it comes to realizing someone has feelings for you." Inu-yasha stated. Miroku glared at him.

"What ever you say...Puppy." Miroku mocked.

"WHAT! YOU'RE SO LUCKY I CAN'T CHASE YOU MIROKU!" Inu-yasha yelled at him.

Kagome walked down the hall looking for Sango. "Sango? Is that you in there?" Kagome walked into the room. Sango was lying on a bed crying. "Sango what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." Sango mumbled.

"Yes it is. I want to help, you helped me. So tell me what happened."

"I was talking to Miroku and I told him that I liked him. He said that he knows we're friends already. It just upset me."

"Miroku. Does he know you were talking about Love?" Kagome asked.

"I don't know." Sango replied.

"Knowing him he didn't. Come on Sango let's go talk to him." Kagome said pulling her up.

(End of summary here's the next chapter: )

Chapter 15: The Truth Be Told

Kagome and Sango walked down the hall to find Miroku. "He should still be in Inu-yasha's room." Kagome said to Sango.

"So he came to you saying that I was upset?"

"Yes, He's worried about you Sango. I think you two will be good for each other."

"Yeah, but it hurts me when he gropes other women."

"So tell him that. Maybe he would stop if he knew." Kagome said smiling.

"I don't know maybe." Sango said.

Kagome walked into Inu-yasha's room. Miroku was still there looking out the window. "We're back." Kagome announced. Inu-yasha and Miroku looked over at them. Miroku saw Sango's tear stained face.

"Sango. If I did something to make you mad I'm sorry." Miroku said lowering his head.

"No, you didn't do anything." She choked out. Kagome saw this wasn't gonna go anywhere so she decided to have a say in this.

"Miroku, Sango has feelings for you. Even if she denys it right here." Kagome said. Sango looked up at Kagome with widened eyes.

"K-Kagome?" Sango asked.

"No Sango he needs to know. You know Miroku when you grope other women it hurts Sango." Kagome said a little angry. Miroku looked over at Sango who's head was down.

"Is this true Sango?" Miroku asked her. Sango nodded yes. "I didn't know that." Miroku said now lowering his head in shame. Kagome put her hands on her hips.

"Well that's about all I have to say." Kagome said. Inu-yasha looked at Kagome and smiled.

"I think you two should go talk." Inu-yasha added.

"Yes. That might be best, if you want that is." Miroku asked Sango.

"Okay." Was all she said. Kagome looked at them.

"Well get a move on it!" Kagome said pushing Miroku out the door.

After they left Kagome walked over to Inu-yasha. "How do you feel?" She asked him.

"A lot better, since I am half Demon my shot wound has already half healed." Inu-yasha stated.

"Well that's good, thanks to your cute demon form." Kagome added rubbing his left ear. Inu-yasha purred. 'She doesn't even care that I am a Hanyou.' Inu-yasha thought happily.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked.

"Nothing really. I can't wait to go after Hojo though." Inu-yasha whispered.

"You're gonna let me help." Kagome said over hearing him.

'She wasn't supposed to hear that.' Inu-yasha thought. "I don't think so Kagome."

"Yes, you will. Don't forget that I was shot too. I want to help."

"Kagome what if you got hurt again?" Inu-yasha argued.

"So what? What if you get hurt again?" Kagome asked.

"That doesn't matter. You're not going with."

"That's not fair Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled standing up.

"If that's what keeps you safe then that's the way it is. Not everything in life is fair." Inu-yasha said.

"God! Inu-yasha I deserve to go with! I want to help!" Kagome said madly.

"Kagome."

"No don't Kagome me, listen you, I am gonna go with! You can't stop me. Got that?" Kagome stated.

"I can't let you do that." Inu-yasha said getting annoyed.

"Well I like to see what you'll do then because I am going!" Kagome yelled at him. Kagome was the only one he let yell at him like that with out yelling harshly back but now he couldn't help it, he didn't want her getting killed.

"Listen Wench you will not go with."

"What the hell did you just call me?" Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha thought about what he had just said.

'Oh no, I did it now.' Inu-yasha mentally slapped himself.

"Kagome I didn't mean it. I swear. I just don't want you getting killed." Inu-yasha restated. Kagome clutched her hand into a fist trying to calm down. "Kagome. Please, I didn't mean it." Inu-yasha pleaded. 'Great now I'm gonna lose her too.' Inu-yasha thought madly. To his surprise Kagome walked back over to him.

"That's why I want to go. What happens if YOU get killed?" Kagome said. "And I want to cause pain to that Bastard for hitting me, beating me, shooting me, and shooting you." Kagome said a lot calmer now.

Inu-yasha looked up. "Kagome?" He asked.

"Yeah?" She answered.

"Are you still mad?"

"Yeah I am but I love you so I'm trying to calm down." Kagome said open-mindedly. Inu-yasha sighed.

"Kagome please I hate fighting with you."

"So then let me come I swear I'll be fine." Kagome begged. Inu-yasha sighed again.

"Fine. BUT You can only come if you relearn how to use a gun and I will help teach you." Kagome smiled and jumped up.

"That's fine with me." She said happily.

"So then, when do we go to your house and finally get your stuff?" Inu-yasha asked standing up.

"I don't know." Was Kagome's answer.

"How about tonight?" Inu-yasha asked.

"But you're still hurt." Kagome said.

"I'm fine. The wound is almost gone anyways." Inu-yasha said walking over to her.

"If you're sure." Kagome said. "I am. I'll get Nobunaga to drive and bring some others just in case."

"Okay." Kagome said as Inu-yasha put his arms around her waist. Kagome leaned back into him. Inu-yasha turned her around to face him and lowered his mouth to hers. When Inu- yasha's mouth was on hers, Kagome deepened the kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. She played around with his fangs.

As soon as they broke apart, they went into another kiss. Inu-yasha's hands traveled down Kagome's back making her shudder. She tightened her grip on him. "Inu-yasha." She moaned.

"Yeah?" He breathed heavily. Kagome pushed herself towards his face. Inu-yasha lifted her up and put his hands under her butt. Kagome wraped her legs around his waist. Inu-yasha lifted her shirt over her head. He kissed her collarbone.

"Ohhhh." Kagome moaned. She took off his shirt.

"Inu-yasha." Kagome gasped. He loved hearing her moan his name like that.

He gently pushed her against the wall so he could use his one hand with out dropping her. He slid his free hand down her stomach and drew little circles around her belly button. Kagome shuddered.

"Inu-yasha?" Came Somebody's voice.

"God damn it." Inu-yasha growled. Kagome looked at him.

"Better put me down." Kagome said. Inu-yasha growled again and put her down.

"God damn it this had better be good." Inu-yasha said putting his shirt back on. He handed Kagome's shirt to her. He walked to the door.

"What the hell is it?" Inu-yasha said opening the door, What they saw horrified them. "Shippou!" Kagome cried out.

(End of chapter)

A/n: Yes I am evil, I had to end it there, and don't worry the real lemon will be coming soon! I have an idea for it now sorry hold on a little longer! Well to find out what happens keep reading! Don't forget to review! Please

Pretty please!

Chow!

Shadow Angel


	16. Tragedy

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Well I have another summary and chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! And my gay Computer is acting up, I had two pages written and the gay damn thing shut down, and I didn't get to save the freaking two pages. I've been to mad to tape but I'm better now. I do update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! Sorry! Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter and summary!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
"How about tonight?" Inu-yasha asked. "But you're still hurt." Kagome said. "I'm fine. The wound is almost gone anyways." Inu-yasha said walking over to her. "If you're sure." Kagome said. "I am. I'll get Nobunaga to drive and bring some others just in case." "Okay." Kagome said as Inu-yasha put his arms around her waist. Kagome leaned back into him. Inu-yasha turned her around to face him and lowered his mouth to hers. When Inu-yasha's mouth was on hers, Kagome deepened the kiss. Her tongue slipped into his mouth. She played around with his fangs.  
  
As soon as they broke apart, they went into another kiss. Inu-yasha's hands traveled down Kagome's back making her shudder. She tightened her grip on him. "Inu-yasha." She moaned. "Yeah?" He breathed heavily. Kagome pushed herself towards his face. Inu-yasha lifted her up and put his hands under her butt. Kagome wraped her legs around his waist. Inu-yasha lifted her shirt over her head. He kissed her collarbone. "Ohhhh." Kagome moaned. She took off his shirt. "Inu-yasha." Kagome gasped. He loved hearing her moan his name like that.  
  
He gently pushed her against the wall so he could use his one hand with out dropping her. He slid his free hand down her stomach and drew little circles around her belly button. Kagome shuddered.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Came Somebody's voice. "God damn it." Inu-yasha growled. Kagome looked at him. "Better put me down." Kagome said. Inu-yasha growled again and put her down. "God damn it this had better be good." Inu-yasha said putting his shirt back on. He handed Kagome's shirt to her. He walked to the door.  
  
"What the hell is it?" Inu-yasha said opening the door, What they saw horrified them. "Shippou!" Kagome cried out.  
(A/n: Well that's the end of the summary and here's the next chapter: )  
Chapter 16: Tragedy  
  
"What the hell is it?" Inu-yasha growled opening the door, What they saw horrified them. "Shippou!" Kagome cried out. Shippou was standing in front of them holding his shoulder. He was beaten badly. His face had been really messed up. His mouth, nose, arm and shoulder was bleeding badly. He had a large cut down the side of his other arm. Inu-yasha caught him before he fell over.  
  
"Shippou what happened?" Inu-yasha demanded. "T-the others. Inu-yasha, K- Kohaku a-a-and T-Tiffany. They're still there." Shippou said weakly. "What?" Kagome panicked. "I tried to s-stop them, b-but we-we were attacked." Shippou said. Inu-yasha put Shippou against the wall. Kagome went to stand him up when he started to fall over.  
  
Inu-yasha went down the hall yelling for everyone. "Miroku. That's Inu- yasha and he sounds mad." Sango said standing up from where she was sitting. "Yes. We'd better go see what happened." Miroku stood up and went into the hallway. Sango and Miroku both saw Kagome holding up Shippou. "Oh my god what happened?" Sango asked running over to them. "Shippou said they we're attacked, Sango Tiffany and Kohaku are still where they were attacked." Kagome cried. Sango stood still when she heard her brother's name.  
  
"Shippou! Is Kohaku alright?" Sango asked. "I-I don't know." Was all Shippou could get out. Sango looked down the hall. Inu-yasha had already gotten some of the guys together and they were all standing there. "What are you waiting for!" Sango yelled at them. She didn't want to lose her brother. Miroku looked up at Shippou. "We need him to tell us what happened." Miroku said. "Well he can't right now, he's hurt to bad." Inu- yasha answered. They were waiting for Joe to come now. They all heard Sango yell but ignored it at the moment.  
  
Kagome held Shippou in her arms now. "Hang on Shippou, Joe's coming." Kagome said trying to smile. "Kagome?" Shippou whispered. "Yeah?" She asked. "You're like a mom to me. Thanks, I don't remember mine, she and my father died when I was little." Kagome's eyes watered. "You're welcome Shippou. Now please hang in there." "Okay I'll try." Came Shippou's weak response. Kagome looked down at Inu-yasha who was looking back up at her and Shippou. Kagome shook her head sadly.  
  
Inu-yasha's fist tightened when she looked at him sadly and shook her head. He knew that Shippou probably wasn't going to make it and it hurt him. Shippou had always been there. Shippou was like a child that he had adopted. And he knew that since Kagome came around she was always acting like a mother towards him. 'I swear Shippou dies and there will be hell to pay. This is the last straw. Oh shit what about the other two Shippou said were still there?'  
  
Kohaku, who was like another of Inu-yasha's child even know Sango always acted as a parent as well as his sister. And the girl Tiffany, she was one of Kagome's best friends. They had to get to them but they didn't even know where Shippou was when they got attacked. Inu-yasha walked to Shippou and Kagome. "Shippou." Inu-yasha said kneeling down beside them. "Shippou, we need to know where you were when you got attacked. So we can get Kohaku and Tiffany." Inu-yasha explained.  
  
"Down the street from the mansion, In the alley of the club and bar. I can't remember what it's called." Shippou said. "The Bronze?" (A/n: I got that from Buffy the vampire slayer, did you ever see it? I love that show too!) Inu-yasha asked. "Y-yeah, that's the one." Shippou answered. Inu- yasha stood up and looked at Kagome. "We'll get them don't worry." Inu- yasha said before he walked down the hall to the others.  
  
"I know where they are." Inu-yasha said coming back. "Where?" Miroku and Nobunaga asked at the same time. "In the alley behind The Bronze." "Okay. We got to get going. Kohaku and Tiffany are still there and from what Shippou says it doesn't look good for them, and I don't think Shippou will make it." Inu-yasha said dryly. Everyone looked sad. They all loved Shippou and Kohaku, they even started caring about That Ayame and now Tiffany. Now they could be taken away from them. "We have to move now." Inu-yasha was already at the door.  
  
"No on messes with my family." Inu-yasha growled. He took one last look up at Shippou who Joe was helping now. Kagome wasn't there. "Kagome?" He said loudly. "I'm right here Inu-yasha." Kagome said. Inu-yasha turned around. "I'm coming with you. Tiffany is there." Kagome said. "Fine but we have to grab a few things." Inu-yasha ran down to the basement. He came back with a bag filled with stuff. Inu-yasha dropped the bag "Get ready. Kagome come with me."  
  
Kagome followed Inu-yasha. He was carrying some things. They went into a room and closed the door. Inu-yasha handed her a bullet poof vest. "Put that on." Kagome started pulling it over her shirt. "No, it has to go under." "Okay." Kagome took her shirt off. Inu-yasha watched her struggle with the vest. "Here let me help." Inu-yasha pulled the vest over and strapped the vest onto her. "Thanks." He handed her a gun. It was platinum silver, (A/n: For you lazydoll'6;) and had different inscriptions on it. One inscription was a picture of a great dog.  
  
"Wow that's nice." Kagome said examining it. "Yeah it's my special gun. You can use it right?" "Yes I can." "Keep that one until you get one for yourself." Inu-yasha said. "But it's your special gun." Kagome stated. "Yeah and you're my special girl." Inu-yasha said smirking. "Come on lets go." "Wait what about you Inu-yasha? Don't you have anything?"  
  
"I have my other gun." "But you should have a vest too." Kagome whined. "I don't need it." "But you did get shot before." "Yeah but I didn't know that it was happening. This time I'll know and be able to dodge it." Inu-yasha said opening the door when Kagome got her shirt back on. "Okay let's go." Kagome said walking beside Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at everyone. "We're ready Inu-yasha." Nobunaga said looking at him. "Okay then let's get going." Inu-yasha started out the door. Kagome followed him into the garage. "I never saw all these." Kagome whispered looking at the black Mercedes Benz in the garage. "Yeah. Nobunaga you will drive. Miroku grab the other one." Inu-yasha said pointing to the black sports car. Nobunaga hopped into the car and Miroku did the other. Inu-yasha went into the back with Kagome.  
  
"Let's go Nobunaga." Inu-yasha said. He pulled Kagome to him. He could feel her sadness. "Don't worry we'll get them back." "I know, I trust you." Kagome said. "Good that's the way I want it. Nobunaga go faster." Inu-yasha ordered. Nobunaga listened and sped up. Miroku kept up with them easily. They pulled into the parking lot across the street from the Bronze.  
  
Inu-yasha stepped out. He listened for anything that might be suspicious. Kagome stepped out behind him. Nobunaga and some of the other guys went around scouting the area. "Inu-yasha the place looks clear." "Okay." Inu- yasha said back. He pulled Kagome along with him.  
  
"Let's go. The alley way is where Shippou said they were." Inu-yasha said going to the alley quickly. He stopped and pulled out his gun but kept it lowered and out of sight. Kagome did the same thing. When Miroku looked over at her he saw the gun she had. 'Well Inu-yasha let her have his helmet and now his special gun. She is the real deal.' Miroku thought. Inu-yasha stepped into the alley. Kagome saw Tiffany lying on the ground. Kagome couldn't help it. She pulled her hand out of Inu-yasha's grip and ran towards Tiffany. "Kagome! Wait!" Inu-yasha yelled but was too late.  
  
"Tiffany!" Kagome cried. Tiffany weakly looked up at her. "I-It w-was H-H- Hojo." Tiffany whispered bearly. Kagome picked up her head onto her lap. "Tiffany I'm sorry." Kagome said gently rocking her back and forth. Kagome looked up at Inu-yasha who was no doubt coming to yell at her for running out in the open like that. Kagome looked into Inu-yasha's eyes, he was mad but when he saw her tears his face softened.  
  
Tiffany looked at Kagome again. "K-Kagome, K-Kohaku. H-he's over there s- some where." Kagome looked up. 'I don't see anything. Wait he might be behind the Dumpster.' "Inu-yasha check behind the Dumpster." Kagome said looking up at him again. Inu-yasha, Miroku, and Nobunaga all went to the side of the Dumpster. "Shit." Kagome heard someone say. When Inu-yasha looked over at her again he nodded signaling he was there.  
  
"Inu-yasha?" Miroku asked, Miroku looked at the sight before him again. "He tried to use his daggers." Miroku pointed out. Sure enough two black daggers were on the ground a little ways from him. Inu-yasha picked them up. "They are no doubly his." He saw the fire sticker he put on both the handles. Nobunaga knelt down beside Kohaku. Inu-yasha was scared to flip him over. Nobunaga looked at him the n gently turned him over.  
  
Kohaku's face had been almost destroyed. "He's still alive but bearly." Nobunaga said looking back to Inu-yasha. "Pick him up, When we get back we can't let Sango see him. Not like this." Inu-yasha said hurting inside. He couldn't bear to look at his face. He was gonna make sure Hojo paid with his life and any others who had any thing to do with this. Nobunaga and Miroku picked up Kohaku and put him in the sports car with Miroku. Inu- yasha went over to Kagome. "I need to take her now." Inu-yasha said softly. Kagome nodded even though she didn't want to let Tiffany go.  
  
Inu-yasha picked Tiffany up and put her with Miroku in the front because she could at least sit up against the seat. Inu-yasha looked at Miroku. "Drive as fast as you can and DON'T LET SANGO SEE HER BROTHER." Inu-yasha mad that clear. "I know." Was all Miroku said then her took off with Tiffany and Kohaku. Kagome was standing by the car when Inu-yasha came back. "How bad was he?" She asked not looking at his face. "His face is bearly recognizable." Inu-yasha said lowly. Kagome climbed into the car. Inu-yasha followed. Kagome was still crying but didn't want Inu-yasha to notice but he did.  
  
"Kagome." Inu-yasha said to her. She sniffed. "Kagome." He said a little louder. "W-what?" She asked. She finally looked at him and saw that he was starting to cry too. 'He did this when I got shot. One tear but it still means something. Most people wouldn't get a sad face from him. Kohaku is also important to him. Like Shippou and me.' Kagome thought.  
  
Inu-yasha blinked his eyes trying to clear his eyes. Kagome put her head on his chest. "Don't try to stop Inu-yasha, It's okay to cry." She whispered to him. Inu-yasha looked at the top of her head. He hugged her tightly. She knew he was crying on her shoulder and she was happy that he was getting it out.  
  
Inu-yasha had fallen asleep after the few minutes he had his head on her shoulder. They pulled into the driveway. Nobunaga looked back at Kagome. "Go ahead Nobunaga we're fine here." Kagome said. Nobunaga nodded and started for the mansion. Kagome looked at the sports car next to them. 'Oh god, I hope Sango hasn't seen her brother.' Kagome thought. Inu-yasha stirred a little bit. Kagome didn't move she just held Inu-yasha.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Joe was trying to figure out how to treat Shippou and Kohaku at the same time. "Miroku, you take care of Shippou if anything changes get me." Miroku nodded and turned his attention to Shippou. Joe went to Kohaku. "This is really bad." Joe said to himself. It was going to be hard to keep him and Shippou alive. He had one of the nurses helping Tiffany, she would live but she was beaten badly too. Joe wrapped bandages around his head. "These bandages won't do much the damage is already done." Joe mumbled.  
  
Joe hooked IV's into his hand. "This is going to be hard on Sango too." Joe said sadly. "Kohaku if you can hear me, don't give up the fight for your life." Joe told Kohaku several times. Kohaku didn't move at all and his breathing had be come fainter. Joe called for a life support machine. The nurses drug one in and Joe hooked him up to it right away. "Shippou is on one of these too." Joe said to Kohaku. "He's fighting for his life Kohaku. You're not the only one. Tiffany is going to be okay. I know you'd want to know that." Joe told Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku don't give up anytime soon." Joe whispered then went to check on Miroku and Shippou. "Nothing changed." Miroku said when Joe walked in. "This isn't good they both have to be on life support. We can't let anyone else get hurt bad until they are off of them. Those two are the only machines we have." Joe told Miroku. "I now that. Hopefully they won't need them more then a few days." Miroku tried to change his mood but it didn't work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha woke up. He looked at Kagome who was looking out the window. "Kagome?" He asked. She looked down at him. "Inu-yasha, do you feel any better?" She asked. "I don't know, why are we out in the car?" "Because you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." "You should have. You would have been much more comfortable." "I was fine with you here." Kagome said. Inu-yasha sat up. He looked at the garage door. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked. "About an hour now." "Did anyone come out and say anything about Kohaku, Shippou, or Tiffany?" "No." Inu-yasha opened the door.  
  
"Come on then." He said pulling her out with him. "I'm coming don't worry." She said softy. They walked up to the hospital par t of the mansion. Sango was sitting out side of the door that lead into the hospital part. "Inu- yasha they won't let me in there." She hissed at him. "Sango calm down. It's for your own good. Just wait until Joe says you can go in." Inu-yasha told her calmly. Kagome sat next to Sango.  
  
"I'll wait her with you to find out how they're all doing. It's only fair if you can't go in." Kagome said. Inu-yasha looked at her. "Kagome you should see how Tiffany is doing." Inu-yasha said wanting her to go in with him.  
  
"I'm sure Tiffany will be okay. She's not as weak as she may seem." Kagome said to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha didn't want to fight so he took action. He grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her into the door. Sango just watched. Kagome pulled her hands away from him. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled. "Sango needs to be alone to cool off or she might say something to you that will hurt your feelings that she didn't mean. I also don't want to be alone when I check on them."  
  
"But Miroku and Joe are up here." Kagome said to him. "They are but they're not like you, I fell like I can do anything with you Kagome. I can't with them." She now understood that he meant the crying thing. "Oh I see." Kagome said softly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell." She added. "No it's not your fault." Inu-yasha said. Kagome took his hand. "Let's go see how everyone is doing." Kagome said to Inu-yasha.  
  
(End Of the chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Okay there that chapter finally. So sorry it took so long. okay well if any one is wondering my IM for AOL is Inu-yashas shadow. Okay well to find out what happens keep reading. Till next time. OH And I'm at my dad's this weekend so I don't know if I'll be able to update but I'll try.  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel  
  
: ) 


	17. Conditions

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Well I have another summary and chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I do update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! Sorry! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to update. Well for school tomorrow I have his huge project to do so I won't be able o update for at least a day or two. I'm really, really sorry! Oh I have another thing, I changed my mind about the lemon, which might be coming soon, I will have it in a chapter so you might not want to skip it. Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter and summary!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
Joe hooked IV's into his hand. "This is going to be hard on Sango too." Joe said sadly. "Kohaku if you can hear me, don't give up the fight for your life." Joe told Kohaku several times. Kohaku didn't move at all and his breathing had be come fainter. Joe called for a life support machine. The nurses drug one in and Joe hooked him up to it right away. "Shippou is on one of these too." Joe said to Kohaku. "He's fighting for his life Kohaku. You're not the only one. Tiffany is going to be okay. I know you'd want to know that." Joe told Kohaku.  
  
"Kohaku don't give up anytime soon." Joe whispered then went to check on Miroku and Shippou. "Nothing changed." Miroku said when Joe walked in. "This isn't good they both have to be on life support. We can't let anyone else get hurt bad until they are off of them. Those two are the only machines we have." Joe told Miroku. "I now that. Hopefully they won't need them more then a few days." Miroku tried to change his mood but it didn't work.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha woke up. He looked at Kagome who was looking out the window. "Kagome?" He asked. She looked down at him. "Inu-yasha, do you feel any better?" She asked. "I don't know, why are we out in the car?" "Because you were sleeping and I didn't want to wake you up." "You should have. You would have been much more comfortable." "I was fine with you here." Kagome said. Inu-yasha sat up. He looked at the garage door. "How long have I been asleep?" He asked. "About an hour now." "Did anyone come out and say anything about Kohaku, Shippou, or Tiffany?" "No." Inu-yasha opened the door.  
  
"Come on then." He said pulling her out with him. "I'm coming don't worry." She said softy. They walked up to the hospital par t of the mansion. Sango was sitting out side of the door that lead into the hospital part. "Inu- yasha they won't let me in there." She hissed at him. "Sango calm down. It's for your own good. Just wait until Joe says you can go in." Inu-yasha told her calmly. Kagome sat next to Sango.  
  
"I'll wait her with you to find out how they're all doing. It's only fair if you can't go in." Kagome said. Inu-yasha looked at her. "Kagome you should see how Tiffany is doing." Inu-yasha said wanting her to go in with him.  
  
"I'm sure Tiffany will be okay. She's not as weak as she may seem." Kagome said to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha didn't want to fight so he took action. He grabbed Kagome's hands and pulled her into the door. Sango just watched. Kagome pulled her hands away from him. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled. "Sango needs to be alone to cool off or she might say something to you that will hurt your feelings that she didn't mean. I also don't want to be alone when I check on them."  
  
"But Miroku and Joe are up here." Kagome said to him. "They are but they're not like you, I fell like I can do anything with you Kagome. I can't with them." She now understood that he meant the crying thing. "Oh I see." Kagome said softly. "Sorry. I didn't mean to yell." She added. "No it's not your fault." Inu-yasha said. Kagome took his hand. "Let's go see how everyone is doing." Kagome said to Inu-yasha.  
Chapter 17: Conditions  
  
Inu-yasha took Kagome's hand tighter in his own. He was scared too go into anyone's room. "It's okay Inu-yasha." Kagome said feeling Inu-yasha tense up. "I don't know if I can do this." Inu-yasha said in a whisper. "Yes you can. You want to too." Kagome said patting his hand. "I'm here with you." She added. "I know." They walked into room one. Shippou was in this room. Joe and Miroku were both in here. "Joe? Miroku?" "Inu-yasha." They both said at the same time.  
  
"What about his condition?" Inu-yasha asked pointing at Shippou, who was lying way too still from his normal self. "Where not sure yet." Joe said. "What about Kohaku?" Inu-yasha asked again. "Kohaku's in acomma. He could wake up today, tomorrow, and maybe not at all. I don't know, but it doesn't look good for either one of them." Joe said looking at the door. "I don't want Sango seeing her brother, but I can't keep her out there the whole time." Joe said to them. "They are both on life support." Miroku said sadly.  
  
Kagome closed her eyes. She was going to start crying, but she wanted to be strong for Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha hung his head. 'I'm gonna fucking kill Hojo.' Inu-yasha kept thinking over and over again. "Inu-yasha?" "What Joe?" "Should I let Sango in?" "You're gonna have too. She waiting in the hall and she mad that she can't come in here." Inu-yasha said coldly. "Yes I know, I have to let her in." Joe went to tell Sango. "Inu-yasha?" Kagome whispered. "What?" Inu-yasha asked harshly. Kagome knew he was hurt but it hurt her when he talked to her like that.  
  
'Inu-yasha don't be mad at me.' Kagome thought. When he asked her what she wanted she had loosened her grip because of the harshness in his voice. "Never mind." She choked out. Inu-yasha could tell he hurt her with his word. 'Shit I didn't mean it to be harsh.' Inu-yasha thought. He hand tightened around hers. "Kagome?" He asked trying not to sound mean. "Yeah?" She whispered scared of what he might say. Inu-yasha looked into her eyes, he was about to cry. Kagome pulled him over to the corner. Miroku looked over at them but looked away when Kagome gave him a glare. She put her arms around him in a protective way.  
  
He tightened his grip around her. He was silently crying now. Kagome rubbed his head trying to comfort him. "It'll be okay. They both are strong and they have the will power to fight for their lives." Kagome whispered. Inu- yasha kept his head down. Kagome kissed the top of his ears. "I love you Inu-yasha no matter how you act towards me. Mad, sad, crying, no matter what." Kagome whispered to him. Inu-yasha didn't know how to respond he just held on to her tighter, which Kagome knew was that he loved her the same. She gently rubbed his soft silky silver hair.  
  
After a few minutes Sango came into Shippou's room. She hadn't gone to her brother's room yet. "Shippou." Sango whispered. Inu-yasha looked up hearing her. Kagome looked too. "Sango." Kagome whispered. Sango looked over at them. Then back at Shippou. Tears fell down her face. She knew that Kohaku would be worst. 'Please god no, this can't be right. Why didn't this happen to me instead of them.' Sango thought. Kagome and Inu-yasha went back over to Shippou's side with Sango. "My brother's worst right?" Sango asked the air not wanting an answer.  
  
Kagome couldn't fight the tears anymore so she let them come but tried to hide them. She couldn't hide them from Inu-yasha though. He gently pulled on Kagome's hand to go into Kohaku's room so they could go somewhere else, so they could calm down. Inu-yasha looked at the boy lying on the bed. "No way that's Kohaku." Inu-yasha said. Kohaku had bandages covering his face so they couldn't see it. He was in really bad shape.  
  
'There's no way he'll wake up.' Inu-yasha tried pushing that thought to the back of his head. After a few minutes Sango came in but stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Kohaku lying the almost like a doll instead of a human. Sango cried harder running to her brother's side. "Kohaku." Miroku followed her into the room. Inu-yasha looked at him. "Stay with her. I have to leave." Inu-yasha said taking Kagome with him. Miroku went beside Sango as soon as he got there.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha kept his head down walking back to his room. He didn't want to talk but he didn't want to leave Kagome alone. 'Hopefully she won't want to talk either.' He thought. They went into his room. "We're going to get your stuff tonight." Inu-yasha said to her then sat down. "Inu-yasha?" "I don't really want to talk right now." He said to her. "Sorry." She turned to leave. She didn't want to make Inu-yasha more upset then he already was. She opened the door. Inu-yasha didn't move to stop her. 'Okay I'm gonna go then. He'll get me when he's ready.' Kagome thought. She started walking towards her room.  
  
Inu-yasha went to the door. As soon as Kagome started walking down the hall he followed her. She didn't know though because of how quiet he was doing it. Before she went to her room she went back to the car where she picked something up. Inu-yasha saw it was his special gun that he was letting her use. She put on the safety and held it to her chest hugging it. She turned and started back towards her room. Inu-yasha decided to stop her before she went in. When she went to open the door, Inu-yasha grabbed her hand. At first she went to hit him but stopped as soon as she saw his face. "Inu- yasha." She said out loud.  
  
"That's my name." He said. He pulled her back up to his room. "I didn't want you to leave. I just didn't want to talk about what happened. I didn't give you a chance to tell me if it was or not." Inu-yasha said opening the door. "Oh. That wasn't what I was gonna talk about." "See I didn't let you finish so go ahead. What did you want to ask?" Inu-yasha said. "I was gonna ask you if you could do me a favor." "Like what?" "I wasn't finished." "Right sorry." "I was going to ask if I could lay with you and have you just hold me." Kagome said looking at him. "Oh, I think I could do that, I'd have to charge you though." Inu-yasha said trying to joke around.  
  
"Very funny." Kagome said to him. "Come on then." Inu-yasha said sitting down. Kagome sat in between of his legs. He put his arms around her and then set his chin on the top of her head. He was glad that she didn't want to talk about what had happened. He could tell that it hurt her too.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Yeah I shot at Inu-yasha but he's still alive." Hojo said to Sesshoumaru. "So you didn't kill him?" "No, they came and fired at me so I had to leave after I fired the first shot." Hojo said. "Well what about the others you had someone go after?" Sesshoumaru asked Hojo. "You mean the kids? I had a group attack them behind the Bronze. I doubt they will make it. Especially that Kohaku." "Who was the group that you sent?" Sesshoumaru asked. "I sent Kikyo, Jaken, Naraku and Dan." Hojo told Sesshoumaru. "Did any of them get hurt?"  
  
"Dan was stabbed with a dagger by Kohaku, Kikyo was cut by that girls nails, Jaken was hit with a pole, and Naraku arm is broken but we did more damage to them then they did to us." Hojo said. "Okay. That will be all for now." Sesshoumaru said dismissing Hojo. "Yes sir." With that Hojo left.  
  
Hojo went outside. "I see that you made it." "Yes I told you I would and I always keep my promises." A guy said to Hojo. "So then what is it that you said you were going to do?" "I said I would kill that bitch Kagome." "Yes I understand. I will let you try. John."  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku hugged Sango. She cried and cried in his arms. "Sango if anything Kohaku will make it. He's a very strong boy." "He's not the only one I'm crying for Miroku." Sango choked out. "Yes, Shippou. He has the will power to live. They both do, and if you ask me I think they will make it. It might take a long time but I think they will make." Miroku said gently rubbing Sango's back. "And Sango?" "Yeah." She sniffed. "I like you a lot too." Miroku said. Sango knew what he meant. She hugged him tighter. "I don't know what to do." She said to him. "Just be here with him. Be here for both of them, just don't so what Kagome did or you'll get sick, take care of yourself." Miroku said wiping at her tears.  
  
She hugged him tighter. "I'll try." "That's all I need Sango. Just try as hard a you can." He whispered. Sango buried her head into Miroku's chest. "Thank you Miroku, you're always there for me." Sango said. "Yeah and you're there for me." He kissed the top of her head. "I know what you meant now. About us being friends and you said you liked me a little more than a friend. Well I like you the same way." Miroku said trying to keep her mind off her brother.  
  
"Really?" She asked. "Yes. Really, really." Miroku said to her. "Miroku thank you. I-I love you." "And I you." Miroku said then took the chance of kissing her on the lips. She didn't pull away. She kissed him back as best as she could. "Thank you." She whispered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha knew Kagome fell asleep, when she woke up they were going to get her stuff no matter what. Inu-yasha was sick and tired of trying to get her stuff with that fucking Hojo doing something to ruin it. He was going to kill him too. For all the pain he cause him and his family. There was know way Inu-yasha was going to let him live. No one in hell would stop him from killing him now. Kagome stirred in his arms.  
  
'Maybe she's waking up.' He thought. He carefully moved his arm. "Kagome?" He said quietly. She didn't answer. 'Okay maybe she's not waking up.' He thought. He gently put his hand on her face and ran it down to her neck. He was trying his best to keep his mind off of Kohaku and Shippou. Kagome's eyes fluttered a little. Inu-yasha grinned and did it again. This time she woke up. "Inu-yasha?" "Yeah it's just me." Inu-yasha said twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers. How long have I been asleep?" "About 2 hours." Inu-yasha answered. He put his lips on hers. She deepened the kiss for about one minute then stopped. She looked at Inu-yasha. "What was that for?" She asked teasingly. "Do I have to have a reason?" "No." She said softly.  
  
He kissed her again. Then he kissed her neck. Kagome put her arms around his neck. Inu-yasha kissed her lips again playfully biting her bottom lip. She giggled at him. He started to tickle her then. "No......stop that!......Come on not fair!" Kagome said laughing. She tried to stop him but he was too strong. "I-I.....Can't......Breath!" Kagome whined. Inu- yasha stopped. "Feh. Your no fun." He pouted. "I couldn't breath, unless you want me to die then go ahead." Kagome said catching her breath. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." Inu-yasha said to her. "Yes I think so." Kagome said mocking him. "Well we gotta get your stuff." "I know that Inu-yasha."  
  
"Okay I don't want anything to happen like last time, we tried getting your stuff before but something always happens." "You noticed that too huh?" Kagome said. "Yeah. This time no matter what we are getting your stuff, then you can stay here and not leave." Inu-yasha said. "Sounds like you don't want me to ever leave." Kagome teased. "I don't." Inu-yasha said to her smiling. "Well I'll have to leave sometimes. I got kicked out of school but I need to go back." Kagome said frowning. "Don't worry about that, I'll pay for you to go again. I mean we have the money." Inu-yasha said. "You would really do that?" "Yeah for you, anything." Inu-yasha stated.  
  
"You do know it cost a lot of money right?" Kagome asked. "All schools around here do. What a couple hundreds of dollars?" Inu-yasha said. Kagome looked at him. "You're not kidding?" She asked. "No I really want you to be happy, if finishing school makes you happy then you'll do it." He said crossing his arms. Kagome jumped on him. "Oh Inu-yasha!" She cried out. She was so happy. "I love you so much!" She kissed him. He put his arms around her so she didn't fall off of him. He kissed her again, again, and again. (A/n: you know when you look at someone and you kiss them, look at them and kiss them again and do that over and over again. Quick kisses? Well that's what they were doing.)  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. "I love you too Kagome." Inu-yasha said kissing her again and again. After a couple of minutes they stopped and he put Kagome down. Her lips were swollen and she was breathing heavier. She smiled at him licking her lips. "Come on we should go get your stuff." Inu- yasha said pulling her to the door. 


	18. Kagome's House

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! OH I HAVE ANOTHER STORY! PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S CALLED MAKING IT WORK! PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW. Well I have another summary and chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I do update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! Sorry! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to update. Well for school tomorrow I have his huge project to do so I won't be able to update for at least a day or two. I'm really, really sorry! Oh I have another thing, I changed my mind about the lemon, which might be coming soon, I will have it in a chapter so you might not want to skip it. Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter and summary!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
Inu-yasha knew Kagome fell asleep, when she woke up they were going to get her stuff no matter what. Inu-yasha was sick and tired of trying to get her stuff with that fucking Hojo doing something to ruin it. He was going to kill him too. For all the pain he cause him and his family. There was know way Inu-yasha was going to let him live. No one in hell would stop him from killing him now. Kagome stirred in his arms.  
  
'Maybe she's waking up.' He thought. He carefully moved his arm. "Kagome?" He said quietly. She didn't answer. 'Okay maybe she's not waking up.' He thought. He gently put his hand on her face and ran it down to her neck. He was trying his best to keep his mind off of Kohaku and Shippou. Kagome's eyes fluttered a little. Inu-yasha grinned and did it again. This time she woke up. "Inu-yasha?" "Yeah it's just me." Inu-yasha said twirling a strand of her hair in his fingers. How long have I been asleep?" "About 2 hours." Inu-yasha answered. He put his lips on hers. She deepened the kiss for about one minute then stopped. She looked at Inu-yasha. "What was that for?" She asked teasingly. "Do I have to have a reason?" "No." She said softly.  
  
He kissed her again. Then he kissed her neck. Kagome put her arms around his neck. Inu-yasha kissed her lips again playfully biting her bottom lip. She giggled at him. He started to tickle her then. "No......stop that!......Come on not fair!" Kagome said laughing. She tried to stop him but he was too strong. "I-I.....Can't......Breath!" Kagome whined. Inu- yasha stopped. "Feh. Your no fun." He pouted. "I couldn't breath, unless you want me to die then go ahead." Kagome said catching her breath. "Ha ha ha. Very funny." Inu-yasha said to her. "Yes I think so." Kagome said mocking him. "Well we gotta get your stuff." "I know that Inu-yasha."  
  
"Okay I don't want anything to happen like last time, we tried getting your stuff before but something always happens." "You noticed that too huh?" Kagome said. "Yeah. This time no matter what we are getting your stuff, then you can stay here and not leave." Inu-yasha said. "Sounds like you don't want me to ever leave." Kagome teased. "I don't." Inu-yasha said to her smiling. "Well I'll have to leave sometimes. I got kicked out of school but I need to go back." Kagome said frowning. "Don't worry about that, I'll pay for you to go again. I mean we have the money." Inu-yasha said. "You would really do that?" "Yeah for you, anything." Inu-yasha stated.  
  
"You do know it cost a lot of money right?" Kagome asked. "All schools around here do. What a couple hundreds of dollars?" Inu-yasha said. Kagome looked at him. "You're not kidding?" She asked. "No I really want you to be happy, if finishing school makes you happy then you'll do it." He said crossing his arms. Kagome jumped on him. "Oh Inu-yasha!" She cried out. She was so happy. "I love you so much!" She kissed him. He put his arms around her so she didn't fall off of him. He kissed her again, again, and again. (A/n: you know when you look at someone and you kiss them, look at them and kiss them again and do that over and over again. Quick kisses? Well that's what they were doing.)  
  
Kagome looked into his eyes. "I love you too Kagome." Inu-yasha said kissing her again and again. After a couple of minutes they stopped and he put Kagome down. Her lips were swollen and she was breathing heavier. She smiled at him licking her lips. "Come on we should go get your stuff." Inu- yasha said pulling her to the door.  
  
(Okay the end of the summary. Here's the chapter: )  
Chapter 18: Kagome's House  
  
Inu-yasha pulled Kagome down the hallway. "Are we in some kind of hurry?" Kagome asked. "Sure." Inu-yasha said. "Okay." Kagome said back to him. "Oh I have a question." Kagome asked Inu-yasha. "Yeah?" "You know when Ayame and Tiffany brought me back here after John beat on me?" "Yeah what about that?" "Well they took my car back, can I bring it with?" "What kind of car? I didn't really notice it." Inu-yasha asked. "Well it's my baby, a 1967 Shelby Mustang GT 500." Kagome stated proudly. "Wow that's a nice car. Of course you can bring it." "THANK YOU!" Kagome half jumped on him again.  
  
Inu-yasha smiled. "Besides, I like them kind of cars, they are really fast." "I know that's a reason why I got one, so I could race in it." Kagome said grinning. "So are we going to take Nobunaga? I mean someone will have to drive the car we take because me and you will be in mine." Kagome said. "Yeah, he'll come." Inu-yasha said laughing. "Nobunaga! Where are you?" Inu-yasha yelled down the hall. "You should be more quiet, what if someone's sleeping?" "Don't worry, they won't care." Inu-yasha said yelling again. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say Inu-yasha." After a few more minutes of yelling Nobunaga stuck his head out of a room. "Nobunaga there you are." "Yeah I was sleeping." "See I told you Inu-yasha but no, don't listen to little old Kagome." Kagome mocked.  
  
"Yeah not very funny. Nobunaga we need you to drive." "To where?" Nobunaga asked. "To Kagome's house. We are finally getting her stuff this time." Inu- yasha said. "Okay let me get ready. I'll meet you down in the garage." "Okay." Inu-yasha answered.  
  
***10 minutes later:  
  
"Where is he?" Inu-yasha said getting inpatient. "I'm sure he's coming right now Inu-yasha." Kagome said trying not to laugh. "I'm right here Inu- yasha." Nobunaga said coming down the steps. "Finally." Inu-yasha mumbled. "I heard that Inu-yasha." Nobunaga said starting the car. "I want to sit up front!" Kagome said hopping in the front. Inu-yasha went to protest but she was already sitting down. "Fine I'll sit back here.......All by my lonesome." Inu-yasha said trying to sound hurt. "Inu-yasha you'll be fine back there." Kagome said laughing. "Now for the radio." Kagome said turning the radio on.  
  
"Nothing girly Kagome." Inu-yasha said crossing his arms. Kagome rolled her eyes. "Oh don't worry Inu-yasha." Kagome said grinning. She turned on a station. "NOOOOO!!!" Inu-yasha yelled. Nobunaga laughed. Kagome started singing. "My favorite song ever!"  
  
'Hi Barbie  
  
Hi Ken  
  
D'you wanna go for a ride?  
  
Sure Ken.  
  
Jump in...  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
Kagome waved her arms around. "Oh yeah!" She yelled. Inu-yasha was trying to cover his ears and move father back into the seat but it wasn't working.  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
I'm a blond bimbo girl, in a fantasy world,  
  
Dress me up, make it tight, I'm your dolly.  
  
You're my doll, rock'n'roll, feel the glamour in pink,  
  
kiss me here, touch me there, hanky panky.  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: «I'm always yours»  
Kagome sung even louder. Inu-yasha started to mumble something that Kagome thought sounded a little like the song. She still kept singing.  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
  
Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please,  
  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees.  
Nobunaga laughed like crazy. He started singing along too. He was having a blast. He looked back at Inu-yasha quickly. 'Poor Inu-yasha. Oh well.' Nobunaga thought laughing.  
Come jump in, bimbo friend, let us do it again,  
  
hit the town, fool around, let's go party.  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: «I'm always yours»  
  
You can touch, you can play, if you say: «I'm always yours»  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
I'm a barbie girl, in a barbie world  
  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic.  
  
you can brush my hair, undress me everywhere.  
  
Imagination, life is your creation.  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
"Inu-yasha you're singing it! I knew it! HA!" Kagome shouted over the music. Inu-yasha turned red. 'She caught me. Great. Thank god Miroku isn't here to laugh this up.' Inu-yasha thought. "Yeah it grows on you. I can't help it." Inu-yasha said to her.  
  
"Okay." Was her reply.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
  
Well Barbie, we've just getting started.  
  
Oh, I love you Ken.'  
The song ended. "See it wasn't so bad Inu-yasha." Kagome said turning around. "Yeah well I still say it girly." "Think what you want to Inu- yasha. It's my favorite song." Kagome said laughing. "I am thinking what I want to." "I figured that." Kagome sighed. "So I believe we are at your house Kagome." Nobunaga said. "Yes we are." Kagome unbuckled the seatbelt. She stepped out of the car. Inu-yasha got out right behind her. "Are you ready?" He asked her softly. "Yeah I guess. I think my mom should be home." "Well your mom's the good one right?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yeah most of the times." Kagome said taking a step towards her house.  
  
'I'm not sure if I really want to go in though. I'm scared.' Kagome thought getting closer and closer to her door. Inu-yasha stayed right behind her. Inu-yasha looked around. Everything seemed to be okay. Kagome was standing in front of her door now. She reached out for the doorknob. Inu-yasha stood next to her now. "Are you sure you're ready?" He whispered. "It's now or never." She said. She pushed the door open.  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Okay this is all for now. I'm really tired and need to go to bed. Sorry if it's short. Well thanks! Remember to read and Review and please check out my new Story! Making in work!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel  
:)  
  
;) 


	19. John and Hojo's plan

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! OH I HAVE ANOTHER STORY! PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S CALLED MAKING IT WORK! PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW. Well I have another summary and chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I do update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! Sorry! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to update. Well for school tomorrow I have his huge project to do so I won't be able to update for at least a day or two. I'm really, really sorry! Oh I have another thing, I changed my mind about the lemon, which might be coming soon, I will have it in a chapter so you might not want to skip it. Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter and summary!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
"Inu-yasha you're singing it! I knew it! HA!" Kagome shouted over the music. Inu-yasha turned red. 'She caught me. Great. Thank god Miroku isn't here to laugh this up.' Inu-yasha thought. "Yeah it grows on you. I can't help it." Inu-yasha said to her.  
  
"Okay." Was her reply.  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
Ah, Ah, Ah, yea.  
  
Come on Barbie, let's go party!  
  
uu-oooh.. uu-oooh..  
  
Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
  
Well Barbie, we've just getting started.  
  
Oh, I love you Ken.'  
The song ended. "See it wasn't so bad Inu-yasha." Kagome said turning around. "Yeah well I still say it girly." "Think what you want to Inu- yasha. It's my favorite song." Kagome said laughing. "I am thinking what I want to." "I figured that." Kagome sighed. "So I believe we are at your house Kagome." Nobunaga said. "Yes we are." Kagome unbuckled the seatbelt. She stepped out of the car. Inu-yasha got out right behind her. "Are you ready?" He asked her softly. "Yeah I guess. I think my mom should be home." "Well your mom's the good one right?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yeah most of the times." Kagome said taking a step towards her house.  
  
'I'm not sure if I really want to go in though. I'm scared.' Kagome thought getting closer and closer to her door. Inu-yasha stayed right behind her. Inu-yasha looked around. Everything seemed to be okay. Kagome was standing in front of her door now. She reached out for the doorknob. Inu-yasha stood next to her now. "Are you sure you're ready?" He whispered. "It's now or never." She said. She pushed the door open.  
  
(Okay that's the end of the summary and here's the next chapter)  
Chapter 19: John and Hojo's plan  
  
Kagome pushed the door open. "Mom?" She whispered. She took a step inside then turned to Inu-yasha. "Come in." She told him. He nodded and came in behind her. "I don't know if anyone's home, so we can go upstairs, I could leave my mom a note." Kagome said a little upset. "You wanted to say goodbye." Inu-yasha said. "Yeah but it's not that big of a deal." Kagome said heading for the stairs. Inu-yasha looked around.  
  
"I thought that she would be home though." Kagome said. "Did she go somewhere fast?" Inu-yasha asked. "I don't know maybe." Kagome started up the steps. "Are you coming up?" She asked looking back at him. "Yeah." Inu- yasha said walking up to her. He looked at pictures on the wall. 'That must be Kagome as a little girl.' Inu-yasha thought looking at a picture of a little girl that resembled Kagome but younger. Kagome saw him looking at the pictures. "That's me if you haven't already guessed it." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"I thought so." Inu-yasha said. "She's a very cute little girl." Inu-yasha added. "Yeah I guess so." Kagome said smiling at him. Kagome was at the top of the steps when she stopped and looked at another picture. Inu-yasha looked at it and froze. Kagome was in it and she had her arms wraped around a teenager. 'He is the one that I killed.' Inu-yasha thought sadly. Kagome saw him freeze. "That's me and my brother Souta, about a month before he was killed." Kagome said smiling sadly. 'I'm the one who killed him Kagome. No I couldn't tell her that. It would destroy her and me.' Inu-yasha tried pushing the thought to the back of his mind.  
  
He shook his head and climbed the rest of the steps. Kagome led him down the hall. "This is my room. Well was my room." Kagome said correcting herself. Inu-yasha smiled. 'Just like I thought, very Kagome like.' Inu- yasha laughed. "What's so funny?" "Oh it's nothing really, just that I was right, your room is very, well you." Inu-yasha stated. "Well I didn't want it to be like someone else." Kagome said mocking him. "I know that." Inu- yasha said to her. "Okay if you say so." Kagome grabbed a yellow pack. She started stuffing it with things, then when that was full she grabbed a suitcase.  
"This won't be too much will it?" "No nothing will be too much for you." Inu-yasha answered. Kagome smiled. "Okay if you are sure." Kagome continued packing stuff up. She grabbed clothes, blankets, stuff animals, jewelry and other stuff. "Okay I think I'm ready. I just need to write the note and put it where she will only see it." Kagome said getting a piece of paper from her desk. A few minutes passed. "Okay I'm done." Kagome said lifting the paper up. Inu-yasha grabbed her yellow bag plus two other ones. Kagome grabbed a suitcase.  
"We'll take this out to the car, Then put that somewhere and then get your car and leave." Inu-yasha said. "Okay sounds good." Inu-yasha and Kagome went to the car. "Nobunaga take this stuff awhile we'll be back in a few." Inu-yasha said putting the stuff in the car. "Okay." Nobunaga said the left when everything was in the car. Kagome turned back to the house. They both went back inside. "Now where to put this." Kagome said looking around. She went into the kitchen. "I could leave it here, but then if John comes home and sees it he might not show it to my mom." Kagome said.  
  
"But I guess that doesn't matter because John doesn't like me and wants me gone like Souta. Sometimes I wonder if John had anything to do with Souta's death." Kagome said making Inu-yasha look down. 'Why can't I remember what happened that day? I can only remember me killing him.' Inu-yasha thought. Kagome heard the door. "Is anyone home?" She and Inu-yasha both heard. "Oh shit John is home." Kagome said looking at Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha stood still. They heard John's foot steps in the hall. "I don't think she home you can come in Hojo." Kagome froze. "That bastard." She whispered. Inu- yasha got pissed off. 'They are working together?' He thought madly.  
  
"Yes that was a great plan too bad Inu-yasha is still alive." John said. Inu-yasha clenched his fist. "What about your plan?" Hojo asked. "Yes my plan." "What was it again?" Hojo asked. "I'm gonna kill that little bitch." "I believe her name is?" "Kagome." John said. Kagome's eyes widened. Inu- yasha had enough. He started for the door to go into the living room. Kagome tried grabbing his arm but it didn't work.  
  
The door flew open. Hojo and John turned towards the door. "So someone was here. Are you robbing this place are something?" John said coldly. Kagome came out behind Inu-yasha. "Oh well look who's also here. The little bitch." "Shut the hell up." Kagome snapped at John. "That's enough, I told you not to talk to me like that." John got up but Inu-yasha moved right in front of him. "Stay right there if you know what's good for you." Inu-yasha growled. "Is that a threat?" John asked. "No it's not a threat it's a promise." Inu-yasha said. Hojo laughed. "Shut the fuck up." Kagome barked at him.  
  
"What Kagome, you just couldn't get enough? Did you fuck him already? Can't get away from the gang guys?" Hojo taunted. Kagome wanted to shoot him right there. Inu-yasha smirked. "What are you jealous because Kagome would fuck me and not you?" Inu-yasha said looking at Kagome. She grinned. 'He's trying to get him pissed and I think it's working.' She thought. Kagome smiled at Hojo and walked up to Inu-yasha's back. "See Hojo, Kagome here, well let's just say she can be very naughty as much as she can be sexy." Inu-yasha said grinning from ear to ear.  
  
"Don't talk about the disgusting bitch." John said to him. "Well just to let you know she's the most wonderful women in the world. Not like you though. You're the disgusting one. Both of you. Beating on a girl for pleasure even if they're asking for it. You greatly disgust me." Inu-yasha said. 'I want Kagome outta here so I can kicked their asses.' Inu-yasha thought. Inu-yasha leaned to Kagome while watching them. "I want you to go outside." He whispered to her. "No I won't leave you in here with them." Kagome said. "Kagome listen to me." "NO you listen to me. I can help you, I want to help. After what Hojo did, let me hurt him."  
  
Kagome said, then she whispered. "I brought the gun you gave me." Inu-yasha looked surprised he had brought his gun and dagger but he didn't think Kagome would. "Okay but if anything goes wrong at all you leave right away." "Okay." Kagome said looking back at the other two. "Disgusting, disrespectful pigs." Kagome said making them madder. "Bitch." Hojo sprung at her but Inu-yasha kicked him in the face. John jumped on Inu-yasha when Hojo hit the ground.  
  
"This is for what you did to me in the past!" Kagome yelled kicking his head. "This is for shooting me!" She kicked him hard in the stomach. "This is for shooting my Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled louder kicking him in the face. "And this, this is for my friends." Kagome kicked him in the most sensitive part of a male's body. Hojo yelped out. He grabbed her legs bringing her down on top of him. "EWWWW! Get the fuck off of me!" Kagome yelled. Hojo smacked her in the face. "Bitch you do not show disrespect towards a male!" Hojo yelled in her face hitting her again. She jumped up. Hojo got up too. Hojo smacked her making her fall to the ground.  
  
He stood over her. Inu-yasha was still on the ground wrestling John. He saw Hojo standing over Kagome. She had handprints on her face and was bleeding. 'Shit I should have made her leave!' Inu-yasha thought. He kicked John in the stomach. "Get off me." Inu-yasha growled. "No way I'm having way to much fun." "You hurt Kagome, you will pay." "Yeah I had fun hitting that bitch." John kept saying making Inu-yasha's blood boil. "I'm gonna kill you." Inu-yasha stated. He pushed his claws into John's face. He yelled out in pain. Inu-yasha took them out and kneed hi in the stomach.  
  
John rolled over holding his face which was bleeding badly now. Inu-yasha grinned. "That was fun let me do it again." Inu-yasha said. He put his claws in front and tried to run then though john but missed. "So you dodged it? You got lucky." Inu-yasha said kicking him. "This is way to much fun." Inu-yasha said. Then he heard a gun go off. 'Kagome!' Inu-yasha and John both looked over at them.  
  
: )  
  
(A/n: Well that's another chapter down! I hope you liked it! Please remember to review! Thanks a lot.)  
  
Chow!  
  
~Shadow Angel  
  
: )  
  
;) 


	20. Lemon

LEMON WARNING! You've just been warned!  
  
Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! OH I HAVE ANOTHER STORY! PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S CALLED MAKING IT WORK! PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW. Well I have another summary and chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I do update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! Sorry! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to update. Well for school tomorrow I have his huge project to do so I won't be able to update for at least a day or two. I'm really, really sorry! Oh I have another thing, I changed my mind about the lemon, which might be coming soon, I will have it in a chapter so you might not want to skip it. Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter and summary!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
"Don't talk about the disgusting bitch." John said to him. "Well just to let you know she's the most wonderful women in the world. Not like you though. You're the disgusting one. Both of you. Beating on a girl for pleasure even if they're asking for it. You greatly disgust me." Inu-yasha said. 'I want Kagome outta here so I can kicked their asses.' Inu-yasha thought. Inu-yasha leaned to Kagome while watching them. "I want you to go outside." He whispered to her. "No I won't leave you in here with them." Kagome said. "Kagome listen to me." "NO you listen to me. I can help you, I want to help. After what Hojo did, let me hurt him."  
  
Kagome said, then she whispered. "I brought the gun you gave me." Inu-yasha looked surprised he had brought his gun and dagger but he didn't think Kagome would. "Okay but if anything goes wrong at all you leave right away." "Okay." Kagome said looking back at the other two. "Disgusting, disrespectful pigs." Kagome said making them madder. "Bitch." Hojo sprung at her but Inu-yasha kicked him in the face. John jumped on Inu-yasha when Hojo hit the ground.  
  
"This is for what you did to me in the past!" Kagome yelled kicking his head. "This is for shooting me!" She kicked him hard in the stomach. "This is for shooting my Inu-yasha!" Kagome yelled louder kicking him in the face. "And this, this is for my friends." Kagome kicked him in the most sensitive part of a male's body. Hojo yelped out. He grabbed her legs bringing her down on top of him. "EWWWW! Get the fuck off of me!" Kagome yelled. Hojo smacked her in the face. "Bitch you do not show disrespect towards a male!" Hojo yelled in her face hitting her again. She jumped up. Hojo got up too. Hojo smacked her making her fall to the ground.  
  
He stood over her. Inu-yasha was still on the ground wrestling John. He saw Hojo standing over Kagome. She had handprints on her face and was bleeding. 'Shit I should have made her leave!' Inu-yasha thought. He kicked John in the stomach. "Get off me." Inu-yasha growled. "No way I'm having way to much fun." "You hurt Kagome, you will pay." "Yeah I had fun hitting that bitch." John kept saying making Inu-yasha's blood boil. "I'm gonna kill you." Inu-yasha stated. He pushed his claws into John's face. He yelled out in pain. Inu-yasha took them out and kneed hi in the stomach.  
  
John rolled over holding his face which was bleeding badly now. Inu-yasha grinned. "That was fun let me do it again." Inu-yasha said. He put his claws in front and tried to run then though john but missed. "So you dodged it? You got lucky." Inu-yasha said kicking him. "This is way to much fun." Inu-yasha said. Then he heard a gun go off. 'Kagome!' Inu-yasha and John both looked over at them.  
(End of summary)  
  
Chapter 20: Lemon?  
"This is way to much fun." Inu-yasha said. Then he heard a gun go off. 'Kagome!' Inu-yasha and John both looked over at them. Inu-yasha sighed when he saw Kagome standing over Hojo pointing her gun at him. "I didn't shoot you in the heart like I should have. I shot you in the leg." Kagome pointed it again. "NO don't shoot again." Hojo Begged. "What makes you think I'll listen to you?" Kagome said not moving the gun away. John looked at Kagome. Kagome looked out the window. "Mom's home! I can't let her see me like this!" Kagome said putting the safety on the gun a sliding it in her bag.  
"Get out now." Kagome said to Hojo. Hojo managed to stand up. His leg was bleeding badly but so far none got on the floor. "Use the back door. NOW!" Kagome yelled at him. Hojo listened. "Come on Inu-yasha we'll have to finish this later." Inu-yasha listened to her. "I'm not done with you yet John." Inu-yasha growled. Kagome walked to the front door. She looked at so did Inu-yasha. "She went shopping." Kagome said watching her pull out bags. "Come on, I don't need the note now." Kagome opened the door. Her mom looked up.  
  
"Kagome?" She asked. "Yeah mom it's me." Kagome's mom saw the handprints. "What happened?" "Mom I'm moving in with Inu-yasha." Kagome's mom's face saddened. "Mom please, I love you. I love Inu-yasha too and I can't live here anymore. I'll be safe with Inu-yasha don't worry." Kagome's mom looked over at Inu-yasha who nodded. "This is Inu-yasha?" "Yeah mom. He's really good to me."  
  
"I'll love your daughter until the end of my life." Inu-yasha said to her. "Mom." "Oh Kagome, I'm sorry. I guess it's fine." He mom sighed. "You're almost 18 anyway. I hope you'll still come see me." "I will when John's not around." Kagome's mom looked at Inu-yasha again. "Please don't let anything happen to my daughter." "I won't." Inu-yasha answered. "Thanks you mom." Kagome hugged her. "We have to go now." "I understand." Her mom said.  
  
They both headed to the garage. "My car." Kagome said showing it to Inu- yasha. "Very nice." "I know it's my baby." Kagome said getting in. "I'm so happy!" Kagome said when Inu-yasha got in. "I got to shoot Hojo and MY mom's okay with me living with you guys!" "Yeah me too." Inu-yasha said. Kagome started the car. "Shall we?" She asked grinning. "We shall." Inu- yasha answered. Kagome sped out of the garage and down the street. "Yes! I love this car!" Kagome cried out. Inu-yasha laughed. Kagome put a tape in. "Oh great not this again." Inu-yasha said hearing Barbie Girl come on. "OH YEAH!" Kagome shouted. They both sung along until the reached the Mansion.  
  
"See you like the song too." Kagome said to Inu-yasha. "I never said I liked it, it's just too catchy." "Oh that's not why you were singing it and you know it!" Kagome said. "I don't like it."  
"Yes you do" Kagome started.  
  
"No I don't"  
  
"Yes you do." Kagome said smiling.  
  
"No I don't" Inu-yasha argued back.  
  
"Yes you do."  
  
"No I don't"  
Inu-yasha decided to give up. "Fine maybe I like it a little bit." "See I knew it." Kagome said. They walked into the mansion. Nobunaga looked at them. "Kagome your stuff is up in your room." Nobunaga said. "Thank you so much." Kagome smiled. "Come on let's go upstairs." Inu-yasha said. "Okay!" Kagome said happily. She jumped around. Inu-yasha went towards his room. "Wait! I'm coming with you." "I thought you would want to get your stuff all settled in." "NO WAY! I'm too happy to do that right now."  
  
"Well if you aren't miss perky." Inu-yasha said waiting for her. "Yes I am!" Kagome jumped onto him. They stumbled into Inu-yasha's room. "I love you so much Inu-yasha." "I love you too." Inu-yasha smiled at her. She walked back over to him.  
  
Then she jumped up and wrapped him into an embrace, knocking him onto the floor. Both of them blushed at the position they were in. Kagome, lying top of Inu-yasha and Inu-yasha had his arms wrapped around her. Suddenly her lips plunged onto his in a passionate kiss. Inu-yasha kissed her back eagerly, but his back began to protest the hard wood floor. When they pulled away for air, Inu-yasha pulled her off the floor and put lead her to the bed.  
Inu-yasha gently laid Kagome on the bed and crawled on next her. He pulled her into a passionate kiss then slowly rolled on top of her. After a few moments, Inu-yasha's subconscious hands began roaming all over her body, causing Kagome to moan. Inu-yasha pulled away just enough to say, "Are you sure?" "Yes." Kagome answered. Inu-yasha captured her lips again and felt Kagome trying to remove his shirt. He saved her the trouble and sat up to remove it. He leaned forward again but this time he placed feathery kisses on her neck. Kagome moaned softly as Inu-yasha kissed lower.  
  
Inu-yasha stopped when he realized Kagome's outfit stood in his way. He slid his fingers under the fabric and pulled it down to her hips. When the nagging garment was out of his way, Inu-yasha continued his assault on her neck. Inu-yasha kissed her jaw line then moved to her collarbone. Kagome giggled softly as he did so. Inu-yasha kissed even lower until he came to her breast and kissed the soft flesh. He took a nipple into his mouth a flicked softly with his tongue. Kagome moaned with pleasure underneath him and gripped his long beautiful silver hair in her fingers.  
Inu-yasha ceased his ministrations to remove the rest of Kagome's clothing. He stared at her naked form in amazement. 'She's an angel.' Inu-yasha thought. Kagome blushed as Inu-yasha's eyes traveled up and down her body. Inu-yasha leaned closer to her ear and whispered "You're beautiful." This made Kagome blush even more. Inu-yasha kissed her deeply again and nearly gasped when he felt Kagome's hands travel down his chest to his belt buckle. His eyes widened in response to her bold movement.  
"It's only fair you lose your cloths." Kagome whined when she noticed Inu- yasha's reaction. Inu-yasha smirked and helped her remove the rest of his clothes. Inu-yasha removed his boxers to save her the trouble then positioned himself over her.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked. Kagome nodded and gripped his shoulders for support. Suddenly, there was an explosion of pain as Inu-yasha thrust into her. She gripped his shoulders even harder and cried out in pain. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, trying to ease some of her pain. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to adjust to him being inside her.  
After a few moments Kagome pulled away and told him that she was ready. Inu- yasha began thrusting, slowly at first so Kagome's pain wouldn't increase. Kagome groaned and tilted her head back as he began thrusting faster. As she reached her climax she cried out his name. "INU-YASHA!"  
Something inside Inu-yasha snapped as Kagome cried out his name and he started thrusting even faster. Kagome's eyes widened when she felt Inu- yasha release inside her. Kagome couldn't hold back and she arched up against him.  
  
"Kagome." he groaned when he felt her body up against his. Inu-yasha couldn't continue thrusting at this pace and collapsed next to her. He pulled Kagome into his arms and pulled the sheets over them. "Kagome." he said still breathing heavily. "Yeah?" she responded tiredly. "I love you." "I love you too." she replied as sleep claimed her. Inu-yasha grinned, and fell asleep as well.  
  
: ) (Big grin)  
  
A/n: Well there was the lemon! I hope you all like it. It was a long awaited lemon but that's how it was planned to be, any then with them getting interrupted before well not this Time! Well remember to review! Thanks a lot!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel  
  
: )  
  
;) 


	21. Kouga?

SMALL LEMON WARNING MAYBE  
  
Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! OH I HAVE ANOTHER STORY! PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S CALLED MAKING IT WORK! PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW. Well I have another summary and chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I do update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! Sorry! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to update. Well for school tomorrow I have his huge project to do so I won't be able to update for at least a day or two. I'm really, really sorry! Oh I have another thing, I changed my mind about the lemon, which might be coming soon, and I will have it in a chapter so you might not want to skip it. Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter and summary!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
"It's only fair you lose your cloths." Kagome whined when she noticed Inu- yasha's reaction. Inu-yasha smirked and helped her remove the rest of his clothes. Inu-yasha removed his boxers to save her the trouble then positioned himself over her.  
  
"Are you ready?" He asked. Kagome nodded and gripped his shoulders for support. Suddenly, there was an explosion of pain as Inu-yasha thrust into her. She gripped his shoulders even harder and cried out in pain. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her deeply, trying to ease some of her pain. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck and tried to adjust to him being inside her.  
After a few moments Kagome pulled away and told him that she was ready. Inu- yasha began thrusting, slowly at first so Kagome's pain wouldn't increase. Kagome groaned and tilted her head back as he began thrusting faster. As she reached her climax she cried out his name. "INU-YASHA!"  
Something inside Inu-yasha snapped as Kagome cried out his name and he started thrusting even faster. Kagome's eyes widened when she felt Inu- yasha release inside her. Kagome couldn't hold back and she arched up against him.  
  
"Kagome." he groaned when he felt her body up against his. Inu-yasha couldn't continue thrusting at this pace and collapsed next to her. He pulled Kagome into his arms and pulled the sheets over them. "Kagome." he said still breathing heavily. "Yeah?" she responded tiredly. "I love you." "I love you too." she replied as sleep claimed her. Inu-yasha grinned, and fell asleep as well.  
  
(End of summary, Next chapter)  
Chapter 21: Kouga?  
  
Kagome's eyes fluttered open. She was in Inu-yasha's arms. She thought for a moment then remembered what they had done. Kagome couldn't help but smile. She looked at the grin on Inu-yasha's face and giggled. He opened his eyes. "Hi there." Kagome said giggling. "Morning." Inu-yasha said yawning. Kagome smiled at him. "So um....." Kagome wondered if she was good enough for him. He was her first and she knew he had done it before. Inu- yasha looked at her face he could tell what she was thinking. "You were fine Kagome. Really loved it." Inu-yasha said making Kagome blush when she heard him. 'He saw my face and knew.' She thought.  
  
He pulled her over him. "Not so innocent now are you?" He asked. "No I guess not." She said smirking. She kissed him. "Now you are truly part of this gang, you did the entrance for girls and didn't realize it." Inu-yasha said smirking this time. Kagome thought for a moment. "Yeah you're right." Kagome said smiling. "So tell me. What do the guys have to do to get in?" Kagome asked. "Well they have to fight me. If they fight well enough then they get in, but I also have to like them a little, same with Miroku. If we do and they fight good then they pass." Inu-yasha explained. "Okay. I see. Has anyone ever beaten you?" "No. I always win but like I said if they are good enough."  
  
"Okay." Kagome thought about what Sango said about that Rilee girl. 'Inu- yasha had to sleep with her.' Kagome told herself over and over again. Inu- yasha could sense her uneasiness. "Kagome is something wrong?" He asked with worry. "No it's nothing, just silly little thoughts." Kagome said smiling. She pushed the thought away. Inu-yasha tightened his grip on her. "Are you sure?" "Yeah it's nothing really." Inu-yasha nuzzled her neck. "Okay if you say." He murmured into her neck. Kagome put her hand over his ear and started rubbing it. She smiled when she heard him purr. She kissed the top of his ear.  
  
"I have a happy puppy do I?" She asked teasingly. "Very happy." He said purring again. She giggled feeling his chest vibrate against her. He kissed her neck, then started nibbling and licking at it. "I love you." Inu-yasha said into her neck. "And I love you." She said. Inu-yasha pulled her closer to him taking in her scent. "You smell so good." Inu-yasha said to her. "And you smell like the forest." Kagome said taking in a deep breath. Kagome smiled and sat up. She was still on him. She put her hands on his chest. She ran them up to his face making him shudder.  
Her hands were soft against his skin and he loved it when they touched him. She placed herself over him. She was filled with his warmness. He looked at her and grinned. He flipped her over so he was on top. She closed her eyes as he started thrusting into her. He grabbed her wrists gently and held her arms to the sides. She moaned. He kissed her neck as he thrusted faster. "Inu-yasha." She moaned louder. "That's my name." He whispered. Kagome reached her first climax and cried out. "No don't stop." She begged Inu- yasha. He picked up the pace again. She moved against him faster now.  
  
Inu-yasha started panting. He released in her and fell beside her panting hard. Their bodies where covered with sweat. Inu-yasha looked over at Kagome. She looked pleased so Inu-yasha was pleased too. Inu-yasha put his hand on her stomach and ran it up and down her body. She shuddered with his touch. After he caught his breath he laid on his side. He kissed her stomach and worked up to below her breasts. He then lowered his mouth over one and flicked at the sensitive nipple. Kagome gasped. Then he engulfed it. He ran his tongue over it. He massaged the other one. Kagome squealed with delight.  
  
Inu-yasha grinned and continued his torture. Kagome ran her fingers through his silver locks. He nibbled on her soft flesh. "Oh god Inu-yasha." She moaned. Inu-yasha stopped for a moment to look at Kagome. 'She's so beautiful.' Inu-yasha thought. Kagome opened her eyes. She looked into his golden depths. He smiled. She smiled back. Kagome tried to sit up but Inu- yasha was still on her. "We should get up." She said remembering about Sango and her brother. Inu-yasha rolled over knowing that she was thinking about Sango and Kohaku. "Okay." Inu-yasha said. He stood up and slipped his boxers on. Kagome stood up and wrapped a sheet around her.  
  
She picked up her clothes that were on the floor. "I'll be back." She said. "Wait." Kagome looked back at him. He tossed her an oversized t-shirt. "I don't want you to wear just the sheet in the halls with all the guys living here." Inu-yasha said smirking. "And with Miroku here I wouldn't want to be walking around just in a sheet." Inu-yasha added laughing. "Yeah you're right." Kagome said laughing. She put on his shirt. "Okay now I can go." "Right." He said.  
  
Kagome walked to her room. She stopped when she saw someone walking up the hall. "Well if it ain't a young beautiful lady." 'He looks like a wolf.' Kagome thought. "Who are you?" She asked. "I should be asking you that question." The guy said. "Yeah okay." Kagome said. "So would you like to be my woman?" He asked. "Um no, I'm already taken and I love him a lot." "I'm sure you could ditch him for me. "Um, No." Kagome said trying to pass him but he stepped in front of him. "Come on honey." "Please leave me alone." Kagome said getting scared. "So do you want to be my women?" "Like I already said no. Now please let me pass." "Not before I get a kiss."  
  
"Get off me!" Inu-yasha heard Kagome yell. He ran out into the hall. He saw a man holding Kagome's arms. "GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM HER!" He yelled running down the hall. The wolf boy turned around. Before Inu-yasha could stop he hit him and he landed on the floor. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha. "Who is that?" She asked seeing his face when he looked at him. "One of my old friends." Inu-yasha said madly. "Kouga what the hell were you doing?" Inu-yasha said. "Sorry man I didn't know she was yours." Kouga said getting up off the floor.  
  
"Even if she wasn't you shouldn't do that to women." Inu-yasha said walking beside Kagome. Kouga looked at Kagome. "Yeah well you got a nice catch there." Kouga said checking out her butt, which made Inu-yasha growl. Kouga looked back at Inu-yasha. "Stop that if you don't want to be hurt." Inu- yasha said. Kagome moved behind Inu-yasha. "So what's up? Sango around here still?" Kouga asked. "Yeah, where have you been?" "I went to China for awhile. But I'm back now." Kouga answered. Kagome looked at Kouga. "Please stay away from me." She whispered. Inu-yasha heard her. "Kouga you should stay away from Kagome for now." Inu-yasha said. Kouga looked at her and frowned. "I guess I can." "No that's an order." Inu-yasha added.  
  
Kouga sighed. "Yeah okay." He said then went down the hall. "Are you okay?" Inu-yasha asked turning to Kagome. "Yeah." She said looking down. "Kouga is like that. He didn't mean no harm though." Inu-yasha said frowning. Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes. "Kagome." Inu-yasha said and pulled her to him. "I was scared that he would do something to me." She cried. Inu- yasha held her close. "I wouldn't allow it Kagome." Inu-yasha said trying to comfort her.  
  
She cried some more. "I love you so much I wouldn't let anyone touch you like that." Inu-yasha added. "I know that, it just scared me really bad." She said. Inu-yasha hugged her. "Come on let's go into your room." Inu- yasha said guiding her to her room. Inu-yasha let Kagome go. He closed her door. "Kouga won't bother you again." Inu-yasha said as Kagome walked over to her bags. "Okay." Kagome said turning to him. "Thank you but I don't want to ruin your friendship." Kagome said to him.  
  
"We never really got along that great anyway." Inu-yasha said. "Oh." Kagome said. "Don't worry about it Kagome." Inu-yasha said turning around while Kagome got dresses. "You don't have to turn around you know." Kagome said. "Oh but a gentleman always turns when a lady gets dressed." Kagome smiled. "Gentleman huh?" Kagome said. "Yeah sure, why not?" He said. "Because I don't think a gentleman does things like we did." "That's true." Inu-yasha said. He walked over to her and wraped his arms around her. "Love you." "Love you too puppy."  
  
"Let's go see how Sango and the guys are doing." "Okay I need to talk to Sango anyway." "Girl gossip? Like what happened?" Inu-yasha asked smirking. He knew she'd tell Sango that they slept together and he wanted her too. She could brag all she wanted. He knows he will.  
  
: ) ;)  
  
A/n: Okay well that chapter. I hope you all like it! Well I don't have to much to say so just go ahead and Review!!! Please? You know ya want to!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel  
  
: )  
  
;) 


	22. Kokaku's Favor

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! OH I HAVE ANOTHER STORY! PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S CALLED MAKING IT WORK! PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW. Well I have another summary and chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I do update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! Sorry! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to update. Well for school tomorrow I have his huge project to do so I won't be able to update for at least a day or two. I'm really, really sorry! Oh I have another thing, I changed my mind about the lemon, which might be coming soon, and I will have it in a chapter so you might not want to skip it. Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter and summary!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
"Even if she wasn't you shouldn't do that to women." Inu-yasha said walking beside Kagome. Kouga looked at Kagome. "Yeah well you got a nice catch there." Kouga said checking out her butt, which made Inu-yasha growl. Kouga looked back at Inu-yasha. "Stop that if you don't want to be hurt." Inu- yasha said. Kagome moved behind Inu-yasha. "So what's up? Sango around here still?" Kouga asked. "Yeah, where have you been?" "I went to China for awhile. But I'm back now." Kouga answered. Kagome looked at Kouga. "Please stay away from me." She whispered. Inu-yasha heard her. "Kouga you should stay away from Kagome for now." Inu-yasha said. Kouga looked at her and frowned. "I guess I can." "No that's an order." Inu-yasha added.  
  
Kouga sighed. "Yeah okay." He said then went down the hall. "Are you okay?" Inu-yasha asked turning to Kagome. "Yeah." She said looking down. "Kouga is like that. He didn't mean no harm though." Inu-yasha said frowning. Kagome looked up with tears in her eyes. "Kagome." Inu-yasha said and pulled her to him. "I was scared that he would do something to me." She cried. Inu- yasha held her close. "I wouldn't allow it Kagome." Inu-yasha said trying to comfort her.  
  
She cried some more. "I love you so much I wouldn't let anyone touch you like that." Inu-yasha added. "I know that, it just scared me really bad." She said. Inu-yasha hugged her. "Come on let's go into your room." Inu- yasha said guiding her to her room. Inu-yasha let Kagome go. He closed her door. "Kouga won't bother you again." Inu-yasha said as Kagome walked over to her bags. "Okay." Kagome said turning to him. "Thank you but I don't want to ruin your friendship." Kagome said to him.  
  
"We never really got along that great anyway." Inu-yasha said. "Oh." Kagome said. "Don't worry about it Kagome." Inu-yasha said turning around while Kagome got dresses. "You don't have to turn around you know." Kagome said. "Oh but a gentleman always turns when a lady gets dressed." Kagome smiled. "Gentleman huh?" Kagome said. "Yeah sure, why not?" He said. "Because I don't think a gentleman does things like we did." "That's true." Inu-yasha said. He walked over to her and wraped his arms around her. "Love you." "Love you too puppy."  
  
"Let's go see how Sango and the guys are doing." "Okay I need to talk to Sango anyway." "Girl gossip? Like what happened?" Inu-yasha asked smirking. He knew she'd tell Sango that they slept together and he wanted her too. She could brag all she wanted. He knows he will.  
  
(End of summary, here's the next chapter!)  
Chapter 22: Kohaku's favor  
  
"Why should I tell you what I'm gonna talk to Sango about?" Kagome asked. "Because you love me so much?" Inu-yasha said. He gave her puppy eyes. "Oh Inu-yasha I can't say no to that face." Kagome admitted. "So was I right?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yeah maybe. Why? Are you going to tell the others too?" Kagome asked looking at him. "Um....He, he..." Inu-yasha coughed. "Okay so that means you are. What about Miroku surely he will want to know with the Hentai he is." Kagome said sticking her tongue out. "Yeah I guess that's right." Inu-yasha said. "Oh well." "What do you mean oh well? He is a pervert! How could you mean oh well!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Calm down sweets." Inu-yasha said to her. "Don't you sweets me!" Kagome said back to him. "Geeze you guys fight like your married." Nobunaga said coming around the corner. Inu-yasha grinned at him. 'Oh boy they must have slept together for that grin on his face.....' Nobunaga thought. Inu-yasha held his head high. "Come on Kagome let's go." Inu-yasha said pulling her along. They walked into Shippou's room. "Oh Shippou." Kagome said going over to his side. 'We need to kill Hojo and John, get them out of the way.' Inu-yasha thought seeing Kagome with Shippou. 'She'll make a great mother someday maybe to our children.' Inu-yasha thought. "Hi Shippou, it Kagome, I hope you are fighting this." Kagome said taking his hand.  
  
"Shippou, I think you will be okay, just don't give up on us yet okay? Just remember you have a family that loves you. We will be waiting for you to come around." Kagome said patting his head. She fooled around with his red locks. Inu-yasha sighed and walked over to her. "Shippou is strong." He said. "I know Inu-yasha. He'll come through if anyone would. What about Kohaku?" "I think he'll make it too, I'm glad your friend Tiffany is okay." "Yeah. She loves Kohaku." "I know and Kohaku loves her. I never told you what he asked to do for his birthday." "That's right his birthday is in 5 days."  
"Yeah I know." "So what did he ask you?" "His favor was for Ayame to be able to join the gang with out having to sleep with anyone and that Tiffany could also do that, even know he loves her." "So you let him? That's so sweet Inu-yasha." "Yeah I guess so." Inu-yasha said putting his hands in his pockets. Kagome looked back at Shippou. "He looks so innocent when he's not awake. He never did beat me at Mortal Kombat like he wanted too." Kagome said her eyes teared up. "Don't worry Kagome, he'll get the change too." Inu-yasha said. "I hope so. When are you going to go after them? I want to help." "I'm not sure yet." "Okay just let me know." "You know I'm not happy about you coming but I'm gonna let you."  
"I know you are." Kagome said. "Yeah. Shippou you just hold tight." Inu- yasha said roughing up his hair. Kagome smiled. "Let's go see Kohaku." Kagome said kissing Shippou' hand and standing up. "Yeah, I don't know if Sango is still there." "She is, I just know it. Miroku too." Kagome said. "Yeah, I wonder if he stopped being a lecher for the day." "I hope so or I'll just have to hit him for Sango." Kagome added. "Yeah I'll hit him too." Inu-yasha added laughing. "Okay. Let's go." Kagome and Inu-yasha went into Kohaku's room. Sango was sitting with Miroku. She was asleep in his lap. Miroku had his eyes closed too. "Maybe they told each other." Kagome smiled. "I hope so." Inu-yasha said taking Kagome's hand.  
Kagome looked over at Kohaku. "I hope he makes it. Sango will be destroyed if he doesn't." Kagome said sadly. "I know. Kohaku is her only family left and she loves him more then anything. She'd rather die then have anything happen to him." Inu-yasha said. "I know how she feels though. When I lost my brother I thought I would die. Slow as hell did I get over it." Kagome said. Inu-yasha looked at the ground. 'I'm so sorry Kagome.' He thought.  
Sango stirred in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. She dreamed of her brother getting stabbed to death and there was nothing she could do about it. She watched as her brother bleed to death. "Kohaku! No! Please!" Sango screamed running down the street. Sango woke up sweating and everyone was looking at her.  
: )  
  
; )  
(End of chapter)  
A/n: Well there's the chapter, I'll try to have the next one up as soon as possible. Well I gotta go because of my brother he is being a baby and a brat, and I hate him, well BYE!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel  
  
: )  
  
; ) 


	23. Nightmares and Love

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! OH I HAVE ANOTHER STORY! PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S CALLED MAKING IT WORK! PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW. Well I have another summary and chapter! Sorry about taking so long but I'm trying to write longer chapters so please bear with me! I do update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! Sorry! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to update. Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter and summary!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
"That's right his birthday is in 5 days."  
  
"Yeah I know." "So what did he ask you?" "His favor was for Ayame to be able to join the gang with out having to sleep with anyone and that Tiffany could also do that, even know he loves her." "So you let him? That's so sweet Inu-yasha." "Yeah I guess so." Inu-yasha said putting his hands in his pockets. Kagome looked back at Shippou. "He looks so innocent when he's not awake. He never did beat me at Mortal Kombat like he wanted too." Kagome said her eyes teared up. "Don't worry Kagome, he'll get the change too." Inu-yasha said. "I hope so. When are you going to go after them? I want to help." "I'm not sure yet." "Okay just let me know." "You know I'm not happy about you coming but I'm gonna let you."  
"I know you are." Kagome said. "Yeah. Shippou you just hold tight." Inu- yasha said roughing up his hair. Kagome smiled. "Let's go see Kohaku." Kagome said kissing Shippou' hand and standing up. "Yeah, I don't know if Sango is still there." "She is, I just know it. Miroku too." Kagome said. "Yeah, I wonder if he stopped being a lecher for the day." "I hope so or I'll just have to hit him for Sango." Kagome added. "Yeah I'll hit him too." Inu-yasha added laughing. "Okay. Let's go." Kagome and Inu-yasha went into Kohaku's room. Sango was sitting with Miroku. She was asleep in his lap. Miroku had his eyes closed too. "Maybe they told each other." Kagome smiled. "I hope so." Inu-yasha said taking Kagome's hand.  
Kagome looked over at Kohaku. "I hope he makes it. Sango will be destroyed if he doesn't." Kagome said sadly. "I know. Kohaku is her only family left and she loves him more then anything. She'd rather die then have anything happen to him." Inu-yasha said. "I know how she feels though. When I lost my brother I thought I would die. Slow as hell did I get over it." Kagome said. Inu-yasha looked at the ground. 'I'm so sorry Kagome.' He thought.  
Sango stirred in her sleep. She was having a nightmare. She dreamed of her brother getting stabbed to death and there was nothing she could do about it. She watched as her brother bleed to death. "Kohaku! No! Please!" Sango screamed running down the street. Sango woke up sweating and everyone was looking at her.  
  
(End of summary and here's the next chapter)  
Chapter 23: Nightmares and Love  
  
Sango looked around the room. She was in her brother's hospital room still. She had just woken up to a nightmare. Miroku looked at her with worry. So did Kagome and Inu-yasha who were also in the room. She closed her eyes. She felt Miroku's hand on her shoulder. She opened her eyes and started crying. "Sango!" She heard Kagome call her name. She curdled up against Miroku trying to get as far as away from the truth as possible. "Sango." She heard him say softly. She didn't look up. "Sango. Are you okay?" She heard Kagome ask.  
"I think she had a nightmare." Inu-yasha said to Kagome. "I think you're right Inu-yasha." Kagome tightened the grip she had on Inu-yasha's hand. "It's okay Kagome, Sango will be fine." Inu-yasha said feeling her grip on his hand tighten. "Poor Sango I wish I knew what to do but I'm not sure any more." Kagome said. "Yeah I know how you feel." Inu-yasha said. Kagome looked over at Kohaku. 'I wish I could do more for Sango but I don't know, losing my brother was hard, but it's different. Kohaku is still alive but bearly. It's worst knowing you can't do anything to help him. Being dead would probably have been better, but then there's hope of Kohaku getting better.' Kagome thought.  
Sango looked at everyone. "I'm fine I just had a bad dream that's all." Sango said gripping Miroku a little tighter. "Do you want to talk?" Kagome asked. Sango nodded. "Yeah if it's just me and you. The guys can stay just right here." Sango said letting go of Miroku. "Okay that's fine with me." Kagome said letting go of Inu-yasha's hand. Inu-yasha crossed his arms over his chest. Miroku stood up and went beside Inu-yasha. "Come on let's go to my room Kagome." Sango said walking down the hallway. Kagome followed Sango down the hall.  
"I had a nightmare about my brother." Sango said walking into her room. "I had those too, when my brother died." Kagome admitted. "Yeah. I don't like them at all, they scare me to death." Sango sat down on her bed. 'I gotta get her into a better mood.' Kagome thought sitting next to her.  
"In the dream I was running down the alley way and that's when I saw Kohaku and someone else. They started stabbing him and I was trying to reach him- ." Sango started crying. "It's okay Sango, you don't have to finish." "But I have to." 'I know that's how it helps.' Kagome thought. "I was running but I couldn't do anything about it, he was bleeding to death right in front of me." Sango said wiping at her tears. Kagome looked at her. "Sango. I want you to be happy. Could we change the subject for a little?" "That's what I was just going to ask." Sango said.  
"So what did you and Miroku do together? You looked pretty comfy in his arms." Kagome said. Sango couldn't help but giggle. "Yeah, I guess I was, well I kind of kissed him a little." Sango said blushing. "That's great!" Kagome said clapping. "I knew you liked him!" Kagome said. "Well enough about me, what about you and Inu-yasha?" "Well I guess you could say I'm part of the gang now. For real." Kagome said shyly. "KAGOME! You did it! I'm so happy for you! You two really love each other I can tell!" Sango said hugging Kagome. "I know, I'm so happy too. I mean he makes me feel so special and loved. I feel like I could do anything when I'm with him." Kagome stated.  
"It's true love Kagome, I just know it. And if Inu-yasha did you know what that means he really loves you. I'm happy for him to because you've changed him for the best, he knows how to love now because of you. That's so great!" Sango exclaimed. "I know." Kagome thought about the Rilee girl. 'I haven't even met her yet, so how could I dislike her? I'm trying not too but I feel a little jealous.' Kagome thought. "Sango?" "Yeah?" "You know the Rilee you said about?" "Yeah." "I've never even met her yet, has she been around her lately?" "I don't know, with what all happened I haven't really noticed." Sango said knowing Kagome was thinking about Rilee and Inu- yasha.  
"Kagome he doesn't love her and he never did. It was just something he had to do." "I guess, but I'm trying no to dislike her but I can't help it." Kagome said looking down at the floor. Sango frowned. "I know for a sure thing Inu-yasha loves you and that won't change, you just gotta believe that it meant nothing to him, he didn't even wan to do it but he had too. I know Rilee wasn't too thrilled about it either." Sango said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
The girls didn't know that Inu-yasha and Miroku were listening to everything they said. Miroku looked at Inu-yasha. 'So that's what had her upset this morning.' Inu-yasha thought. 'I'll have to make sure she knows that Rilee means nothing to me. I just can't believe she knows and didn't tell me how she felt.' Miroku looked at Inu-yasha again. "So She's worried about Rilee huh?" "I guess but Rilee means nothing to me." "I know that Inu- yasha, you proved that by having nothing to do with her after that." Miroku said.  
"You also showed how much you love Kagome by sleeping with her." Miroku added grinning. "You really are a Hentai." Inu-yasha said smacking Miroku, which caused a loud thud. 'Oh no the girls had to hear that.' Inu-yasha started running back towards the room leaving Miroku there to fend for himself.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango and Kagome both turned towards the door when they heard the thud. "That better not be Miroku and Inu-yasha!" Sango yelled. Kagome and her both had annoyed looks on their faces. The walked towards the door. They saw Miroku lying on the floor. "MIROKU YOU WERE LISTENING!" Sango screamed. Inu-yasha flinched hearing them all the way down the hall.  
  
*Smack! *  
  
*Bang! *  
  
*Thud! *  
  
Sango hit him hard. Kagome headed down to the room. "Kagome where are you going?" "I have a feeling Miroku wasn't the only one listening." Kagome said. Inu-yasha heard her. 'OH no I'm dead.' Inu-yasha pushed himself father against the wall when Kagome came into the room. "Inu-yasha I know you're in here." She said before turning around. "There you are." Kagome smiled to sweetly. "Were you also listening to us?" She asked sweetly giving her puppy dog face. 'Ohhhh.' ".....Yes." Inu-yasha said. He closed his eyes waiting to get slapped like Miroku. Nothing happened so he opened one eye. Kagome was right up in his face.  
"What did you hear?" She asked calmly. "Everything." Kagome face turned red. She bawled her fist. 'Here it comes.' He thought. "Inu-yasha." Kagome said trying to calm herself. "You heard then about....." "Yeah I did." He turned serious now. "Kagome you should have told me you felt that way. Why didn't you when I asked you this morning?" Kagome's face softened. "Because I was scared......that maybe you did have feelings for her, I don't even know her and I fell hate towards her." Kagome said burying her head into his chest. "I don't Kagome, I don't like her like I love you. Kagome you're mine and only mine I could never love anyone like I love you." Inu-yasha said stroking her head.  
"That's what I wanted to hear." She said. Inu-yasha hugged her then lifted her chin up to him and gave her a kiss. "I love you Kagome, Only you." Kagome smiled. "I love only you too Inu-yasha."  
  
: )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
A/n: Okay well that chapter. I hope you all liked it. Oh and if anyone of you guys like digimon the new ones with the characters Kouji, Zoe, Takuya, Tommy, Kouichi, and JP in it please read my new fanfiction called Match Making Kouichi, well thanks and remember to Review!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow angel  
  
: )  
; ) 


	24. Kagome and Sango in love? Up on the roof...

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while but I was sent to the hospital because I got really sick and now I have to make regular trips to the doctors until they're sure the sickness is gone. I'm really, really sorry but to continue the story my health comes first.  
  
OH I HAVE ANOTHER STORY! PLEASE READ IT AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK! IT'S CALLED MAKING IT WORK! PLEASE READ IT AND REVIEW.I ALSO HAVE A NEW DIGIMON STORY IF YOU WATCH IT TOO SO PLEASE CHECK IT OUT AND REVIEW PLEASE! Well I have another summary and chapter! I do update on the weekends but it's every other weekend because I go to my dad's and he doesn't have the thing I need to type! Sorry! I'm really sorry this chapter took so long to update. Well remember to read and review! Thanks! Well here's the chapter and summary!  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Touya- Means peach blossom  
  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
Sango and Kagome both turned towards the door when they heard the thud. "That better not be Miroku and Inu-yasha!" Sango yelled. Kagome and her both had annoyed looks on their faces. They walked towards the door. They saw Miroku lying on the floor. "MIROKU YOU WERE LISTENING!" Sango screamed. Inu-yasha flinched hearing them all the way down the hall.  
  
*Smack! *  
  
*Bang! *  
  
*Thud! *  
  
Sango hit him hard. Kagome headed down to the room. "Kagome where are you going?" "I have a feeling Miroku wasn't the only one listening." Kagome said. Inu-yasha heard her. 'OH no I'm dead.' Inu-yasha pushed himself father against the wall when Kagome came into the room. "Inu-yasha I know you're in here." She said before turning around. "There you are." Kagome smiled to sweetly. "Were you also listening to us?" She asked sweetly giving her puppy dog face. 'Ohhhh.' ".....Yes." Inu-yasha said. He closed his eyes waiting to get slapped like Miroku. Nothing happened so he opened one eye. Kagome was right up in his face.  
"What did you hear?" She asked calmly. "Everything." Kagome face turned red. She bawled her fist. 'Here it comes.' He thought. "Inu-yasha." Kagome said trying to calm herself. "You heard then about....." "Yeah I did." He turned serious now. "Kagome you should have told me you felt that way. Why didn't you when I asked you this morning?" Kagome's face softened. "Because I was scared......that maybe you did have feelings for her, I don't even know her and I feel hate towards her." Kagome said burying her head into his chest. "I don't Kagome, I don't like her like I love you. Kagome you're mine and only mine I could never love anyone like I love you." Inu-yasha said stroking her head.  
"That's what I wanted to hear." She said. Inu-yasha hugged her then lifted her chin up to him and gave her a kiss. "I love you Kagome, Only you." Kagome smiled. "I love only you too Inu-yasha."  
(End of summary, Okay here's the next chapter!)  
Chapter 24: Kagome and Sango in love? Up on the rooftop.  
  
Sango sat across the table glaring at Miroku. He was rubbing the new bumps on his head. "You deserved it." Sango said turning her face towards the wall. "Sorry Sango I didn't mean to intrude like that." Miroku said apologizing for the 10th time. "Yeah well." Sango said looking at Kagome. "How comes you didn't hit Inu-yasha?" Sango asked glaring at Inu-yasha now. "Anyway, how comes I get smacked and he doesn't?" "Miroku shut up." Kagome and Sango both said at the same time.  
"Well Kagome?" Sango asked really wanting to hear her explanation. "Well I didn't do anything because I just love him way to much to hurt him." Kagome said. Inu-yasha smirked at Sango who rolled her eyes. "Okay. I still think he needs to be hit or smacked, or something like that." Kagome put her arm around his and stuck her tongue out at Sango. Sango just started laughing so did Inu-yasha and Kagome. Miroku looked at them like they were all crazy. "You guys scare me to death." Miroku mumbled. "What was that Miroku? I don't think your honey heard you either." Kagome said looking at Sango who was now glaring at her.  
"For your information I did hear what he said Kagome." Sango said still glaring at her. "Oh come on Sango don't glare at me like that. I know you don't really mean it." "How do you know that Kagome?" Sango asked. "Well because, you love me?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Yeah you're right I do love you but still." Sango answered. Kagome laughed. "I love you to Sango." Miroku and Inu-yasha looked at their woman. Kagome grinned and Sango caught on. "Yeah me and Kagome have been hiding something from you two." Sango said. Kagome walked over to her and sat on her lap. "We like each other." Sango said, and Kagome licked her lips. "WHAT!" Inu-yasha half yelled.  
Miroku was confused. "What do you guys mean?" He asked. Inu-yasha turned and glared at Miroku. "They mean that they like each pother like a couple dumbass." Inu-yasha snapped. 'They'd better be kidding!' Inu-yasha thought. Kagome smiled at him. "Are you jealous Inu-yasha?" She asked sweetly. Inu- yasha's eyebrow twitched. "You mean they like each other in a sexual way?" Miroku asked horrified. "Yeah you dumb-." Miroku cut him off. "Why Sango? I mean how?" Miroku asked. The girls started cracking up laughing. "What's so damn funny?" Inu-yasha yelled. "Don't take that tone with me Inu-yasha." Kagome said.  
"How am I supposed to act then!" He yelled. 'Wow I didn't think this would bug him so much. This will be funny.' Kagome thought. She glanced at Miroku. He was crying. 'Oh no.' Sango looked upset too. "Miroku don't cry." Kagome said. "Why? My Sango loves a women." Sango blushed when he said my Sango. Kagome nudged Sango. Inu-yasha looked really pissed off. "Inu-yasha you don't look to happy." Sango said. "Am I supposed to be happy that Kagome loves you? I thought she loved me! God forbid I love her and that won't change!" Inu-yasha yelled. Kagome was touched....sort of.  
"Inu-yasha I still love you." She said. Inu-yasha looked away. "How do I know that?" Inu-yasha said sadly. 'Okay this is gone to far now.' Kagome said standing up and walking over to Inu-yasha. "You know because I love you and you love me. Sango and I are just friends, we wanted to see what you guys would do if we did that to you. But I only love you Inu-yasha." She whispered something else into his ear making him turn red. Sango looked at Miroku. "We were just kidding Miroku. Please stop crying. Now." Sango said. Miroku looked up at her. "Really?" "Yeah it was a mean joke that we played on you guys. Sorry." "I have to admit it was a good one though." Kagome said getting a glare from Inu-yasha.  
Kagome laughed. "You're the only one for me Inu-yasha, don't worry." Kagome said smiling. Inu-yasha put his arm around her and pulled her greedily to him. "You better have been joking because I might have just had to do something about that." "Like what?" Kagome asked. "Take you into my room and show you that I'm better than a girl." Inu-yasha said loud enough for Sango to hear. She started laughing. Kagome blushed hard from Inu-yasha saying that out loud. Miroku grinned at Inu-yasha. "Don't get any idea's in your sick mind Hentai." Inu-yasha growled.  
"Yes o humble one." Miroku said. "Shut the hell up with that o humble crap." Inu-yasha said. "Yes o fair one." "Miroku." Inu-yasha growled. "Okay, my brave leader." "MIROKU! You'd better run!" Inu-yasha yelled running down the hall after him. Kagome started laughing. "When will he learn?" Sango muttered. They heard Inu-yasha's yelling through the mansion. "He's gonna die one of these days." Sango added. "Yeah probably." Kagome said sitting down. "I didn't think they'd take that so personally." Kagome said to Sango.  
"I know neither did I. Did you see Miroku cry?" "Yeah. He really loves you Sango." "I think I really love him too. And what about Inu-yasha? He never gets that pissed over a girl. You're something real special to him Kagome. "Yeah I know." Kagome said grinning. A few minutes later Inu-yasha came back dragging an unconscious Miroku with him. "What did you do to him?" Sango asked calmly. "I knocked him out." Inu-yasha said dropping him, which caused him to hit his head on the floor. "He's gonna get brain damage one of these days." Kagome said. Inu-yasha grinned. "Yeah that's what I'm hoping for." He said sitting down. "That's not very nice." Kagome said.  
"So?" Inu-yasha said pulling her into his lap. She leaned against his chest. "You're a bad influence on him so know wonder he acts like that." Sango said. "I am not." Inu-yasha whined. "Sure whatever you say." Sango said kneeling down beside Miroku. Her eyes widened in shock. "Sango?" Kagome asked. "Keh." Inu-yasha said knowing why she was shocked. Then Kagome saw Miroku's hand. "HENTAI!" Sango screamed. "Just because I love you doesn't mean you can do that!" Sango said hitting him over and over again. "Sango he's out cold again." Kagome said. Sango looked at him.  
  
"Oh yeah he is." She said turning redder. "Maybe I shouldn't have hit him so hard." Sango said. Kagome laughed. Inu-yasha rolled his eyes. Kagome laid her head against his chest. She looked up at him. He looked down at her. "I love you Inu-yasha." "I love you too Kagome. Don't ever do something like that to me again. Understand?" "I understand, and if I would have know it make you that upset I wouldn't have done it." "Of course it made me that upset, you didn't think it would? Kagome I love you to damn much." He said.  
  
"I know, and I feel the same way." Kagome said snuggling up to him. "Don't be mad at me." "I've already tired but I can't be mad at you." Inu-yasha said stroking her hair. "Good because I don't want you to be mad at me, I love you so much puppy." Kagome said smiling. Inu-yasha took in her scent she smelled like peach blossoms now. "I love you too my Touya." "I'm your peach blossom?" "Yeah, you smell like Touya's." "Okay." Kagome said.  
  
"I'm ordering your gun tonight." Inu-yasha said. "That's okay with me." Kagome answered softly. "Okay." Inu-yasha said. Kagome closed her eyes. "Are you tired?" "Yeah a little." Kagome answered. "I bet Sango is too." "Yeah, you two go play, I have to wait for Miroku to wake up anyway." Sango said smiling. "Okay if you're sure." "Yeah I'm positive." Kagome and Inu- yasha got up. "Let's go then." "I'm right behind you puppy." Kagome said giggling.  
"Where do you want to go? Want to rest a little?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yeah, resting sounds good to me." Kagome said. They walked to Inu-yasha's room. "I think I'm going to have someone move some of your stuff in here so you don't have to leave in the morning to get dressed." "That sounds good to me." Kagome said smiling. They walked into his room. Kagome went and sat down. "I'm gonna take a shower." "Okay." Kagome said lying down. She yawned. Inu-yasha went into the bathroom. Kagome fell asleep listening to the shower run.  
***Later:  
  
Kagome woke up. She was lying in Inu-yasha's arms. 'How long have I been asleep. Inu-yasha's asleep so I must have been a sleep for at least an hour.' Kagome thought. 'It's not dark out yet so it can't be that late.' She moved a little. "Inu-yasha?" She whispered. She smiled. "Still sleeping I see." She giggled and snuggled up to him. She kissed him and fell back to sleep.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nobunaga told Kouga what was going on. "I see, so I have missed a lot haven't I?" "Yeah, you've been gone a while." Nobunaga said. "I think there is some one here who wants to see you too." Nobunaga said. "Who exactly?" Kouga asked. A girl stepped out. She had blonde hair that was down to her shoulders and had purple streaks going down the sides. She had baby blue eyes. "Hi Kouga, long time know see." The girl said. "Well if it isn't Rilee. What have you been up too?" Kouga asked hugging her.  
"You've been gone way to long Kouga. I missed you." "I missed you too Rilee." Kouga said. "Are you staying now?" "Yeah for awhile." Rilee smiled. "Good. I want you to stay." Rilee said hugging him again. Sayo came down the hall. "Well if it isn't wolf boy. So you came back?" "Yeah, I'm back and I'm staying for a while." "Okay." Sayo said. "Did you see Inu-yasha yet?" "Yeah him and his new lover." "So you met Kagome did you? I like her." Sayo said. Rilee looked at Sayo. "I haven't met her yet, but if you like her and Sango likes her then I'll probably like her too." Rilee said.  
'Now the only thing is, will she hate me because I had to sleep with Inu- yasha? I bet she knows I did. I hope she doesn't hate me until she gets to know me. Besides I love Kouga not Inu-yasha.' Rilee thought. Kouga smiled at Rilee. 'I should tell Kouga that I love him.' Rilee thought. "Kouga? Could we go some where and talk about something?" Rilee asked. "Yeah sure." Kouga said going outside. Rilee followed him. "So what do you want to talk about?" Kouga asked.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. "Inu-yasha are you awake?" She asked softly. He mumbled something about pancakes then turned to the side. "What do you say?" Kagome asked rubbing her eyes. "Something about pancakes?" Kagome asked. "What about pancakes?" Inu-yasha asked. "I don't know you tell me." Kagome said. "I don't know what you are talking about Kagome." "In your sleep you said something about pancakes." "Oh. I don't know I was asleep." Inu-yasha said facing her. "How am I supposed to know if I'm asleep?"  
"I don't know. But you said something about pancakes." "Yeah I'm hungry." Inu-yasha said then his stomach growled. "Yeah you are." Kagome said giggling when she felt his stomach vibrate against her. "Maybe if you're hungry we should get up and get something to eat because I'm hungry too." "So then let's get up and get something to eat." Inu-yasha said sitting up.  
"Okay." Kagome said getting up. She stood up and waited for Inu-yasha. He stood up and walked to the door. "Coming?" Inu-yasha asked looking at her. "Yeah I am coming don't worry, I don't think you'll starve to death." Kagome said. "But I'm hungry." Inu-yasha whined. "Okay, okay I'm coming." Kagome said walking to Inu-yasha. He opened the door for Kagome. "Thank you." Kagome said. "Yeah sure. Whatever." Kagome said. Kagome started singing. "You are my sunshine, my only sunshine, when you're not happy, my skies are gray, you'll never know dear how much I love you, please don't take my sunshine away." Inu-yasha listened.  
"You have a beautiful voice Kagome." Inu-yasha said. Kagome blushed. "Thank you. I like to sing." "You're very good at it too." Inu-yasha said making Kagome turn even redder. "I also like it Kagome." Kagome smiled. "I'm glad you like it, you are my sunshine Inu-yasha." Kagome said. They had stopped walking and Inu-yasha pulled Kagome over to him. They kissed. "Someone needs to get a room." Inu-yasha growled while he was still kissing Kagome and she started laughing because it tickled.  
Inu-yasha glared at Miroku who was standing there watching. "What the hell do you want Houshi?" "I am deeply hurt my master." "Shut the hell up." "Well I came to tell you that Nobunaga has filled Kouga in on everything, oh and you needn't worry about him hitting on your women because him and Rilee are holding hands and everything." "Oh really?" Inu-yasha said. "I didn't think that stupid wolf could get a girl." Inu-yasha said. "Be nice now boy." "Shut up lecher." "May I remind you that Sango and I are a little farther in our relationship?" Miroku said. "That doesn't change that you are a lecher." Inu-yasha said.  
"Well if I may say something, the only women I have groped for the past few days is Sango and I plan on keeping it that way." "Sure thing lecher, but you do know Sango doesn't actually like to be groped." Inu-yasha said. "Really?" Miroku asked innocently. "You are an idiot you Houshi." Inu-yasha said. "Whoa down boy." "Shut up lecher and go bug someone else." "Yes o humble master of mine." Miroku said starting down the hall. "AND STOP SAYING THAT!" Inu-yasha yelled after him.  
"You two really love each other don't you?" Kagome asked laughing. "Oh yeah, we love each other. The little lecher." Inu-yasha said snorting. Kagome smiled. "Are we going to get something to eat now or not?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Feh. Come on since that's the only thing you are thinking about." "It is not." Kagome said pouting. "Well it seems like it." Inu- yasha said smirking. "Humph. Shows what you know." Kagome said. "What was that?" Inu-yasha asked. "I said nothing." Kagome said smiling.  
"Oh but you did say something I just didn't hear it." Inu-yasha said grinning. "Yeah, yeah whatever." Kagome said. "So what did you say?" "I'm not saying it again, plus I said nothing even if I did I wouldn't tell you." Kagome said smiling. "Are you so sure about that? What if I did something to you?" Inu-yasha asked grinning. "You wouldn't do anything to me." "Oh you would be surprised." Inu-yasha said grabbing her and lifting her over his shoulder. "INU-YASHA! Put me down!" "No way, I ain't putting you down." Inu-yasha said. He started running down the hall.  
"Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed. Inu-yasha held onto her tighter. He ran outside. Everyone in the mansion came running when they heard Kagome scream. Sango and Miroku were the first one's outside. "Where are they?" Sango asked looking around. Miroku pointed up to the roof. "KAGOME!" Sango yelled. Inu-yasha had jumped on to the roof and set Kagome on it, while he was standing on the ground laughing at her. "INU-YASHA GET ME DOWN!" Kagome yelled. Miroku started laughing.  
"Not until you tell me what you said!" Inu-yasha yelled up to her. "NO WAY IN HELL!" She yelled back. 'There's no way I'm giving into him.' Kagome thought. "SANGO HELP ME!" She yelled to Sango. Sango started headed for her. "Don't you dare Sango." Inu-yasha growled. "Sorry Kagome I can't help this time!" Sango yelled up to her. "WHAT! NO! COME ON! INU-YASHA!" "Let's just say this is a little revenge for what you two do to me and Miroku." Inu-yasha yelled up to her, then looked at Sango. "Maybe you should join her up there Sango." "No way, don't even come near me!" Sango hissed. Inu- yasha just smiled.  
"COME ON INU-YASHA I DON'T LIKE HEIGHTS!" Kagome whined. "You should have told me what you said, you'll stay up there until you tell me!" Inu-yasha said turning away. "INU-YASHA DON'T YOU DARE LEAVE ME UP HERE!" Kagome yelled. "And if anyone helps her you'll have to deal with me." Inu-yasha said grinning. He walked into the mansion. "Call me when you want to tell me Kagome." He yelled. 'I' can't believe he left me up here! I'm scared to death of heights! Oh his punishment will come.' Kagome thought grinning evilly. She had the perfect plan.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Poor Kagome it's been a half an hour and she's still up there." Sango said looking outside. "How long will Inu-yasha leave her out there?" "I have no idea Sango. I really don't." Miroku said. "Kagome should just tell him whatever he wants to know." Sango said. "Maybe it'd help her get down." "SANGO!" "That's Kagome. I'll be back." Sango went outside. "Yeah Kagome?" "Hey why don't you come up here with me? Show Inu-yasha what a great time it is up." "But her said not to." "Not to help yeah, but he never said you couldn't come up." Kagome said.  
"Okay, I'll come up." "Oh Sango?" "Yeah?" "Bring the radio up here too, I'm bored." "Okay Kagome whatever you say." Sango left and came back out with a ladder and radio. Sango climbed up. "Okay here's the radio." "Good I hope there's something good on." Sango sat down beside Kagome. "So how long are you going to be up here?" "Until Inu-yasha missed me and come to get me. Then I'll work my little revenge plan." Kagome said smiling evilly. "And what's that?" Sango asked. Kagome whispered into her ear. "Wow that is really evil." "I know I can't wait to get back at him."  
  
"That should be fun for you Kagome." "I know! I just wish he would come already so I could do it." Kagome said looking up at the sky. "Well we haven't seen him since he put you up here, so he's probably somewhere whining because you won't tell him what he wants to know and he wants you back." Sango said. "Maybe." Kagome turned on the radio. "Oh I love this song." Kagome turned the radio up full blast.  
All day staring at the ceiling making friends with shadows on my wall, All night hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for something Hold on, feeling like I'm heading for a break down and I don't know why  
  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell, But stay a while then baby you'll see a different side of me, I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care But soon enough your gonna think of me and how I used to be me.  
Talking to myself in public Dodging glances on the train and I know, I know they've all been talking bout me, I can hear them whisper and it makes feel there must be something wrong with me, Out of all the hours thinking some how I've lost my mind,  
But I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell, But stay a while then baby you'll see a different side of me, I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care But soon enough your gonna think of me and how I used to be.  
  
I've been talking in my sleep, Pretty soon they'll come to get me, Yeah they're taking me hooooommmeee!  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell, But stay a while then baby you'll see a different side of me. I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care But soon enough your gonna think of me and how I used to be.  
Yeah how I used to be yeah, How I used to be yeah, I'm just a little lonely, How I used to be, How I used to be yeah, I'm just a little lone-ly  
Kagome and Sango sang along. "I love that one too Kagome. Looks like we have some watchers." Sango pointed to the ground. "HI INU-YASHA!" Kagome waved at him smiling. "SANGO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Inu-yasha screamed. "Sorry Kagome I gotta go." "It's okay. BYE!"  
  
: )  
  
; )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
A/n: Well there's a longer chapter for you guys, sorry it took so long but I've been really sick, want to know Kagome's plan? Well keep reading to find out! Well I gotta go! Remember to review!!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel  
  
: )  
  
; ) 


	25. Kagome's Little Evil Plan

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Some people wanted to know what song that is its matchbox 20 and it's called unwell. now I have to make regular trips to the doctors until they're sure the sickness is gone. I'm really, really sorry but to continue the story my health comes first.  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Touya- Means peach blossom  
  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
"Okay, I'll come up." "Oh Sango?" "Yeah?" "Bring the radio up here too, I'm bored." "Okay Kagome whatever you say." Sango left and came back out with a ladder and radio. Sango climbed up. "Okay here's the radio." "Good I hope there's something good on." Sango sat down beside Kagome. "So how long are you going to be up here?" "Until Inu-yasha missed me and come to get me. Then I'll work my little revenge plan." Kagome said smiling evilly. "And what's that?" Sango asked. Kagome whispered into her ear. "Wow that is really evil." "I know I can't wait to get back at him."  
"That should be fun for you Kagome." "I know! I just wish he would come already so I could do it." Kagome said looking up at the sky. "Well we haven't seen him since he put you up here, so he's probably somewhere whining because you won't tell him what he wants to know and he wants you back." Sango said. "Maybe." Kagome turned on the radio. "Oh I love this song." Kagome turned the radio up full blast.  
'All day staring at the ceiling making friends with shadows on my wall, All night hearing voices telling me that I should get some sleep because tomorrow might be good for something Hold on, feeling like I'm heading for a break down and I don't know why  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell, But stay a while then baby you'll see a different side of me, I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care But soon enough your gonna think of me and how I used to be me.  
Talking to myself in public Dodging glances on the train and I know, I know they've all been talking bout me, I can hear them whisper and it makes feel there must be something wrong with me, Out of all the hours thinking some how I've lost my mind,  
But I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell, But stay a while then baby you'll see a different side of me, I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care But soon enough your gonna think of me and how I used to be.  
I've been talking in my sleep, Pretty soon they'll come to get me, Yeah they're taking me hooooommmeee!  
I'm not crazy I'm just a little unwell, I know right now you can't tell, But stay a while then baby you'll see a different side of me. I'm not crazy I'm just a little impaired, I know right now you don't care But soon enough your gonna think of me and how I used to be.  
Yeah how I used to be yeah, How I used to be yeah, I'm just a little lonely, How I used to be, How I used to be yeah, I'm just a little lone-ly.'  
Kagome and Sango sang along. "I love that one too Kagome. Looks like we have some watchers." Sango pointed to the ground. "HI INU-YASHA!" Kagome waved at him smiling. "SANGO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Inu-yasha screamed. "Sorry Kagome I gotta go." "It's okay. BYE!"  
(A/n: End of summary and here's the next chapter!)  
Chapter 25: Kagome's little evil Plan  
  
"SANGO GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Inu-yasha screamed. "Sorry Kagome I gotta go." "It's okay. BYE!" Kagome said as Sango climbed down the ladder. Inu- yasha looked mad. Kagome just smiled at him. Sango reached the ground. Inu- yasha stomped over to her. "What exactly were you doing!" Inu-yasha yelled. "Yelling at me won't help you." She said calmly. "I'm not yelling." "Yes you are Inu-yasha." Sango said. Miroku came out behind Inu-yasha. "Feh. I was not yelling." Inu-yasha said in a calmer voice.  
"Well for your information Kagome got a little lonely so I went up there with the radio. You never said I couldn't go up there, you said I couldn't help her get down. Well I didn't help her get down did I?" Sango said. Inu- yasha mumbled something about her being a fool. "I heard that Inu-yasha and it's not very nice. What you did to Kagome wasn't very nice either so I wouldn't be surprised if she has had enough and left you." Sango said smiling. "You know us girls and our talks." Sango said then grinned. "And to let you know, WE did talk up there." Sango said to Inu-yasha who gulped a little.  
Sango laughed. "Poor little dog-boy, know one to ran to since Kagome's up there, oh and did you know that she is terrified of heights? I wouldn't be surprised if she were terrorized and never forgave you. I mean she seemed pretty upset when I was up there." 'She said she was scared of heights. I didn't know how badly though, maybe I shouldn't have put her up there.' Inu- yasha thought. 'No she wouldn't tell me so she deserves it right?' Inu- yasha battled with his thoughts.  
"What's the matter Inu-yasha? Can't decide what to do? Scared that Kagome might hate you? Well I'd make up you mind fast. She also looked like she was hungry." Sango said. 'Oh shit she didn't eat anything and she was starving like I was. I'd better bring her down.' Inu-yasha leapt up onto the roof where Kagome was waiting with her hands on her hips. She looked mad too. 'I am in for it.' Inu-yasha thought, shielding his ears. Kagome's face softened then she started to cry. 'Oh no, I mad her cry. Why did I do that?' Inu-yasha thought.  
Kagome cried harder. This was all part of her plan. 'Good thing I took some drama classes in school.' She thought. She looked through her tears. 'He's falling for it, this is so evil, but it's only fair for what he did.' She thought. Inu-yasha went closer to her. He ran into him. "Oh Inu-yasha I was so scared! Please don't leave me here alone again." She cried into him. 'I feel really bad now.' Inu-yasha thought. He tired to smile but it didn't work. Kagome was laughing in her mind.  
Kagome tightened her grip on Inu-yasha trying to act like she was terrified. "Please, please don't leave me up here." She cried. Inu-yasha put his arms around her. "Kagome don't cry, I didn't mean to make you cry." Inu-yasha pleated. "I thought you'd come back for me but you didn't. Don't you love me?" Kagome asked. Inu-yasha half died. "I love you with all my soul and heart Kagome." 'Oh Inu-yasha why did you say that! Now I don't know if I can do this....No you deserve it!' Kagome's mind screamed.  
"Inu-yasha I'm so scared." Kagome cried. 'I really did it.' Inu-yasha though. "Come on let's get off the roof." Inu-yasha said jumping down with her in his arms. Sango was grinning at Kagome and Miroku saw. "So what are you grinning about Sango?" "Nothing for your ears to hear." "Come on Sango, tell me. Please?" "Nope, I won't." Sango said. "Well aren't you the little secret person." Miroku said. "And you're a lecher." "  
Geeze, you're like a boomerang, someone throws something at you and you throw something right back at them. Like when you throw a boomerang, it comes back to you." Miroku said. "I think that's what I'll call you. My Boomerang." "If you tell anyone what you just said, I'll personally tear your heart out." Sango said to him. "Y-yes Sango dear." Miroku said now scared. "Yeah you'd better be scared now come on let's go inside, Houshi." "Ow that hurt Sango." Miroku said. "Oh shut up and come on." Sango said walking into the house thinking about what Kagome said she was going to do. It was truly an evil plan indeed.  
***Inside:  
Kagome held onto Inu-yasha. He went to let go of her but Kagome cried out again and grabbed tighter onto him. "NO! Don't leave me." Kagome said. 'This will be fun!' Kagome thought. Inu-yasha looked down at her. "I'm sorry Kagome." He whispered. "Inu-yasha I just want you." Kagome said in her most innocent voice. Inu-yasha felt like he was needed, and he needed her right now. He was getting excited and needed Kagome. "Let's go upstairs Kagome." Inu-yasha said not letting go of her. 'This will be the best, but he looks like he needs me, I made him excited.' Kagome thought guiltily. 'I don't know if I can now, no I have to get him back, it's only fair.' Kagome thought.  
They went into Inu-yasha's room. "Inu-yasha I need you." Kagome said as innocently as she could. 'I need you too Kagome.' Inu-yasha thought. Inu- yasha laid her down on the bed and laid next to her. Kagome sat up and climbed on top of him. Inu-yasha just watched her. "Do you want me?" She asked. "Yeah." Inu-yasha said. She ran her hands up his chest. "I want you too." Kagome said.  
She slide his shirt off. She ran her hands up and down his chest again. Then she took her shirt off. She smiled at him. She knew he was hot for her. 'This will work out just great.' Kagome thought. She kissed him on the lips then started kissing him on the neck. "Ka..go..me." He moaned. She grinned. She sucked on his neck. Then she slid his pants off. She kissed his chest then went back to his lips. She then started to rub his ears.  
He let out a moan and a purr. She took off her skirt then covered them with a blanket. Inu-yasha ran his hand up her leg. "You're torturing me Kagome." He said in a whisper. 'I know that.' She thought. She gently went down and rubbed his member. "KAGOME!" He yelled her name. She grinned even bigger. She then started kissing him again. Inu-yasha needed her now. "Kagome I need you, don't torture me." Inu-yasha pleaded. 'How can I do this?' She thought guiltily.  
She gently played with his ears, rubbing and tickling them. The she kissed him on the lips again. Inu-yasha slid his hand under her underwear and onto her butt. She gasped. "Your hands are cold." She whined. "Sorry." He whispered grinning. 'Okay now he defiantly deserves this.' Kagome thought. She rubbed his chest then started with his member again. "Oh god Kagome." Inu-yasha moaned. Kagome just smiled at him. Then she removed her bra and stood up. She grabbed the sheet and wraped it around her.  
"Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked confused. "I'm going to take a shower. You know you should have never put me on the roof. Let's just say that this was a little revenge." Kagome said walking into the bathroom. Inu-yasha couldn't believe it. "So she likes to play dirty does she?" He said holding his aching member. "Well she won't get off that easily." He said grinning. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He turned the knob after he heard the shower go on. "No, she locked it! Damn IT!" He whined then heard Kagome laughing.  
  
: )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Well I hope you guys like that chapter. Isn't Kagome evil? He he he, but she's smart, I mean locking the bathroom door and every thing. Remember the song from the last chapter is Unwell By Matchbox 20 for those who wanted to know. Well remember to read and review! Thanks Bye!  
  
Chow!  
~Shadow Angel 


	26. Trouble?

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Now I have to make regular trips to the doctors until they're sure the sickness is gone. I'm really, really sorry but to continue the story my health comes first.  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Touya- Means peach blossom  
  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
They went into Inu-yasha's room. "Inu-yasha I need you." Kagome said as innocently as she could. 'I need you too Kagome.' Inu-yasha thought. Inu- yasha laid her down on the bed and laid next to her. Kagome sat up and climbed on top of him. Inu-yasha just watched her. "Do you want me?" She asked. "Yeah." Inu-yasha said. She ran her hands up his chest. "I want you too." Kagome said.  
She slide his shirt off. She ran her hands up and down his chest again. Then she took her shirt off. She smiled at him. She knew he was hot for her. 'This will work out just great.' Kagome thought. She kissed him on the lips then started kissing him on the neck. "Ka..go..me." He moaned. She grinned. She sucked on his neck. Then she slid his pants off. She kissed his chest then went back to his lips. She then started to rub his ears.  
He let out a moan and a purr. She took off her skirt then covered them with a blanket. Inu-yasha ran his hand up her leg. "You're torturing me Kagome." He said in a whisper. 'I know that.' She thought. She gently went down and rubbed his member. "KAGOME!" He yelled her name. She grinned even bigger. She then started kissing him again. Inu-yasha needed her now. "Kagome I need you, don't torture me." Inu-yasha pleaded. 'How can I do this?' She thought guiltily.  
She gently played with his ears, rubbing and tickling them. The she kissed him on the lips again. Inu-yasha slid his hand under her underwear and onto her butt. She gasped. "Your hands are cold." She whined. "Sorry." He whispered grinning. 'Okay now he defiantly deserves this.' Kagome thought. She rubbed his chest then started with his member again. "Oh god Kagome." Inu-yasha moaned. Kagome just smiled at him. Then she removed her bra and stood up. She grabbed the sheet and wraped it around her.  
"Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked confused. "I'm going to take a shower. You know you should have never put me on the roof. Let's just say that this was a little revenge." Kagome said walking into the bathroom. Inu-yasha couldn't believe it. "So she likes to play dirty does she?" He said holding his aching member. "Well she won't get off that easily." He said grinning. He got up and headed for the bathroom. He turned the knob after he heard the shower go on. "No, she locked it! Damn IT!" He whined then heard Kagome laughing.  
  
(End of summary and here's the next chapter)  
Chapter 26: Trouble  
  
Sango sat at the table looking out the window. She heard Inu-yasha yell. 'Kagome must have done her plan.' Sango thought smiling. "I have to say she is brilliant." Sango said. Miroku looked over at her. "Who is brilliant?" Miroku asked.  
  
"No one." Sango said smiling. "Come on tell me Sango." Miroku begged. "Nope sorry, if you want to know then ask Inu-yasha but I don't think that would be a good idea because he is mad." "Why?" Miroku asked. "Maybe because something Kagome did." Sango said smiling. "Well now that that's said I gotta go up and see my brother." Sango said getting up. Sango headed upstairs. Inu-yasha was standing in the hall. "What's the matter dog-boy?" Sango asked.  
  
Inu-yasha glared at her. "Did you know about this?" He asked coldly. "Maybe, maybe not, but I think you deserved it." Sango said laughing. "It's not funny Sango." "Yes it is, well I need to go see my brother now, I don't have time to chat with loser like you who can't get anything." Sango said holding back her laughter. Inu-yasha growled at her. "Sango you better just go, now." Inu-yasha growled. "Okay I'm going but you don't have to be so cold about it. Besides I don't think Kagome will be able to stay away from you for that long. I mean a girl has desires too you know." Sango said leaving Inu-yasha to think.  
  
'Kagome is so evil.' Sango thought as she left Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha looked back towards the bathroom. 'She has to come out sooner or later.' He thought. He went to go back in but Miroku stopped him. "Sango said that you were mad, and something about Someone being brilliant, which I guess she meant Kagome. Something about an evil plan too." Miroku said. Inu-yasha turned towards him. "What? So Sango did know about it huh?" "What happened? Sango wouldn't tell me anything, didn't Kagome want to sleep with you or something?" Miroku asked. Inu-yasha hit him. "You don't need to know lecher!" Inu-yasha screamed at him.  
  
Miroku just looked at him. "Geeze Inu-yasha whatever she did has you in a grumpy mood." Miroku said. "She must not have had sex with him then." Miroku mumbled. "I HERD THAT MIROKU! At least Kagome will touch me!" Inu- yasha yelled. Miroku stumbled back. "Well I see that you take pleasure in hurting people's feelings, because you just went to far with me Inu-yasha." Miroku said leaving. "That's fine! See if I care!" Inu-yasha yelled down the hall after Miroku.  
  
Inu-yasha stomped into the room. Kagome was looking out of the bathroom door. "WHAT!" He yelled at her. 'Okay I did do something wrong, and now he probably hates me, and I'm the one who put him in his mood so Miroku is probably mad at me too. I'd better do something. Maybe I'll leave for awhile.' Kagome thought. She closed the bathroom door and locked it again, then she got dressed and hung her towel up. She opened the door a crack and looked out. Inu-yasha was sitting on his bed cross-legged with his eyes shut and his arms folded against his chest. (A/n: His famous sitting position! Yay!) Kagome slipped out of the bathroom and headed for the door. "Where do you think you're going?" She heard him say. She stopped and turned her head to look at him. He still had his eyes closed.  
"I was going to leave for awhile, I see my little prank made you grumpy and you made Miroku mad and now you both probably hate me." Kagome said turning away from him. "Will you come back?" Inu-yasha asked. "I don't know if I'm welcomed here anymore." Kagome said. Inu-yasha didn't say anything, which caused Kagome to be hurt. "Okay, well since you haven't said anything then I'll go." Kagome said choking back tears. Inu-yasha opened one eye. "Kagome?" He said. "Yeah?" She asked. "You are welcomed here." He said. "You can leave if you want to but come back." Inu-yasha said. Kagome swallowed hard. She turned to Inu-yasha tears streaming down her face.  
  
Kagome nodded. "I'll be back in an hour I promise. Inu-yasha I love you, I'm sorry for making you mad but it was only fair. I swear I'll be back in an hour." Kagome said leaving. 'I shouldn't have let her leave.' Inu-yasha thought. 'Even if it is only for an hour.' Inu-yasha opened both eyes. He watched Kagome walked down the hall. The Inu-yasha stood up and walked to the bathroom so he could relive himself from what Kagome had started.  
  
Kagome walked down the hall to tell Sango she'd be back. "Sango?" "In here Kagome!" Sango called from her brother's room. "Okay. I'm going to leave for an hour." "Did you and Inu-yasha get into a fight?" "Not really, but I made him made so I'm going for a walk or something, I'll be back in an hour and if I'm not then come look for me please, because something might have happened." "I will but I don't think you should go anywhere alone." Sango said. "It's okay. I'll be fine." Kagome said. "Okay but if you're not then I'll have to find you and kill you myself." Sango said.  
  
"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Oh Inu-yasha and Miroku got into a fight, so you might want to see if Miroku is alright, Inu-yasha said something really mean to him." "Okay I think I'll find him later then." Sango said. "Okay well I'll be back then maybe Inu-yasha won't be so mad at me." "Are you sure he's mad at you?" "Yeah I think so." Kagome said. "How do you know?" Sango asked. "Because he wouldn't really talk to me." "Are you sure he's not mad at Miroku in instead?" Sango asked. "I don't know but he seemed mad at me." Kagome said frowning.  
  
"Well I'll have to find out, okay? And make sure you come back. An hour right?" "Yeah an hour." Kagome answered. "Okay well I'll find you if you're not back then." "Okay see you later then." Kagome waved. "Yeah now I'm going to talk to Inu-yasha." Sango told Kagome before she left. Sango got up and headed for Inu-yasha's room. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Inu-yasha asked. "It's Sango." "What do you want?" Inu-yasha asked. "Can I come in?" "Feh." "I take that as a yes." Sango said walking in. "What do you want?" He asked again. "If it's about Miroku forget about it." Inu- yasha said turning his head.  
  
"No, it's not. Are you mad at Kagome or something?" Sango asked. "No, I'm just mad at what she did and she told you about it." Inu-yasha said matter- of-factly. "Well she thinks you hate her or something." "No I don't hate her." Inu-yasha said. "Well that's what she thinks, she told me before she went for a walk. She said that if she wasn't back in an hour to go and find her." Sango said to Inu-yasha. "She said she'd be back." Inu-yasha said. "Yeah I know. Did you tell her to come back?" "Yeah I did. She was crying too." "Because she thinks you hate her. That's why." Sango said shaking her head. "I don't hate her." Inu-yasha repeated. "I'm not the one you should tell though." Sango said getting up.  
"I'm off to find Miroku now, I don't know what you two fought about but Kagome said he's mad and so are you." "Yeah you should tell him to keep to himself and stay out of other people's sex life." Inu-yasha said. Sango turned red. "Oh that's it is it? Well then he'll just get a beating from me then." Sango said stomping out of the room. Inu-yasha smirked. "He is so dead." Inu-yasha said. He looked out the window. "I don't hate you Kagome." He said standing up. "But I'd better let you calm down, before you se me again. I'll wait the hour." Inu-yasha said heading down to the basement to look for everyone else.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked down the sidewalk. 'What should I do? He's mad at me I know it, he hates me too. But he told me to come back, maybe to punish me or something worst. God I love him so much, why did I do that? Because I thought it would be funny.' Kagome thought. She heard someone walk up behind her. 'Maybe it's Inu-yasha.' She turned around. 'Oh no.' Kagome thought. Kagome came face to face with......  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Well there's the next chapter! I hope you guys like it! Please tell me what you think of it in a review! To find out who it is keep reading. Oh and in the reviews tell me who you think it is please! I want to know who you think it is. Well remember to review! Thanks!  
  
: )  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	27. Kidnapped

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Now I have to make regular trips to the doctors until they're sure the sickness is gone. I'm really, really sorry but to continue the story my health comes first. Hey, has anyone ever wondered what happened to Ayame Or if Kagome finds out Inu-yasha killed her brother? (Or did he?) Well you will find out soon, if you were wondering which I know you were! ; )  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Touya- Means peach blossom  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
"Okay. I'll keep that in mind. Oh Inu-yasha and Miroku got into a fight, so you might want to see if Miroku is alright, Inu-yasha said something really mean to him." "Okay I think I'll find him later then." Sango said. "Okay well I'll be back then maybe Inu-yasha won't be so mad at me." "Are you sure he's mad at you?" "Yeah I think so." Kagome said. "How do you know?" Sango asked. "Because he wouldn't really talk to me." "Are you sure he's not mad at Miroku in instead?" Sango asked. "I don't know but he seemed mad at me." Kagome said frowning.  
  
"Well I'll have to find out, okay? And make sure you come back. An hour right?" "Yeah an hour." Kagome answered. "Okay well I'll find you if you're not back then." "Okay see you later then." Kagome waved. "Yeah now I'm going to talk to Inu-yasha." Sango told Kagome before she left. Sango got up and headed for Inu-yasha's room. She knocked on the door. "Who is it?" Inu-yasha asked. "It's Sango." "What do you want?" Inu-yasha asked. "Can I come in?" "Feh." "I take that as a yes." Sango said walking in. "What do you want?" He asked again. "If it's about Miroku forget about it." Inu- yasha said turning his head.  
  
"No, it's not. Are you mad at Kagome or something?" Sango asked. "No, I'm just mad at what she did and she told you about it." Inu-yasha said matter- of-factly. "Well she thinks you hate her or something." "No I don't hate her." Inu-yasha said. "Well that's what she thinks, she told me before she went for a walk. She said that if she wasn't back in an hour to go and find her." Sango said to Inu-yasha. "She said she'd be back." Inu-yasha said. "Yeah I know. Did you tell her to come back?" "Yeah I did. She was crying too." "Because she thinks you hate her. That's why." Sango said shaking her head. "I don't hate her." Inu-yasha repeated. "I'm not the one you should tell though." Sango said getting up.  
"I'm off to find Miroku now, I don't know what you two fought about but Kagome said he's mad and so are you." "Yeah you should tell him to keep to himself and stay out of other people's sex life." Inu-yasha said. Sango turned red. "Oh that's it is it? Well then he'll just get a beating from me then." Sango said stomping out of the room. Inu-yasha smirked. "He is so dead." Inu-yasha said. He looked out the window. "I don't hate you Kagome." He said standing up. "But I'd better let you calm down, before you se me again. I'll wait the hour." Inu-yasha said heading down to the basement to look for everyone else.  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome walked down the sidewalk. 'What should I do? He's mad at me I know it, he hates me too. But he told me to come back, maybe to punish me or something worst. God I love him so much, why did I do that? Because I thought it would be funny.' Kagome thought. She heard someone walk up behind her. 'Maybe it's Inu-yasha.' She turned around. 'Oh no.' Kagome thought. Kagome came face to face with......  
  
(A/n: End of summary and here's the next chapter)  
Chapter 27: Kidnapped  
  
Kagome heard someone walk up behind her. 'Maybe it's Inu-yasha.' She turned around. 'Oh no.' Kagome thought. Kagome came face to face with.....Sesshoumaru. "What the hell do you want?" Kagome spat at him. "You know little girls like you shouldn't be outside by yourself, something could accidentally happen to you." Kagome felt someone grabbed her. She tried to scream but they covered her mouth with a cloth.  
  
'Oh god no. I want to see Inu-yasha one last time. They will kill me.' Kagome thought. Then she felt something hit her over the head and her world went black.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha was down in the basement with some of the others. "So where's Kagome?" Nobunaga asked. "She went for a walk." Inu-yasha said. "Really? Well I wouldn't have let her, we seen some of the RattleSnakes guys out on the streets. "What? Why didn't you tell me earlier?" Inu-yasha asked getting mad again. "We didn't think much of it." Nobunaga said.  
  
"You said that Kagome went for a walk? Outside?" Sayo asked. "Yeah, she went outside somewhere. She supposed to be back in a little while." Inu- yasha said. "What if she doesn't come back?" Sayo asked. Rilee was listening along with Kouga, Nick, Nobunaga, Tina, Ryan, and a couple others  
(A/n: Remember Ryan THE GIRL, and Tina? They were the servants for Inu- yasha and Kagome before Inu got shot.)  
  
"Sango will go find her." Inu-yasha said. "What if the RattleSnakes get her? What if they did get her? Do you care. I mean isn't she your lover? You sure don't seem to care." Sayo said. Miroku, Sango and Tiffany came down from Kohaku's room. Sango looked at Inu-yasha. "Kagome isn't back yet and an hour is up." Sango said unhappily. "Let's wait a little while longer." Miroku said ignoring Inu-yasha. "Maybe she left because of Inu- yasha." Miroku added. "No she said she would come back, she promised." Sango said.  
  
"I'm sure she will come back." Nobunaga said. "Did something happen between you two? I know you put her on the roof, well everyone knows, But you two fight or something?" Nobunaga asked. "Feh, none of your business." Inu- yasha said. Nobunaga looked over at Sango. Sango just looked back at him. "Well we will wait a little longer then do something about it." Nobunaga said. Inu-yasha looked at him. "I suggest you don't give orders, I'm the leader not you." "Geeze Inu-yasha you are such a grump today." Sango hissed.  
  
"So? There's nothing you can do about it." Inu-yasha said. "Shut the hell up." Sango hissed. "You know Inu-yasha soon you're going to get everyone against you with that attitude." Nobunaga said. "Shut up." "See that's what I mean." He said. Inu-yasha just growled at him. 'I swear if we don't find Kagome then I'll kill whoever took her.' Inu-yasha thought. "Oh and Inu- yasha a package came for you today." Nobunaga pointed to the table.  
  
Inu-yasha went over and opened it. "It's the gun I ordered for Kagome." He said. Sango walked over to him. "Let me see it." Sango took the gun and looked at it. It had peach blossoms engraved on it with words on it. It read: 'The only one that I share my love with, with all my heart and soul. My peach blossom Kagome. Love, Inu-yasha.' 'That's so sweet.' Sango thought. She handed the gun back to her. "You really do love her, no matter how mad you might act." Sango whispered.  
  
Inu-yasha just looked at the gun. 'She'd better be alright.' He thought. Nobunaga read what the gun said. 'Hmmm..Inu-yasha must be worried about her, maybe that's another reason he's so grumpy.' He thought. Miroku looked over at Sango. "So how long do we wait?" He asked. "20 minutes I say." Sango said looking at Inu-yasha. "Fine." 'I want sooner but oh well.' Inu- yasha thought. Inu-yasha looked up the stairs. 'Please let her come through the door.' He thought knowing it probably wouldn't happen.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome opened her eyes. 'Where am I? What happened?' She thought. Her eyes were blurred. "She's awake." Kagome heard someone say. She felt someone pulling her up by her hair. "Look up bitch." She heard someone say. She looked up but only saw blur. "Where am I?" She asked in a whisper. "You don't know? Well that's a surprise." "Kikyo? Is that you, wait I'm...I'm here?" Kagome asked scared now. "That's right girly, you're here." She heard a girl hiss which she took to be the bitch Kagura.  
  
"I don't think she remembers what happened. Too bad huh?" Kagura said. Then Kagome heard two girls laughing. 'Rin and Kanna.' Kagome thought. She blinked her eyes trying to see. "It won't help, but you should be able to see in a few minutes." Kikyo said to her. Kagome didn't hear any of the guys in the room. She heard moving but couldn't see who it was. Her hands were tied behind her back and her legs were also tied. She was sitting against the wall. Her hands were also tied onto the wall.  
  
"What do you want?" Kagome asked. "To kill you." Kagura said. "But we can't not until Sesshoumaru has his brother." "What? I don't know his brother. I have no clue who the hell he is." Kagome said. Kagura laughed. "Oh yes you do Kagome." Kikyo said. "Even I if did I wouldn't be around him because he killed my brother!" Kagome yelled towards the laughing. "Poor Kagome she has no clue, to think she hates him while, the truth is that it's the person she most loves." "What? What are you talking about? I could never love the person who killed Souta!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"Sorry to tell you. But you do love your brother's killer and from the looks of you, you slept with him too." 'What! Oh my god no, It can't be.' "By the look on your face you know whom we are talking about now. Yes Inu- yasha is Sesshoumaru's brother!" Kagura yelled laughing evilly.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Okay 20 minutes are up. We are going to look for Kagome." Inu-yasha ordered. "Nobunaga and Nick, you two will go and look on the south side. Sango and Sayo go down the north sides. Tina and Ryan go up and watch Kohaku and Shippou. Kouga and Rilee go out and search all the alleys and the town." Inu-yasha ordered. Then he looked over at Miroku who nodded waiting to know what he was doing, which he already knew what is probably was going to be.  
  
"Miroku, you and I are going to go and search The RattleSnakes territory." "Yes Inu-yasha." Miroku knew that Kagome meant everything to him so he forgot everything that had happened between them for now. "Okay now everybody get moving!" Inu-yasha ordered. Everyone headed for their jobs. "Come on Miroku."  
  
"I'm coming Inu-yasha." Miroku followed him to the garage. "What are we taking?" Miroku asked. "The bikes they are easier to use when we are in their territory." "Right I almost forgot. Hey have you seen Kagome's friend Ayame lately?" Miroku asked. "No why?" "Because she hasn't been around lately and I find it weird."  
  
"Oh, no I haven't seen her come to think of it, she hasn't been around. I wonder what happened to her." Inu-yasha said. They both got on a bike and headed for the RattleSnakes territory. Inu-yasha and Miroku sped up looking up and down the streets as well. Inu-yasha was really worried. Miroku kept up with him pretty well but once in awhile had to move because Inu-yasha's driving was a little unfocused. Miroku told him to be careful a few times but he didn't listen.  
  
Inu-yasha swerved. "Inu-yasha! Focus on driving right now!" Miroku yelled again. Inu-yasha just ignored him again. 'Not right now Miroku.' He thought. They pulled to the warehouses. "They should be around here somewhere." Inu-yasha said when he got off the bike. Miroku nodded. They went to the side of one of the warehouses. "They have a guard at the entrance." Miroku said.  
  
Inu-yasha nodded. "They're has to be another way in." Inu-yasha said. He climbed up a few boxes and looked in a window. "Sesshoumaru is in there." Inu-yasha whispered lowly knowing that if he was any louder his brother would hear him. Miroku nodded. He didn't want to say anything to give them away if Sesshoumaru heard him. Inu-yasha climbed to the next window.  
  
"There's some girls in there, two young ones and two older ones." Inu-yasha saw something else. He moved up to see if he could see what it was. 'Kagome!' He saw her tied up and was beaten a little, which pissed him off. "She's in there Miroku. Call the others." Miroku listened and went to the corner and called everyone else. "Miroku is that you?" "Yeah Sango. We found Kagome. They have her and Inu-yasha doesn't look to happy." "Okay we'll be right over." Sango said hanging up.  
  
Miroku called the others too. Miroku came back. "It's done. Are we waiting until they get here?" "You are I'm not. Sesshoumaru will kill her soon if I don't get her out of there. Who knows what they did to her already. My brother is a sick bastard." Inu-yasha said coldly. Miroku nodded. "I know that." Miroku said knowing how sick he could be. Inu-yasha got down and headed for the front. "Inu-yasha the guard." Miroku said.  
  
"I don't give a fuck." Inu-yasha said walking to him. The guard turned towards him and grinned. "Well, well if it isn't-." Inu-yasha punched him before he could finish. He was knocked out and Miroku silently laughed. Inu- yasha went into the warehouse. He looked around trying to figure out which door would lead him to the room with Kagome in it. 'Which fucking one is it?' He thought. He decided to play einy miny moe. (A/n: Don't know how to spell it.) He landed on the second door out of four.  
  
"Okay second door it is." Inu-yasha carefully opened the door. Another hallway. "God damn it why do these fucking things have to be so big?" He cursed. He walked down the hall to another set of doors this time there was two. "Okay last time I took the second one, now I will try the first." Inu- yasha opened the door. 'Just great another hallway. Too bad I can't pick up her scent in this musty place.' Inu-yasha thought.  
  
He walked down the hallway and came to another door, since there was only one he opened it carefully. 'There's a guard down here, so this must be the right place, it's either here or the room Sesshoumaru is in.' Inu-yasha thought. He slowly approached the guard, if the guard said anything and it was Sesshoumaru's room then he'd be shot in an instant. He went against the wall. 'Thank god I'm a Hanyou I can sneak around with out him knowing it.' Inu-yasha thought.  
  
He grabbed the guard and covered his mouth, and then he twisted his neck breaking it. "Sorry about that, well not really but oh well." Inu-yasha whispered. Inu-yasha turned to the door. 'Now to find out what's behind door number one.' Inu-yasha thought slowly opening the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How do I know you're not lying to me? To get me to hate Inu-yasha? And I hope you know he won't come because he hates me." "Too bade Kagome because he's standing right there." Kikyo said. Kagome turned her head, her vision was clear now. "Inu-yasha." She whispered.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Okay there's the next chapter! I'm sorry about chapter 26 for those who it said it didn't exist, the net was giving me problems with it, I had to put it up and remove it so many times and then it finally work! Anyway I hope you liked this chapter! Well I gotta go!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel  
  
: ) 


	28. Fight

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Now I have to make regular trips to the doctors until they're sure the sickness is gone. I'm really, really sorry but to continue the story my health comes first. Hey, has anyone ever wondered what happened to Ayame Or if Kagome finds out Inu-yasha killed her brother? (Or did he?) Well you will find out soon, if you were wondering which I know you were! ; )  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Touya- Means peach blossom  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
Miroku called the others too. Miroku came back. "It's done. Are we waiting until they get here?" "You are I'm not. Sesshoumaru will kill her soon if I don't get her out of there. Who knows what they did to her already. My brother is a sick bastard." Inu-yasha said coldly. Miroku nodded. "I know that." Miroku said knowing how sick he could be. Inu-yasha got down and headed for the front. "Inu-yasha the guard." Miroku said.  
  
"I don't give a fuck." Inu-yasha said walking to him. The guard turned towards him and grinned. "Well, well if it isn't-." Inu-yasha punched him before he could finish. He was knocked out and Miroku silently laughed. Inu- yasha went into the warehouse. He looked around trying to figure out which door would lead him to the room with Kagome in it. 'Which fucking one is it?' He thought. He decided to play einy miny moe. (A/n: Don't know how to spell it.) He landed on the second door out of four.  
  
"Okay second door it is." Inu-yasha carefully opened the door. Another hallway. "God damn it why do these fucking things have to be so big?" He cursed. He walked down the hall to another set of doors this time there was two. "Okay last time I took the second one, now I will try the first." Inu- yasha opened the door. 'Just great another hallway. Too bad I can't pick up her scent in this musty place.' Inu-yasha thought.  
  
He walked down the hallway and came to another door, since there was only one he opened it carefully. 'There's a guard down here, so this must be the right place, it's either here or the room Sesshoumaru is in.' Inu-yasha thought. He slowly approached the guard, if the guard said anything and it was Sesshoumaru's room then he'd be shot in an instant. He went against the wall. 'Thank god I'm a Hanyou I can sneak around with out him knowing it.' Inu-yasha thought.  
  
He grabbed the guard and covered his mouth, and then he twisted his neck breaking it. "Sorry about that, well not really but oh well." Inu-yasha whispered. Inu-yasha turned to the door. 'Now to find out what's behind door number one.' Inu-yasha thought slowly opening the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"How do I know you're not lying to me? To get me to hate Inu-yasha? And I hope you know he won't come because he hates me." "Too bade Kagome because he's standing right there." Kikyo said. Kagome turned her head, her vision was clear now. "Inu-yasha." She whispered.  
  
(A/n: End of summary and here's the next chapter!)  
Chapter 28: Fight  
  
"How do I know you're not lying to me? So you can get me to hate Inu-yasha? And I hope you know he won't come because he hates me." "Too bad Kagome because he's standing right there." Kikyo said. Kagome turned her head, her vision was clear now. "Inu-yasha." She whispered.  
  
Inu-yasha saw her look at him. 'Kagome, she's still alive thank god.' He thought. Kikyo started laughing. Inu-yasha turned to her and pulled out his gun. "Shut up bitch. I'll shoot you right here." He growled at her. Kikyo smiled. "Girls I have a job for you two." Kikyo said to Rin and Kanna. They nodded. Rin and Kanna started to go after Inu-yasha. "So Inu-yasha could you shoot those two? The little girls?" Kikyo asked.  
  
Inu-yasha looked at Kagome who was scared. 'I can't kill two little girls.' Inu-yasha thought. He lowered his gun. "That's what I thought. You couldn't kill a kid if you wanted too. You're weak, just like your brother always said." Kikyo hissed. "My brother doesn't know anything!" Inu-yasha yelled. "Well you should talk about brothers with your little sweet heart over there." Kikyo said pointing to Kagome. 'Did Kikyo tell her about Sesshoumaru and I being brothers?' Inu-yasha thought.  
  
'Oh no, her brother.' Inu-yasha thought. Kikyo picked up and pole when Inu- yasha had been thinking and hit him with it. He fell to the ground. "You shouldn't think so much Inu-yasha it could get you killed." Kikyo said before she hit him again, then Inu-yasha's world went black.  
  
***Outside:  
  
Sango and the girls pulled up on their bikes. Miroku waved them over. "Where's Inu-yasha?" Sango asked. "He went inside, he told me to wait outside for everyone else to get here before I went in but he said he was going in no matter what." Miroku explained to Sango and Sayo. "Okay. Well do we wait for them then too?" "Yeah, he said wait 'til everyone gets here." Miroku said. "Um guys I think we have some company." Sayo said pointing to a group of people heading their way.  
  
Miroku steadied himself. "Let's get started!" Miroku yelled running towards them. Sango and Sayo were right behind him. Nobunaga, Nick, Rilee, Kouga, and few others pulled up, they got out to join the fight.  
  
'As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death  
  
I take a look at my life  
  
And realize there's nothing left  
  
'Cause I've been blasting and laughing so long  
  
That even my momma thinks that my mind has gone  
  
But I ain't never crossed a man that didn't deserve it  
Miroku punched a guy in the nose, He dodged getting punched but the guy kicked him sending him to the ground. "Miroku!" Sango screamed out to him. "Don't take you eyes off me bitch." A girl hissed then launched onto Sango pulling her hair.  
  
Me be treated like a punk, you know that's unheard of  
  
You betta watch how ya talking  
  
And where ya walking  
  
Or you and your homies might be lined in chalk  
  
I really hate to trip but I gotta loc  
  
As they croak, I see myself in the pistol smoke  
  
Fool, I'm the kinda g that little homie's wanna be like  
  
On my knees in the night  
  
Saying prayers in the street light  
Sayo yelled over to Sango, A group of girls had Sango pinned down. It started to pour. Nobunaga and Nick stayed back to back fighting off everyone who came at them. Miroku kicked a guy, and when the guy fell Hojo was standing in front of him. "So you guys came to get Kagome after all." Hojo said. Miroku glared at him.  
  
Been spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
  
Been spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
  
Keep spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
  
Keep spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
  
They got this situation, they got me facing  
  
I can't have a normal life, I was raised by the state  
  
So I gotta be down with the 'hood team  
  
Too much television watching, got me chasing dreams  
  
Sango pushed most of the girls off. Someone kept a hold of her hair though. "Get off of my fucking hair bitch!" Sango hissed and yanked the girl off. She heard someone laughing. "Yura!" Sango screamed. Yura held a gun up to Sayo's head.  
  
I'm an educated fool with money on my mind  
  
Got my ten in my hand and a gleam in my eye  
  
I'm a low down gangsta, set tripping banger  
  
And my homies is down so don't arouse my anger  
  
Fool, death ain't nothing but a heart beat away  
  
I'm living life do or die, what can I say?  
  
I'm twenty-three now but will I live to see twenty-four  
  
The way things is going I don't know.  
  
Tell me why are we so blind to see  
  
That the ones we hurt are you and me?  
Miroku pulled out his gun. "Go ahead shoot me. You will miss." Hojo said laughing. Miroku pulled the trigger back. Blood and rain ran down his face. Hojo just stood there laughing in the rain.  
  
Been spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
  
Been spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
  
Keep spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
  
Keep spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
  
Power in the money, money in the power  
  
Minute after minute, hour after hour  
  
everybody's running, but half of them ain't looking  
  
at what's going on in the kitchen  
  
But I don't know what's cooking.  
  
Kouga kicked someone in the head that had grabbed Rilee. "Are you okay?" Kouga yelled over to her. "I'm fine!" Rilee yelled back crawling to stand up. Rilee pulled out a dagger, "No one fucking messes with me!" Rilee yelled throwing the dagger at a girl whom was charging at her. The girl dropped over. Rilee ran and slid her dagger out of the girl's stomach. Rilee wiped the dagger off with her shirt.  
  
They say I gotta learn  
  
But nobody's gonna teach me  
  
If they can't understand, how can they reach me?  
  
I guess they can't  
  
I guess they won't, I guess they front  
  
That's why I know my life is out of luck, fool!  
  
Miroku dropped his gun and tackled Hojo. Hojo was too surprised to do anything. Miroku punched him in the jaw. The rain poured harder. Hojo blocked one of Miroku's punches and used a stick to jab it in Miroku's eye. Miroku rolled off yelling in pain. Hojo grabbed him up the collar. "Shouldn't mess with things you can't handle." Blood poured out of Miroku's red swollen eye.  
  
Been spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
  
Been spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
Yura's gun went off and she dropped Sayo. "NO!" Sango screamed. She crawled over to where Sayo laid. "Sayo, Sayo." Sango shook her. Sayo started coughing up blood. "Sango?" "It's me Sayo, come on hold on. You can do it." Sango whispered. She moved Sayo's wet hair out of her face. "Sango?" "Shh...it's okay Sayo, I'm here." Sango said softly.  
Keep spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
  
Keep spending most our lives  
  
Living in a gangsta's paradise  
"Come on! Let's go!" Hojo ordered the guys that were still alive. "Move your asses! NOW!" Hojo yelled over the rain. He looked at Miroku. "We're not finished with you yet." Hojo said leaving. Miroku squeezed his eyes shut and fell on the ground.  
  
Tell me why are we so blind to see  
  
That the ones we hurt are you and me?  
  
Tell me why are we so blind to see  
  
That the ones we hurt are you and me?'  
  
Nobunaga ran over to Miroku. "Miroku! Get up now! Come on." Nobunaga yelled at him. Miroku opened his good eye. "Where's Sango?" He asked. "She's okay, but Sayo got shot." "Where?" Miroku asked. "In the head. She doesn't have much time. Kouga, Rilee, Nick and three others are okay. Most of the people who we were fighting are dead." Nobunaga said. "Is Sango with Sayo?" "Yeah she holding her." Nobunaga said helping Miroku up. "That fucking bastard did my eye in." Miroku said.  
  
"I can tell. Is Inu-yasha here?" "He's inside, we gotta go back." Miroku said. "I know but we can't leave Inu-yasha here either." Nobunaga said helping Miroku walk. "Go and take everyone with you. I'm staying here." "Miroku you can bearly see let alone walk." Nobunaga said. "I mean it, now go." Miroku said pushing Nobunaga away. Miroku fell onto his knees. "I can't let Inu-yasha be in there alone." Miroku said fighting to stand up.  
  
Nobunaga ran over to Sango. "We need to take everyone back." "What about Miroku?" "He said he was staying." Sango looked over at Miroku. "But he looks like he's hurt! He can't even stand up!" Sango yelled seeing Miroku try and stand up. "I know but he won't let me help him and he said he's staying. He's just like Inu-yasha, once he has made up his mind, there's no changing it." Nobunaga said. Sango looked down at Say in her arms. "She's still breathing." "Then let's get her home." Nobunaga said. Sango and Nobunaga both carried her to the car. "Come on let's go!" Nobunaga ordered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha's head pounded. 'What? What happened?' He thought. He heard talking. "Yeah, we gave them a pretty good beating, especially Miroku." 'What! If they did anything to him!' Inu-yasha thought. "What did you do to him?" He heard someone asked. "I blinded his one eye. He can bearly walk. Yura shot a girl in the head." "Who?" "I'm not sure but she had black hair." "Maybe it was that Sango bitch." 'What! I swear to god if anyone is dead.' Inu-yasha was pissed off. "Are they still here?" "No, they left but Miroku is outside laying on the ground, the fool exactly thinks he can do something. He wouldn't let anyone take him back."  
  
"Is anyone dead?" "Yeah. Mostly are people, Kouga's bitch stabbed Nikki and she's dead. Plus a couple others." "You said that Miroku was outside?" "Yes he is." "Go and shoot him. Make sure he dies slowly." "Yes sir." Inu-yasha opened his eyes. 'God damn it Miroku you should have left.' Inu-yasha thought. "Ah Inu-yasha I see you are awake now." "Sesshoumaru." "Yes it is me. So how's your head?" "Shut the fuck up!" Inu-yasha snapped.  
  
"Now, now is that anyway to talk to family?" Sesshoumaru said. "You're not my family, I could never be your family." Inu-yasha growled. "Oh dear brother looks like I have the advantage this time." Sesshoumaru looked towards a table. "Kagome!" Kagome was tied to the table with a bomb strapped onto her. "Somebody looks terrified." Sesshoumaru taunted. Inu- yasha tied to break the ropes on his hands.  
  
: )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Well that's it for this chapter. I hope you all liked it! The song I used in this chapter is 'Gangsta's Paradise' By: Coolio! Just in case anyone was wondering! Well to find out what happens next keep reading! Remember to review! Please!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	29. Do You Love Him?

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Now I have to make regular trips to the doctors until they're sure the sickness is gone. I'm really, really sorry but to continue the story my health comes first. Hey, has anyone ever wondered what happened to Ayame Or if Kagome finds out Inu-yasha killed her brother? (Or did he?) Well you will find out soon, if you were wondering which I know you were! ; )  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Touya- Means peach blossom  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
Nobunaga ran over to Miroku. "Miroku! Get up now! Come on." Nobunaga yelled at him. Miroku opened his good eye. "Where's Sango?" He asked. "She's okay, but Sayo got shot." "Where?" Miroku asked. "In the head. She doesn't have much time. Kouga, Rilee, Nick and three others are okay. Most of the people who we were fighting are dead." Nobunaga said. "Is Sango with Sayo?" "Yeah she holding her." Nobunaga said helping Miroku up. "That fucking bastard did my eye in." Miroku said.  
  
"I can tell. Is Inu-yasha here?" "He's inside, we gotta go back." Miroku said. "I know but we can't leave Inu-yasha here either." Nobunaga said helping Miroku walk. "Go and take everyone with you. I'm staying here." "Miroku you can bearly see let alone walk." Nobunaga said. "I mean it, now go." Miroku said pushing Nobunaga away. Miroku fell onto his knees. "I can't let Inu-yasha be in there alone." Miroku said fighting to stand up.  
  
Nobunaga ran over to Sango. "We need to take everyone back." "What about Miroku?" "He said he was staying." Sango looked over at Miroku. "But he looks like he's hurt! He can't even stand up!" Sango yelled seeing Miroku try and stand up. "I know but he won't let me help him and he said he's staying. He's just like Inu-yasha, once he has made up his mind, there's no changing it." Nobunaga said. Sango looked down at Say in her arms. "She's still breathing." "Then let's get her home." Nobunaga said. Sango and Nobunaga both carried her to the car. "Come on let's go!" Nobunaga ordered.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Inu-yasha's head pounded. 'What? What happened?' He thought. He heard talking. "Yeah, we gave them a pretty good beating, especially Miroku." 'What! If they did anything to him!' Inu-yasha thought. "What did you do to him?" He heard someone asked. "I blinded his one eye. He can bearly walk. Yura shot a girl in the head." "Who?" "I'm not sure but she had black hair." "Maybe it was that Sango bitch." 'What! I swear to god if anyone is dead.' Inu-yasha was pissed off. "Are they still here?" "No, they left but Miroku is outside laying on the ground, the fool exactly thinks he can do something. He wouldn't let anyone take him back."  
  
"Is anyone dead?" "Yeah. Mostly are people, Kouga's bitch stabbed Nikki and she's dead. Plus a couple others." "You said that Miroku was outside?" "Yes he is." "Go and shoot him. Make sure he dies slowly." "Yes sir." Inu-yasha opened his eyes. 'God damn it Miroku you should have left.' Inu-yasha thought. "Ah Inu-yasha I see you are awake now." "Sesshoumaru." "Yes it is me. So how's your head?" "Shut the fuck up!" Inu-yasha snapped.  
  
"Now, now is that anyway to talk to family?" Sesshoumaru said. "You're not my family, I could never be your family." Inu-yasha growled. "Oh dear brother looks like I have the advantage this time." Sesshoumaru looked towards a table. "Kagome!" Kagome was tied to the table with a bomb strapped onto her. "Somebody looks terrified." Sesshoumaru taunted. Inu- yasha tied to break the ropes on his hands.  
  
(End of summary and here's the next chapter)  
Chapter 29: Do you Love Him?  
  
"Let her go!" Inu-yasha yelled. "Now why would I do that?" Sesshoumaru said. Hojo came running back in. "Did you kill him?" Sesshoumaru asked. "No we have a problem, he's not out there anymore." "So find him!" Sesshoumaru yelled. 'Good going Miroku.' Inu-yasha thought. When Sesshoumaru's attention was away from him Inu-yasha rubbed the ropes against the wood. 'Come on, come on break god damn it.' Inu-yasha thought. The ropes became thinner. Hojo left the room. Sesshoumaru turned back to Inu-yasha.  
  
Inu-yasha was still. Kagome had a scarf in her mouth so she couldn't scream or yell. She was crying. 'I'll kill him. God damn him.' Inu-yasha thought. "So should I leave you here to blow up with your one true love? Or should I make you suffer and kill you with my own hands?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inu- yasha growled at him. "Well you love her, but are you certain she loves you?" Sesshoumaru asked getting his attention. "Maybe I should ask her, I mean it was you who killed her brother wasn't it?" Sesshoumaru said making Kagome's eyes widen and tear up.  
  
Inu-yasha growled again. "I don't remember! I can't remember anything about that night!" Inu-yasha said so bitterly that even Sesshoumaru flinched. "I think it was you, you did go around killing people didn't you?" Sesshoumaru said. "I only killed the people who went after me!" Inu-yasha yelled in defense. "Hmmm...I remember Souta's mission was to kill you." Sesshoumaru said in a blaming tone. Inu-yasha's glare deepened. "I think I'll ask if Kagome loves you." Sesshoumaru turned to Kagome. "Don't bother to scream when I untie the scarf. No one will hear you."  
  
Sesshoumaru slid the scarf down off of her mouth. "So, Kagome what do you think about Inu-yasha? I want to know." Sesshoumaru asked. Kagome kept her mouth shut. "Won't talk huh? Well then tell me this, Speak and say if you love him still, or don't say anything if you hate him." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome was silent. Inu-yasha's heart fell and his hatred grew towards his brother. "I guess we have our answer then." Sesshoumaru said in an icy tone.  
  
"I will never forgive you, you fucken bastard." Inu-yasha hissed at Sesshoumaru. "What? You shouldn't take your anger out on me, just because she found out how cold blooded you are." Sesshoumaru laughed. 'I wish I could remember what happened.' Inu-yasha thought. Inu-yasha almost wanted to cry. 'Kagome hates me now, I'll kill Sesshoumaru. Then I'll make sure she's safe then leave her alone to hate me.' Inu-yasha thought his heart hurt so badly.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned back to face Kagome. Inu-yasha rubbed the ropes against the wood again until Sesshoumaru turned back around again. "So Inu-yasha did you decide how you want to die?" Sesshoumaru asked. Inu-yasha snorted. "Feh. Who said anything about dying!" Inu-yasha said jumping up and breaking the ropes on his hands. Sesshoumaru took a step back. "So I see the ropes weren't strong enough, should have known." Sesshoumaru said. "No matter." Sesshoumaru pulled out a remote. "See that bomb? It works on this remote." Sesshoumaru said showing it off.  
Kagome closed her eyes. 'This is it I'm gonna die right here. I'm going to be blown up.' Kagome's mind kept saying over and over again. Hojo ran into the room. "Sesshoumaru!" Hojo panicked. "What is it now? Did you kill Miroku?" "That's just it, no one has seen him anywhere and he's in here somewhere. He can bearly walk so I don't know how he could hide so easily." Hojo said. "Can't you fools do anything right?" Sesshoumaru said. "Keh. Miroku' smart and was trained by me, he's one of the best. He can do anything you can do, and he's only human." Inu-yasha stated.  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Sesshoumaru hissed. "Only that you can't win against us." Inu-yasha said turning his head away from him. "I wouldn't be having a party yet, have you not forgotten that I have your precious Kagome?" Sesshoumaru said dangling the remote from his hand. "You should leave her out of this! Can't you see we've already done her enough damage!" Inu-yasha spat at him. "We? What ever could you mean by that?" Sesshoumaru hissed.  
  
"I remember now, that night when Kagome's brother was killed. Yeah I'm the one who killed him, but you're the one who sent him after me! He came telling me that he didn't want to be part of your gang. So you found that out. I told him he could stay with us for now. Then you came and drugged me! You told me that Souta tried to kill me that minute. You lied to me, made me drunk and drugged so I thought you were telling me the truth, so I killed him. BECAUSE OF YOU GOD DAMN IT!" Inu-yasha shouted.  
  
"You're right, I'm the one who tricked you both." Sesshoumaru said. Kagome's eyes widened. 'So it was really him? Sesshoumaru is the reason he is dead? I knew it was the reason that he went.' Kagome thought. He anger grew. She started rubbing her hands together trying to untie herself. 'Damn him.' She thought over and over again. She rubbed harder and faster.  
  
'Come on if Inu-yasha can do it so can I!' Kagome thought. She looked back up at the three guys. She then saw someone in the shadows. She couldn't see his face, but she knew he was there. Kagome's hands came untied. 'I did it! My hands are untied! Huh?' Lighting flashed in the sky lighting up the shadows for one second. 'Miroku!' She saw his face in the flash.  
  
Inu-yasha saw the look on Kagome's face. He looked around. 'What the hell?' He saw Miroku in the shadows also. Yura came running in. "Sesshoumaru!" She said. "What is it?" "He's in here! Miroku is in here!" Yura said holding her sword up. "How is that possible? Do you see him in here?" Sesshoumaru asked. "No but someone saw him come in here and he sure didn't come out." Yura said. "He's is making me very cross." Yura said. Sesshoumaru glared at her. "Stay quiet." He ordered. Yura stayed very quiet.  
  
'Shit he's gonna hear Miroku's breathing.' Inu-yasha thought. "Sesshoumaru." He said. "Shut the fuck up." Sesshoumaru hissed. "Why when I know if I'm quiet and Miroku's in here then you'll hear him breathing, no way am I going to shut up." Inu-yasha said. He started stomping his foot. 'I gotta help too, Miroku could get in trouble because of me.' Kagome thought. She started trying to scream, making noise even know her mouth was covered.  
  
Sesshoumaru got madder. "I told you to shut up." In one quick moment Sesshoumaru was beside Kagome. "If you don't shut up, I'll break her neck." Sesshoumaru said putting his hand around her neck. Inu-yasha stopped. "You fucken bastard." Inu-yasha growled. Sesshoumaru was still. Yura moved. "Oh me, oh my I found a spy." Yura said bringing her sword down to where Miroku was standing. Miroku jumped out of the shadows. He fell onto his knees. "Damn." He said. Yura brought her sword over her head. "You piss me off." Yura said swinging her sword down. Miroku quickly blocked it by grabbing the blade with his bare hands.  
  
'Miroku!' Kagome shut her eyes then opened them. "Fuck." Miroku said squeezing his eyes shut. "What a fool, grabbing a blade?" blood ran down his arms from his hands. "That's okay I'll just take your hands off. "Miroku you fool!" Inu-yasha shouted. Inu-yasha went to go after her but heard Sesshoumaru. "If you help him she'll die." Sesshoumaru said looking at Kagome. Inu-yasha stopped. 'Come Miroku I know you can do it you fool.' Inu-yasha thought.  
  
Miroku knelt on his knees still holding the blade that was cutting deeper into his hands. 'If I let go, she'll stab me before I can move.' Miroku thought. "You know you can also die from the loss of blood." Yura said. "Wipe that smirk off your face, I'm not done yet." Miroku said gripping the blade tighter. "You fool, you're helping me by tightening your grip on my sword." Yura hissed. Miroku just smiled a painful smile. He started shaking. Blood ran down the sword and onto the floor.  
  
All of a sudden Miroku flipped the sword. He cried out in pain when he did it. Yura dropped the sword. Miroku held his hand. There was a hole in his right hand. "Fuck it all." He said. Yura laughed. "Nice job there." She said flipping back. Miroku looked up at her. "I'll kill you now." Yura said grabbing her sword. Miroku rolled over dodging her first attack. The loss of blood was starting to effect him. 'Shit I'm growing weaker.' He thought. "Somebody looks weaker." Yura said laughing.  
  
Kagome slowly brought her hands to the scarf over her mouth. Sesshoumaru didn't notice because he was too busy watching Miroku and Yura. 'This is it, if I scream loud enough I can hurt his ears and he'll have to cover them, if not then I'm dead.' Kagome thought. She took a deep breath in. "AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" Kagome screamed as loud as she could. Sesshoumaru covered his ears. Yura was stunned for a moment and Miroku took the opportunity. He knocked her down.  
  
Inu-yasha covered his ears and fell onto his knees. 'God damn I think I'm deaf.' He thought trying to stop the ringing in his ears. Kagome sat up trying to unstrap the bomb. Sesshoumaru looked over at her. "Damn bitch." He hissed. Kagome got off the table right before Sesshoumaru slammed into it. "I wouldn't try it buddy, you might accidentally blow it up." Kagome said. "You shouldn't have ever messed with my fucking family!" Kagome yelled. She didn't care if she got blown up she just wanted to kill Sesshoumaru, For herself and her brother.  
  
"You're fucken crazy." Sesshoumaru said stepping away from her poor attempts to hit him. "I don't care if I die doing It I'm going to kill you, you son of a bitch!" Kagome screamed. Inu-yasha jumped up and grabbed Kagome. "No Kagome don't!" He said. "NO! Let me go! Get your fucking hands off me!" She screamed trying to kick Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha tightened his grip on her being careful of the bomb. "You don't want to die Kagome!" Inu- yasha pleaded. "Yes I do! If I can kill him for my brother, I'll die!" Kagome yelled.  
  
"I can't let you Kagome." Inu-yasha said. "I don't care if you hate me, but I won't let you die not as long as I'm alive." Inu-yasha then pulled something out. "If you wanna kill him use this." Inu-yasha handed her the gun he had made for here. "What?" Kagome asked. She looked at it then read the inscription. 'The only one that I share my love with, with all my heart and soul. My peach blossom Kagome. Love, Inu-yasha.' Kagome's anger died down a little. 'He does love me.' She thought. She looked up at him tears were in her eyes.  
  
"You do love me. And it wasn't your fault." Kagome said. Inu-yasha looked surprised. "I do love you Kagome. I never stopped loving you. What do you mean not my fault?" He asked. "My brother." She answered. Inu-yasha frowned. "Kagome I love you even if you hate me." He said. Kagome's tears fell. "Inu-yasha I never hated you, I tried but I couldn't I love you too." Kagome said. "Right now we have a job to do." Kagome said. "Right." Inu- yasha said. 'And I'm making sure you get out alive.' Inu-yasha thought.  
  
Yura got up. "You're not supposed to hit ladies." Yura said. Miroku grinned. "Good thing you're not a lady then." Miroku said. Yura got mad. "I am so a lady!" She yelled trying to hit him with her sword. Miroku dodged her attack. 'I can't keep this up for much longer.' Miroku thought. Sesshoumaru recovered from the screaming. "I'll kill you!" Sesshoumaru yelled. Hojo came into the room. "Sesshoumaru! They're back and they brought back up!" Hojo said looking over at Yura. "Yura lets go we need to get out of here for now." Sesshoumaru said walking out. "But-." "NOW!" Sesshoumaru ordered. Yura ran out of the room.  
  
"Don't worry Inu-yasha, I just put 2 minutes on the bomb. You won't be able to get it off and get out alive." Sesshoumaru said walking out of the door. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha. "Don't worry, I'll get it off." Miroku said walking over to them. His hands were a bloody mess. Miroku started looking at the wires. His hands shook. "Miroku you should go." Kagome said seeing him shake. "I'm fine." He said. His hands got blood over some of the wires making it harder to see them.  
  
"God damn it." Miroku cursed. "You shouldn't have grabbed the blade like that. You are a idiot." Inu-yasha said. "Not now Inu-yasha, call me stupid all you want over we get out of this mess." Miroku said. "This is all my fault. You're hurt because of me." Kagome said. "No it's not Kagome." Inu- yasha said. Kagome frowned. "Come on Miroku." Inu-yasha said looking at the time the bomb held. 'Only 1 minute left.' He thought. "This can't be stopped but I can get it off." Miroku said. "It's very complicated." Miroku said getting mad.  
  
He pulled some pins out. "Only 44 seconds!" Inu-yasha said. "I can't pull this out!" Miroku said. "I'll get it, Miroku go! Get outside now!" Inu- yasha ordered. Miroku listened. Inu-yasha pulled at the strap. "God damn it!" 25 seconds left. Inu-yasha pulled harder. "It won't come out!" "Inu- yasha go! Get out of here!" Kagome said. "No way in hell." Inu-yasha said. 10 seconds left.  
  
Inu-yasha pulled as hard as he could. 9..8..7.. The strap loosened and came out. 6..5..4.. Inu-yasha pulled it off of Kagome and threw it over into the wall. 3...2.. "Get down!" Inu-yasha yelled pushing Kagome down onto the ground. He put himself over her. The bomb went off. "Inu-yasha!" Kagome screamed as the blast blew Inu-yasha off of her and slammed him into the wall. Fire engulfed half of the room. Kagome crawled over to were Inu-yasha laid. Her body ached. "Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha wake up." She said. She laid her head on his chest. "K-Kagome?" "Inu-yasha!" "Get out of here." Inu- yasha said.  
  
"No I won't leave you." Kagome said. "Your too stubborn for your own good." Inu-yasha said. "I can't move Kagome, go get out before the fire spreads." "No way. I said I'm not leaving you!" Kagome said. "Kagome! I'm ordering you to leave!" Inu-yasha yelled. "I don't take orders!" Kagome yelled back. Inu-yasha closed his eyes. "Kagome go." "No, forget it." She said back.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Miroku stumbled outside after hearing the bomb go off. "Inu-yasha and Kagome." He said closing his eyes and falling on the ground. "Miroku!" He heard someone yell. He looked up. "Sango?" Sango knelt down beside him. "Miroku!" Sango cried. Nobunaga ran over to them. "Where is Inu-yasha and Kagome?" He asked. Miroku closed his eyes. "I don't know if they're still alive." Miroku said. "What?" Sango said. "Sesshoumaru strapped a bomb to Kagome and he set it to go off after he left. The bomb just went off and they were trying to get it off of her before Inu-yasha ordered me to leave." Miroku said.  
  
"Nobunaga." "I know Sango I'm going." Nobunaga said running off into the burning warehouse. Thunder crushed in the sky. "The rain won't help the fire." Miroku said. "Miroku your hands. What happened!" Sango said worried. "It's nothing, I was a fool and grabbed a blade." "With your bare hands!" Sango yelled. "Yes, with my hands." Sango sighed. "Sango I'm weak form the loss of blood." "So? Are you telling me to leave you?" Sango asked. "Because I won't." Sango said pulling him up. "Now get up! I'm taking you home!" Sango said. "No I must stay." Miroku said.  
  
"Forget that, you will bleed to death. Look your hands haven't stopped bleeding." Sango said holding one of his hands up. "Your eye is bleeding too." Sango said softly. Miroku had forgotten about his eye. "Fine. Let's go." Miroku said. Sango put her arm around him. They walked to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nobunaga ran through the warehouse. 'I know you can't be dead Inu-yasha.' Nobunaga thought. 'Damn why do warehouses have to be so damn big!' Nobunaga ran down the hall. "Doors, which one. Which door?" Nobunaga picked a door and ran down the next hall. "Inu-yasha?" Nobunaga called. He looked down the hall. "There's a fire, they must be down there." Nobunaga said. He ran into the room. "Whoa!" Nobunaga ran a little into the fire burning himself. He saw them through the fire.  
  
"Kagome!" Nobunaga yelled. Kagome looked up. "Inu-yasha Nobunaga is here." Kagome said sitting up. "Nobunaga! Inu-yasha is hurt he can't move!" Kagome called. 'That's what I thought.' Nobunaga covered his face and ran through the fire. "Shit!" He yelled feeling the fire burn him. Nobunaga ran beside them. "We gotta get you outta here." Nobunaga said. "He can't move." Kagome said. "Okay." Nobunaga pulled him up. "Inu-yasha, don't get mad, but I'm carrying you." Nobunaga put him over his shoulders. "Kagome be careful or you'll get burned." Nobunaga said.  
  
Kagome nodded. Nobunaga dashed through the fire. "Watch it! I just got burned!" Inu-yasha whined. "Okay now I need to go through it." Kagome took a step back. "I can't, I'm scared." She whispered. "Nobunaga stop! Kagome isn't behind us!" Inu-yasha ordered. Nobunaga looked back. "Kagome!" He yelled. "I can't! I'm scared!" They heard her yell. "Get her Nobunaga." Nobunaga put him down. "I'm on it." He said running back to Kagome. He ran through the fire to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Get on." Nobunaga said pointing to his back. "Okay." Kagome said. She got on his back. "Now hold on tight." Nobunaga said. Halfway through the fire Kagome fell off. She screamed. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
: )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: okay there's the chapter! I hope you like it! Please review! Anywayz to find out what happens next keep reading! And remember to review! Please! Please!  
  
: )  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel. 


	30. The Backups have arrived

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Now I have to make regular trips to the doctors until they're sure the sickness is gone. I'm really, really sorry but to continue the story my health comes first. Hey, has anyone ever wondered what happened to Ayame Or if Kagome finds out Inu-yasha killed her brother? (Or did he?) Well you will find out soon, if you were wondering which I know you were! ; )  
  
: )  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Touya- Means peach blossom  
  
Baka-Means Idiot, fool, etc  
  
Gomen-Means sorry  
  
Arigato-Means thank you  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
"Nobunaga." "I know Sango I'm going." Nobunaga said running off into the burning warehouse. Thunder crushed in the sky. "The rain won't help the fire." Miroku said. "Miroku your hands. What happened!" Sango said worried. "It's nothing, I was a fool and grabbed a blade." "With your bare hands!" Sango yelled. "Yes, with my hands." Sango sighed. "Sango I'm weak form the loss of blood." "So? Are you telling me to leave you?" Sango asked. "Because I won't." Sango said pulling him up. "Now get up! I'm taking you home!" Sango said. "No I must stay." Miroku said.  
  
"Forget that, you will bleed to death. Look your hands haven't stopped bleeding." Sango said holding one of his hands up. "Your eye is bleeding too." Sango said softly. Miroku had forgotten about his eye. "Fine. Let's go." Miroku said. Sango put her arm around him. They walked to the car.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Nobunaga ran through the warehouse. 'I know you can't be dead Inu-yasha.' Nobunaga thought. 'Damn why do warehouses have to be so damn big!' Nobunaga ran down the hall. "Doors, which one. Which door?" Nobunaga picked a door and ran down the next hall. "Inu-yasha?" Nobunaga called. He looked down the hall. "There's a fire, they must be down there." Nobunaga said. He ran into the room. "Whoa!" Nobunaga ran a little into the fire burning himself. He saw them through the fire.  
  
"Kagome!" Nobunaga yelled. Kagome looked up. "Inu-yasha Nobunaga is here." Kagome said sitting up. "Nobunaga! Inu-yasha is hurt he can't move!" Kagome called. 'That's what I thought.' Nobunaga covered his face and ran through the fire. "Shit!" He yelled feeling the fire burn him. Nobunaga ran beside them. "We gotta get you outta here." Nobunaga said. "He can't move." Kagome said. "Okay." Nobunaga pulled him up. "Inu-yasha, don't get mad, but I'm carrying you." Nobunaga put him over his shoulders. "Kagome be careful or you'll get burned." Nobunaga said.  
  
Kagome nodded. Nobunaga dashed through the fire. "Watch it! I just got burned!" Inu-yasha whined. "Okay now I need to go through it." Kagome took a step back. "I can't, I'm scared." She whispered. "Nobunaga stop! Kagome isn't behind us!" Inu-yasha ordered. Nobunaga looked back. "Kagome!" He yelled. "I can't! I'm scared!" They heard her yell. "Get her Nobunaga." Nobunaga put him down. "I'm on it." He said running back to Kagome. He ran through the fire to Kagome.  
  
"Kagome! Get on." Nobunaga said pointing to his back. "Okay." Kagome said. She got on his back. "Now hold on tight." Nobunaga said. Halfway through the fire Kagome fell off. She screamed. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
(A/n: End of summary and here's the next chapter!)  
Chapter 30: The Backups have arrived  
  
"Kagome! Get on." Nobunaga said pointing to his back. "Okay." Kagome said. She got on his back. "Now hold on tight." Nobunaga said. Halfway through the fire Kagome fell off. She screamed. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled. Kagome covered her face. 'It's too hot!' Her mind screamed. Nobunaga stopped beside Inu-yasha. "Get her!" Inu-yasha yelled. Nobunaga nodded and headed back for her, right before he got there a piece of wood from the frame of the warehouse came down on him.  
  
He yelled as the wood hit him in the head knocking him out. "NO!" Inu-yasha yelled. 'I can't move god damn it!' "Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled. The heat clouded Kagome's mind. 'I don't know what to do, help me!' Kagome thought. Inu-yasha yelled to her but she didn't understand what he was saying. Inu- yasha tried to get up but couldn't. "Damn it Kagome! Move!" Inu-yasha yelled. Inu-yasha heard voices. "Hey! Down here!" Inu-yasha yelled.  
  
A few people came running down the hall. "Inu-yasha is that you?" A girl asked. "Enju! Get Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled. Enju looked over into the fire. "I'm going!" Enju ran over and grabbed Kagome. She dragged her out of the fire. "Kagome!" Inu-yasha yelled. "She's alright, she shaken up but I don't think she's burned." Enju said. "Inu-yasha!" Rilee came down the hall. "Nobunaga is over there. He got knocked out but he's okay." Inu-yasha said pointing to Nobunaga.  
  
Rilee nodded and went over to him. "When did you get here Enju?" Inu-yasha asked. "A few minutes ago." Enju knelt beside Kagome. "Are you okay?" She asked. Kagome looked up and had tears in her eyes. She nodded. "Okay that's good. I'm Enju by the way." She said helping her up. "Now we should really get out of here. You got Nobunaga Rilee?" Rilee nodded. "Okay Inu-yasha can you get up?" Enju asked. "No I can't move hardly." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Okay well let me call someone else to help you then." Enju whistled loudly. "Okay they should be here any moment." They heard a crash. "They're here." Enju said smiling. "Who is it?" Inu-yasha asked, then he saw two guys standing in the doorway. "Oh no not them two." Inu-yasha sighed.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sango drove the car home. "Hang on Miroku we're almost there." Sango said speeding up. She could tell he was growing weaker by the loss of blood. "Just hang in there." Sango said looking over at him. "Sango, my hand hurts." Miroku said holding up his right hand, the one that had the hole in it. "Well that's what you get for grabbing a blade with your hands you baka."  
  
"Gomen Sango." Miroku whispered. "It's okay just try not to do it again." Sango said running through a red light. "Sango could you slow down a little? The bumps we are hitting hurts my hand. Sango slowed down. "Arigato." "Your welcome Miroku." Sango said putting her full attention to the road. "I hope Inu-yasha and Kagome are alright." Sango whispered. Miroku nodded.  
  
They pulled into the mansion. Sango got out of the car and ran to Miroku's side. "Joe! Joe get out here!" Sango yelled. Joe came running out. "Joe Miroku's hurt." Sango said. Joe saw his hands and his eyes. "Geeze Miroku what did you do?" Joe asked taking him inside. Sango followed right behind them. When they got inside Sango looked at a few more people who were injured. "Gomen you guys." Sango said. "I didn't think it would go like this."  
  
"It's okay Sango, we did our best and we killed a lot of them." A girl said. "Yeah I guess that's true Nazuna." Sango said smiling. "Are you okay Mayu?" Sango asked. "Yeah I'm fine so is my brother, right Satoru?" Mayu said. "Yeah we're good." Satoru said. Two other girls walked in. "Tsuyu? Midoriko? What are you guys doing here?" Sango asked gasping. "We came when we got a back up call from Nobunaga." "So that means Enju is here too?" Sango asked. "Yes plus the other two." Tsuyu said.  
  
"You mean...Oh god." Sango said. "Where are they?" Sango asked. "They went to the warehouse when it blew up." Midoriko said. "Oh, I forgot about that when I was bringing Miroku back here. Wait I thought you were dead Midoriko." Sango said. "Yes everyone thought that but see your friend Kirara helped me." "Kirara is alive! My Kitty!" Sango asked happily. "Yes, she's here too." Midoriko said. "Really! I thought I lost her forever." Sango said crying happy tears. Midoriko whistled.  
  
Kirara came running into the room. She saw Sango and jumped into her arms. "Kirara!" Sango hugged her tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again." Sango said. "She was in my care after she helped me so she's well feed." Midoriko said. "Thank you so much." Sango said. Kirara meowed.  
  
***20 minutes later:  
  
Joe came down into the room everyone else was in. "How's Miroku?" Sango asked. Joe wiped his forehead off. "He will be in a lot of pain for a little while, he'll be weak for a day or two, and he has temporary blindness but other then that he'll be fine." Joe said. "What about his hand?" Sango asked. "Yes his hand has a hole in it. I'm afraid that that will not heal." Joe said.  
  
"So he'll have it forever?" Sango asked frowning. "Yes." Joe said. Sango frowned. "He's such a fool." Sango said. "Yes a great fool indeed." Joe added. "So how is Sayo?" Sango asked. "Sayo is on life support." "Wait I thought you said we only have two life supports? Did something happen to Shippou or Kohaku!" Sango yelled. "Nothing happened to them and we only have two. Shippou is breathing on his own now, but we have to keep on eye on him which Tiffany is doing for me right now." Joe said.  
  
"Okay that's so good." Sango said. Joe nodded. "Well I'd better go wait for Inu-yasha and the others to come back." Joe said heading outside. "Okay." Sango said. "That would be best. I'm going to see Miroku." Sango said heading upstairs. "Okay." They all said.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
A/n: Okay there's that chapter. I know that it's short sorr about that. Well I have a request, in the reviews I want everyone to try and guess who the two people are that came to help Inu-yasha and he said, Oh no not those two. Okay? So you all do that! And yes I put a whole in Miroku's hand, it's not a wind tunnel but I wanted to add the hole because it's just not Miroku with out it. Am I right? Well remember to review and please answer my request.  
  
: )  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	31. The Thunder Brothers

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!  
I am glad everyone likes it! Now I have to make regular trips to the doctors until they're sure the sickness is gone. I'm really, really sorry  
but to continue the story my health comes first. Hey, has anyone ever wondered what happened to Ayame Or if Kagome finds out Inu-yasha killed her brother? (Or did he?) Well you will find out soon, if you were wondering  
which I know you were! ; )  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Touya- Means peach blossom  
  
Baka-Means Idiot, fool, etc  
  
Gomen-Means sorry  
  
Arigato-Means thank you  
  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
"You mean...Oh god." Sango said. "Where are they?" Sango asked. "They went to the warehouse when it blew up." Midoriko said. "Oh, I forgot about that  
when I was bringing Miroku back here. Wait I thought you were dead  
Midoriko." Sango said. "Yes everyone thought that but see your friend Kirara helped me." "Kirara is alive! My Kitty!" Sango asked happily. "Yes,  
she's here too." Midoriko said. "Really! I thought I lost her forever."  
Sango said crying happy tears. Midoriko whistled.  
  
Kirara came running into the room. She saw Sango and jumped into her arms. "Kirara!" Sango hugged her tightly. "I thought I'd never see you again." Sango said. "She was in my care after she helped me so she's well feed."  
Midoriko said. "Thank you so much." Sango said. Kirara meowed.  
  
***20 minutes later:  
  
Joe came down into the room everyone else was in. "How's Miroku?" Sango  
asked. Joe wiped his forehead off. "He will be in a lot of pain for a  
little while, he'll be weak for a day or two, and he has temporary  
blindness but other then that he'll be fine." Joe said. "What about his hand?" Sango asked. "Yes his hand has a hole in it. I'm afraid that that  
will not heal." Joe said.  
  
"So he'll have it forever?" Sango asked frowning. "Yes." Joe said. Sango  
frowned. "He's such a fool." Sango said. "Yes a great fool indeed." Joe added. "So how is Sayo?" Sango asked. "Sayo is on life support." "Wait I thought you said we only have two life supports? Did something happen to  
Shippou or Kohaku!" Sango yelled. "Nothing happened to them and we only have two. Shippou is breathing on his own now, but we have to keep on eye  
on him which Tiffany is doing for me right now." Joe said.  
  
"Okay that's so good." Sango said. Joe nodded. "Well I'd better go wait for Inu-yasha and the others to come back." Joe said heading outside. "Okay."  
Sango said. "That would be best. I'm going to see Miroku." Sango said  
heading upstairs. "Okay." They all said.  
  
(End of summary, here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter 31:  
The Thunder Brothers  
  
"Okay well let me call someone else to help you then." Enju whistled loudly. "Okay they should be here any moment." They heard a crash. "They're  
here." Enju said smiling. "Who is it?" Inu-yasha asked, then he saw two guys standing in the doorway. "Oh no not them two." Inu-yasha sighed. "Hey there Inu-yasha! Long time no see." "Hiten, Manten." Inu-yasha said. Hiten lifted Inu-yasha over his shoulder. Inu-yasha grumbled. Manten laughed. "So Inu-yasha what mess did you get into this time?" Hiten asked. "Nothing."  
Inu-yasha said. "So who's this lovely lady?" Manten asked looking at  
Kagome. Inu-yasha glared at him.  
  
"Hands off, she's mine." Inu-yasha growled. Kagome just smiled. "I see."  
Hiten said grinning. They all got out of the warehouse in the matter of  
minutes. Inu-yasha looked around. "Come on we got cars." Enju said. "No wait, me and Miroku had two bikes here, we can't leave them and I won't." Inu-yasha said. "Well we could take them." Manten said. Inu-yasha's eyes  
went wide.  
  
"The last time you rode any of our bikes you crashed them!" Inu-yasha said. Manten scratched the back of his head. "That was awhile ago." Hiten said. "So you still crashed them!" Inu-yasha whined. "Okay here's what we'll do, I'll take one of the bikes, and Kagome? Can you ride a bike?" Enju asked. "Yeah, I rode one before." Kagome said. Inu-yasha looked at her. "See we will take the bikes." Enju said. "Fine. But Kagome take the one that has  
the helmet with flames on the side." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said. "And be careful!" Inu-yasha said as Kagome and Enju walked towards the bikes. Kagome looked over at Enju as she hopped on one of the bikes. "Something wrong?" She asked. "Yeah, this is all my fault." Kagome said getting on the bike. Enju shook her head. "When it comes to the  
gang life then it's nobody's fault but the other gangs." Enju said.  
  
Kagome frowned. 'I don't think she's right, if I hadn't taken that stupid walk then Inu-yasha wouldn't be hurt nor Miroku.' Kagome thought thinking of how bad Miroku had been. They pulled up to the mansion and parked. 'I  
hope Inu-yasha will be all right, and if he's not I'll never be able to  
forgive myself for my stupid little fits that I have to have.' Kagome thought walking into the mansion. She saw a bunch of people that she hadn't  
met before. Even some that lived there but she never met like Rilee.  
  
Sango saw her come in. "Kagome! You should have Joe check you, Inu-yasha told us what happened when him and Nobunaga were brought in." Sango said. "I'm okay Sango, I didn't really get burned and I feel fine." Kagome said. Sango frowned. "You'd better tell Inu-yasha that Joe checked you because he  
wants you to be checked." Sango said. Sango saw Kagome looking around. "Okay I guess we should introduce everyone huh?" Sango asked smiling. "Well  
you've met Enju already, and the thunder brothers." Sango said. "The thunder brothers?" Kagome asked. "Yeah that's Hiten and Manten. They call  
themselves the thunder brothers." "Oh okay." Kagome said.  
  
"Okay, well this is Mayu, her brother Satoru." Sango said pointing to two teenagers who looked about a year younger then her. "That is Midoriko over there." Sango pointed to a girl who was standing in the doorway talking to  
a nurse. "And this is Tsuyu, we call her Princess because she acts like  
one, Princess Tsuyu." Sango said getting a playful glare from Tsuyu. "I know you've never met Rilee, well that's her over there with Kouga. They  
are a couple now." Sango said laughing. A cat came running into Sango's  
arms.  
  
"I almost forgot! This is Kirara, she's my cat, but I thought that she was dead, but here Midoriko was taking care of her." Sango said. "Well hi there Kirara." Kagome said petting her. Kirara meowed then purred. "Wow usually Kirara hisses at people when she fist meets them." Sango said. "She must sense good personality." Nazuna said. "Oh and this is Nazuna." Sango said.  
  
"So you're Kagome? I can't believe I'm only meeting you now, Inu-yasha must  
have kept you busy if you know what I mean." Nazuna said elbowing her a little. Kagome blushed. Nazuna grinned. "Well she's blushing hard enough." Nazuna said laughing. They all heard someone yelling down the hall. "No way am I going to be in a wheelchair!" "Must be Inu-yasha." Everyone but Kagome  
laughed.  
  
Joe came down the hall pushing a very pissed off Inu-yasha in a wheelchair. Inu-yasha has his arms crossed and had a glare on his face. If looks could  
kill Joe would have died a very painful and gruesome death. Joe saw Kagome's alarmed face. "Don't worry, he's only temporary paralyzed he'll be fine in a few days." Joe said to Kagome who nodded in return. "I don't need  
the wheelchair." Inu-yasha grumbled. "Then I want to see you walk." Joe said. Inu-yasha just sat there. "Well Inu-yasha?" Joe asked. "I'm trying to  
get up." Inu-yasha growled. Everyone laughed.  
  
"Would you rather be in a wheelchair for a few days or in a bed being bored?" Joe asked. Inu-yasha grumbled something. Joe just nodded his head. "Well Kagome how about I check you now? I have everyone else all done." Joe said. "I'm okay I don't need to be checked." Kagome said making Inu-yasha look at her. "What?" She asked. "Get checked." Inu-yasha said. "I'm fine though." Kagome argued back. "How do you know that when you haven't been  
checked?" Inu-yasha said back. "I know because I think I'd fell it if I  
wasn't okay." Kagome shot back.  
  
"Well I order you to get checked!" Inu-yasha said. "I told you! I don't take orders!" Kagome yelled. Everyone was amazed at how Inu-yasha let her yell at him, if it were anyone else they'd be dead. "GO get checked!" Inu- yasha said. Kagome smiled and flipped her hair. "Make me." Inu-yasha tried grabbing at her but only hit air. Kagome laughed. "You can't reach me from there Inu-yasha." Kagome said making everyone laugh. Inu-yasha glared at  
everyone making them stop. He looked back at Kagome.  
  
"Please let Joe check you Kagome." Inu-yasha said a little calmer. Kagome  
sighed. "Fine." She said. 'I can't say no when he asks like that.' She thought. Joe and her went into a room. Everyone heard a gasp after a few minutes after they were in there. Inu-yasha moved his arms in the air like he was swimming trying to move the wheelchair. "It might help if you use that wheels." Sango said. Inu-yasha mumbled something then moved towards  
the door.  
  
"What happened! Why did you gasp!" Inu-yasha yelled though the door. "Don't let him see it, please." Kagome said. "I don't know Kagome that's really bad. How could you not feel it?" Joe asked wiping blood from her side. "I  
don't know I guess I was to worried about Inu-yasha. My body did ached though when we were back in the warehouse." Kagome said. Little did they  
know With Inu-yasha's great ears was he listening to the whole thing.  
  
"Why don't you want Inu-yasha too see or know?" Joe asked. "Because he might think that I'm weak or something, then he won't let me do anything again. I don't want him to worry about me either." "Yeah but what happened if you would have slowly bled to death since you didn't want to be checked out." "I don't know." Kagome said. Inu-yasha had enough he opened the door  
and went in. Kagome tried turning the other way.  
  
"Don't try and hid it Kagome I already heard everything you said, and I know you have it." Inu-yasha said rolling over to the side of her. Kagome  
frowned. "You should have told me right away." Inu-yasha said frowning. "Joe is right, what would happen if you slowly bled to death? Miroku came close to it and he's not a pretty sight right now." Inu-yasha said putting  
his hand over hers. "I'm done here, I'll let you two talk." Joe said  
walking out of the room. "Gomen. I didn't mean to but I thought that.."  
  
"I know I heard you, but you see that this is a way that I don't want you out anywhere by yourself. What would have happen if you got hurt and you didn't want to tell me and you died from it without me knowing it?" Inu-  
yasha asked. "I never thought of that." Kagome said. "I know but I have because I love you. You don't know how bad it would hurt me if you died. I wouldn't be able to go on living Kagome." Inu-yasha said. He wanted to hold her but the wheelchair separated them. 'Damn this thing, damn it to hell.'  
He thought.  
  
Kagome saw the look in his eyes. "Would it hurt if I sat in your lap?" She asked. "I don't think so." Inu-yasha said. Kagome carefully got up and went to Inu-yasha. Inu-yasha lifted his hands up and she carefully sat down. "No it doesn't hurt." Inu-yasha said putting his arms around her. 'Thank god I can move my arms, because this is all I want to do, hold Kagome.' Inu-yasha thought. "Tell me if I hurt you." Kagome said lying her head against his  
chest.  
  
"You could never hurt me." 'The only way you could is if you ever died or did truly hate me, I couldn't live with that.' Inu-yasha thought. Inu-yasha tightened his grip on her. "Are you okay?" Kagome asked worriedly. "Yeah  
why wouldn't I be?" Inu-yasha asked. "Okay I thought maybe I hurt you  
because you tightened your arms." Kagome said. "No I just want to hold you." Inu-yasha said. Kagome smiled and laid her hand against him again.  
  
"Kagome?" Inu-yasha asked. "Yeah?" Kagome said. "Do you love me?" Kagome looked at him. "Yes I do. I love you more then anything." Kagome said. "I love you too Kagome, with all my heart." Inu-yasha said. "I'm really sorry  
about what happened." Inu-yasha said. "I know Inu-yasha. I figured that out, I should have known too. Sesshoumaru drugged you he even admitted it, and then when you said my brother came to you for help that's when I know it couldn't be you who really did it, it wasn't your fault." Kagome said. "I still am sorry." Inu-yasha said. Kagome smiled a little and then kissed  
him.  
  
Inu-yasha deepened the kiss. He gently nipped and licked at her lips. She parted them and he used his tongue to explore her mouth. Kagome couldn't help but moan into his mouth, which he grinned at. 'I may not be able to move my legs yet but I still can make her feel good.' Inu-yasha thought. He  
slowly moved his hand down her leg. She shuddered at his touch. "Inu- yasha." She whispered. Inu-yasha grinned. He slipped his hand under her  
skirt. He then took his finger and slowly ran it up and down her thigh.  
Kagome shuddered again.  
  
Inu-yasha sucked on her bottom lip. She wrapped her arms around his neck. His hand slowly went up to her underwear. His hand slid under it causing Kagome to gasp a little. Inu-yasha grinned. He sucked a little harder on her lip. He slipped his index finger into her wet folds searching for her core. Kagome gasped. Inu-yasha found her core and gently rubbed it, then he slipped another finger in causing Kagome to squeal. Inu-yasha's grin just grew wider. Kagome's lips were swollen and red from Inu-yasha sucking on  
them.  
  
"Inu-yasha, you shouldn't...." Kagome said gasping. "Why not?" He pouted.  
"Because it's not fair to you." Kagome said. "I can't give you what you want right now because of your legs." Kagome said. "But you're giving me what I want right now. I want to make you happy." Inu-yasha said kissing her over and over again. Kagome was drunk off of his kisses. "Inu-yasha." She moaned again. He licked her neck. "Mine." He growled. Kagome smiled. "All yours." Kagome whispered. "And you're mine." Kagome added. "Yes I am."  
Inu-yasha said licking her lips.  
  
Kagome fell asleep in his lap. He grinned. "I guess she was tired." He said out loud. He wheeled himself over to the door with Kagome in his lap. "No way am I waking her up." He said pushing the door open. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked. Sango shook her head. "We could hear Kagome moans out here." She said. Inu-yasha turned red then back to normal. "So what?" He said smartly. "Nothing. I didn't say anything else did I?" Sango said.  
"No but you were thinking it." "Excuse me do I look like Miroku?" Sango  
said glaring at Inu-yasha.  
  
"No but you're his women ain't you?" Inu-yasha said. "That doesn't mean I'm like him!" Sango said yelling. "Where is the little lecher anyway?" Inu-  
yasha asked. "He's up in bed, he's hurt bad." Sango said. "I know the dumbass grabbed Yura's blade with his bare hands." Inu-yasha said. Sango looked away. "He is dumb isn't he? Well he can walk thank god." Sango said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Oh sorry. I forgot that you can't walk." Sango said smiling. "Shut you're  
mouth or you'll end up being in a bed like Miroku up there." Inu-yasha said. "Oh is that a threat?" Sango asked. "No it's a promise." Inu-yasha  
said. "Yeah sure I'd like to see you walk over here and try something." Sango said. "Shut the hell up." Inu-yasha said waking Kagome up. "Hey why  
are you yelling?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Sango making fun of me because I can't walk that's all." Inu-yasha said  
glaring at Sango. "Oh, well it's my fault that you can't walk." "I've already told you Kagome, it's not your fault." Inu-yasha turned to Sango.  
He glared at her. 'Oh I forgot about Kagome. I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything.' Sango thought. "Well I'm going up to see Miroku." Sango said standing up. "Okay see you later." Kagome said. Sango headed up  
to Miroku's room.  
  
: )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Okay well there's that chapter. I hope you guys liked it, and for  
those who guessed the Thunder brothers were right. The two guys was the  
thunder brothers! Well to find out what happens next keep reading and  
remember to review please! Thank ya  
  
Chow  
  
: )  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	32. The Hole In Your Hand is Forever

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews!  
I am glad everyone likes it! Now I have to make regular trips to the doctors until they're sure the sickness is gone. Which is a real pain. I'm really, really sorry but to continue the story my health comes first. Hey,  
has anyone ever wondered what happened to Ayame? Well you will find out  
soon, if you were wondering which I know you were! ; )  
  
If anything in this story is similar to any other stories then I didn't do it on purpose and I didn't know but this whole story has been my idea, so please don't say I am a copier. One of my reviews upset me a lot. I am no  
copier. : ( Thanks for your time. Here's the next chapter.  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Touya- Means peach blossom  
  
Baka-Means Idiot, fool, etc  
  
Gomen-Means sorry  
  
Arigato-Means thank you  
  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
"Inu-yasha, you shouldn't...." Kagome said gasping. "Why not?" He pouted.  
"Because it's not fair to you." Kagome said. "I can't give you what you want right now because of your legs." Kagome said. "But you're giving me what I want right now. I want to make you happy." Inu-yasha said kissing her over and over again. Kagome was drunk off of his kisses. "Inu-yasha." She moaned again. He licked her neck. "Mine." He growled. Kagome smiled. "All yours." Kagome whispered. "And you're mine." Kagome added. "Yes I am."  
Inu-yasha said licking her lips.  
  
Kagome fell asleep in his lap. He grinned. "I guess she was tired." He said out loud. He wheeled himself over to the door with Kagome in his lap. "No way am I waking her up." He said pushing the door open. Everyone looked at him. "What?" He asked. Sango shook her head. "We could hear Kagome moans out here." She said. Inu-yasha turned red then back to normal. "So what?" He said smartly. "Nothing. I didn't say anything else did I?" Sango said.  
"No but you were thinking it." "Excuse me do I look like Miroku?" Sango  
said glaring at Inu-yasha.  
  
"No but you're his women ain't you?" Inu-yasha said. "That doesn't mean I'm like him!" Sango said yelling. "Where is the little lecher anyway?" Inu-  
yasha asked. "He's up in bed, he's hurt bad." Sango said. "I know the dumbass grabbed Yura's blade with his bare hands." Inu-yasha said. Sango looked away. "He is dumb isn't he? Well he can walk thank god." Sango said.  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Oh sorry. I forgot that you can't walk." Sango said smiling. "Shut you're  
mouth or you'll end up being in a bed like Miroku up there." Inu-yasha said. "Oh is that a threat?" Sango asked. "No it's a promise." Inu-yasha  
said. "Yeah sure I'd like to see you walk over here and try something." Sango said. "Shut the hell up." Inu-yasha said waking Kagome up. "Hey why  
are you yelling?" she asked looking around.  
  
"Sango making fun of me because I can't walk that's all." Inu-yasha said  
glaring at Sango. "Oh, well it's my fault that you can't walk." "I've already told you Kagome, it's not your fault." Inu-yasha turned to Sango.  
He glared at her. 'Oh I forgot about Kagome. I didn't want to hurt her feelings or anything.' Sango thought. "Well I'm going up to see Miroku." Sango said standing up. "Okay see you later." Kagome said. Sango headed up  
to Miroku's room.  
  
(A/n: End of summary and here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter 32:  
The Hole in Your Hand is forever  
  
Sango peered into Miroku's room. 'He's asleep, that's good. He needs as much rest as he can get.' Sango thought walking into his room. 'Miroku you truly are a fool. Why did you grab the blade? Surely you could have dodged it.' Sango thought. She was lost in thought and didn't hear Miroku call her name. "Sango? Sango?" "Huh? Miroku! You're awake?" Sango went beside him.  
"Miroku do you feel any better?" Sango asked. "Yeah a little." Miroku  
picked up his right hand.  
  
He looked at the bandages on his hands. "It's pretty bad isn't it?" Miroku asked. 'Joe didn't tell him about that hole?' Sango thought sadly. "Miroku? I have some bad news." Sango lowered her head next to his. "Your right hand  
has a hole in it. The hole can't heal completely so it will remain forever." Sango said in a whispered. Tears came to her eyes when she saw Miroku's painful expression. "Forever?" He asked. "Yeah, oh Miroku." Sango  
said laying her forehead on his.  
  
Miroku closed his eyes. Sango looked at him and then lowered her mouth onto his. Miroku's eyes shot open surprised. He didn't hesitate to kiss back. Sango broke the kiss and looked at him tears fell down her face freely now. They fell onto Miroku's face. "Don't cry Sango I'll be okay. I didn't lose my hand, that's a good thing." Miroku said. He couldn't stand to see her cry. Sango nodded. "Well, Inu-yasha is stuck in a wheelchair for a couple  
of days or weeks." Sango said.  
  
"Oh really?" Miroku said a grin spreading across his face. "What are you  
grinning about?" Sango asked. "Nothing my dear Sango, nothing at all." Miroku put an innocent smile on that Sango didn't buy. "Whatever you say."  
She said. 'So My o so humble leader is in a wheelchair. This should be  
interesting.' Miroku thought. "You shouldn't be grinning, Inu-yasha can still kick your ass." Sango said. "Yes, I'm sure of that. Do you know for  
how long?"  
  
"Joe said about a couple days or weeks." Sango said. "Okay. Well he got off lucky. He won't be in it forever." Miroku said sadly. Sango frowned. "It's not so bad. At least it's not your whole hand." Sango said. "I guess so." Miroku said looking at his hand again. "Don't worry about it." "How can I  
not?" Miroku asked. Sango sat down beside him. "Because, it's only your  
hand." Sango said. "It could have been worst. Like getting shot in the  
head." Sango said sadly. "I'm sorry about Sayo. She strong she can pull  
through." Miroku said.  
  
"I don't know. She's lucky she didn't die right on the spot." Sango said looking at the floor. Miroku tried to sit up but groaned in pain. "Don't  
try to sit up, you're weak from the loss of blood." Sango sat gently pushing him back down onto the bed. "I see." Miroku said. Sango showed a  
fake smile. Miroku closed his eyes. "How long am I going to be stuck in  
this bed?" He asked. "Until you can get out." Sango said. "That is when  
your energy returns." Sango added. "That's just great."  
  
"I know isn't it?" Sango said. "You know you don't have to be cheery around me Sango because I know you feel different inside." Miroku said. "Yeah but I can't help it, you seem so sad. I don't like it." Sango said. "Sorry."  
Miroku said. "Don't be." Sango sighed. "Sango?" "Yeah Miroku?" Miroku  
looked at her. "I love you Sango." Miroku said. Sango's eyes lit up. "Miroku I love you too." Miroku saying that made her happier. Sango smiled brightly. Sango hugged him lightly being careful not to cause him any pain.  
  
"You know after I can get up and around I think we should do something together." Miroku said grinning. "I guess that we be okay, as long as you don't grope nobody." Sango said glaring at him. "He, he yeah that." Miroku said softly. "I don't think I'll ever understand you Miroku." Sango said. "You know our friends are here." "Yeah we live with them." Miroku said. "No not them Enju's back." "Really? We haven't seen them in a long time, well when Kouga came back we should have known we'd see them soon." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah that's so true." Sango said. "Kirara is home too!" Sango said  
happily. "I thought you said she was dead?" "That's what I thought, but she's not, Midoriko was taking care of her and she brought her back when they all came up." Sango said. "That's great do you think she'll remember me?" "Yeah of course! She remembers everyone else. Kirara even met Kagome and she didn't hiss like she does. She likes Kagome a lot." "Wow that's so  
neat." Miroku said.  
  
"Yeah it is, but then Kagome's got the personality that everyone loves!" Miroku nodded. "That she does." Miroku said. Sango sighed. "I got Inu-yasha mad anyway." "Why?" "Because he and Kagome did something and everyone heard  
Kagome moaning and I said something by mistake and he got all mad then Kagome woke up because she fell asleep and then she was embarrassed." Sango  
said a mouthful.  
  
"Oh I see." Miroku said. "Don't get any idea's Miroku." Sango hissed. "Yes, my lady." Miroku said. "Well I'm glad you're well enough to joke around."  
Sango said crossing her arms. "Yes, my boomerang." Miroku said causing  
Sango to blush. "I thought I said not to say that." Sango said the red  
wouldn't disappear from her cheeks. "Sorry I just can't help it Sango."  
Miroku said. Sango just shook her head.  
  
"Whatever am I going to do with you." Sango said standing up. "Where are you going?" "I'm going back downstairs. We do have company....Lazy." Sango  
said leaving. Miroku snorted. "I am not lazy...I just can't move right  
now."  
  
***Downstairs  
  
"Just shut your mouth." Sango heard Inu-yasha say while she came into the room. "What's going on?" "Inu-yasha is fighting with Hiten and Manten." "Oh yeah Inu-yasha is fine." Sango said under her breath. "I heard that Sango."  
Inu-yasha said crossing his arms. "So how's Miroku doing?" Kagome asked getting up from where she was sitting. "He's okay, I had to tell him about his hand though. He's not to happy about that though." "Well he's a baka. He should never had grabbed the sword." Inu-yasha mumbled. "I know that."  
Sango said.  
  
"I always knew Miroku was the most foolish one out of all of us." Hiten said sitting down. "I think I can agree with that." Manten said. "You're his brother of course you agree!" Inu-yasha said. "Oh come on don't start with them again Inu-yasha." Enju said crossing her arms. Inu-yasha growled. Kagome looked over at Sango for some help. "Don't look at me Kagome, he's yours not mine." Sango said heading for a seat. As soon as she sat down a  
fast ball of fluff came hurling into her arms.  
  
"Why hello there Kirara." Sango said petting her making her purr loudly. Kagome giggled. "Kirara sounds like Inu-yasha." Kagome said out loud not thinking. Everyone turned to Kagome. "How so?" Enju asked. "Oh.opps..um."  
Kagome looked over at Inu-yasha whose face was a bright red. "C'mon you have to tell." Sango said getting a growl from Inu-yasha. "I don't want to  
get Inu-yasha mad." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh come now Kagome, I already know he's your puppy." They all heard  
someone say. They turned to towards the person who said it and they all gasped. Sango stood up and ran to them. "What do you think you're doing!"  
Sango hollered.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Well that's done, sorry I took so long but I've been real sick plus  
all the school I had to make up! I went back finally and know I have to study for finals! I hate them! I have so much school work to do! I don't know when I'll be able to update but summers is almost here and I have a week of school left after school I'll be able to update a lot more. Well  
who do you think the person is? In your review try to guess! Please!  
Remember to review! I know you want to do it!  
  
Chow  
  
: )  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	33. Bad Leg and Hand Jokes

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Okay sorry the last chapter was on the short side but I've been really busy. Well schools out so I'll have more time to write now! And I would of had that chapter up sooner but Fanfiction.net was giving me problems, sorry for the delay! I am also feeling better and don't need to go to the doctors as much but I still need to go which is a bummer. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter! Hey, has anyone ever wondered what happened to Ayame? Well you will find out soon, if you were wondering which  
I know you were! ; )  
  
If anything in this story is similar to any other stories then I didn't do it on purpose and I didn't know but this whole story has been my idea, so please don't say I am a copier. One of my reviews upset me a lot. I am no  
copier. : ( Thanks for your time. Here's the next chapter.  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Baka-Means Idiot, fool, etc  
  
Gomen-Means sorry  
  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
"I always knew Miroku was the most foolish one out of all of us." Hiten said sitting down. "I think I can agree with that." Manten said. "You're his brother of course you agree!" Inu-yasha said. "Oh come on don't start with them again Inu-yasha." Enju said crossing her arms. Inu-yasha growled. Kagome looked over at Sango for some help. "Don't look at me Kagome, he's yours not mine." Sango said heading for a seat. As soon as she sat down a  
fast ball of fluff came hurling into her arms.  
  
"Why hello there Kirara." Sango said petting her making her purr loudly. Kagome giggled. "Kirara sounds like Inu-yasha." Kagome said out loud not thinking. Everyone turned to Kagome. "How so?" Enju asked. "Oh.opps..um."  
Kagome looked over at Inu-yasha whose face was a bright red. "C'mon you have to tell." Sango said getting a growl from Inu-yasha. "I don't want to  
get Inu-yasha mad." Kagome said.  
  
"Oh come now Kagome, I already know he's your puppy." They all heard  
someone say. They turned to towards the person who said it and they all gasped. Sango stood up and ran to them. "What do you think you're doing!"  
Sango hollered.  
  
(A/n: End of summary here's the next chapter!)  
  
Chapter 33:  
Bad leg and Hand Jokes  
  
"Oh come now Kagome, I already know he's your puppy." They all heard  
someone say. They turned to towards the person who said it and they all gasped. Sango stood up and ran to them. "What do you think you're doing!" Sango hollered. Miroku was holding onto the wall coming down the stairs. "You Baka! You should be in bed!" Sango screamed at him. "I hate lying in  
bed." Miroku said looking at everyone. "Hey guys." Miroku said.  
  
He looked at Inu-yasha at grinned. "What the hell are you grinning at?" Inu- yasha asked. "So you're in a wheelchair." Miroku said. "Yeah what of it?"  
Inu-yasha said his eyebrow was twitching. "Nothing." "At least I didn't grab a sword with my bare hands." Inu-yasha said. Miroku looked away and  
growled. Kagome sighed and stood up. "Where are you going?" Inu-yasha  
asked. "I don't want to listen to you two fight so I'm going up to my  
room." Kagome said walking pass Miroku.  
  
"Upstairs? Did you hear Inu-yasha? You can't get up there because of that  
chair." Miroku said. "Shut up!" Inu-yasha growled. Kagome glared at him  
then looked at Sango. "Sango could you please keep him quiet? I already feel bad enough putting Inu-yasha in that wheelchair." Kagome said. "But it wasn't your fault." Sango said then glared at Miroku who looked sad at what  
he just said. Kagome headed up the steps.  
  
"Sorry I didn't know about Kagome." Miroku said. "Well you should be. Kagome thinks it's her fault that Inu-yasha's in that wheelchair and you made her feel worst. Plus you should be in bed now let's go!" Sango hissed. Everyone was a little annoyed tonight. Miroku sighed. "Fine. I will go up and be bored." Miroku said turning around but he lost his balance and fell  
down the steps. "Miroku!" Sango cried out. Inu-yasha rolled over to him with a grin on his face. "Looks like you got what you deserved Hentai." Inu-  
yasha said.  
  
Miroku looked up at him his face full of pain. "Shut up wheels." Miroku  
said. "Sorry do you need a HAND up?" Inu-yasha said looking at his hand that held the hole. "No thanks but I could use help STANDING up." Miroku said touching the wheelchair. "Well I could use a HAND CLAPPING for your  
act falling down the steps." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Well why don't you get up and clap? Oh wait you can't stand up!" Miroku  
said standing up shaking. "Go play with scissors. Hold on don't you're  
right HANDED." Inu-yasha said. "Why don't you WALK on over here and say  
that to my face, but wait you can't walk and look into my face!" Miroku  
said. Inu-yasha was pissed off. Everyone watched them with amusement.  
  
Sango decided to step in. "That's enough. Miroku upstairs now, and don't  
fall again!" "Yes Sango." Miroku walked to the steps. "See you later  
wheels." "Shut up HANDicapped baka." Inu-yasha shouted. "Just don't say anything." Sango hissed at Miroku. He nodded then went into his room. Sango  
walked down the hall and heard crying. "Kagome?" She asked opening her  
door. Kagome looked up with a tear stained face.  
  
"What's wrong Kagome?" Sango asked. Kagome shook her head. "I can take the  
fighting. Not those two, it's just too much. Miroku and Inu-yasha are cousins they shouldn't fight like that." Kagome said crying. "I know but don't worry they'll get it out of their systems soon enough." Sango said. "I guess so, I'm okay you can go." Kagome said. "Okay but if you want to  
talk then come get me I'll be down stairs." Kagome nodded.  
  
Sango went downstairs. She was mad at Inu-yasha and Miroku both. One for fighting like that and two for making Kagome cry. Inu-yasha saw the pissed look on her face. "What's wrong." "You are!" Sango hissed. "WHAT! What the he'll did I do?" "I'll TELL YOU! First you and Miroku shouldn't be fighting like this and second YOU'RE MAKING KAGOME UPSET AND SHE'S UP THERE CRYING!  
BECAUSE OF YOU TWO!" Sango yelled bitterly.  
  
Inu-yasha flinched. 'Kagome's crying and I can't get to her.' Inu-yasha cursed himself. He looked at Sango he'd never seen her look so cold before. Inu-yasha wheeled over to the steps. He was determined. He grabbed a hold of the railing and lifted himself up. "Inu-yasha you shouldn't so that."  
Enju said walking to him. "Don't touch me." He said coldly.  
  
Sango looked at him struggling. 'No Inu-yasha you'll hurt yourself more.' Sango thought. She walked over to him. "Inu-yasha...." "No don't fucking  
touch me." Inu-yasha hissed at her. She flinched this time. Inu-yasha pulled himself up one step. Pain rushed through his body. "Fuck!" He said in a painful voice. 'I'm not giving up. No way in hell.' Inu-yasha thought looking up to the top of the stairs. Miroku heard the noise and looked out  
of his door. He saw Inu-yasha trying to climb the steps.  
  
'He's got so much courage.' Miroku thought. Miroku put on a straight face and walked down to him. Inu-yasha looked at him. Miroku put his arm around  
him. Miroku nodded. Inu-yasha put his arm on Miroku's shoulder. Sango watched them. 'Come on be careful.' Sango prayed for them both. Miroku and Inu-yasha slowly started their climb up the stairs. "We'll make it up Inu- yasha." Miroku said. Inu-yasha nodded. "Yeah." Inu-yasha's body ached, so  
did Miroku's but they didn't stop.  
  
"They both have some much will power, I'd never be able to do that." Enju said to Sango. "I know. They are the two strongest people I know." Sango added. Sango's eyes filled up with tears. "Come you two you can make it."  
Sango whispered.  
  
Inu-yasha and Miroku were both sweating and they both were in tremendous  
pain. Inu-yasha stopped. "No, come on Inu-yasha we can do this." Miroku said. "I can't it hurts too much." "I know it hurts, hell I hurt to but I believe we can make it, come on Inu-yasha." Miroku said. "Alright, lets do  
it." Inu-yasha leaned on Miroku. Miroku felt like falling over but he  
wouldn't let himself stop.  
  
Sango stared at them. "Come on I know you guys can do it." She said over and over again. "Oh MY GOD!" Sango screamed when Inu-yasha fell backwards.  
"NO!" Miroku used all his strength to grab Inu-yasha's shirt. "I'm not  
letting you fall!" Miroku cried out in pain when he pulled Inu-yasha up with his last ounce of strength. Miroku put his head down, his body shook. "I can't, I'm out of strength." Miroku said. "Yes you can if I can do it you can do it...Cousin." Inu-yasha said. "Right." Miroku nodded standing up  
again. "We can do it."  
  
Sango went to go up to help but Enju stopped her. "Don't they want to do it bye themselves...you know how stubborn guys are especially those two." Enju said. "Yeah you're right." Sango said staying back. "I just don't want them hurting themselves." Sango said. "Don't worry they'll be fine, trust me."  
"Right." Sango said looking back up to them.  
  
"A few more steps and we're up." Inu-yasha nodded. "We got this far we can get all the way there." Miroku added. "I know. Miroku?" "Yeah?" "I didn't  
mean what I said about Sango and you." Inu-yasha said. "I know, it just made me mad. I know you and Kagome have something special that I might not  
ever have but when you said that it hurt." Miroku said.  
  
"I think you will have something special someday. Sango does like you, a lot. Now lets just worry about getting to the top." "Right." They went up a few more steps and fell on the top. "We made it. It hurt like hell but we  
mad it to the top with not to much trouble." Miroku said laughing.  
  
Inu-yasha laughed too. "Now I need to get to Kagome's room." Inu-yasha said. "I can help, I may have loss a lot of blood but I can walk sort of." Miroku said standing up. "Are you sure?" "Yeah come on." Miroku helped pull him up. "I can't feel my legs at all." Inu-yasha said sadly. "Come on I'll  
move your legs but try to stand." Miroku said putting Inu-yasha's arm  
around his shoulders. "I'll try but I can't promise anything."  
  
Inu-yasha face fell when he couldn't even tell he was half standing. "Come on." Miroku said seeing his face fall. "I can't. I can't do this it's too painful." "Yes you can you can do it. You're strong, just move your legs  
the best you can and I'll help you." Miroku said to him. "This really bites. You're lucky you can walk." "Yeah but bearly." Miroku said. "Just come on don't be such a pussy." Miroku said. "What did you just call me?"  
Inu-yasha asked getting pissed off.  
  
"What a pussy? Yeah so I called you a pussy, or maybe I should call you..My  
puppy..." Miroku said trying to sound like Kagome. "Why you!" Inu-yasha pushed him onto the ground and fell with him. "OW!" Miroku screamed like a girl. "That's what you get lecher." "Whatever, let's just go." Miroku said weakly standing up and pulling Inu-yasha up. "I'm trying to come lecher."  
Inu-yasha said to him.  
  
"You know I could drop you right here if you keep calling me that." Miroku  
said grinning. "Go ahead...Lecher." Inu-yasha said teasingly. "Okay you  
wanna play that way fine." Miroku let Inu-yasha fall face fist onto the  
floor. He started whining. "Too bad for you Huh?" Miroku said slowly  
walking back to his room.  
  
"MIROKU!" Inu-yasha yelled. Kagome heard him yell and looked out into the hallway. She saw Inu-yasha on the floor. "Inu-yasha!" She yelled and ran over to him. "Hey Kagome." Inu-yasha said lifting his head up. "What the hell are you doing out of your wheelchair! You could hurt yourself more!  
You Baka!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
"I wanted to see you." Inu-yasha said making her clam down. "Inu-yasha you  
should have had Sango come get me, I don't want you to hurt yourself anymore...." Kagome said helping him sit up. "Nah I want to be alone with you, up here." Inu-yasha said sweetly. "Oh Inu-yasha. Come on I'll help you if I can." Miroku looked out the door. "Having fun Inu-yasha?" "Shut the hell up, since you helped me up the stairs but not down the hall." "Yeah but you called me that name again, so you deserved it." Miroku said sitting  
down on his bed.  
  
Inu-yasha ignored him. "Come on Kagome let's go." Inu-yasha tried moving his legs. "Damn it." He cursed. "Inu-yasha I'm not strong enough.....I need help." Kagome said. "I'll crawl then." Inu-yasha said. "Come on Inu-yasha  
just let somebody help." Kagome said to him. "Why?" Inu-yasha asked.  
  
"Because I don't want you to hurt yourself." "I won't." "But you're already hurt..." Kagome said kneeling down. "But then they won't leave us alone." Inu-yasha said. "Yes they will, I make sure they do. Please?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Fine." "Nick! Are you down there!" Kagome yelled. "Yes!" "Can you  
come up here and help me! It's Kagome!" "Sure, I'm coming." Nick said  
coming up the stairs.  
  
"What do you need?" Nick asked as he looked at Inu-yasha on the ground. "I need help getting Inu-yasha to his room." Since he's being very stubborn." "Okay. Come on Dogboy." Nick said lifting him up. "Hold on." Nick said half- dragging Inu-yasha to his room. "Don't call me that again." Inu-yasha said.  
"What Dogboy?" "Yes." Inu-yasha growled. "Why is fits you and from what  
Miroku said you're already a puppy." Nick said laughing.  
  
"Shut your mouth." Inu-yasha said. "Okay. Well here we are." Kagome opened the door and they went in. Nick set Inu-yasha on his bed. "You can leave  
now Nick." Inu-yasha said. Nick nodded. "If you need anything else then call me." Nick said to Kagome. "Yes and thank you." Kagome said. Inu-yasha  
crossed his arms.  
  
"See he left." Kagome said walking over to Inu-yasha. "Are you and Miroku still fighting?" "Well we made up from the other thing but know he's mad because I called him a lecher....oh well." Inu-yasha said. "Well I don't think you two should fight." Kagome said. "Yeah well it's his fault." "It is not!" Miroku said out in the hall. "Are you listening to us!" Inu-yasha  
yelled. "No I'm going to the bathroom!" Miroku said through the door.  
  
"Yeah sure you are!" Inu-yasha said. "Come on guys stop. Please? You're  
really pissing me off." Kagome said. "Lady Kagome I've never heard you swear." Miroku said. "Well if you don't stop then you'll hear a lot more!" Kagome yelled through the door. Inu-yasha laughed. "You sure know how to pick them Inu-yasha." Miroku said through the door. "Yeah and you know how to drive them away." Inu-yasha said. "I heard that." "I thought you were  
going to the bathroom." Kagome said. "Anyway." Inu-yasha added.  
  
Miroku was silent. "I know you're still out there Miroku." "Whatever you  
say." "See I knew you were out there! Now leave us in peace!" Inu-yasha  
yelled. "Fine I'll leave you two in peace." Miroku said walking away. "That's what I thought!" Inu-yasha yelled. "He's gone now." Kagome said. "Yeah well he's a pain." "Well I bet he feels the same about you." Kagome  
said sitting down beside Inu-yasha.  
  
"How are you feeling?" Kagome asked. "Like hell but I'm okay." "I'm sorry Inu-yasha." "For what? You didn't do anything." "If I hadn't come up here you wouldn't have had to come up here and put yourself in so much pain."  
Kagome said. "No, I'm sorry. Our fighting made you upset and I didn't  
realize it." Inu-yasha said looking out the window.  
  
Kagome shut her eyes tightly and started crying. "Kagome don't cry." Inu- yasha said. Kagome laid her head on his lap without thinking. Inu-yasha put his arms on her head trying to comfort her. "Kagome. Please don't cry." "I can't help it, I hate to see you guys fight, you're family you shouldn't fight." Kagome said. "But it's always been like that, we wouldn't be us if we didn't fight. We always have little fights but they get better after a  
little while." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Kagome?" "Yeah?" "Could you come up here." Inu-yasha asked pointing to the  
spot beside him. Kagome nodded and climbed onto the bed and went to the spot. Inu-yasha looked at her and then pulled her to him. She laid her head on his shoulder. "Don't worry we always make up after a little while, after  
I get out of the wheelchair we're all going to do something fun. Maybe  
Shippou and Kohaku will be better by then." Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Hopefully. Shippou's like a son to me. He's so sweet and I want another challenge from him on Mortal Kombat." Kagome said making Inu-yasha grin. "What?" Kagome asked. "Yeah well I'm the best at that game." "Second best." Kagome whispered. "What was that?" Inu-yasha asked looking at her. "I said second best because I'm the best!" "I don't think so. You may be good at  
other things but not Mortal Kombat!" Inu-yasha said.  
  
"Oh really, then why couldn't you beat me right away.....the only reason you won is because I feel asleep." Kagome said smiling. 'What! How could she know that!' Inu-yasha thought. "So it's true then, I can tell by your face." Kagome said. "And when you said I'm better at other things what did you mean?" Kagome asked innocently. Inu-yasha turned his head. "I didn't  
mean nothing." Inu-yasha said in a child's way.  
  
"I think you did." Kagome said. "Tell me." She asked. "I meant that  
you're not good at Mortal Kombat." "So then what am I good at?" "Other things I guess." Inu-yasha said. "Like?" Kagome asked. "I don't know." Inu- yasha said looking at her. "You're good at kissing." Inu-yasha said. "Am I?" Kagome asked sweetly. "Yeah but if you don't believe me we could always  
find out." Inu-yasha said a grin started to spread across his face. "Oh  
could we now?" Kagome said getting closer to his face.  
  
"Yes." Inu-yasha said pulling her forward. Kagome smiled and their lips met. Inu-yasha put his arms around her. They pulled apart. "You are a good  
kisser." Inu-yasha said. "Well you're not half bad either." Kagome said giggling. "I see, so who's the best Kisser?" Inu-yasha asked. "Let me think  
about that. The best kisser is Miroku." "WHAT!" Inu-yasha yelled. "You  
kissed that lecher!" Inu-yasha screamed. Kagome started laughing.  
  
"No I didn't. You should have seen your face Inu-yasha." Kagome said trying not to laugh again. "I don't find that very funny." Inu-yasha said. Kagome  
looked at him. "You are the best kisser puppy." Kagome said kissing him  
again making him forget about what just happened. Miroku was out in the hall laughing. "You'd better run because when I get out of that wheelchair  
you're dead Miroku!" Inu-yasha yelled out into the hall.  
  
"Hey Inu-yasha Kagome is a great kisser isn't she?" Miroku said. "Just  
ignore him nothing happened between us at all. I should have never said that with him out in the hallway." Kagome said. "Yeah he's trying to get me mad and it's working really well." Inu-yasha said. Kagome made him face her  
and she kissed him again. "Don't worry about him." She said kissing him  
again. He looked dazed after she was done. She smiled at Inu-yasha.  
  
"Do it again." Inu-yasha said. Kagome laughed and kissed him again and  
again. "I love you so Inu-yasha." "And I you." Inu-yasha said to her. Kagome smiled. "Will you just hold me?" Inu-yasha smiled. "Always." Inu- yasha said happily. They both feel asleep together. When Kagome woke up she  
noticed that Inu-yasha wasn't with her now. "Inu-yasha?" Kagome called.  
  
'Oh don't let him be doing something stupid again.' Kagome thought. Kagome  
got up and went to go into the bathroom but someone was in there. "Inu- yasha?" Kagome asked. She opened the door a crack. Inu-yasha was sitting on the floor with his arms crossed and his eyes closed. "Inu-yasha?" Kagome  
said his name again. He still didn't look up." "Inu-yasha is something  
wrong? Inu-yasha?" Kagome asked getting mad because he didn't answer.  
  
Kagome put her hands on her hips. "Please answer me Inu-yasha." Kagome said once again. Kagome was mad. "Fine." She walked over to him and smacked his head. Inu-yasha held his head and looked at her. "What the hell?" He said. "That's what you get for not answering me!" Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha just  
stared at her. "WHAT!" She yelled at him staring at her. Inu-yasha just blinked. Kagome started tapping her foot. "What the hell is your problem!"  
Kagome asked getting really annoyed. Inu-yasha looked away.  
  
"Why won't you answer me?" Kagome asked. "And why are you in here? Did you hurt yourself? Are you okay?" Kagome asked getting worried now. "I'm fine." Inu-yasha finally said. "Then what the hell are you doing!" Kagome said. "I don't know. I woke up and came here." "Well did you hurt yourself?" Kagome  
asked again. "No I didn't." Inu-yasha said. Kagome threw her hands up. "What the heck is it then?" Kagome asked. 'I can't tell her what happened.'  
Inu-yasha thought.  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Rilee came into Inu-yasha's room. "What do you want?" Inu-yasha asked. Rilee moved her foot around. "Inu-yasha I love you." Rilee said. "I'm sorry  
but I don't share the same feelings for you, I love only one person and that person is Kagome." Inu-yasha told Rilee. "I thought you loved Kouga."  
"I don't every time I'm with him I think of you. I can't stop thinking about you." Rilee said to him. Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome's sleeping  
face.  
  
"Sorry Rilee I've never loved you in that way. I only slept with you because I had too, but I slept with Kagome because I wanted to and I love her." Inu-yasha said. Rilee cursed under her breath. "I see. Kouga and I have slept together but when I was with him I thought about you and only  
you." Rilee said. Inu-yasha was disgusted. "Please go before you wake Kagome up." Inu-yasha said. "Fine." Rilee said then she left the room. Inu-  
yasha got off the bed and crawled to the bathroom and thought.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Inu-yasha looked at Kagome. "I swear nothing is wrong Kagome." Inu-yasha said looking into her eyes. 'I hate lying to her but I have too. Just this once.' Inu-yasha thought. "Okay I believe you, now why don't we get you out  
of here?" Kagome said walking over beside him. Inu-yasha nodded. Kagome  
helped him stand up. "OUCH!" Inu-yasha yelped. "What! What's wrong Inu- yasha!" Inu-yasha just smiled. "I'm starting to get the feeling back into  
my right leg." Kagome smiled too. "That's great!" She said smiling.  
  
: )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: Well there's that chapter! I hope everyone likes it and reviews! Please! Sorry it took so long but I tired making it longer then the others. On Microsoft word it's 12 pages long! Well I gotta go! Bye and remember to  
review! PLEASE!  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	34. Trip Down Funny Memory Lane

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Okay sorry the last chapter was on the short side but I've been really busy. Well schools out so I'll have more time to write now! And I would of had that chapter up sooner but Fanfiction.net was giving me problems, sorry for the delay! I am also feeling better and don't need to go to the doctors as much but I still need to go which is a bummer.  
Anyway I hope you all like this chapter!  
  
If anything in this story is similar to any other stories then I didn't do it on purpose and I didn't know but this whole story has been my idea, so please don't say I am a copier. One of my reviews upset me a lot. I am no  
copier. : ( Thanks for your time. Here's the next chapter.  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Baka-Means Idiot, fool, etc  
  
Gomen-Means sorry  
  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
***Flashback***  
  
Rilee came into Inu-yasha's room. "What do you want?" Inu-yasha asked. Rilee moved her foot around. "Inu-yasha I love you." Rilee said. "I'm sorry  
but I don't share the same feelings for you, I love only one person and that person is Kagome." Inu-yasha told Rilee. "I thought you loved Kouga."  
"I don't every time I'm with him I think of you. I can't stop thinking about you." Rilee said to him. Inu-yasha looked down at Kagome's sleeping  
face.  
  
"Sorry Rilee I've never loved you in that way. I only slept with you because I had too, but I slept with Kagome because I wanted to and I love her." Inu-yasha said. Rilee cursed under her breath. "I see. Kouga and I have slept together but when I was with him I thought about you and only  
you." Rilee said. Inu-yasha was disgusted. "Please go before you wake Kagome up." Inu-yasha said. "Fine." Rilee said then she left the room. Inu-  
yasha got off the bed and crawled to the bathroom and thought.  
  
***End of Flashback***  
  
Inu-yasha looked at Kagome. "I swear nothing is wrong Kagome." Inu-yasha said looking into her eyes. 'I hate lying to her but I have too. Just this once.' Inu-yasha thought. "Okay I believe you, now why don't we get you out  
of here?" Kagome said walking over beside him. Inu-yasha nodded. Kagome  
helped him stand up. "OUCH!" Inu-yasha yelped. "What! What's wrong Inu- yasha!" Inu-yasha just smiled. "I'm starting to get the feeling back into  
my right leg." Kagome smiled too. "That's great!" She said smiling.  
  
(End of the summary here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter 34:  
Trip Down Funny Memory Lane  
  
Kagome and Inu-yasha headed downstairs. Sango was sitting down at a table. "Hey Sango! Inu-yasha can fell a little bit in his right leg!" Kagome said happily. "That's great...now what did you two do for him to fell it?" Sango asked raising her eyebrow. "SANGO! You're getting as bad as Miroku!" Kagome  
shouted. "That's not what I meant KAGOME!" Sango said turning red. "Uh  
huh...sure." Kagome said rolling her eyes. Sango crossed her arms.  
  
"Ladies could I have my wheelchair now?" Inu-yasha asked. Both girls gave  
him a cold glare. Inu-yasha's ears went flat against his head. "Yes."  
Kagome said pulling it over to him. "Thank you?" Inu-yasha said. Kagome just nodded then looked back at Sango. "So what were you doing down here?" Kagome asked. "Nothing but thinking. Kohaku's birthday is tomorrow." Sango  
said sadly.  
  
'That's right I forgot.' Kagome thought. "I don't know what to do." Sango said. "Well he's not awake so there's nothing we really can do." Inu-yasha said. Sango sighed. "I know that but it was his special birthday. The day he turned sixteen he couldn't wait for it to happened." Sango said looking  
at the steps." "Sweet sixteen." Kagome whispered. "Yeah. That's what I  
mean." Sango said looking back at the ground. Inu-yasha looked at her.  
  
"It'll be okay Sango." Inu-yasha said. Sango just shrugged her shoulders. Kagome sat down next to her. "So where'd everyone else go?" Kagome asked looking around. "Somewhere around here. It's a big house...maybe they got  
lost...I know when we first got here Miroku got lost and we had to have everyone look for him." Sango said. Inu-yasha laughed. "I remember that. Miroku was screaming like a baby for us to come find him." Inu-yasha said  
laughing.  
  
"Yeah I remember that, his direct quote." Sango acted like Miroku. "Guys! Where are you! Come on I can't find where I am! Please find me!" Sango said in her best Miroku voice. Kagome started laughing. "I was not." They heard a voice say. They turned around. "Hey there Miroku." Kagome said smiling.  
"I did not scream like a baby." Miroku said walking down the stairs.  
"Shouldn't you be upstairs in bed?" Sango asked looking at him.  
  
"Not when my so called friends are talking about me." Miroku pouted. "Oh  
cheer up it was funny." Inu-yasha said. "Getting lost in a house is not funny." "Sure it is." Inu-yasha said. Miroku glared at Inu-yasha. "Shut up roller boy." Miroku said. "Make me handy man." Inu-yasha and Miroku glared at each other. "Oh no not this again." Sango mumbled. Kagome watched them.  
  
"Whatever rollie polie." Miroku said. "Shut up Lefty." Inu-yasha shot back.  
"Okay guys that's enough." Sango said. "And if you don't stop I'll sick Kirara after you." Sango said looking down at the cat in her lap. Inu-yasha and Miroku both gulped. Sango just smiled and Kirara watched them. Kagome started laughing. "What's so damn funny?" Miroku asked. "You're afraid of  
the kitty!" Kagome said petting Kirara whom purred.  
  
They both mumbled something under their breaths. "What was that I didn't  
hear you two." Kagome said. "Nothing." Inu-yasha said quickly. "Okay  
whatever." Kagome said laughing. Inu-yasha just shook his head. "Do you guys have any other memories that you want to share?" Kagome asked. "Let me think...There was this one time when we were little. Inu-yasha thought he  
could fly." Miroku said laughing. "Oh no." Inu-yasha said slapping his  
head.  
  
"Oh yes I remember it quite well." Miroku said grinning. Sango started laughing. "Well Inu-yasha and I were about six years old. Sango had just moved in down the street and we all became fast friends. Inu-yasha had this theory that he could fly." Miroku said looking at Inu-yasha. Kagome smiled and Inu-yasha blushed. "Well anyway Sango and I tried to tell him that he  
couldn't fly bet he said he'd prove us wrong. First off he tried making  
wings out of cardboard. That didn't work out to well." Miroku said  
laughing. Inu-yasha glared at him.  
  
"We followed him to a hill and he tried running and jumping off of it. Well he flapped his wings but they didn't make him fly. He fell right onto his  
face!" Miroku said. Him and Sango started cracking up laughing. Miroku  
grinned. "But that's not the best part. The thing is Inu-yasha still  
thought he could fly, so we all went up onto the roof of his house. He  
stood at the edge and smiled at us." Miroku started laughing harder.  
"He....he jumped off the roof and went straight down into the neighbors  
yard!"  
  
Sango was laughing harder then she took over the story. "You see Inu-  
yasha's neighbors had this dog that Inu-yasha didn't get along with, so  
when Inu-yasha landed in the yard the dog decided to come out and start chasing Inu-yasha." Sango said laughing. "But here's the best part! He was being chased by a poodle! Inu-yasha the almighty is afraid of a poodle!"  
Sango said laughing.  
  
"You know how funny it looked? Inu-yasha being chased around the yard by  
his neighbors miniature poodle!" Miroku said falling off his chair laughing. "That's right just keep laughing." Inu-yasha said to the laughing  
blacked haired man.  
  
Inu-yasha grinned. "That's fine but I remember a time when Miroku here was afraid of the potty monster." Inu-yasha said laughing. Miroku's face turned  
bright red. Sango looked at him and started laughing. "I've never heard this one Miroku." Sango said laughing. Kagome was having a blast. "So what  
happened?" Kagome asked looking at Inu-yasha who was laughing.  
  
Miroku got off the floor and covered Inu-yasha's mouth "No one needs to know!" Miroku said loudly. Inu-yasha grinned and bit Miroku's good hand.  
"OUCH!" Miroku yelled holding his hand. "Now I have two injured hands!"  
Miroku whined. "Anyway, AS I was saying, Miroku was scared of something  
called the potty monster. He wouldn't go into the bathroom with out an  
adult." Inu-yasha said looking at Miroku who was glaring at him now.  
  
"Oh really?" Sango asked. "Yes. I remember one night when he slept over at my house. We were eight years old." Inu-yasha said looking at Miroku. "Well Miroku got up in the middle of the night and had to use the bathroom. He woke me up butt I told him to go by himself. He told me that he couldn't and I asked him why. He told me that the potty monster would try and eat him. I told him there wasn't a monster in the bathroom but he didn't listen  
to a word that I said." Inu-yasha said laughing.  
  
"So I got up and told him to follow me. We got up and went to the bathroom but Miroku wouldn't go in. I started to get mad because I was tired so I headed back to my room. Miroku grabbed my foot begging me to come with him to wake up my mom. I didn't want to so I decided to go into the bathroom  
dragging Miroku with. He started screaming like a baby when I threw him into the bathroom. He screamed that the potty monster was going to eat us."  
Inu-yasha said looking at Miroku and laughing.  
  
"Well my mom must have heard him because she came running into the  
bathroom. She asked what happened and I told her. She looked around and didn't see Miroku in the bathroom. She asked where he was and I pointed to the bathtub. She went over and pulled the curtain back and there was Miroku curled up into a ball sucking his thumb." Inu-yasha said laughing harder.  
Kagome and Sango started laughing too. Miroku glared at all of them.  
  
"How long did this go on?" Sango asked. "For about....what was it Miroku two years after you slept over?" Inu-yasha asked. Sango laughed. "So you were ten when you got over it?" Sango asked sweetly. Miroku turned red then mumbled. "No I was eleven when I got over it." Kagome heard him and started laughing. "Eleven! That's so funny." Kagome said making Inu-yasha and Sango  
laugh harder too. "That's so funny." Kagome said again.  
  
"No it's not." Miroku said. Sango smiled at him. "Next time you need to use the bathroom would you like Inu-yasha to go with you?" Sango asked. "No I  
don't need him to go with but I could always use you to come with dear Sango." Miroku said looking at Sango. Sango's face turned red and she hit him. "Hentai!" Sango screamed. Miroku fall off his chair again with stars  
in his eyes.  
  
"I think you hurt him Sango." Inu-yasha said laughing. "Maybe but he deserved it." Sango said flexing her hand. "Yeah I guess he did." Inu-yasha said looking at Miroku. Kagome started laughing. "Hey guys. What are you laughing at?" "Hey Tiffany! How are you?" Kagome said looking at her friend who was walking down the steps. "I'm better. Kohaku seems to be getting a little better." Tiffany said smiling. Sango smiled back. "That's great." "So are you going to tell me what you guys were laughing about?" She asked.  
  
"We were just remembering embarrassing things that we did when we were little." Sango said. "Sooo...Tiffany do you know anything about what Kagome did or anything?" Sango asked making Inu-yasha grin. Tiffany smiled. "I do know a few things." Tiffany said. "Tiffany don't you dare say anything." Kagome said. "Oh come on Kagome." Inu-yasha said. Tiffany sat down. "I'll tell you guys anyway." Tiffany said smiling. Kagome looked away. 'Tiffany  
why!' Kagome's mind screamed. Tiffany looked at Kagome and smiled.  
  
"Well let's see...this one time at her sixth birthday party there was this pink dress that she wore and loved..." "Oh no Tiffany no that one please. They will think I'm crazy..." Kagome said covering her face. "Hey you were only six." Tiffany said. Kagome closed her eyes. "There was this boy at her  
party and he was carrying a piece of cake over to her. He was mean, his plan was to dump the cake onto Kagome so he took it over to her. He then  
said, here I got this piece for you. Then he handed it to her but he  
flipped the plate getting cake all over her pink dress."  
  
Kagome shook her head. 'Why did she have to tell this one.' Kagome thought. "Well the boy started laughing so Kagome got pissed off. She ran over and grabbed a butter knife and started chasing that boy around. She told him that she was going to kill him and stuff him like an animal for ruining her favorite dress. Well she caught up to the boy and threw the knife at him. It hit his hand. And then she started laughing like crazy and then other  
things happened with his mother and Kagome's mom." Tiffany said.  
  
Inu-yasha and Sango were shocked. "Kagome you really did that?" Sango asked. "Yes I did, I have something called a disorder if some one gets me that pissed off over something I love I lose it and go crazy...but It only happens over something that I love dearly." Kagome said. Miroku got up off the floor. "Wow I wouldn't have guessed Miroku said rubbing his head. "Yeah in sixth grade she cut some girls hair off because she wouldn't let her be in our group." Tiffany said laughing. Kagome turned red. "Tiffany! Would  
you shut up!" Kagome said turning redder.  
  
Tiffany laughed. "You should have saw her chasing the poor girl around with scissors. It was the funniest." Tiffany said making everyone laugh. Inu-  
yasha looked over at Kagome who was fuming. Miroku saw too. "Watch out she's getting mad! Run for cover! Protect you hair!" Miroku said ducking under the table. Sango reached under the table and grabbed Miroku. "I'll  
let her cut off your hair if you don't shut up Miroku!" Sango hissed. Miroku put his hand up. "Okay, okay I'll promise to behave." Miroku said.  
Sango let go of him. "Good boy now sit." Sango said.  
  
Miroku listened and sat down next to Kagome. She smiled at him. "AH! WHY is she smiling at me! She's going to kill me!" Miroku said putting his legs up  
under his butt. "Sango save me." "No can do. Stay boy." Sango said laughing. Miroku looked back at Kagome. Her smile widened. "Stop her! She's  
smiling at me! She's the spawn of Satan!" Miroku whined. "Oh Miroku."  
Kagome said sweetly. "Yes my dear?" Miroku said looking at her again. Kagome punched him right in the face knocking him out. "There that should  
take care of him." Kagome said wiping her hands off.  
  
Inu-yasha laughed. "Wow. I didn't think you were like this Kagome." Inu-  
yasha said looking at her. Kagome frowned. "I don't like to be." Kagome  
said looking at the ground. "Well as long as you leave my hair alone I think it's cool." Inu-yasha said. "Cool? You think me acting this way is cool! You're a jerk!" Kagome said. Inu-yasha covered his hair. "Don't cover your hair!" Kagome yelled. Inu-yasha looked at her. Kagome had tears in her  
eyes. Tiffany saw it too.  
  
"I said too much." Tiffany said. Inu-yasha shook his head. "No it was me.  
I'm sorry Kagome." Inu-yasha said. Kagome slapped him. "WHAT THE HELL!" "That's bullshit!" Kagome yelled. "Kagome calm down." Sango said. "WHAT are  
you scared I'll cut you hair too!" Kagome yelled. Sango flinched. "No. That's not what I said." Sango said looking away. Kagome looked up. "I'm  
sorry." Kagome said with tears in her eyes. Inu-yasha frowned. He had a hand print on his face but he didn't care. "It's okay Kagome." Inu-yasha  
said touching her hand. Kagome looked at Inu-yasha.  
  
"I'm sorry." She repeated. "It's okay. So any other stories that don't  
involve people freaking out and going physco?" Miroku asked getting up again. Miroku held his hand up to his face. "Ow that really hurt. You have some punch Kagome." Miroku said. Tiffany laughed. "She does doesn't she?" Tiffany asked Miroku. He nodded. "Maybe you should go out for the boxing team." Miroku said making Kagome blush. "I'm sorry Miroku I didn't mean to  
punch you." Kagome said looking over at him. Miroku nodded.  
  
"You are forgiven." Miroku said laughing. "Okay." Kagome said. Kagome  
smiled. "I think I have a story for Tiffany." Kagome said laughing. "Oh really?" Tiffany asked. "Yeah." "So then let us hear it o great powerful  
punching goddess." Miroku said making Kagome laugh and Inu-yasha growl. "Okay well when were about twelve years old we went to this zoo for a field  
trip." Kagome started. "Oh no, not this." Tiffany said smacking her own  
head.  
  
"Anyway...we went to the zoo and Tiffany doesn't like it because of the  
cages. I hate animals in cages too but Tiffany goes crazy over them." Kagome said. "Well we went off by our self without the teacher around to look at the animals...at least that's what Tiffany said we were going to do. Tiffany walked over to a penguin cage and started picking at the lock  
on the cage." Kagome said.  
  
"I was yelling at her to stop but she didn't listen. She finally got the cage open and she went inside it. I had no choice but to follow her. She walked up to a penguin and started telling it to get out of the cage...well let's just say the penguin was a mother and she thought that tiffany was  
going to do something to it's baby."  
  
"Well the penguin started chasing her around the pen. I ran out of the cage and started yelling for her to get out of there. She was screaming to save her. I said no way in hell you'll have to save your own ass. Tiffany ran over to where I was and I ran to the other side of the path. She opened the door and ran out but here she forgot to close the cage and all the penguins decided to come out. Tiffany started crying and the teacher ran over and saw the mess, Penguins were all over the place. Tiffany ad I were banned  
from the zoo and now Tiffany has a fear of penguins."  
  
Kagome finished the story up. Tiffany looked pale. "Really? You're scared of Penguins?" Miroku asked. Tiffany nodded. "Yes I don't like penguins."  
Tiffany said softly. "That's okay Sango here is afraid of bunnies...." Miroku said laughing. "MIROKU!" Sango yelled hitting him once again in the  
head. Inu-yasha laughed.  
  
"It's true. When we were little Sango had found a baby bunny and decided to take it in as a pet. Well when he mom found out she made Sango put it back out. She said that its mother was probably looking for it. So Sango took it back out and me and Miroku came over to say goodbye too it. Well here the baby started making this weird noise and Two bunnies came running out of  
the bushes. They were very mad." Inu-yasha said laughing.  
  
"Sango put they bunny down and the two rabbits started chasing her. It was so funny. She started screaming and crying. The one rabbit grabbed a hold of her pants and tried biting her. She kicked at it and it let go then she  
jumped over the fence and ran over behind Miroku. Then later that day Sango's mom took us to see the Easter bunny since it was Easter, when Sango saw him she started freaking out. Sango's mom made her sit in his lap, she was yelling the whole time then she punched the guy in the nose and ran out of the store. Now she's afraid of bunnies." Inu-yasha said laughing. Sango  
glared at him coldly.  
  
"At least I didn't think I could fly." Sango said. Inu-yasha just stuck hi tongue out at her. "Well I'm gonna go back up to Kohaku's room." Tiffany said getting up. "Okay see you later Tiff." Kagome said. Tiffany nodded. "So you're not mad at me for telling everyone that?" Tiffany asked. "No I'm not." Kagome said. "Okay. See you guys." Tiffany walked up the steps. "So  
any one else have any stories?" Sango asked.  
  
"Not any that I can think of." Kagome said. "Me either." Inu-yasha said. He pulled Kagome onto his lap. Sango looked at Miroku on the floor. "I guess I hit him to hard." Sango got up and picked him up lying him half over her  
shoulder. "I'm taking him upstairs." Sango said laughing.  
  
"Okay." Kagome said. Sango took Miroku upstairs. Kagome looked at Inu- yasha. "So you really thought you could fly?" Inu-yasha laughed. "Yeah I  
did, but then when I'm with you I feel like I can fly." Inu-yasha said making Kagome blush. "And you make me feel wonderful..I can't explain the feeling." Kagome said looking into his golden eyes. Inu-yasha kissed her. Kagome deepened the kiss by sliding her tongue into his mouth making him  
moan.  
  
Kagome giggled. They broke apart. "I love you Kagome." Inu-yasha said. "I love you too Inu-yasha." Someone cleared their throat. Inu-yasha and Kagome  
both looked in the direction of the noise. 'Damn it. Rilee.' Inu-yasha thought. Kagome smiled. "You must be Rilee." Kagome said standing up. "Yes and you are Kagome." Rilee said in an annoyed voice. Kagome looked at her funny. "Is something wrong?" Kagome asked her. 'Yeah you are bitch.' Rilee  
thought. "Nothing really." Rilee said looking at Inu-yasha.  
  
Kagome saw this and got mad. 'I don't like her.' Kagome thought. "Is there something that you wanted Rilee? Because if there isn't then please leave me and Kagome alone, we were quite busy." Inu-yasha said giving her a dirty  
look. Kagome saw the look and smiled. "Yes we were busy." Kagome said sitting back down on Inu-yasha's lap. Kagome also put her arms around his neck. Rilee's face reddened. Kagome grinned. 'Yes you hoe just go away.'  
Kagome thought. Rilee stomped her foot and walked out of the room.  
  
Kagome looked at Inu-yasha. "I'm sorry." Kagome said. "For what?" Inu-yasha asked. "I don't like her." Kagome said plainly. 'No I don't like her I hate that bitch. What was she looking at anyway? Inu-yasha is mine not hers and she'll never get him as long as I'm around.' Kagome thought to herself. Inu- yasha laughed. "It's okay I guess." Inu-yasha said. Kagome smiled. "Good  
because I don't care if you liked it or not. You're mine." Kagome said.  
  
Inu-yasha nodded and tightened his arms around her. "Yes and you're mine." Inu-yasha said kissing her neck. Kagome giggled. "I can't wait until I can  
use my legs again." Inu-yasha said in a sexy voice. "INU-YASHA!" Kagome  
laughed. "You're getting as bad as Miroku!" Kagome said kissing him. "I don't know about that." Inu-yasha said kissing her again. Kagome giggled again. "When do you think you can use your legs again? I'm dying to know." Kagome said. "Oh now who's acting like Miroku?" Inu-yasha said teasing her.  
Kagome just laughed. "I dunno maybe." She whispered.  
  
Inu-yasha just shook his head. "That's alright with me as long as you don't  
go around grabbing other guys asses and saying can I bear your child to them." Inu-yasha said. Kagome grinned. "I would only grab your ass. Anyway  
it's a cute ass." Kagome said making Inu-yasha laugh. "Really? I could  
never tell." Inu-yasha said making Kagome giggle again. Kagome smiled. "Well yours is cute too." Inu-yasha said slipping his hand onto her ass.  
  
Kagome sighed. "Is it now?" Inu-yasha nodded and kissed her. "Well I think you two need to get a room." Inu-yasha and Kagome looked up. "Hey Nobunaga.  
You feeling any better?" Kagome asked. "Feeling better and not being  
knocked out? Yeah I guess I am." Nobunaga said laughing. "That's good."  
Kagome said smiling. Nobunaga smiled. "Where's Sango?" Nobunaga asked.  
"Upstairs, she knocked Miroku out and then she dragged him up there."  
Kagome said. "Oh really?" Nobunaga asked. Kagome nodded.  
  
*~*~*~*~* Sango & Miroku  
  
Sango opened the door to Miroku's room. "I guess I did hit you too hard huh?" Sango asked lying him on his bed. "Not that you didn't deserve it or anything." Sango added. She went to leave put she was pulled onto the bed.  
"Miroku!" Sango half screamed. "Yes my lady?" "You were awake the whole  
time!" Sango said horrified. "Yes I was." Miroku said out loud. Sango's  
face reddened. "You jerk!" Sango went to hit him but Miroku grabbed her hand. "Now, now there's no need to hit me again." Miroku said looking at  
her face. She blushed harder.  
  
"What's wrong? Why are you blushing?" Miroku asked. "Shut up!" Sango said. Miroku smiled. "But your beauty wants to make me shout." Miroku said. "Stop  
that!" Sango shouted. "Stop what?" "You're trying to flatter me!" Sango said. 'Oh my god, Miroku!' Sango thought. "Maybe I am." Miroku said. "But I  
can't help my feelings for you." Miroku said. "Miroku." Sango said. She looked into his eyes. "Beautiful stormy blue." Sango whispered. "What my  
Sango?" Miroku asked. "Your eyes." Sango said. "I see. Do you like my  
eyes?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded.  
  
"I like yours too." Miroku said. "Big beautiful brown eyes." Miroku added.  
Sango blinked. Miroku ran his thumb across her jawbone. "Miroku, I..."  
Sango couldn't say anymore. Miroku smiled. "Yes my lady?" Miroku asked. Sango opened her mouth to say something but nothing came out. "You don't have to say anything." Miroku said. Miroku lowered his mouth to Sango's. Their lips touched. Sango went forward and kissed him, shocking him. She  
pulled away. "Haven't done that for a long time huh?" Sango said  
remembering their first kiss. Miroku nodded.  
  
Sango smiled. "What's wrong?" "Nothing my Sango. You just take my breath away." Miroku said. Sango blushed making Miroku smiled. "Could I asked my lady for another favor?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded her head. "May I steal another kiss from my beloved?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded surprised that he  
asked. Miroku lowered his mouth onto her. 'Such sweet bliss.' Miroku  
thought. Sango couldn't think about anything else but that kiss.  
  
Sango kissed Miroku back with force they wouldn't have stopped if they  
hadn't heard Tiffany's screaming. "EVERYONE KOUHAKU IS AWAKE! SANGO! KAGOME! INU-YASHA! MIROKU! EVERYONE KOHAKU'S AWAKE!" Sango's eyes widened and Miroku nodded. "Go see your brother." Was the last thing Sango heard  
before she dashed out of the room.  
  
: )  
  
(End of the chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: There you go! Another done! I'm glad my chapters are becoming longer! Thanks to all of you for giving me support! Please review! And may I say that things are going to get very crazy in the next chapter....Very crazy.  
(Right Lazydoll06? Wink wink.) Anyway please do review! Gotta go  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	35. Before the party

Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! Please check out the story Life between Heaven n' Hell! It's really, really good and I love it! Well  
Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Okay sorry the last chapter was on the short side but I've been really busy. Well schools out so I'll have more time to write now! And I would of had that chapter up sooner but Fanfiction.net was giving me problems, sorry for the delay! I am also feeling better and don't need to go to the doctors as much but I still  
need to go which is a bummer. Anyway I hope you all like this chapter!  
  
If anything in this story is similar to any other stories then I didn't do it on purpose and I didn't know but this whole story has been my idea, so please don't say I am a copier. One of my reviews upset me a lot. I am no  
copier. : ( Thanks for your time. Here's the next chapter.  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Baka-Means Idiot, fool, etc  
  
Gomen-Means sorry  
  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
"What's wrong?" "Nothing my Sango. You just take my breath away." Miroku  
said. Sango blushed making Miroku smiled. "Could I asked my lady for another favor?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded her head. "May I steal another kiss from my beloved?" Miroku asked. Sango nodded surprised that he asked.  
Miroku lowered his mouth onto her. 'Such sweet bliss.' Miroku thought.  
Sango couldn't think about anything else but that kiss.  
  
Sango kissed Miroku back with force they wouldn't have stopped if they  
hadn't heard Tiffany's screaming. "EVERYONE KOUHAKU IS AWAKE! SANGO! KAGOME! INU-YASHA! MIROKU! EVERYONE KOHAKU'S AWAKE!" Sango's eyes widened and Miroku nodded. "Go see your brother." Was the last thing Sango heard  
before she dashed out of the room.  
  
(End of summary and here's the next chapter!)  
  
Chapter 35: Before the Party  
  
"EVERYONE KOUHAKU IS AWAKE! SANGO! KAGOME! INUYASHA! MIROKU! EVERYONE KOHAKU'S AWAKE!" Tiffany ran down the halls screaming. Sango rushed out of Miroku's bedroom. "Tiffany! Is it true?" Sango asked running to her panting. "Yes! He's awake! He just woke up!" Tiffany said. Kagome came running up the steps. "Kohaku's awake?" Kagome asked out of breath. "Yes! He just woke up! Sango what are you waiting for? Go see him!" Tiffany said.  
  
Sango nodded and ran into the bedroom where her brother was. "Kohaku!" Sango yelled when she saw her brother. Sango hugged him tight. "Sango...I can't...breath." Kohaku said. "Sorry!" Sango said quickly letting go." Kohaku looked away. "What about Shippou?" Kohaku asked. Sango shook her head. Kohaku looked down. "I'm sorry sister." "What for?" Sango asked. "Worrying you like I did." Kohaku said. "But that doesn't matter anymore because you're okay." Sango said hugging her brother again.  
  
Kohaku hugged Sango tightly. "I hope Shippou will be okay." Kohaku said sadly. "I think he will be...he's strong like you." Sango said trying to comfort her brother. "You know what tomorrow is don't you Kohaku?" Sango asked curling up beside him. "No I don't." Kohaku said shaking his head. Sango just smiled and put her arms around his neck.  
  
(A/n: No not in a perverted way, Sango loves her brother very much as you can see from some of the episodes.)  
  
"Well brother, tomorrow just happens to be my dear brother's sixteenth birthday." Sango said smiling brighter. "Really? It is? I can't believe I didn't know that." Kohaku said sadly. "It's not your fault you've been in a coma for awhile." Sango said. "Yeah I don't remember that much about what happened after we got attacked. Who came for us?" "Well Shippou came all the way down, he was all messed up but he made sure to tell us that you were down there then he collapsed." Sango said.  
  
"Good old Shippou, he's always there for me." Kohaku said. "I know that's why you two are such good friends." Sango said moving his bangs out of his face. "Am I having a birthday party?" Kohaku asked. "Yes. Everyone is going to help set it up."  
  
Sango said. "So can I get out of this bed?" Kohaku asked. "I don't know.." "Please sis? I love you and you're the most best sister in the world." Kohaku said. "Well since you put it that way, I guess you can, but you have to be careful." Sango said.  
  
Sango stood up as Miroku, Inuyasha, Nobunaga, and Kagome came into the room. "Hey there brat." Nobunaga said. "I'm not a brat." Kohaku said. "Sure your not." Inuyasha said. "Why are you leaning on poor Kagome?" Kohaku asked. "Because he's paralyzed." Kagome said to Kohaku. "Oh my gosh. Really?" Kohaku couldn't believe it. Kohaku looked at Miroku's hand. "What happened to your hand Miroku?" Kohaku asked. Miroku sighed.  
  
"Let me tell this one." Inuyasha said laughing. "Well Miroku being the fool he is decided to grab a sword by the blade and it cut a hole into his hand." Inuyasha said. "Why'd he grabbed the sword blade?" Kohaku asked. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "I'm telling this one." Miroku said. "Because if I didn't grab the swords blade then I would be a dead Miroku." Miroku said glaring at Inuyasha. "Now, now don't be cross with me." Inuyasha said.  
  
Miroku shook his head. "I'll be cross if I want to." Miroku said. "Yeah whatever." Inu-yasha said leaning on Kagome a little more. "Well I can feel the ground a little." Inuyasha said. "That's good. Really good." Kagome said. Sango nodded. "Well everyone I'd say we got a lot of work to do! Come, come we need to get started." Sango said pushing everyone out of the room. "Okay, okay Sango what's the big deal?" Miroku asked. "We need to plan his birthday party! Its tomorrow! That doesn't give us a lot of time! If I have to I'll stay up all night planning it!" Sango said quickly. "We have lots to do!" Sango said running down the stairs. "Wow she's so happy." Kagome said following her.  
  
Inuyasha watched Sango run down the steps. "What's the hurry?" Inuyasha asked. "Kohaku's birthday is tomorrow and he's awake. We need to plan the party! NOW!" Sango yelled. Kagome and everyone else came down the stairs. "Well Sango we could bake a cake. I'll stay up with you too." Kagome said sitting down. "All night?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah." "Oh come on, not the whole night." Inuyasha whined. "Yeah, sorry." Kagome kissed his cheek.  
  
"I promise I'll spend the next day after Kohaku's birthday with you." Kagome said walking to the kitchen area. "Feh." Inuyasha said. "Oh cheer up we can have fun together." Miroku said. "Yeah right." Inuyasha mumbled. "What was that? I didn't hear you?" Miroku said. "I said yeah right! Got it?" Inuyasha yelled. "Okay, my leader." Miroku said walking away. "Wait where are you going?" Inuyasha asked. "To do something. Why?" "I want to come."  
  
"I thought you couldn't have fun with me?" Miroku teased. "Well I have nothing better to do at this moment." Inuyasha mumbled. "Well don't you know how to make a guy feel loved." Miroku said. "Come on wheels, let's go see what the girls are planning to do." Miroku said going and pushing the wheel chair. "I can push myself." Inuyasha said. "But what fun is that?" Miroku ran into the wall. "It' harder to control a wheel chair with one hand."  
  
Miroku said looking at him. "So then let me push myself. I wouldn't want you to hurt your poor little hand again." Inuyasha mocked him. "That's not funny." "Sure it ain't." Inuyasha said laughing. "Just push your damn self then." Miroku said pouting. "So before we got do you need to go to the bathroom? I'm sure I could get someone to go with and protect you from the potty monster." Inuyasha said laughing. "Yeah well I think you need flying lessons." Miroku said laughing.  
  
"That wasn't as funny as I said to you." Inuyasha said grinning. "I don't care yours was just mean." Miroku said. "Nah, I don't think it was."  
  
"Was too." Miroku said.  
  
"Was not." Inuyasha said back.  
  
"It was." Miroku pouted.  
  
"I said it was not!" Inuyasha said laughing.  
  
"Inuyasha and Miroku! If you two don't stop fighting, me and Kagome are gonna have to kick your asses." Sango yelled. "Fine we'll stop, not like you could anyway." Inuyasha said. "And what's that supposed to mean?" Kagome asked popping her head out the door. "Nothing." Miroku and Inuyasha both said. "I think they said that we couldn't kick their ass." Kagome said to Sango who was busy looking for a cake mix.  
  
"That's what Inuyasha said lady Kagome, I had nothing to do with what he said." Miroku said putting the face of an angel on. "Yeah right." Inuyasha said to him. "What you are leader and you made your own choice. O humble one." "Shut the hell up. Lecher." "Dogboy." Miroku shot back. "Idiot." Inuyasha hollered back. "Wheel boy." "Sword grabbing moron." Inuyasha said smirking. "Rollie Pollie." "Handyman." "Inuyasha! Would you two stop it!" Kagome now yelled. Inuyasha's ears went flat against his head.  
  
"Well that's much better." Kagome said. "How about this. Miroku come sit over here and help me look for the cake mix. Inuyasha help with whatever Kagome is doing." Sango said. Miroku made his way over to Sango and Inuyasha stayed by Kagome. "See now is that so bad? And you're not fighting." Kagome said smiling. Inuyasha had his arms crossed and Miroku was in the corner pouting.  
  
"So should we decorate?" Sango asked. "I don't see why not, we could get balloons." Kagome said. "Yeah. I found the cake mix!" Sango said hugging the box. "The box is getting more love then you Miroku." Inuyasha said. "Hey he's starting again!" Miroku whined. "Inuyasha." Kagome said looking at him. "What? It's true." Inuyasha said. Kagome just shook her head. "Can't you two get along just for today and tomorrow?" Kagome asked. "We can try." Miroku said looking over at Inuyasha." "That's all we ask. Right Sango?" Kagome asked. "Yeah at least for tomorrow."  
  
Inuyasha grumbled about something. "Please Inuyasha?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha looked at her then away. "Pretty please?" "Only if you don't stay up the whole night. I want to go to sleep with you beside me." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled. "Okay I won't but you gotta stop fighting with Miroku for the rest of tonight and tomorrow." "Okay fine. Feh." Inuyasha said looking away.  
  
Kagome smiled. "I love you too." She said going back to thinking. Inuyasha moved around in his wheel chair. "Curse this damned thing." Inuyasha said. Miroku looked over at him. 'I do feel bad for him....but then he called me those names...but then I called him names too....' Miroku thought. "What are you so deep in thought for?" Inuyasha asked looking at him. "Nothing." Miroku said.  
  
"I don't care I was just wondering." Inuyasha added. "Yeah." Miroku said closing his eyes. "Kagome are you done yet?" Inuyasha asked. "Nope." Kagome said looking for paper and scissors. "I'm gonna order balloons, what colors should I get?" Kagome asked. "Blue, green and if they have black." Sango said. "What about red? That's my favorite color." Inuyasha said.  
  
"And Purple! You can't forget purple!" Miroku chimed in. "And purple." Inuyasha muttered. "Okay so blue, green, black, red and purple balloons." Kagome said. "Right." Inuyasha said. "Did you notice none of them match?" Kagome said. "Yeah so?" Inuyasha said. "Just thought I'd say that." Kagome said looking up the number for a balloon place. "Here's a Wacky Waldo's Balloon world." Kagome said. "That place doesn't have nothing."  
  
Inuyasha said. "Okay how about Rainbow Balloon paradise?" "NO they have gay balloons." Miroku said. "Fine what about, Danny's slammin balloon palace?" "No they don't have black balloons." Sango said. Kagome shook her head. "Okay last one. Bob's best balloony balloons?" "Sounds good to me." Sango said. "Yep." Miroku half yelled. "And what about you?" Kagome asked Inuyasha. "Fine with me." "Good because this is the last place anyway." Kagome said looking at the number and dialing it.  
  
Inuyasha was looking up other numbers in the phone book. 'Maybe I should have Kagome order a cake just in case Sango messes hers up, plus we need another one for all the people that are here.' Inuyasha thought. 'That's what I am gonna do.' Inuyasha nodded. Kagome finished ordering the balloons and hung up. "So Kagome, can I talk to you?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah." Kagome smiled. "Of course you can, why couldn't you?" Kagome added. Inuyasha pointed to the door. "Alone is what I meant." "Alright." Kagome went over to him. "Can I?" Kagome mentioned to the wheel chair. Inuyasha sighed and nodded. Kagome carefully pushed him to the door.  
  
"What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "Nothing I was just thinking, maybe you should order a cake, I mean just in case Sango burns it because she isn't the worlds greatest cook, and we'll need more then one cake." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled. "What?" Inuyasha asked. "Nothing you just seem really into this party." Kagome smiled. "Yeah I guess because it's Kohaku's and he just woke up from being badly injured." Inuyasha said looking away. "Are you almost done?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome bent down to look him in the face. "Yeah if you really want me to be then I will be." She said  
  
Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "I'm being selfish I know that but I feel like I want to be needed." Inuyasha whispered. "It's alright to be selfish as long as you're not all the time. I'll tell Sango that I'm done and we can do something else." Kagome said. Inuyasha smirked. "Now there's the Inuyasha we know." Kagome said poking him in the chest.  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a kiss so full of hunger it surprised them both. Kagome carefully let herself onto Inuyasha's lap as they both deepened the kiss. 'I want her right now.' Inuyasha's mind growled over and over again. Inuyasha's hands roamed up and down Kagome's body. He then slipped his hand under her shirt.  
  
When Inuyasha's fingertips crossed a ticklish patch of her skin she couldn't help but moan. Inuyasha grinned. 'I'll have to remember that.' He thought. "Inuyasha...I don't want to stop...but..." Kagome started. Inuyasha frowned when he saw a grinning Miroku at the kitchen door. "Damn you Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. "Help me the man in the wheel chair is out to get me!" Miroku said laughing. Inuyasha's face became red from anger.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. "Miroku you better run because I'm coming after you!" Kagome yelled and stood up." "Yikes!" Miroku ran back into the kitchen. Kagome laughed. "Come on let's go upstairs...Sango will get us when we're needed." Kagome said wheeling him to the steps. She helped him up. "Hey look I can stand by myself! But I can't move." Inuyasha said. "Don't worry it will come back soon enough." Kagome said helping him upstairs.  
  
: )  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
: )  
  
A/n: I'm so sorry this chapter came out so late..Please forgive me but I had major writers block and trust me it's not fun...I'm not sure when the next chapter will come out because I don't think I'm over my writers block yet.right now my mind id almost completely blank...:/..it might be awhile till it comes out but I WILL NOT abandon this story...I already have the ending written out now I need the rest of the chapters.so sorry. Gomen Gomen Gomen Gomen...*Pleads for forgiveness*  
  
Chow  
  
~Shadow Angel 


	36. Beginning of The Party

IN LOVING MEMORY OF KIRSTEN RENEE DOM 1986-2003  
  
Hello every one! I'm back with another chapter! This chapter and the next is specially dedicated to my friend known as Lazydoll06! Please check out her story Life between Heaven n' Hell! It's really, really good and I love  
it! Well Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it! Okay  
sorry the last chapter was on the short side but I've been really busy. Well schools back in so I won't be able to update that often, And I would of had that chapter up sooner but Fanfiction.net was giving me problems, sorry for the delay! I am also feeling better and don't need to go to the doctors as much but I still need to go which is a bummer. Anyway I hope you  
all like this chapter!  
  
If anything in this story is similar to any other stories then I didn't do it on purpose and I didn't know but this whole story has been my idea, so please don't say I am a copier. One of my reviews upset me a lot. I am no  
copier. : ( Thanks for your time. Here's the next chapter.  
  
LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER *** YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED***  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Baka-Means Idiot, fool, etc  
  
Gomen-Means sorry  
  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
Inuyasha grabbed her hand and pulled her up into a kiss so full of hunger it surprised them both. Kagome carefully let herself onto Inuyasha's lap as they both deepened the kiss. 'I want her right now.' Inuyasha's mind growled over and over again. Inuyasha's hands roamed up and down Kagome's body. He then slipped his hand under her shirt.  
  
When Inuyasha's fingertips crossed a ticklish patch of her skin she couldn't help but moan. Inuyasha grinned. 'I'll have to remember that.' He thought. "Inuyasha...I don't want to stop...but..." Kagome started. Inuyasha frowned when he saw a grinning Miroku at the kitchen door. "Damn you Miroku!" Inuyasha yelled. "Help me the man in the wheel chair is out to get me!" Miroku said laughing. Inuyasha's face became red from anger.  
  
Kagome crossed her arms. "Miroku you better run because I'm coming after you!" Kagome yelled and stood up." "Yikes!" Miroku ran back into the kitchen. Kagome laughed. "Come on let's go upstairs...Sango will get us when we're needed." Kagome said wheeling him to the steps. She helped him up. "Hey look I can stand by myself! But I can't move." Inuyasha said. "Don't worry it will come back soon enough." Kagome said helping him upstairs.  
  
(End of summary next chapter)  
  
Chapter 36:  
Beginning of the Party  
  
Sango was running around over running herself. Miroku looked at her. "Sango don't you think you should slow down a bit?" "I can't! Today is Kohaku's birthday!" "What? No it's tomorrow." "Nope! It's one in the morning." Sango said. "Really? That late already?" Miroku asked not believing it. "Well the party doesn't have to be till later tonight. I remember Kohaku saying he wanted a night party.not to mention girls that strip." Miroku muttered the last part under his breath. "Yeah that is true." Sango said stopping for a minute. "So why don't you take a break for a little while? You have all day  
to plan and create." Miroku said looking at Sango.  
  
He could tell that she was worn out. "Sango you should rest." Miroku said patting the chair next to him. Sango eyed him. "What are you up to lech?"  
"Nothing my dear Sango." Miroku smiled innocently. "Yeah right." Sango said rolling her eyes. "When you smile like that it's always bad." Sango said walking over to him. "Yeah I suppose you are correct." Miroku said.  
  
"Well when it comes to you I'm usually right." Sango said. "I'm deeply hurt Sango my dear." Miroku said blinking. "Yeah I bet you are huh?" Sango asked. She had to hold back a laugh. Miroku looked at her with puppy dog  
eyes. "No! Don't show me those.." 'I love his eyes they are so beautiful.blue like the ocean after a storm has hit.' Sango thought looking  
at him.  
  
"What my dear Sango? Is there something in my eye?" He asked grinning. "I mean since you seem to like them so much and can't stop staring..." "I'm not staring!" Sango yelled turning red. "Okay whatever you say my dear."  
Miroku said grinning. "Wipe that grin off your face Lech." Sango said laughing almost. Miroku looked down at the ground like a hurt puppy. Sango looked at Miroku. "So what was Kagome yelling about when she yelled she was  
gonna get you?" Sango asked. Miroku laughed. "I saw them making out and  
they both got mad because I was making fun of my cousin." Miroku said laughing. "Miroku you really shouldn't do that and didn't you both say you  
would leave each other alone?" Sango asked raising her eyebrow at him.  
  
Miroku looked away. "Yeah I guess we did." "And you made fun of him  
anyway?" "Yeah I guess I did..." Sango frowned. "I'm sorry my lady. I didn't mean to break my promise. I swear." Miroku said looking at Sango. He looked right into her eyes. 'He isn't lying.' Sango thought. "Just don't do it again." Sango said. "Okay I won't but then there is other things I can  
do to keep my mind off of him." Miroku said grinning. "Miroku..what are  
you.."  
  
*SLAP!*  
  
Miroku's wandering hands found Sango's bottom. "Damn you Miroku! You will never change!" Sango yelled at his motionless body that lay on the tiled  
floor.  
  
After a few minutes Miroku was back up. Sango was sitting down watching him closely. "My sincere apologies Lady Sango." Miroku said bowing down. "Yeah  
I bet." Sango said rolling her eyes. "You do know that women don't like having their bottoms groped or any other parts of them groped." "Really? I did not know this." Miroku said innocently. "Lair." Sango said looking at  
the door. Miroku just smiled. Sango threw her hands up and yelled.  
"Errrrrr!"  
  
"Something wrong Sango dear?" Miroku asked raising his eyebrow. "Yeah! Your smile! You are driving me insane!" Sango crossed her arms. "Alright then.." Miroku out a frown on. Sango looked at him. "A frown doesn't suite you either." Sango said in a whisper but Miroku heard it loud and clear.  
"Then what should I do lady Sango?" Miroku asked. Sango shrugged.  
  
Miroku looked towards the stairs. "I'm tired. Maybe you should get to bed to Sango." Miroku said faking a yawn. Sango yawned too. "Maybe." Sango got up and Followed Miroku upstairs. "What in the world?" They heard moaning. Miroku grinned. "Inuyasha the sly dog." Miroku said grinning and looking  
towards Inuyasha and Kagome's room.  
  
*SLAP*  
  
"You pervert!" Sango said. Miroku rubbed the back of his head. "I didn't  
mean anything about it." Miroku whined. Sango turned toward Inuyasha's room. 'It does sound like they are having fun...what the hell I am starting  
to sound like Miroku!' Sango thought throwing her hands up. "Something wrong Sango?" Miroku asked watching her movements. 'I wish we could have fun but Sango would never..' Miroku didn't finish because Sango went into  
his room.  
  
"Sango why are you going in there?" Miroku asked wondering. He followed her in. Sango was looking out the window. "Miroku I was thinking..how much do  
you care for me?" "A lot Sango..I care deeply for you. Why do you ask?"  
Sango was quiet. "Do you love me or I am just another female for you to grope and look at?" Sango asked seriously and Miroku could tell how serious she was being. "Sango you are not just another women to me, I care for you more deeply then anyone else, you have always been my friend and no matter what happens I will always be your friend. Sango I love you more then words  
can express." Miroku looked at her.  
  
"Like Inuyasha loves Kagome, Sango." Miroku added. Miroku couldn't see the  
tears that fell from Sango's eyes. "Miroku I....I know that, I think I  
always knew I just needed to hear it, and it hurts me when I see you  
flirting with others." Sango whispered. "I never meant any harm, it was  
just a habit I had. I won't do it again if it hurts you Sango." Miroku  
said.  
  
Sango turned to face and he saw her eyes. They were wet from the tears. "Sango..." Sango walked over and threw her arms around Miroku. Miroku was  
surprised at first but then he wrapped his arms around her. "Miroku."  
Miroku nodded and kissed her. They stumbled over onto the bed. Miroku  
carefully laid her down and looked at her. "Sango if you don't.." "I do Miroku, I really do." Miroku smiled at the girl under him. 'I make you a  
women today, MY women.' Miroku thought. He kissed her again.  
  
Miroku slowly started to take Sango's shirt off. Sango did the same. 'I love him so much. I never realized how much.' Sango thought. Miroku closed  
hi hand over hers. "You're sure Sango?" He asked gently. Sango nodded. Miroku slipped his fingers under her pants and began to undo them. Sango shuddered when his fingertips brushed against the skin on her thigh. 'So she likes hat does she?' Miroku thought. Sango slipped Miroku's pants off.  
  
Miroku smiled at Sango. He let his hand travel behind her back. He undid  
her bra and slowly took it off of her. Miroku gazed at he beauty before him. "What are you staring at?" Sango asked him blushing. "At the beauty before my very eyes." Miroku said making Sango blush harder. Miroku started  
to massage her breast making her shudder again. 'His touches are so gentle.' Sango thought. He lowered his head and began to lightly suck on  
her nipple.  
  
"Miroku!" Sango cried out bucking her hips. Miroku slid out of his clothes and took the rest of Sango's under clothes off. "Sango this might hurt at  
first." Miroku said. "Yes I know that. It does for every girl's first time." Sango said. But first Miroku slid a finger into her surprising her. He added another finger and began to thrust into her. Sango's hips bucked against his fingers making him grin. 'So she's eager is she?' Miroku pulled his fingers out of her wettened core. 'Oh god Miroku.' Sango thought. He  
slowly slid his manhood into her.  
  
He stopped when her reached her barrier. Sango nodded and closed her eyes. He pushed into her and stopped, waiting. Sango cried out. "Sorry Sango, my Sango." Miroku whispered into her ear. After a few minutes Sango nodded  
her head. Miroku began to thrust in and out of her. Sango cried out in  
pleasure. Sango could feel herself coming. Miroku knew he was too. He thrusted a few more times faster and harder. Sango came and then Miroku let his seed spill out into her. He pulled out and rested beside her. They were  
both covered in sweat.  
  
'Wow. That was...' Sango didn't finish because Miroku leaned over and kissed her. "Sango I love you, and only you." "And I love you too Hentai, my Hentai." Sango said making Miroku chuckle. He put his arms around her and pulled the sheets around them, then they fell into a peaceful sleep.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome giggled. "You heard them too?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah Sango sure did scream loud enough." Kagome said giggling. Inuyasha hugged Kagome closer to him. She pulled the sheet tighter around their bodies. "So did you have fun too?" Inuyasha asked her grinning. "Yes, even know you might not be able to  
move your legs right now you sure can make me scream." Kagome said blushing. "I know that." Inuyasha said grinning. He leaned down and kissed her nose. "So do you think Sango has the party all planed out?" Inuyasha asked. "Probably and if not don't worry she'll get it done." Kagome said  
snuggling closer to him.  
  
"Well Kohaku will be happy either way. And Tiffany is with him and that makes him happy." Inuyasha said. "Yeah I know. They are so cute together."  
Kagome said. Inuyasha smiled at his love. 'We've been through so much  
together.' He thought. "Come on let's get some sleep." Inuyasha said  
pulling her up to him. "Alright, you tired me out anyway." Kagome said.  
  
*~*~*~*~* The beginning of the Party  
  
"Alright so everything is set?' Sango asked. "Yes everything is ready." Miroku said wrapping his arms around Sango. Kagome came out of the kitchen with Inuyasha right behind her. "And every one is here?" Sango asked. "Yes  
everyone is here they are in the party room. Which is right next to the  
kitchen so every one can come in and out of the rooms." Kagome stated. "Good. So is Kohaku ready yet?" "Not yet, Tiffany said he was just doing last minute cleaning up." Kagome said. "Alright. So far everything is going  
alright." Sango said.  
  
"Yup." Inuyasha said stuffing a cookie into his mouth." "Who said you could eat that?" Sango asked. "It's in my house!" Inuyasha said back. "SO!" Sango fumed. "Okay this is going to be fun." Miroku said rolling his eyes. "Oh it's just one fucking cookie!" Inuyasha said stuffing the rest of it in his mouth. Sango grabbed his hair. "OUCH! Let go bitch!" Inuyasha yelled. "DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Sango screamed. "LET GO!" "THEN DON'T EAT ANY MORE TIL  
KOHAKU IS READY!" Sango screamed. "FINE! I WON'T! NOW LET GO!" Inuyasha  
yelled. Sango let go of his hair. Kagome and Miroku laughed.  
  
"It wasn't funny." Inuyasha pouted. "Sure it was." Miroku said. "Shut up. By the way Sango..." Inuyasha grinned. "Do you think you could scream any louder?" Inuyasha asked. "What are you talking abou..." Sango blushed when she figured out what he meant. "Yeah Sango." Kagome added. Miroku grinned. "Oh shut it." Sango said turning around. "Sango?" Kohaku called from the  
steps. "Yeah? We're down here Kohaku!" Sango called.  
  
Kohaku and Tiffany came into the room. "What was every one yelling about?"  
Kohaku asked. "N-nothing!" Sango said quickly turning redder. "Oh I see  
now." Kohaku said grinning at Miroku. "Finally huh?" Kohaku asked him.  
Miroku nodded. "Kohaku!" Sango said not believing her brother. Kohaku laughed. "I see your feeling much better." Kagome said smiling. "Yes I am. Thanks for asking Kagome." Kohaku said then frowned. "What's wrong?" Kagome  
asked. "I just wish Shippou could be at my birthday party. You know big 16." Kohaku said. "Oh yeah I know what you mean. I wanted all my friends at  
my 16th party." She said.  
  
Everyone else frowned too. "It'll be okay. Shippou will be alright, so  
everyone you can not be sad!" Inuyasha said trying to be perky but it  
wasn't working. "Come on everyone's waiting. And it's 7:55pm the party  
starts at 8:00pm!" Sango said pushing Kohaku into the other room where everyone else was waiting. Inuyasha followed Kagome into the room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOHAKU!" Everyone yelled. Kohaku's eyes widened. "Hello!" He said happily. They started playing music and everyone started to chat away. "Wow Sango you did a great job." Miroku said looking around the dimly lighted room. "Yeah and she did most of it by herself." Kagome said. Sango looked  
very proud of herself.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
A/n: Sorry this took so long and it's so short, but I'm having a hard time right now. One of my best friends just died and I've really been depressed  
I'll try to get the next chapter out soon but I can't promise  
anything.sorry 


	37. Crazy, Phsyco, Party

IN LOVING MEMORY OF KIRSTEN RENEE DOM 1986-2003  
  
I'm back with another chapter this chapter is specially dedicated to my friend known as Lazydoll06! Well Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it Okay sorry the last chapter was on the short side but you know. Plus on top of that my cousin Amanda has just died. Well schools back in so I won't be able to update that often, Anyway I hope you all like this chapter!  
  
If anything in this story is similar to any other stories then I didn't do it on purpose and I didn't know but this whole story has been my idea, so please don't say I am a copier. One of my reviews upset me a lot. I am no copier. : ( Thanks for your time. Here's the next chapter.  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Baka-Means Idiot, fool, etc  
  
Gomen-Means sorry  
  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
Kohaku and Tiffany came into the room. "What was every one yelling about?" Kohaku asked. "N-nothing!" Sango said quickly turning redder. "Oh I see now." Kohaku said grinning at Miroku. "Finally huh?" Kohaku asked him. Miroku nodded. "Kohaku!" Sango said not believing her brother. Kohaku laughed. "I see your feeling much better." Kagome said smiling. "Yes I am. Thanks for asking Kagome." Kohaku said then frowned. "What's wrong?" Kagome asked. "I just wish Shippou could be at my birthday party. You know big 16." Kohaku said. "Oh yeah I know what you mean. I wanted all my friends at my 16th party." She said.  
  
Everyone else frowned too. "It'll be okay. Shippou will be alright, so everyone you can not be sad!" Inuyasha said trying to be perky but it wasn't working. "Come on everyone's waiting. And it's 7:55pm the party starts at 8:00pm!" Sango said pushing Kohaku into the other room where everyone else was waiting. Inuyasha followed Kagome into the room. "HAPPY BIRTHDAY KOHAKU!" Everyone yelled. Kohaku's eyes widened. "Hello!" He said happily. They started playing music and everyone started to chat away. "Wow Sango you did a great job." Miroku said looking around the dimly lighted room. "Yeah and she did most of it by herself." Kagome said. Sango looked very proud of herself.  
  
(End of summary next chapter)  
  
Chapter 37: Crazy, Phsyco, Party  
  
The Party started and everyone seemed to be having a good time. Kagome and Sango were sitting in the kitchen while everyone else were out dancing. "You did a really good job Sango." Kagome said. "Thanks, I just wanted it to be nice for Kohaku." "Yeah I know, you really love your brother and I don't blame you for wanting the best for him." Kagome said. "I wonder if everyone is having a good time." Sango said sighing.  
  
"Well Kohaku and Tiffany are dancing so I believe they are fine, they guys are talking business so they're alright." Kagome said. Sango nodded. "Of course they are." Sango said laughing. "Yeah you know them. Anyway how about you say we go shopping just us two soon?" Kagome asked.  
  
"I like the sound of that, no guys to bug us." "Right." Kagome said laughing. "So how are you and Miroku?" Kagome asked. Sango blushed. "Did you, you know, because it won't help lying because me and Inuyasha heard you." Kagome said making Sango's face turn redder. "So did ya have fun?" Kagome asked. "Very much fun." Sango whispered. "I heard that." Kagome said giggling. "Should we go drag the guys away from the meeting and make them dance?" Kagome asked. "Sounds like fun." 'I can get Inuyasha at least onto the floor though he can't really dance.' Kagome thought.  
  
"You know Kagome I'm so glad you came her. You've changed a lot of people for the better. And I never thought Inuyasha would fall in love." Sango said smiling. "I'm glad too, even after all the hard times, I'm so happy." Kagome said.  
  
"Well I think Inuyasha is happy too." Sango said looking over at the wall. 'I know he is.' Sango thought. They heard people laughing the next room. "Sounds like everyone is having a great time." Sango said. Kouga came into the room. "Well hello ladies." Kouga said smiling a stupid smile. "What do you want Kouga?" Sango asked. "To dance with Kagome." Kouga said. "You have a girlfriend, Rilee." Sango said.  
  
"Well it doesn't seem like it she's too fixed up and in love with Inuyasha too notice me now." Kouga said making Kagome's anger come up. "What do you mean?" Sango asked. "Ever since Inuyasha slept with her so she could enter the gang she's been in love with him." "But Inuyasha doesn't love her." Sango said.  
  
"I don't know, I saw them talking in the bathroom when Kagome was sleeping. It was the day he got hurt or something." Kouga said. 'The day he wouldn't tell what was wrong.' Kagome thought. Sango stood up. "If you're lying." Sango started. "I am not, even my honor does not sink that low." Kouga half growled. Sango stood up. Kagome stared at the wall. 'What should I do? Inuyasha loves me doesn't he? I won't let anyone else take him from me. He is mine.' Kagome's anger bubbled farther up.  
  
"Inuyasha would never go for Rilee she meant nothing to him and he had a duty to do, it's nothing more to him then a certain job, now that's over because he found someone he loves dearly." Sango said. "Yeah but Rilee doesn't care about that." Kouga said.  
  
He kicked the wall. "She's after Inuyasha and she won't stop till she gets him." Kouga said. "No!" Kagome yelled stomping her foot down. Kagome headed out of the kitchen. Inuyasha was in the next room. Rilee was hanging on him. "That damn bitch." Kagome whispered. She marched into the kitchen and Sango watched with shock as Kagome pulled the butcher knife out of its holder. "Kagome don't...." Sango was cut off as she ran to the door to try and stop Kagome. "Move out of the way Sango."  
  
"No Kagome grab a hold of yourself." Sango said grabbing her shoulders. "Let go of me, unless you want this knife in your gut." Kagome said. 'Oh no she must be in her mood.' Sango thought about what Tiffany had said about cutting peoples hair off and the other crazy things.' Sango thought.  
  
"Move Sango, I don't want to hurt you." "No you don't want to hurt anyone including Rilee." Sango said. "Move!" Kagome yelled. She pushed Sango to the ground and ran out of the kitchen. Rilee was still hanging all over Inuyasha. 'Oh no that bitch doesn't.' Kagome thought walking over to them. Sango dashed out of the kitchen making everyone turn to her even Inuyasha. "Inuyasha! KAG STOP!" Sango yelled. Inuyasha looked at Kagome, he saw the knife. 'Oh shit.' "Get AWAY from him!" Kagome yelled to Rilee.  
  
Rilee smiled at her. Then Kagome showed her the knife. "You're crazy!" Rilee yelled. "Damn straight." Kagome yelled swinging the knife at her. Miroku looked at her. "Sango!" Miroku yelled at Sango running towards the knife-swinging girl. Everyone stopped what they were doing and watched with horror. Kohaku started laughing. "I'm gonna kill you!" Kagome yelled. Angry tears ran down her face. "Kagome hold it!" Rilee ran to the other side of the room. "Some one help me! She's crazy! She'll kill me." Rilee yelled.  
  
Nobody dared go near Kagome but Sango. Inuyasha stood up. "Kagome." He said watching as she cornered Rilee. Then Rilee ducked under her and ran towards Inuyasha. "Help me Inuyasha!" She yelled. Kagome stopped and looked at Inuyasha. Her eyes were full of sadness and betrayal then they filled with anger. Sango grabbed her hand. "Kagome you've got to...." Sango's eyes widened as she felt the knife slide across her lower arm near her wrist.  
  
She let go of Kagome and held her arm. Miroku ran to Sango and then looked at Inuyasha. "She's gone to far." Miroku yelled running towards Kagome. "MIROKU DON'T TOUCH HER!" Inuyasha yelled. He took a step towards Kagome not even noticing when he started running. Everyone else watched the scene go down. Rilee was against the wall and Kagome held the knife up to her. Inuyasha was busy keeping Miroku away from Kagome and Sango stared at the knife held in Kagome's hand.  
  
Tiffany finally got the nerves up to go to Kagome. "Kagome, you need to stop." Tiffany said to her face as she pulled her away from Rilee. Kagome looked at Tiffany. "What's wrong?" She asked.  
  
"She-she...She's trying to take Inuyasha away from me!" Kagome yelled making Miroku and Inuyasha look at her. "I can't...i won't lose him too! I've already lost so much! I CAN'T LOSE HIM!" "Well looks like you have." Rilee spat out. Tiffany reached over and slapped Rilee hard across the face. "Don't EVER come near Kagome again. IF you do I'll be the one to kill you." Tiffany threatened. Kagome was sitting on the floor against the wall. She was rocking back and forth crying.  
  
Rilee's anger grew and she tried to slap Tiffany but Inuyasha caught her hand. "I think you need to leave." Inuyasha said. Miroku had his arms crossed. "NOW." Inuyasha said. "Don't you dare come back either." Inuyasha said letting go of her wrist. Sango finally snapped out of her shock ad ran to Kagome. Tiffany gently took the knife from Kagome's hand. "I don't think we need this anymore." Tiffany said heading to the kitchen. Inuyasha kneeled down to Kagome. "Kag.."  
  
"Go away." She whispered. "Kagome..." Inuyasha started again. "Inuyasha don't." Sango said kneeling down. Inuyasha stood up. "Well you can walk again." Miroku pointed out making him snort as he walked away. "Kag, you're alright." Sango said. Kagome looked up at her. "Sango I'm sorry." "Don't, I'm fine." Sango said. Kagome started crying and Sango pulled Kagome to her. "It's alright now Kagome." Sango whispered to her softly.  
  
"Well Kohaku, nice crazy sixteenth birthday party." Some one called out. "Yeah a Crazy, Phsyco, Party." Kohaku whispered.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
A/n: Okay I'm really sorry I took so long but getting over losing your best friend is hard. I'm really sorry but some people are really rude and I'd appreciate it if I don't have people yelling at me for not updating like WHEN THE HELL ARE YOU GOING TO UPDATE! Have you ever lost you best friend? I'd love to know. And for those of you who waited patiently thank you so much. I have a special treat I'm posting two chapters in stead of just one..I also just lost my 3rd cousin over Christmas break. Here's a little story please read it:  
  
A family of three got ready for bed for Christmas was just tomorrow. 7 year old Amanda got tucked into bed. During the night their Christmas tree caught on fire because of a defect in the lights. The smoke detector never went off Amanda woke up and tried to get to her mom because she knew the house was on fire. She never made it and died in bathroom. Her mom Becky died in bed never knowing about the fire, never knowing Amanda was trying to save them. They will never know Amanda died burned alive. They died on Christmas morning all because the battery was dead in the smoke detector this is a true story because you see Amanda was my cousin, so please check your smoke detectors.  
  
Chow and thank you again  
  
Luv you guys th ith 


	38. The Pain of 'Go away' But The Joy of Mak...

IN LOVING MEMORY OF KIRSTEN RENEE DOM 1986-2003  
  
I'm back with another chapter. Well Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it Okay sorry the last chapter was on the short side but you know. Plus on top of that my cousin Amanda has just died. Well schools back in so I won't be able to update that often, Anyway I hope you all like this chapter! If anything in this story is similar to any other stories then I didn't do it on purpose and I didn't know but this whole story has been my idea, so please don't say I am a copier. One of my reviews upset me a lot. I am no copier. : ( Thanks for your time. Here's the next chapter.  
  
"-Mean talking  
  
'-Means thinking  
  
*~*~*-Means different scene or point of view.  
  
Baka-Means Idiot, fool, etc  
  
Gomen-Means sorry  
  
(A/n: Here's the summary!)  
  
"Go away." She whispered. "Kagome..." Inuyasha started again. "Inuyasha don't." Sango said kneeling down. Inuyasha stood up. "Well you can walk again." Miroku pointed out making him snort as he walked away. "Kag, you're alright." Sango said. Kagome looked up at her. "Sango I'm sorry." "Don't, I'm fine." Sango said. Kagome started crying and Sango pulled Kagome to her. "It's alright now Kagome." Sango whispered to her softly. "Well Kohaku, nice crazy sixteenth birthday party." Some one called out. "Yeah a Crazy, Phsyco, Party." Kohaku whispered.  
  
(End of summary, here's the next chapter)  
  
Chapter 38: The Pain of 'Go away' But The Joy of Making Up!  
  
Inuyasha walked down the halls. 'How could Kagome think I loved Rilee?' Inuyasha thought. He kicked at the ground. "I LOVE YOU KAGOME! NOT HER!" He yelled into the air. 'I can walk around again, I should be happy but I'm not.' Inuyasha thought. 'Go away.' He thought about what she had said. "Feh. Go away." He repeated. "What if I don't want to 'Go away.' What then?" He said out loud. "Then don't." Inuyasha turned around and saw Miroku standing there. "What do you want?" "Nothing." Miroku replied.  
  
"Yeah right. You want something." Inuyasha said. "No...well actually..." "See I knew it." Inuyasha mumbled. "I just want to talk." Miroku said. "Go talk to someone else." Inuyasha said kicking at the ground. "Well I see you are making good use of your legs now that you can use them again." Miroku said. "Shut the hell up."  
  
"Well I wanted to wait to tell you but we need to leave town soon." "What?" Inuyasha asked. "Yeah, we're needed at a meeting in Kyoto." Miroku said. "Why didn't you tell me earlier." "Because I wanted you to get better first. We don't need to leave for a few weeks yet."  
  
"Doesn't matter you should have told me right away." Inuyasha said glaring at his cousin. "I know that now, but don't you think you have more important things to worry about right now?" Miroku asked. "Like what?" Inuyasha snapped. "Like Kagome. She really lost it back there." "What about her? You heard her she told me to Go away." Inuyasha said crossing his arms.  
  
"You know it was because she didn't want you to see she her like that." Miroku said. "Keh." "Oh Inuyasha you have much to learn about women." Miroku said patting his shoulder. "Go talk to her. She might not bite off your head now, because Sango calmed her down." Miroku said. Inuyasha looked away. "Sango sent you up here didn't she?" Inuyasha asked. "No not really. I come on my own free will." Miroku said. "Yeah sure." Inuyasha said turning.  
  
"Are you gonna talk to her? I know we will probably hear something from Rilee, she's not one to give up." "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR HER NAME!" Inuyasha yelled. "Sorry." Miroku said. "If you love her you will talk to her." Miroku said then left. "Keh. She told me to leave, she doesn't want to talk to me." Inuyasha said.  
  
He frowned and sat down on the floor. "She doesn't want to talk to me." 'Go away!' Inuyasha's mind played those words over and over again. He closed his eyes and flattened his eyes against his head. 'Kagome.'  
  
"Inuyasha?" Inuyasha heard a soft voice call to him. He turned to look that way and Kagome was standing there. She had her hands behind her back and she was looking at the ground. She was also moving her foot around nervously. She looked like a little kid who just got into big trouble.  
  
"I'm sorry Inuyasha." She weakly said. "I ruined it. I ruined Kohaku's birthday and I made you..." Tears were visible as they fell to the ground making the softest of splashing sounds. "I'm sorry." She repeated again.  
  
"I've caused you nothing but trouble since I've been here and maybe I'm not worth it. You deserve much better then I am. Maybe Rilee would be better for you." Kagome said in the softest whisper. She was hurting and Inuyasha had, had enough of Kagome's stupid words. "Kagome I don't deserve anything but I got you. I feel like I have been blessed. You are the one who deserves better then I am." Inuyasha said strongly.  
  
"And if I thought you were trouble I would have told you to leave but I love you too damn much to care or even notice. So don't give me that crap about not being good enough. Everything that you just said to me is nonsense." Inuyasha added.  
  
"But I..." Kagome started. "No I don't want to hear it. I'm not now or ever been in love with Rilee. I am in love with you and only you. Understand? So I will hear no more of that nonsense. Alright?" Inuyasha stated. Kagome nodded. "Good it's about time you started to listen to me." Inuyasha said. Kagome still hadn't looked at him. "Kagome look at me." Inuyasha demanded. She didn't move her head. "Now god damn it." He snapped. She looked at him. He smirked. "My, now you listen.peach blossom." Inuyasha said smirking.  
  
Kagome ran into his arms. "Inuyasha!" She cried. "It's alright Luv." He said hugging her to him. He picked her up and started headed towards his room. They reached it and he set her down on his bed then sat down next to her.  
  
"Your one of the reasons I get up in the morning ya know." Inuyasha said sorta uneasy. "Jeez, I'm not too good with these things. Being all nice and crap." "But you can be the sweetest person." Kagome said half teasing him. "Yeah?" Inuyasha said tackling her and pinning her to his bed.  
  
He started tickling her and she tried to get away but he was too strong. Kagome finally started laughing. "That's what I wanted to hear." Inuyasha said letting her go. She laid on the bed gasping for air when Inuyasha watched her face. 'Such a beautiful face.' Inuyasha thought as he leaned down and kissed her. Kagome put her arms around him and pulled him down onto her. "You know you can use your legs now..." Kagome said making Inuyasha grin. "OH yes I can.."  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Is Kagome going to be okay?" Kohaku asked as Sango started to clean up the mess left by Rilee. "I think so. She went to go talk to Inuyasha. Where is Miroku?" Sango asked looking around.  
  
"I don't know." Kohaku answered. Miroku came down the stairs grinning a minute later.  
  
"What are you grinning about?" Sango asked raising her eyebrow. "Oh nothing. But I have you know Inuyasha and Kagome are making up as we speak." Miroku said with a sheepish grin on his perverted face.  
  
"You pervert! Are they?" Sango said making Kohaku laugh. "Now who's been around Miroku too long." Kohaku said.  
  
Sango threw a dishtowel at her brother. "I have to say, I bet my party was the best one yet! I even had my very own cake knife in action." Kohaku said.  
  
"Shippou would have loved it. Thanks sis." Kohaku said. "So your not sad about your ruined party?" Sango asked. "No I actually liked it. I just hope everything works out now." "Sounds like it is." Miroku said from the bottom of the stairs. "HENTIA!" Sango yelled throwing a plate at Miroku, which hit him in the head.  
  
"Well I better go turn up the music and finish partying before everyone else hears them making up." Kohaku said laughing as he walked away. "He isn't my brother...but I love him all the same." Sango said smiling.  
  
*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha lay beside each other both out of breath. The blankets were all wrapped around them and the sheets clung to their sweaty bodies. "That's the only good thing about fighting." Inuyasha gasped out. Kagome turned towards him. "The making up part." Inuyasha added making Kagome blush. Inuyasha put his arms around her and she cuddled into him. "You know we both deserve a nap after all of that." Inuyasha said.  
  
"Yeah." Kagome said nodding. "Very much so." She added as she yawned. "Don't do that." Inuyasha said yawning now. "Ha, ha." Kagome said purposely yawning again making Inuyasha yawn again as well. "Tired, very tired." Kagome said closing her eyes but she kept one open slightly. "Agreed." Inuyasha said closing his eyes. Within minutes he fell asleep.  
  
"My little puppy." Kagome whispered as she ran her hand across his face. "I really am sorry. I knew that you loved me I just needed to hear it from you. Rest well." Kagome said kissing his cheek then closing her eyes as well.  
  
(End of chapter)  
  
A/n: That was a kind of sweet chapter, but you know I had to make Inuyasha I little rougher. Have you ever been in that type of situation? Not fun. Been there done that...anyway I hope you all like it and I'll try to update soon.please review!  
  
Chow! 


	39. Beach Plans for tomorrow

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha in anyway. I only own my stories, my characters I made up, my Inuyasha posters and my plushie I just got!

I'm back with another chapter. Well Thanks for all the reviews! I am glad everyone likes it Okay sorry the last chapter was on the short side but you know.

So sorry about the long wait! Here's the next chapter.

**LEMON WARNING**

"-Mean talking

'-Means thinking

-Means different scene or point of view.

Baka-Means Idiot, fool, etc

Gomen-Means sorry

(A/n: Here's the summary!)

"Yeah." Kagome said nodding. "Very much so." She added as she yawned. "Don't do that." Inuyasha said yawning now. "Ha, ha." Kagome said purposely yawning again making Inuyasha yawn again as well. "Tired, very tired." Kagome said closing her eyes but she kept one open slightly. "Agreed." Inuyasha said closing his eyes. Within minutes he fell asleep. "My little puppy." Kagome whispered as she ran her hand across his face. "I really am sorry. I knew that you loved me I just need to hear it from you. Rest well." Kagome said kissing his cheek then closing her eyes as well.

(End of summary)

Chapter 39:

Beach Plans

Kagome woke up and Inuyasha was beside her watching her. "Hi." She said. "Hi." He said. "Were you watching me sleep again?" Kagome asked. "Always do." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled. "So it's morning right?" Kagome asked not wanting to get up. She just wanted to stay beside Inuyasha the rest of the day.

"It is morning." Inuyasha said scratching his head. Kagome giggled. "What?" "You look cute when you do that." "There's nothing cute about it. It's a manly scratch." Inuyasha said. "Okay whatever you say...I still think it's cute." Kagome said. Inuyasha sighed. "Something wrong?" "Sorta, I just remember something Miroku said to me last night." "What was it?" Kagome asked.

"We have to go to Kyoto for a meeting. Just us two." Kagome frowned. "That's far from Tokyo. For how long?" "I'm not sure a few weeks maybe." Inuyasha said. "Do you know when you have to leave?" Kagome asked. "Miroku said not for two weeks." Inuyasha said. "Okay." Kagome said.

"At least you don't have to leave today or anything." Kagome said. Inuyasha frowned. "Might not want to say that......sometimes these things change." Inuyasha admitted. "I hope not." Kagome said wrapping her legs around his. "I hope not too." Inuyasha said looking down onto her face. She smiled. "Sorry about last night." Kagome said softly. "You already said that." Inuyasha said his eyes held laughter dancing around in his golden pools.

"I know but I wanted said it again. I love you puppy." Kagome said making Inuyasha smirk. "So now what?" Kagome asked. "What about it? We still have a couple weeks before we have to go." Inuyasha said. "Maybe we could go to the beach or something." He added. Kagome's eyes lit up. "That would be wonderful!" Kagome said. Inuyasha shook his head. "Who knew something like that would make you so happy." He said half laughing.

"I love the beach though! It would be wonderful! Sango and Miroku could come too! I love being on the beach at night looking up at the moon! It's so pretty when the moon reflects off the water!" Kagome said happily. Inuyasha looked into her eyes. "Alright it's settled then. We'll go to the beach tomorrow if it's possible." Inuyasha said. Kagome smiled.

"It will be so much fun!" Kagome said lying back down. She looked at Inuyasha. "But you have to promise not to take too long in Kyoto." "I'll try not too." She smiled. "Should we tell everyone? I mean we'd have to get ready and all." Kagome thought for a moment. "Wait that wouldn't be fair to Shippou. He's still....." Inuyasha put his finger to her lips. "When he wakes up we'll go again. I promise." Kagome nodded. "Should we let Sango and Miroku know? I think they'd love to know. They would want to get ready together you know."

Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah maybe we should then." He said nodding. Kagome sat up. The sheet around her fell down. Inuyasha grinned again. "What? Should I cover myself back up?" "I can't look? Are you embarrassed?" Kagome laughed. "No. Not at all Kagome." Kagome stood up and wrapped a sheet around herself. "I need to take a shower. What about you?" Kagome asked grinning. Inuyasha stood up. "Yeah. I could really use one come to think of it." He followed her into the bathroom. Kagome started the shower and the bathroom started to fill with steam. She looked over at Inuyasha. "Very nice and steamy." She said.

He nodded. "Sounds great." Kagome dropped the sheet. "Beautiful." Inuyasha said. Kagome blushed. 'God do I love him something terrible. I don't know what I would do if something every happened to him and he was taken away from me.' Kagome stepped in to the shower. "Coming?" She called out to Inuyasha. "Nothing could keep me from you my Angel." Inuyasha climbed in and his breathe caught in his throat. Water ran down Kagome's body and he watched as droplet landed on her naked breasts.

He wrapped his arms around her and put his mouth to her neck. He lapped the water that pooled around the nape of her neck. She sighed. Her arms wrapped around his neck as he began to lightly suck on her neck. She ran her fingers through his wet tangled locks, then lightly down his back. He shuddered. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around him. He slowly slide into her and pushed her gently against the wall. He kissed her on the lips then trailed down to her chest. He started sucking on her chest making red marks all over.

She moaned and he started thrusting into her faster. "Inu.......Inuyasha." Kagome moaned. Her nails raked down Inuyasha's back making thin red lines. He put his mouth over her nipple and stared to lightly caress it with his tongue. She screamed his name. She looked up letting the hot water ran down her face. The hot water felt so great and to top that off so did Inuyasha. Kagome looked down at Inuyasha and smiled. They were both out of breath. He kissed her again on the lips then pulled out of her. "Ka....Ka...go....me....." Inuyasha panted.

"Yeah." She smiled and leaned against him. Water ran down their bodies matching their sweat. "Now time to clean up. Turn around." Kagome commanded. He did as he was told. She poured shampoo onto his hair and gently started to wash his beautiful silver locks. Kagome washed his body down then he did the same thing to her. He carefully washed her hair, then they stepped out. Inuyasha wrapped one of the huge fuzzy towels around them both.

"That was fun." Kagome said. "Yeah I'm glad I'm not paralyzed any more. Would couldn't have done that then." She smiled. "We would have figured something out." She whispered. He nodded. "Let's go get dressed."

"Sango what are you doing?" Miroku asked coming around the corner. "Haven't you noticed? Remember Kagome's friends?" Sango asked. "Yeah Tiffany and to think of it where has Ayame been?" "That's what I mean. We haven't seen her anywhere. She hasn't been here for awhile. It's like she's missing or maybe her and Kagome got into a fight?" Sango said. "Maybe. Kagome's been through a lot though maybe she hasn't noticed or maybe she's out of town?" Miroku said.

"Maybe. After you get back from Kyoto we'll look into it if she hasn't shown up yet. We shouldn't worry Kagome yet. Only until we're sure she's really missing." Sango said looking over a paper. "Yeah that is a good idea. Good thinking my lady." Miroku said into her ear. She blushed. "Sango dear you nearly ever blush." Miroku pointed out. "Shut up lecher." Miroku just nodded.

"What do you suppose Kagome and Inuyasha are doing?" Sango didn't answer. "Why should I even talk to you." She mumbled. Miroku sat down beside her. "Now what do you want." "Just to sit near you. Is that a crime?" "With you it is." Sango said. "I felt that one deep inside." Miroku said putting his hand over his heart. "Yeah I am sure that's what it did." Sango said. "Miroku what are you doing?" Inuyasha asked coming down the stairs. "Nothing why?" Kagome stepped out behind him. "And what were you two doing so long up there? You can't tell me you were still sleeping." Miroku said grinning.

Sango hit him over the head. "You are such a pervert." Sango uttered. Miroku looked at Inuyasha. "Something you don't need to know. That's what we did." Inuyasha said. Kagome just smiled. "I know everything." Miroku said. "Yeah right." Inuyasha mumbled. "Inuyasha I thought we were gonna tell them not fight." "Tell us what?" Sango asked. "Tomorrow we are going to the beach."

Sango stood up. "Are you serious? We haven't gone anywhere for such a long time." Sango said. "I know." "Can I go? Please Sango?" Kohaku asked standing behind everyone with Tiffany beside him. "Kohaku. Are you sure you're feeling ok to be up and around?" "Yes Sango. I feel fine. So can I go too? I want to go to the beach." Kohaku said. "Alright but only if you promise to tell me if you feel any pain tomorrow." "I promise Sango." He answered.

"Alright then. It's settled. We are going to the beach tomorrow." Inuyasha said. "And we will go again when Shippou awakes." Kagome added. "Yes." Inuyasha said. "I can't wait."

(End of Chapter)

A/n: Well there you go! And I'm so sorry about not updating. My regular computer broke down and I couldn't get it fix. No body could so I had to save up all my money and buy my laptop which I got three days ago I believe or was it four? I'm gonna tell you this. I will never abandon any of my stories. And I will say no matter how long you have to wait for an update I won't stop.

But you know a lot of things can happen in someone's life and my whole life isn't about writing. Well most of it is. And again I am truly sorry. So please find it in your hearts to forgive me I am not prefect. I know in the future there will be time when I can't update for a while but please stay with me. Thank you again I am looking forward to your reviews the more I get the faster the next chapter will be out! BYE!


End file.
